I'll show you what my baby penguin can do!
by ImOnlyaHuman
Summary: AU: Sebastian was a famous model in Milan, everything in his life was too perfect, simply put he was bored to death. Therefore he signed up for online dating; searching for someone who would accept him without looking at his appearance first. It was when he falling in love with an ordinary guy from Ohio. Full summary and warning inside, Kurtbastian endgame.
1. Chapter 1

AN note:  
1. Hi, Guys...I'm back...*grin*

Just want to say HUGE thank you for my beta: a lovely sweet friend **Thea.91** for helping me with this story, her Input is Awesome! so this story became perfect...Thank you Hun, you are truly sweet friend.

2. This story is for fun purpose only and not for taken so seriously, I just hope that you'll find this amusing and enjoyable to read...happy reading my friends...

**DarlaKlainer** and **corpseladyinblack**...this story is for you my awesome lovely friends!

**Warning: This is an AU story with some canon touch right here and there, very OOC characters, Possessive!Sebastian, M/M in later chapters with First Time, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, Barebacking...you name it ;) , Kurtbastian endgame.**

**If you don't like the theme, please don't read, you've been warned**...but if you don't like it why bother to peeking up an M rated story...*grin*

**Summary: **Sebastian was a famous model in Milan, everything in his life was perfect. Simply put he was bored to death. Therefore, he signed up for online dating; searching for someone who would accept him without looking at his appearance first. The result was a beautiful young man from Ohio who had a heart like a saint, named Kurt Hummel. They clicked and became boyfriends in cyber world, until one day something happened and forced the famous model to make a move to defend his beloved boyfriend and reveal his secret.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related, if I do it will be Kurtbastian show with them fooling around entire episode ;).

* * *

- Chapter 1 -

It was Monday morning with warm sunlight as the unclouded sky showed a dazzling blue color when the man arrived at the location. It's a five stars hotel near the beach with a very beautiful view. With a sigh, the tall guy got out of his red Porsche 911 Carrera before thrusting his key into the valet boys hand to park it. He made his way towards the hotel main entrance lazily. His quiet morning was turned into his usual routine the moment he entered the hotel door, quickly followed by the P.A. from the magazine, a medium height girl with strawberry- blonde curly hair wearing _'a too bright and tight red dress' _who wouldn't quit chirp greeted him with an exited and seducing glint in her eyes. The man rolled his eyes, took off his expensive sunglasses and pinched the bridge of his nose as the girl led him to where he would be getting dressed and gave him the little notes that the photographer wanted to give him for the shoot.

A simple note that said, "Act like you are the hottest man alive in this world."

No need to act because...the hell he is...

Sebastian Smythe was a one of a kind. He was born to be perfect. His face was perfectly handsome, his hair a dark shade of brown. His body was tall, his shoulders broad, light tanned skin (or make it more like a beautiful golden color), lean muscles, a killer six pack abs with strong V curves, strong jaw and a pair of beautiful mesmerizing bright emerald green eyes with slightly golden pecks in the middle of his irises. People would compare him to a Greek god, and he was one of the most wanted models in Milan. Everyone adored him as his beauty astounded them. He got practically every guy he tried to get without even really trying.

Only one word could describe Sebastian Smythe: _Perfect!_

The scene they were shooting was perfect with exquisite décor. It was around a white big beautiful pool with crystal blue water. The pool itself was decorated like an Arabian palace, with big palm trees and large leafed plants ornating the edges. There were two waterfalls in the farthest corner of the pool, with brick walkways around the pool and a mahogany wooden deck in the left side. Kean Meisel, the photographer, was one of the best and had been working for Vogue Italy for years, and knew exactly what he wanted.

The photographer frowned, as he overlooked his surrounding for at least the hundred times that day. "Alright, everything is set up! The sun is in the perfect spot, let's get the show on, people!" the photographer shouted.

The shoot required Sebastian to wear an Armani's baby blue button up t-shirt and white short khaki pants for their summer collections. He let the shirt dangle out of his trousers and unbuttoned it, letting it hang open to show his light tanned chest with its tail of light brown hair above his killer six pack abs that disappeared beneath the waistband of his trousers. Then he was led to a hammock around the big pool so he could rest against it. Leaning back on his arm he propped one of his knees up slightly and put his other arm on top of his knee, turned his head to the camera, giving his best _'I don't give a fuck' _look.

The photographer smiled, seemingly pleased with that as he quickly snapped pictures.

Click!

_Flash_

Click!

_Flash_

Click!

The photographer must have at least a dozen cameras. He shouted and yelled constantly to his people for lighting changes and endless adjustments to Sebastian poses.

After a few more set of photo shoots and a moment that felt like a lifetime, they finally finished and gathered around the monitor to see the results. As usual, the footage was stunning.

"It was perfect...thanks guys...it's a wrap!".

* * *

-ksksks-

Sebastian sighed as he stared at the white ceiling, blinked slowly before lifting his upper body, propping himself up on his elbow. He ran his hand through his hair before rubbing his eyes gently, turning his head to see the clock on the right side.

It was early summer when he took his days off from any modeling activity. He stretched and rubbed the back of his neck, taking in his surroundings. Inhaling deeply the boy then sighed again. The room contained a huge double bed, the colors in the room dominated with soft cream and baby blue color. On the other side of the room, the wall there has a huge window with a beautiful view, a few branches swaying overhead from nearby trees.

He shot up out of bed and then threw on his black silk robe over his naked body. The boy walked towards another door in his room, pushed it open and walked into his big fancy shower in the bathroom. Stripping off his robe, he turned on the shower to wet himself in the spray.

"Ugh...What the fuck I should do in my day off..." Sebastian mumbled under his breath.

Getting a fast shower, the handsome boy walked out from the bathroom and went to the first door on his right. He put his hand on the knob, turned the handle open and walked in. It was a big room in cream color with costumed shelves all around the room, which was his walk in closet. The clothes were sorted into categories around the room in a U-shape. At the start, on the far left corner were all his branded and expensive jeans, a long line of denim ones, casual shorts pants. Next in the shelf were his t-shirts, jackets, blazers, cardigans, suits, and a dozens of ties hanging in the shelf. In the middle, there was a huge body length mirror stuck in the wall and around the right side was a variety of designers shoes in the shelf, starting with dress shoes, followed by sport shoes, leather boots, knee boots, snickers… you name it, that at least a hundred pairs in there.

Yes, his life was perfect...

However, the perfect Sebastian Smythe was _bored_.

He was sick of seeing his own face strolling around in every TV and billboard on the planet, in every popular magazine on the shelf. How people will crave for his attention, how all men and woman flailing about him and will rip their clothes and lying naked in a heartbeat if Sebastian ask to, but just from thinking about it make him want to puke.

Once he was in his boxers and old white t-shirt, the tall boy made his way down the stairs toward the kitchen. Sebastian moved towards the fridge, pulling out some apple and a bottle of mineral water he then shut the fridge. When he turned to go to the kitchen island, he was greeted with a thick British accent "Good morning Sir, your day off?"

Sebastian nodded, "mhm, and I am bored to death already." He said with a sigh, sitting on a bar stool at the island.

James Gerard, a 50 year old British man who had worked for his family for the past 25 years, was their head butler in France before Sebastian's mother asked him to follow her son to Italy. For Sebastian James was more like his father than his biological one, James was the one who always stood by his side in every moment of his life while his father ran his business in _'only god knows where'_.

"Is that all you're eating?" he asked sliding a mug of piping hot chocolate across the kitchen island to him.

"You know I can't drink that!" He rolled his eyes, "Joey will kill me if he finds out." Sebastian said as he licked his lips, eyeing the mug intensely.

"Yes, well your manager is nowhere to be found at this moment isn't he? You can burn the calories in the gym, or with that blonde haired young man you bring that day, you know, the one who screamed all day long with _'only God knows'_ what happened behind those closed door." The old man rolled his eyes.

Sebastian was laughing hard at this, he shook his head as he took the mug and took a sip.

"Ummm...this is delicious, James." Sebastian moaned.

"Of course, and it will be more perfect with a tuna sandwich, the way you like it, Sir."

"That's sounds great, James."

"Go upstairs then, I will bring it to your room." The man smiled and waved his hand off.

Climbed into his bed again, he tried to close his eyes and fall asleep but something was crawling in his heart and mind. Groaning, he got up and retrieved his iPhone from his side table, checking it for a moment before tossing it aside and going to his laptop. Opening the thin, grey laptop and turning it on, he took a drink of the chocolate as he waited for it to load.

* * *

-ksksks-

The old man smiled and watched the boy with very sad eyes as he brought Sebastian his breakfast while Sebastian seemed to be very busy with his laptop. After rolling his eyes when he caught James staring at him and making the old man going back down the stairs, Sebastian turned his head once more to his laptop's screen.

It's been a couple of hours since James went to Sebastian's room again to bring him his dinner. He smiled, seemingly very satisfied when he finally put himself in some kind of online date in one of the sites.

**Pen name: **SimplyMe.

**Relationship Status: **Single.

**Gender: **Male.

**Age: **18.

**Country: **Milan, Italy.

**About me: **Not like the most of Italian guys, I am far from sexy, more like a nerd. I like to read a book a lot, singing, and dancing. I don't have many friends and I am not really the jealous type, just try to find someone to talk to.

**What I look for: **a guy, someone who has an open mind about anything, the one who doesn't always 'judge a book by its cover'.

With a smirk, he finished his profile and set it to _'Active'_. He had joined a dating website. A site who has a rule that Eighteen was the minimum age, didn't allow pictures until both parties agreed, with only text descriptions so nobody was going to recognize him. It was just his curiosity to find out that there is someone out there who have a motto 'don't judge a book by its cover', someone who will appreciate his inner being without looking at his appearance first. His eyes narrowed as his fingers scrolled through the list of available gays profiles. There were so many to choose. He skimmed the profile summaries, but nothing caught his interest until the bottom of the page.

It was then that he found out about a young man from Ohio.

**Pen name: **NeverGiveUp

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Gender: **Male.

**Age: **18

**Country: **Ohio, US

**About me: **Hello, someone out there in another part of this world! I know this is embarrassing but I need someone to talk and share my mind! I'm a young proud gay man living in a hell hole. Oh, I like singing, dancing, performing, and I am a former football player and male cheerleader by the way.

**What I look for: **Looking for a guy who likes music, dancing and fashion. Someone who is out and proud as well, someone who doesn't have a shallow mind and judges other people just based on how they think or look like.

A smile formed on his face. This guy had a similar purpose to him. The name was lame and weird but Sebastian decided that this guy was worth a try. He wrote out a quick little message and clicked the send button.

**From: **SimplyMe

**To: **NeverGiveUp

**Subject: **Hi, :)

**Body:**  
Hi ! I just read your profile and you sound like my type. I'm an out gay male, live in Italy and I'd love to get to know you better. I like music, dancing and fashion, I also agreed with your profile about 'don't judge a book from its cover' thing and I would love to know a nice guy like you.

Sebastian sighed as leaned against his chair while he ran his fingers trough his hair. After a moment something blinking from the corner of his screen, lift his finger he clicked the icon, smirked when the icon popped up as he saw the message.

**NeverGiveUp: **Hi there. I got your message.

He lifted his hand to touch the keyboard and typed back.

**SimplyMe: **Hello!? It is night in US I assume. Are you having a beautiful night?

**NeverGiveUp: **it is bored actually...um-would you like to chat?

**SimplyMe: **Of course! how about you tell me about yourself...

**NeverGiveUp: **What do you want to know? I'm sorry; I don't know what to write about. This is my first time on a dating site so...

**SimplyMe: **Don't worry, me too! So I guess we both can relax. ;) Why don't you tell me what type of guy you are looking for and if it's for a friend or a boyfriend? I'm afraid that if I'm not what you looking for I will waste your time...just relax, promise I won't bite ;)

Sebastian smiled as he waited for a reply. After a several minutes, his new friend finally wrote something.

**NeverGiveUp: ***blushed* To be honest, I was looking for a boyfriend, but I will be lucky enough to just have a friend to talk :) there aren't so many out gay guys in Lima. I was the only gay guy who's out and got threatened by that.

**SimplyMe: **?

Sebastian frowned when he read the last words, _what was that?_

**NeverGiveUp: **Um- long story

**SimplyMe: **Are you okay now?

**NeverGiveUp: **I'll survive. Enough about me, can you describe yourself?

**SimplyMe: **Well, I have dark brown hair, green eyes, a little chubby, wear glasses, some people would call me a nerd.

He lied.

**SimplyMe: **You?

**NeverGiveUp: **People said that I'm too skinny and too picky about my food... but whatever... They will roll in their wheelchairs thirty years from now while I will be dancing around with my skinny tight jeans. ;) I have a daily moisturize skin care regime. Most people said that I am too feminine because I care about my skin too much, but I don't care. It makes my skin flawless ;), brown hair and have glasz eyes.

**SimplyMe: **Glasz?

**NeverGiveUp: **It's the color, sometime is blue, green or grey, the color changes depending on my mood.

_God damn._

**NeverGiveUp: **Describe about you more. Tall? Small? Do you work out?

**SimplyMe: **Um, medium height, work out? Um- a little. Sorry, don't have a body like model :(

Lied again.

**NeverGiveUp:** It's okay, I don't mind. It doesn't matter. I like to get to know you better though. Um-I'm sorry, but I have a confession to make.

**SimplyMe: **And what would that be? You make me scared.

**NeverGiveUp: **What? No, nothing bad, I guess...it just... I'm not 18 yet :( I'm actually a sophomore in high school.

**SimplyMe: **That's only a year younger than me no big deal ;)

**NeverGiveUp: **So you're still in high school, too?

**SimplyMe: **Indeed, but I have a job, too.

Well, at least this wasn't a lie.

**NeverGiveUp: **What kind of work? Sorry if I was to bold, you don't have to answer if you don't want to.

**SimplyMe: **Don't be, I became an assistant for some model in here.

**NeverGiveUp: **Really? Which one?

**SimplyMe: **Sebastian Smythe.

**NeverGiveUp: **That's good.

Raising one of his eyebrows, Sebastian it seems like, got a little bit surprised with the respond, he thought that this boy would squeal like crazy and beg him for an autograph or something.

**SimplyMe: **Don't you know him? Don't you think he's perfect?

**NeverGiveUp: **Of course I know him, who doesn't. He is what a teenagers daydream is made out of! But you can't tell if you don't know him in personal, we can't judge people just because he is perfect outside, who knows behind all that closed doors :)

He thought he was falling in love with someone tonight.

* * *

-ksksks-

After a few weeks of endless chat later they agreed to exchange their pictures. Sebastian took his time to figure it out how to make his appearance less desirable. After a few hours of struggling through his closet, finally, the handsome man made up his mind. He took his _'oh-so unattractive' picture_; a careless hair style, old midnight blue beanie with an old grey hoodie and a pair of awful big black and thick-framed glasses which Sebastian preferred to called 'a dork look' being sent.

What he got in return though almost made him choke on his coffee.

A boy with almond shaped eyes and mesmerizing glasz eyes, perfect coiffed brown hair, flawless porcelain skin, full bottom lips with pink color and damn if it wasn't kissable, a long and slim nose that rounded at the tip and slightly pointed ears which looked more like an elf's. Simply put, this boy was an angel in Sebastian's eyes.

_Holy SHIT!_

And he had 'come' by just looking at that simple picture that night..._twice_.

* * *

**edited: 12/12/12**

AN: I don't now how many chapter this story will be, won't take too long maybe just three or four chapters only...

This is a picture of Seb's photo shoot in the hammock:

Because FF being so nice and cute they won't give me a chance to post a page in here, so just get rid off the space away...*le sigh*

(h t t p) : / / w w w . apnetus . (c o m) / hammock - outdoor - furniture - ideas - from - company - royal - botania / hammock - outdoor - furniture - ideas - from - company - royal- botania - view /

I'm so sorry if this story have so many mistakes, and doesn't make any sense, but I hope that this simple story can make your day happier...

Thank you so much for your time to just read my story my dear friends...as always reviews makes me happy :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN note:  
Thank you so much! For the PMs, alerts, favs and sweet reviews, my eyes popped up with all the notification on my email...you guys are awesome!

As usual, this story is for fun purpose only and not for taken so seriously, I just hope that you'll find this amusing and enjoyable to read...happy reading my friends...

Huge thanks to my beta dear friend **Thea.91** for helping me with this story. **oh, I also wrote and added ****something after this being beta-ed, so if there any mistakes it's all mine. For that deeply apologize :)**

Warning: I must remind you something, that this is an AU story with some canon touch right here and there. very OOC characters, Possessive!Sebastian, M/M in later chapters with First Time, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, Barebacking...you name it ;) , Kurtbastian endgame.

**This is NOT song!fic, but I just need to put the lyrics because I need Kurt to understand what Seb trying to say to him ;)**

If you don't like the theme, please don't read, you've been warned...

Summary: Sebastian was a famous model in Milan, everything in his life was perfect. Simply put he was bored to death. Therefore, he signed up for online dating; searching for someone who would accept him without looking at his appearance first. The result was a beautiful young man from Ohio who had a heart like a saint, named Kurt Hummel. They clicked and became boyfriends in cyber world, until one day something happened and forced the famous model to make a move to defend his beloved boyfriend and reveal his secret.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related, if I do it will be Kurtbastian show with them fooling around entire episode ;).

Song: I call it love (Comming Home-Motown) by Lionel Richie _(I changed some of the lyrics just for the sake of the story)_

* * *

-Chapter 2-

Here are the things that people should know about the one and only Sebastian Smythe...

First, Sebastian Smythe didn't do relationships.

He was a stereotypical man, the kind of guy that loves to have fun. He loves parties and booze, loved sex very, _very _much, liked to dance and sing a lot. Almost as much as he loves sex. He was a guy who really didn't get the beauty of monogamous relationships. His family never taught him that, never once his father showed him how his decision to marry his mother made him the happiest man in the world, or how their marriage made them a happiest couple alive, so there is no way he was looking for a relationship with some guy, because relationships were suck and always ended in bad news. It is why Sebastian Smythe didn't do love.

Second, Sebastian Smythe was furious...

It wasn't a good day for the perfect Sebastian Smythe. It all started with his model activity, a job 'who people would die for to be in his position' which of course he didn't 'give a fuck about' as it was routine for him.

Marco Gilliani sat in a plush, black, leather chair, talking to the runway director for Vogue Magazine, "speaking of the devil." Marco mumbled under his breath when the star of the show Sebastian Smythe stormed in; dressed in ripped dark blue jeans with Armani's red shirt, seemingly perfect at ease with his late entrance. Sebastian was prepared to just show up, doing his job which was supposed to be a quick runway shoot, and then go home to his very comfy double bed.

Took off his sunglasses, "Sorry for long waiting, traffic can be such an ass." Sebastian said in bored tone toward the director.

"Oh, no. Not at all, it's not that long." Amanda the director smiled, said those words trough her gritted teeth, ten minutes late for runway was nothing and worthwhile for the holy Sebastian Smythe, right?

The older model smirked before standing up from his chair and walking towards the handsome model. "Hi…you're Sebastian Smythe right? My name is Marco Gilliani. We're supposed to work off each other on the runway today." He lifted his hand.

"Um-yes, okay, whatever." Sebastian shrugged his shoulder as he shook the older man's hand.

They chatted for a moment before the P.A from the magazine came and asked them to follow her to the dressing rooms to change into their outfits.

"You look good by the way." The older man said when Sebastian came back from the dressing room, wearing some dark grey Valentino's suit as he winked in Sebastian's direction.

After a few more hours of photo shooting with different combinations of models on the runway, his job was finally finished. "Great job everyone! Thank you for this outstanding shooting. I believe the end product is going to be perfect!" The director called out to them.

After a shameless flirting from the older model, Sebastian surrendered and returned to the older model's room with only absolutely dirty intentions. Without any doubt, Sebastian Smythe was an outstanding bed partner, a sex god and boy, he was a stud! Never having any cause for complaints..._yet._

"Come here, you're so tense. Let's make you relax yeah?" The older model put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder and began massaging the tense knot in Sebastian's back.

"Damn, that feels so gooood." Sebastian moaned, when his body began to relax.

"You know something that can make you more relax?" The man whispered, practically purring in Sebastian's ear and licked the earlobe.

"No, I -"

"Sssssh...let me make you relax, okay baby? Here." He then grabbed Sebastian's shoulders; leading him to lie down on the couch. The man crawled on top of his body and straddled his hips. He closed the almost insignificant gap in between them, pushing their mouths together with heated intent. When Sebastian gasped from the onslaught, the other man took advantage, immediately bypassing Sebastian's full lips with his tongue.

He broke the kiss and made his way to Sebastian's ears, nibbling and sucking on Sebastian's earlobe, occasionally breathing hotly against the damp skin, which in return made Sebastian's body shiver.

Then he began kissing the jaw line, up his neck and sucked at Sebastian's pulse point. Sebastian could feel the other man is getting hard against his lower stomach and the heat made his blood boil at the pressure.

Sebastian closed his eyes...

Suddenly the beautiful pale boy's face showed up in Sebastian's mind, his porcelain skin, his brunette hair, his full pink lips.

And those eyes. There were three different colors in there, he wasn't quite sure which colors but damn that boy was like an angel.

As the man began lowering himself, scrunching up his shirt and leaving butterfly kisses on his way down, stopped to lick and nibble Sebastian's nipples.

And then...

As soon as he and the absolutely sexy model whose name he doesn't _gave a fuck _to learn had stripped off in a heartbeat and lay naked in the bed.

That heated night had simply turned into a disaster.

No matter how much Sebastian tried. His most beloved body part, Sebastian Smythe Jr, The greatest, had stubbornly _refused _to get hard.

Being someone with a good looking face, slightly curly black hair, tall with broad shoulders, Marco felt confident enough that he was the one most of the other men dreamed of. But tonight the older boy had been deadly surprised that he had failed to get the famous handsome model hard.

Horrified by his unexpected inability to perform in his other expertise which of course would be the bed department, Sebastian stormed out from the apartment in a flash. lying on his bed with wide eyes the tall boy hadn't been able to have much sleep during the night. And ever since the embarrassingly unsuccessful encounter in another boy's bedroom he had always returned to his mansion when work was done, seems always in deep thought, fearing that something was wrong with his most treasured body part and that he may never be able to fuck again.

Sebastian Smythe was seriously sexually frustrated!

Maybe the reasoning behind his frustration was that new guy from Ohio. Ever since Sebastian knew him, the handsome model, it seemed, couldn't get the beautiful boy out of his mind for even a second. So what did he want with the new guy he found in the internet? Surely he didn't want a relationship, right?

But every time he turned his laptop on to chat with his cyber date, something expanded in his stomach, something unfamiliar.

This was really, _really _bad.

* * *

-ksksks-

The sunlight felt warm against his porcelain skin, more warm that any other days in Kurt Hummel's life, and it's seemed more bright than usual from his multicolor eyes view. His genuine smile never faltered even just for a second. It was always blooming, so bright and wide till it hurt but he didn't really care, because when he thought again now, he really didn't know the last time he smile liked this, even if today was his first day back to his hell.

For Kurt Hummel, his newly found friend was a great addition for his life in that place he called hell hole. The summer break was over now but the two teenagers constantly chatted with each another at their, as they called it ' cyber date'. Their relationship seemed to bloom into something deeper now. It brought a smile to his face just from remembering all of his 'date'…

Hi Angel -**GreenEyesboy**

Kurt's smile grew wider when his phone rang and some message popped up, slamming his locker closed before taking his books and heading off to class.

Lifting his fingers to type back the reply, the beautiful smile suddenly turned into a mortified horror when he saw that _damn _thing. Cups of purple colored, sugar-filled water, corn syrup and freezing shredded ice that would soon be sliding against his skin dangled in all the jocks hands a couples feet away from him. Before he could even blink his eyes, a sudden gasp of pain and surprise when, in a flash, the cold ice hit him square in the face. Wiping the slushie out of his eyes, he shivered as the cold liquid dripped down his neck and right the way down to his underwear. He could hear all people laughing down the hall.

Yep, this was just _the _perfect way to start his junior year.

Later that day, some new cute blonde guy named Sam was introduced to New Directions. It was when Mr. Schue gave the Glee Club assignment of performing duets that Kurt immediately chose Sam as his duet partner.

Sam agreed and Kurt was thrilled, but later Finn suddenly appeared and tried to get Sam to back out of doing the duet with him. He said that Sam would be tormented in school and he wouldn't make Sam's high school life easy if he were to sing with him, pleading Kurt to break it off as he believes that doing a duet with the slender boy may cause Sam to be harassed by others for singing with a gay male. It may potentially lead to him leaving Glee Club.

And here he thought that his day couldn't get worse.

"Tina told me something today, he said that you sign up in some online date and found some guy. Is that true? Kurt, you can't do that! What if that guy is some serial killer who's searching his prey through the internet?" Mercedes said as she hooked her arm around Kurt's and lead the man to go to the Glee class.

"What? Thank you for your concern boo, I would be fine." He said as he took his seat in the back.

"She's right Kurt; I know about things like that. Have you met the guy? I mean face to face?" Quinn piped up from his right.

"No, Q, he lives in Italy."

"Wanky! I heard that Italian guy is hot! Get some, Porcelain!" Santana smiled wickedly as she pulled her eyes away from her perfectly manicured fingers to look over to him.

"Well, is he hot?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt blushed when he thought about that. "Well, I think he's cute, the picture not quite clear, s-"

"Wait! Hell to the Naw! You mean you haven't seen him in live?" Mercedes stared in disbelief.

"Well no, we exchanged pictures; I already asked him to do Skype,but we decided that maybe we need more time to actually do that."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's comment, "Really Satan? That's how you react to this? But she has a point Kurt, Italian men _are _famous because of their reputations and I think that the guy will only take an advantage on a guy like y-"

Kurt gritted his teeth behind the thin line of his lips, his jaw clenching with the effort. "A guy like me?! What's that supposed to mean?! Are you telling me, that the guy uses me just for his pleasure and doesn't have an interest in me in personal?" Kurt snapped, suddenly feeling slightly annoyed.

"Of course! Why should he? I mean, he lives in Italy and according to Tina, you told her that he works in fashion industries, so he will meet a lot of sexy man in his life. So why bother to have a boyfriend from another part in this world if he can get a sexy man who is clearly in front of his eyes, not with some school boy in the front of his laptop's screen. Unless the truth is, he is some old guy with disorders who has the 'thing' for younger males." Rachel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurt stared with wide eyes at this, his throat suddenly dry, "I - um-, I think I need to go to the bathroom." the beautiful man said as he gathered his stuff and stormed out the classroom.

Santana shook her head, "Wow, what a great concern advice Manhands! Brilliant!" She said as she clapped her hands.

"What? What did I do? I just tried to tell Kurt the truth, it's not like he already met the guy through the cam or something!"

"I hate to say this, but I agreed with Berry's last comment." Quinn nodded her head as she put her lips in a tight line.

* * *

-ksksks-

One more thing that people should know about Sebastian Smythe.

Never in his precious existence Sebastian Smythe felt this kind of feeling, because Sebastian Smythe didn't do what people called jealousy.

Why on earth would someone like him need to get jealous? He was Sebastian Smythe for crying out loud, one of the most wanted models in Milan. He had a beautiful three stories long house that people would prefer to call a mansion; he could even wipe his ass with Benjamin with ease every damn morning if he wanted to. Expensive sport cars lined up in his garage; a man who could get anything and everything he wants, after all, he was a Smythe.

So why, when his angel told him about a new nice guy named Sam Evans and asked the guy to become his duet partners, Sebastian felt his stomach drop rather suddenly and he tightened his hand into a fist so his knuckles turned white and swallowed hard.

**SimplyMe: **So, um-he accepted your duet proposal?

Sebastian typed in with unnecessary force on the keyboard as if it offended him.

_Please don't...please don't..._

**NeverGiveUp: **Of course he did.

_Fuck!_

**SimplyMe: **Oh.

**NeverGiveUp: **But I think I will cancel the duet.

**SimplyMe: **Really?

Sebastian's face lit up.

**SimplyMe: **I mean...why?

He cleared his throat.

**NeverGiveUp: **Um- my friends think it was not a good idea for him to do the duet with me. They think if he does the duet with me, all the jocks will make his life in school miserable.

**SimplyMe: **?

**NeverGiveUp: **You know, being a gay guy in that hell hole was a hard task. If some guy had the courage to even get one step closer to me without being afraid to get contaminate with my gayness it would be awesome.

**SimplyMe: **So wait? You say that they are afraid of you because you are gay?

**NeverGiveUp: **Yes.

**SimplyMe: **So this Sam guy, is he scared of you?

**NeverGiveUp: **No, he is a nice guy, and told me that he was fine about that. But not all the people think like that, so most of the guys in my Glee club think that I should take back my proposal just so he can live his life here in peace.

Sebastian clenched his teeth at the last statement, because Hell! He would rip their heads off if he was there.

**SimplyMe: **What? They can't do that! It's wrong!

**NeverGiveUp: **It's okay :), really, I don't think about it much now, thanks to you...

**SimplyMe: **How so?

**NeverGiveUp: **You made my day better :)

Sebastian's heart fluttered at that.

**SimplyMe: **You made me blush.

And that wasn't a lie.

**NeverGiveUp: **Um- how do you feel about Skype?

"Here we go again." Sebastian mumbled under his breath.

**SimplyMe: **We already had this discussion; I think we need more time. Maybe later, but not now :(

**NeverGiveUp: **I know, but why?

**SimplyMe: **Um-I don't know...scared, I guess.

**NeverGiveUp: **Why?

Sebastian gaped, trying to think how to answer the question. After a moment, his mind having worked hard, he decided the best answer is... lie again.

**SimplyMe: **Well, I am terrified that you won't like what you see.

**NeverGiveUp: **We already exchanged pictures, so there is nothing to hide, unless is not you in that picture?

**SimplyMe: **What? No! Of course it's me...it just...

**NeverGiveUp:** I'm not a shallow person, promise! What are you afraid of? I 'm not going to turn down someone just because how they look. You know that right?

**SimplyMe: **Of course! It's not you, it's me...I don't know. I think it's not a good idea.

**NeverGiveUp: **Oh. I guess they're right, I understand.

**SimplyMe: **Who's right? Understand what?

He felt that this going to be bad.

**NeverGiveUp: **Understand that you don't like me; I mean in that kind of...you know...as a boyfriend material.

**SimplyMe: **Why did you say that?

**NeverGiveUp: **Because that is the truth, like they said, nobody ever wants a guy like me. Well, in the sexual way at least. You work in fashion industries; you meet beautiful men every single day. Why should you like a guy like me? I'm just a baby penguin.

_What the hell?_

**SimplyMe:** A baby penguin? Wha-hey! Don't say that! I like you!

**NeverGiveUp: **Yes well, obviously you don't like me enough to...you know what! Forget it. Just tell me that I'm not your type. Which of course I'm not! I'll never be anybody's type, you don't have to pretend anymore and cheer me up with our fake online dates.

**SimplyMe: **WHAT?!

Sebastian stared with wide eyes, suddenly panicking.

**NeverGiveUp: **I can't do this anymore because I'm starting to fall for you. I have a lot of bad experiences in love. Well, a lot of unrequited crushes...I already have an experience about someone who seems to enjoy your company but is completely not interested in me. I think you're one of them, just be honest with me. Don't give me some hope if you aren't interested in me, because no one ever is.

_What the Fuck! Is he crazy!_

_Holy fuck! _Sebastian felt a sharp pain in his chest, he really felt like shit!. He had been so stupid because this beautiful boy, who became his obsession day and night didn't have any idea that he was worthwhile.

Sebastian felt a tear spring from his eye. Goddamn it Smythe think fast!

**SimplyMe: **How can you say that? You are the most beautiful boy I've ever met.

**NeverGiveUp: **Please don't say that. Stop playing with my feelings; you make it harder than it already is, just stop, please.

**SimplyMe: **I know this is just a stupid online date, but what we have and shared over this few months is real for me.

**NeverGiveUp: **Me too...you don't know how I've been waiting for every single one of our 'dates' in the night. how it gave me strength to pass my hell day in the school.

_Fuck!_

His chest ached with an unfamiliar feeling. Sebastian overlooked his surroundings, searching for something in his room. He had to do something, anything that would make this beautiful guy he adored feel better without blowing all his cover. There's no way he could live in peace for the rest of his life if he dared to leave him over there, hurting like that.

_Holy Shit!_

Sebastian threw his hands in the air as he stood up from his chair and walked away from his laptop and turned off his bedroom lamp so the only light came from his bedside table lamp.

After a moment Sebastian got back to his chair, _"Fuck it!" _his mind commented as he put on his headphones and moved his mouse a little to get his laptop to warm up.

Log-in on Skype.

As soon as the Skype login page appeared on his screen, he typed in his password and sent a video call request to the beautiful man.

Kurt still wiped his tears away when suddenly the slender man heard the distinct chime that meant he had an instant message. He brought up the internet window to see who it was from. He frowned as he saw that he received a video call request from the man in question. Before accepting, he glanced to his surrounding, ran to his bathroom and squinted at himself in the mirror.

Getting back to his chair with a more decent look, Kurt clicked the green accept button, caught his breath and bit his lower lip hard. He wasn't sure why he was so insecure about seeing his new boyfriend (considering all of their cyber dates, Kurt thought that this guy would fit to be called as his new boyfriend now) because he's the one who initiated this in the first place for God's sake. Kurt's breath caught in his throat for a second time as he couldn't swallow his nervousness when suddenly a handsome man's face filled the screen.

The sight was a little dark because of the light, but Kurt could tell that the man was wearing his black thickly framed-glasses with a black beanie above his careless dark brown hair, an unbuttoned green button up t-shirt with a plain white T-shirt as his undershirt.

"…Ian…"

"W-what?" Kurt's voice came small from the speakers.

"Call me Ian." Sebastian said again as his eyes glued to the screen, astounded by Kurt's beauty. The man was truly gorgeous. Brown coiffed hair, a flawless white skin (more look like a porcelain doll). He gulped hard when his brain finally started to work again, "Gerard...my name is Ian Gerard."

"Oh...I-I'm Kurt...Kurt Hummel."

"Hi Kurt." Sebastian said breathlessly.

"Hi Ian." Kurt barely whispered and ducked his head when he felt his cheeks going warm with shyness. Finally looking back up at the computer screen, he saw those beautiful green eyes behind the glasses staring at him intensely, an odd, unreadable expression on his face. They stared at each other for only God now for how long before they burst into giggles when they realized that they never actually introduced themselves as a person and Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"What?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shook his head slightly as if to shake himself back from wherever his mind had been. "You...you're the most beautiful guy I've ever seen in my life."

"You can't just say something like that to someone, Ian." Kurt said, blushing harder as he tore his head from the screen to avoid Sebastian's intense gaze.

"Why not? I'm just telling you the truth," Sebastian smirked, and after a moment of silence, "hey, Kurt.."

"Y-yeah" the other man answered, daring himself to lift his gaze and stare the screen.

"Wait a moment..." Sebastian stood up from where he sat and disappeared from the cam for a moment, returning with his guitar.

"Um-would you mind if I sing for you?"

"What? Would you do that for me?" Kurt said in disbelief.

He smiled to the gorgeous man in the screen as his fingers start to move.

And then he began to play, executing the chords perfectly, _" I look at you, You look at me, (You can't tell me you ain't feeling butterflies), It's obvious,"  
_  
_"We have some chemistry, (I think I know it cause it feels so right), Baby I wanted so long to know, Now You're telling me you gotta let it go, (Don't Tell Me I have to start all over again), I Never thought that this day would come, (This is something that I've wanted in my life), I realize that you're the one, (and you're telling me it's time to say goodbye), What's inside of my heart. It ain't gonna change, So it shouldn't be so easy to walk away,(You feel it, I feel it, let's not pretend)"_Sebastian closed his eyes, letting his fingers take over naturally.

_"Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is...Maybe I'm A Fool...I Just Know What I'm Feeling...And It's All... Because Of You, Don't Tell Me...I Don't Know...I Want The Truth...Cause They Call It...We Call It...You Call It...I Call It Love"_

_"It's so clear for you to see, (don't let anybody tell you what to do), Why they can't just let us be happy, (I don't want to find somebody new), If you know what's really in your heart, Then don't let them tear us apart, (Cause you feel it I feel it Lets think this through)"_

Sebastian lifted his head and locked his gaze with the beautiful man on the screen.

_"Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is...Maybe I'm A Fool...I Just Know What I'm Feeling...And It's All... Because Of You, Don't Tell Me...I Don't Know...I Want The Truth...Cause They Call It...We Call It...You Call It...I Call It Love"_

_"We Have a bond that's unbreakable, And its not time to let it go, And now that we know its real, We are going to let it show, To the whole world, That I'm yours forever, and you're my baby"_

_"Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is...Maybe I'm A Fool...I Just Know What I'm Feeling...And It's All... Because Of You, Don't Tell Me...I Don't Know...I Want The Truth...Cause They Call It...We Call It...You Call It...I Call It Love"_

_"Love...They Call It Love...I Call it...Love..."_

After the last line, Sebastian stopped as he suddenly leaned against the chair as he put his guitar and breathed deeply. His eyes were wide as he finally ended the song he chose to sing for another man while those blue orbs stared at him with similar eyes from another part in the world with an unreadable glint. Something unfamiliar clouded his mind and scratched at his heart when the reality hit him.

_Holy SHIT!_

For the very first time in the handsome model's existence, he really, really wished that he could be in front of the beautiful man to hold him tight and kiss him. Sebastian would sell his soul just to know how he would react from just a single touch, a kiss to that soft white porcelain neck, or when he let his tongue licks all over his body...

'Damn it, pull yourself together Smythe! It wasn't the right time to have a boner'

Wait a moment!

_WTF!_

It was then that he realized that his beloved companion Sebastian Smythe Jr. The Greatest suddenly began to stir from his long sleep and peeked in interest from just looking at the beautiful boy's face. It needed his God level of self control to not go strip his pants to jerk off just for the sight right then and there, because seriously? His mind started going crazy because he was so out of practice with months of forced celibacy and he really needed to get his release before his dick fell of from all the masturbation he had done from over that simple picture Kurt sent him.

_Damned this thing called love!_

* * *

**edited: 12/12/12**

A/N: hope that you all still with me though...

Once again, thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites, that mean the world to me :)

So much love for you guys! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

As usual, this story is for fun purpose only and not for taken so seriously, I just hope that you'll find this amusing and enjoyable to read...happy reading my friends...

Huge thanks to dear beta friend **Thea.91** for helping me with this story, it was our project now...She was beyond AWESOME!

Warning: it will be a lot of canon and a little angst around here...don't hate me... *pretty please*

And oh a little bit sexy time at the end ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related, if I do it will be Kurtbastian show with them fooling around entire episode ;).

* * *

-Chapter 3-

Sebastian groaned when he couldn't get Kurt's face out of his mind - his face, eyes; the guy was truly beautiful. For Sebastian he was an outstanding person; a very humble human being, seemingly always putting himself aside for his friends even if most of them were assholes. He was tough and brave in his own way, good at taking disappointments, always talking to others with truth and compassion. He was so alive; it made Sebastian feeling more normal and comfortable as a human being was capable of. But something deep in his heart and brain told him to stop thinking that way. He couldn't do what people called a relationship thing. He was an asshole while Kurt was more like an angel, so pure and innocent. He would make a mess with everything, it would end badly as most other relationships, but the thought of the idea kept nagging inside his brain, over and over again. Kurt would never be happy with him.

Would he?

* * *

-ksksks-

It was in their Glee period when all the glee members welcomed Puck back from Juvie as their teacher unveiled their upcoming sectional competitors.

"And now… drum roll Finn," Mr. Schue said to Finn as the tall boy tapping on his book, "Because I have in my hand, the competition for Sectionals next month," the teacher smiled, lifting the list while most of the students stared with a smile plastered over their face.

"First the Acapella Choir from the all boys private school in Westerville, The Dalton Academy Warblers," And they all started cheering.

Santana grinned, "okay hold up, like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head," Santana said wickedly while Kurt lifted his head slightly to stare the Latina beauty on his left side with an unreadable glint.

"And the other team to beat, The Hipsters, a first year club from the Warren township continuing education program. Now, they are a Glee Club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school G.E.D.'s," the teacher continued.

"Is that even legal?" Rachel asked.

"How are we supposed to compete against a bunch of adorable old people?" Mercedes asked.

"Are you kidding? Brittle bones, give one of those old ladies a good pat on the rear, it'll shatter her pelvis," Puck piped up.

"Moving on," Mr. Schue interrupted, "since it seemed to get you jazzed about sectionals last year, I want to make this week our second annual, boys verses girls' tournament, so split up into two groups, and, uh, figure out what kind of songs you're going to sing."

Everyone seemed happy with that as they all stood up, starting to move and make two group. Kurt smiled as he then stood and walked over to the girls group.

The teacher sighed, "Kurt, I'm going to say it again, boys team," Mr. Schue said his words, not even bother to turn his body.

Kurt was stunned, 'why wouldn't he be with the girls? He wasn't even looking at his direction', crossed his arms over the chest as he sit back in his chair.

Later that day, Kurt ran into Dave Karofsky for the usual locker check only to be given yet another invitation to meet Karofsky's fist as he always called it "The Fury". And Kurt clearly hadn't spent enough time in his hell for today. Later he was subjected to Mr. Schue lecturing him about his attitude. It made the slender boy feeling so isolated and misunderstood. He could think of nothing that would make his life easier at the school.

After some debate, finally, the teacher decided something, hoping to help ease Kurt's feelings. Mr. Schuester suggested the boys perform music done primarily by girls and that the girls performed songs primarily by boys. This raised Kurt's spirits, but when he offered suggestions he felt as if he ran against a wall.

"Now, obviously for this medley of work, I'm going to have to sing lead, and when you're singing Diana Ross, Bob Mackey boas are a must," Kurt said.

"Isn't this lesson about opposites?" Artie asked, "I mean, you in a gown and a boa are exactly what you'd expect."

"Who said anything about a gown?" Kurt asked, slightly frustrated. And a lot annoyed, letting alone a bit hurt and offended as he got the stereotypes of his sexuality and the following homophobia thrown in his face for the umpteenth time that day.

Puck stood up from where he sat. "Alright dude, why don't you make yourself useful and go put some rat poisoning in the old folks Jell-O, or visit the Garblers?" That being said, he walked to the back of the room.

"It's The Warblers," Kurt rolled his eyes, correcting the guy with the Mohawk.

Puck shrugged his shoulder, "Whatever. See what they're up to, and you can wear all the feathers you want, you'll blend right in," he said, throwing a football to Sam from his left side.

"Fine." With that the young man gathered his stuff before walking away from class.

* * *

-ksksks-

Kurt held his breath as he drove the car through the huge black iron gates with big letter D in the middle, parked and approached the main campus. Dalton was huge; nothing to compare with WMHS. The architecture was beautiful; from the rich tints of the black wood to the elegant hues of the walls and the exquisite décor, fenced in pieces of land with perfectly green, trimmed grass, rose gardens and large brick buildings. On the inside beautiful colors and expensive decorations lined the hallways as he walked through them. Potted flowers rested on the little tables scattered throughout the hallway. The floor was covered in a thick, dark red carpet. It was like something straight out of some design show.

"Excuse me," Kurt asked when he found himself in the middle of a crowd of blue and red blazers, lifting his hand to stop one of so many boys on the stairs. The boy stopped in his steps when he felt his shoulder being touched and turned around.

"Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here," Kurt said as he took off his sunglasses.

"My name is Blaine," the handsome boy said, smiling warmly while politely offering his hand to the beautifully pale boy to shake as he stared at him with his warm hazel eyes.

* * *

-ksksks-

It's been official. Sebastian Smythe was in a V_ery._ _Bad._ _Mood_.

This was their third cyber dates over this week but Sebastian was already filled up with stories about Kurt's assignment from his ignorant teacher about how his Glee guys told him to go spying some school named Dalton. He got to hear about how Kurt met this Blaine guy, an attractive young man who was a star at Dalton, singing like a dream on the main Dalton staircase, joined by an impromptu in the middle of a crowd, how they ended with exchanging their phone numbers and how said dapper guy became Kurt's friend and his mentor.

And it was on and on as his angel wouldn't stop talking about that event. He kept repeating to himself that this sick unfamiliar feeling which constantly scratched at his heart like a plague didn't mean a thing and of course had nothing to do with jealousy, so the Mr. _'Doesn't do relationships' _shook his head and calmed his breath as he wondered why he got so worked up that even he and his incredible brilliant brain couldn't think of something that made him able to hide the sheer look of dislike and disgust at the thought about Kurt and that Mr. McDapper texting or even worse, meeting each other.

Sebastian, for once, had no response to his own question about what it was that he felt if not jealousy and could only divert his gaze from the screen trying to focus on Kurt's pink lips.

"He was a really great person, my first gay friend in here, can you believe it? He is so nice and more like my mentor now..." Kurt kept rambling with dreamy expression.

A snort came from the taller man, so soft that is inaudible for Kurt to hear, "a mentor my _ass_!" Sebastian mumbled under his breath. He could practically feel the desire to launch himself at that new guy and punch him in the face overwhelming his mind. if he hadn't been so used to hide his real feelings, he would have perhaps done exactly that if he managed to find that new intruder. He'd been wondering how long it'd take to fly from Italy to the US and get back. Without being caught by his manager though.

Yep, nope...it's _nothing_ got to do with jealousy...

* * *

-ksksks-

It was past his lunch break at Tuesday when Kurt walked down the hall, messenger bag clutched to one side as he pushed through the crowds. He'd slipped his phone out of his pocket when he heard his phone beeping as a message popped up.

COURAGE **- Blaine**

He couldn't help it, the corners of his mouth turned up into a rare silly grin when his new friend's text appeared on the screen.

_Bang!_

His eyes were still trained on his phone when suddenly it was being swatted out of his hand and spun across the hallway. Then his shoulder blades came quickly in contact with the chilled metal, viciously slammed into the wall of lockers by a laughing Dave Karofsky.

Suddenly remembering the encouraging text earlier, the beautiful boy felt like he was on fire. "Hey!" Without his consent the smaller man yelled.

Karofsky spun to face him one last time, his face a hard, glossed-over mask, before stalking away.

"_Hey_! I'm talking to you" Kurt ran and yelled the moment he stormed in the locker room.

"Girls locker room is next door," he said when Kurt cornered him in the locker room.

"What is your problem?" Kurt suddenly snapped.

"Excuse me?" Karofsky asked, turned his body and raised his eyebrows.

"What are you so scared of?" The pale man shouted.

The bigger man chuckled, "Except you coming in here to peek at my junk?" he said.

"Oh, yeah. Every straight guy's nightmare. That all we gays are out to is secretly molest and convert them. Well, guess what, Hamhock? You're not my type," there, he said it. The other man was going on with whatever he was doing but this made him stop to turn and look at the smaller man.

"That right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much, and they're going to be bald by the time they're thirty!"

"Do not push me, homo," David said, raising his fist.

"You going to hit me?" The smaller man shouted, daring himself to ask.

"Don't push me!" he growled while his hand slamming the locker door shut.

"Hit me then, it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me as much as I can punch the ignoramus out of you," Kurt said again as he got closer to the bigger man.

"Get out of my face!" he screamed.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary he is!" Kurt screamed as he had had enough with Karofsky's attitude.

Out of nowhere the bigger male reached to Kurt's face and closed the almost insignificant gap in between them, pushing their mouths together with heated intent. Shocked, when Kurt gasped from the onslaught, the other man took advantage, immediately bypassing Kurt's full lips with his tongue while the smaller man didn't move, frozen. After a moment the big bully backed off for a second while Kurt's finger was still pointing at him. The bigger man breathed heavily and stared with wide eyes before leaning in, trying to kiss the pale boy again. Suddenly like being snapped from the dream and feeling more conscious Kurt immediately pushed him away, completely in shock by what just happened. Karofsky punched a locker and ran from the room.

* * *

-ksksks-

Staring at the beautiful sunset from the big window in Milan, the handsome model was on the treadmill at the gym in his big mansion. The sweat was pouring off his chest, making his shirt damp and his beautiful golden colored skin glow in beauty while he continued running. He had to get his weight down if he wanted to keep his job.

Fucking agency and their fucking contract.

"C'mon man you can do better than that. Your career depends on things like this. Your contract will be terminated if you can't lose five pounds over this week, Seb!" Joey his manager snapped as he knew his beloved model gained a few pounds over the week when he's not around.

"Shut the fuck up Joe, I try my best, ok-" Sebastian rolled his eyes, saying his words with heavy breath before being cut when his cell phone rang and his angel's name appeared on the screen.

"Ian..." he sobbed when his boyfriend picked up on the first ring.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Sebastian asked quietly, feeling that his breath came out heavier than before at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Nothing, I-I..." Kurt replied a little too quickly and far too brightly to be believable.

"Kurt, what's wrong? You scared me! Are you crying? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

"In the school, I'm hiding in the girls' bathroom." Kurt closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. The last thing he wanted was for Sebastian to think he was some whiny little brat.

"What happened? Did someone hit you? Hurt you in some other kind?"

Kurt sobbed unable to answer.

"Talk to me, please. What's happening?"

"I- I don't know what happened. One second he slammed my body against the locker, next thing I know is that he kissed me!"

"_WHAT_? Who did that to you? Tell me his name. I'll..." Sebastian was furious at the idea of Kurt's pale, creamy skin being turned black and blue and the thought of someone forcing himself on Kurt.

"Karofsky...one of the bullies, I...I'm OK, Ian. I'm sorry I worried you. It's no big deal. I was just shaken up because he kissed me but really it's OK."

"Kurt! That's not OK! I - shit! I hate this! Fuck, _fuck_," Sebastian ran his fingers through his damp hair, feeling sick about all the shit the beautiful boy had been through and really hated himself and his inability to be with him. In the time like this he really don't give a fuck about his secret just so he can be with the man he adored so much.

"...Ian..." Kurt gentle voice snapped him from his thought.

"Kurt, where are your friends? Can you get out of there?" Sebastian's worried voice trailed off from the other line, feeling more useless as a human being as ever.

"No, I'm alone, but I think it's okay now. He's gone."

Sebastian sighed, "okay, Kurt Baby. Listen to me. I want you to go home and take a rest. Call or text me when you get home so I know you got there safe?"

Kurt was a little taken aback by the pet name, "of course I will," the boy smiled and added softly.

Sebastian nodded, "okay, good boy." He sighed as he felt warmth seep through his chest.

"It's okay, Ian. I'm fine, I just needed someone to talk to and the first man I could think of was you." Kurt whispered as his sobs became less quiet now.

"I-Kurt," Sebastian sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I need to go now. Promise me you'll be safe okay, babe?" Sebastian's gentle voice came through the phone, making Kurt's heart warm and feeling safe.

"I will, thank you."

"What for?" The older man frowned.

"Just for being there for me. For listening and for caring. Not many people do." Kurt's soft voice made Sebastian's heart aching with pain as they both hung up.

_'Fuck it' _Sebastian's mind screamed while his eyes were glued to his cell phone. Not bothering to looking up at the man standing in front of him, "Listen Joe, I need my break for a couple of da-"

"_ARE YOU CRAZY?_!" Sebastian's words being cut when his manager suddenly yelled, "You _can't _Seb! You have a contract for a runway with Dolce at the end of the month." Joey let out a mocking laugh and stared at him in disbelief as if Sebastian's request was one of the most ridiculous thing in the world, "a pet name?!" Joey chuckled, he felt the urge to ask because he knew Sebastian didn't do pet names, "who the fuck is that? Never in my life have I heard you so worried over someone."

Sebastian tore his eyes from his cell phone and regarded Joey with a look that made his blood run cold and forced him to drop his gaze. "_Shut the fuck up_ Joe, or I'll make you! _NO ONE _can talk to him like that!"

Joey raised both of his hands in surrender, "fine. Okay..._Jeez_...sorry! Whatever man! But you _CAN'T_ cancel the contract. Loose five pounds, do the runway and then you can do whatever the fuck you want!"

"_Fine_!" Sebastian snapped, chest still rising and falling rapidly as he breathed heavily before striding out of the room.

Joseph Andrews knew Sebastian almost better than the young man knew himself and he knew that the boy could be overly bitchy and snarky about anything he didn't approve of, even of a simple thing he didn't like. But one thing Joey knew about his beloved star was that his boy didn't get mad easily.

Sebastian rarely displayed any kind of rage, but he had learned over the years that the boy was fiercely possessive and protective once he decided that something or someone mattered to him.

One thing he had no doubt of was that if that someone over the phone managed to get trough Sebastian's skin to his heart - and the short list among people that were so important to Sebastian's life - he would not have any strength or chance to stop Sebastian from the actual fuck he will do.

And from what Joey saw from the fury in Sebastian's eyes, it wouldn't take too long.

* * *

-ksksks-

"It's okay, it's nothing to worry about, I'll be okay, in the end I always end up being okay." The man on the screen smiled while Sebastian could see that his eyes were sad.

They sat in one of their cyber dates with Sebastian's worried expression all over the screen. The moment Kurt arrived in his house, the boy instantly got to his room, stripped his clothes to take a shower, scrubbed his body and brushed his teeth with an unnecessary force as he felt so dirty and violated. It was when Kurt finally came from his bathroom to text his cyber date, the taller man instantly called him and asked for Skype.

Sebastian sighed, "it's not okay, Kurt! You must go away from there."

Kurt ducked his head, feeling so small when Sebastian's gaze bore through the screen, "where? All my friends are here, t-"

A snort came from across the screen, "friends?! What kind of friends are they? Where the hell were your friends while all this was going on?" Sebastian snapped.

Daring to lift his head, the smaller man glared at the screen, "don't say that. I know that they aren't always good friends, but they are my family. They accept me for who I am. You don't have to worried, I'm fine!"

"What kinds of friends leave you alone let you be bullied and get slushies every god damn day!"

"It's not only me, they get bullied as well and why are you yelling at me?!" Kurt shouted back in a defensive tone.

"Because -I've been worried to death about you. You're my boyfriend _goddamn it_ and _I LOVE YOU_, can't you understand that?!" Sebastian snapped; panting hard and breathing deeply and uneven.

"W-what?" Kurt whispered, "Y-you said you love me?" He stared with wide eyes, seemingly trying to hold the unshed tears from his beautiful eyes.

"I-I,um- I didn't meant to say that, I mean-"

"Oh," Kurt said quietly, shaking his head slightly, "of course not. Why would you?" He said the words through a bitter laugh.

"What?" Sebastian frowned at Kurt's words.

"Love me. Of course you don't! Why would you? I -um, it's okay;I know that, a guy like y-"

"A guy like me? What's that supposed to mean?" Sebastian stared the younger male incredulously.

"You live in Milan, Ian. Work among those beautiful boys, why should a guy who has a chance like that love a simple g-"

"You don't know anything about me okay!" Sebastian yelled, "You of all people should know better than that!"

"Ian...I-"

Sebastian shook his head slightly. "No, don't!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You don't have any idea how much you mean to me, do you? You are the most beautiful boy I've ever met Kurt. Inside and out," opening his eyes he locked his gaze with the other male, "in here… and here." Lifting his hand he touched his face before running it above his heart.

"But…"

"There is no but, Kurt. I - I don't have any clue of what the hell love is, to be honest just to hear it scares me." Sebastian's gaze softened when he saw tears escaping and rolling from those beautiful eyes, " I- I never fell in love before, or had a relationship." Sebastian whispered.

"Neither did I." Kurt said quietly.

Sebastian sighed, "I don't know anything about this feelings, baby. Or what I should call it, but I am sure as hell about it and would sell my soul if I could be there to hold you in this moment to protect you from all the bad things." Without his consent a tear escaped Sebastian's eyes.

"I love you, too."

"P-pardon?"

"Like I said before, I started to fall for you, the first time we had our date, Ian."

"You did?"

"I did. And I hoped you would've been my first kiss, but now..." A tear rolled again from the beautiful pale cheek.

Sebastian's mouth instantly fell open when he heard that it was Kurt's first kiss. His blood boiled with anger when he thought about how someone forced himself upon his pure angel, but something else weird came from his mind as well. A thought which lead to only one thing. He shook his head when his perverted brain began to stir from the image of Kurt's untouched body. "Hey, baby. Look at me, the first kiss means something, I know, but it doesn't matter. What matters now is that you're OK, and it's you and me now, okay?" Sebastian cleared his throat, smiling when he saw the guy he loved smile for the very first time that evening.

Sebastian gulped before bracing his heart for something he never did in his entire life before, "um-hey babe, I know that we haven't made it official, so um- Would you be my boyfriend?"

"What?" Kurt blushed, "...Of course..."

Honestly, Kurt made Sebastian genuinely happy. It was new for the man and Sebastian didn't have any idea how he'd lost control over the situation so quickly. Kurt affected him in a way none of his so many conquest ever had before in his entire life. He didn't do relationships, nor what people called love. Yet he found himself becoming increasingly attached to Kurt and needed to care for this beautiful boy with all his soul. And he was going to do everything in his will power to try his best to make it last forever.

He would make sure to make all the people who hurt his angel pay once he got his chance.

* * *

-ksksks-

Sebastian bit his lip and continued staring his beautiful boyfriend, busy flipping the pages of the book, doing his Math homework. Seemingly unconscious he brought his pen to his pink lips and bit it slightly. A few times he even used the head of his tongue to gently nibble at the pen cap before briefly swirling his tongue around it to lick that goddamn pen slowly. Sebastian's eyes were a shade darker with lust as Kurt moved his pen again in and out slightly over his mouth.

Sebastian made a deep growl, "please don't do that."

Snapped from his thought, "what?" Kurt asked, lifting his head to stare his boyfriend, pen still in his mouth.

"Nothing! It's just...you doing this thing and um..."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at him. "And?"

"Kurt, I got to go, I'll be back in a moment, okay." Smiling, the older man raised his body to stand up from the chair.

"Ian, this is the third time you do that to me, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, frowning.

The older boy turned his head, "what? Nothing's wrong, baby. I promise."

It was then that insecurity hit the beautiful boy, "are you getting bored chatting with me?"

Sebastian shook his head, "_fuck baby!_ You need to stop acting like that!"

Taken a back, Kurt stared his boyfriend with wide eyes, "w-what? Acting? Like what?"

Sebastian sighed, "_THAT?!_ Like you're a guy who isn't worth a thing." He leaned back down in his chair, seeming slightly frustrated.

"Well, what do you mean?"

Running his hand through his hair, Sebastian sighed, "I-shit! You don't have any idea how you affected my mind and body, do you?"

"What?" Frowning, the smaller man seemed absolutely confused.

Sebastian sighed again, "Kurt, I-," Sebastian blushed as he tried to choose his words carefully," every time we do Skype, it will always end up with this thing."

"Ian, honestly you make me confused and scared."

"No, baby. Shit- how do I tell you this," Sebastian sighed as he couldn't find words. He cursed under his breath as he stood from his chair so the younger male could see what the problem was.

"Oh My Gaga!" Kurt stared with wide eyes when he saw his boyfriend's problem in his pajama bottoms.

And Kurt watched as Sebastian's eyes slid to his left and he looked...guilty.

"Did I do that to you?" Kurt bit down on his tongue a second too late to catch the words and his cheeks burned a tomato-like shade of red.

Sebastian chuckled, "Baby, you don't have any idea how sexy you are, do you? How you CAN make me come from just my imagination about you lying na-"

"Ian!"

"What? Oh God, sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kurt blushed harder if that was even possible, "No! It's just; I never had any experience at all about things like that with someone before. I'm just afraid that you will be disappointed in me."

"Kurt, baby. Look at me." Sebastian said, intense gaze boring through the screen.

Kurt lifted his head slightly to see his boyfriend smile a smile that could make Kurt's heart bloom with a thousand different feelings, "you are the most beautiful boy I ever met. there is no one - I mean NO one – to compare to you!"

_And that wasn't a lie._

"You think so?"

"Yes."

**- a week before-**

_"Well...well...someone lost a his V-card last night." Santana grinned wickedly the moment Kurt entered the room and took a seat next to her._

_"I don't know what the hell are you talking about, Satan."_

_"Uh-huh, and you're grinning like an idiot for nothing?" Santana said with a roll of her eyes. "So, spill lady lips. I want to hear about that fine piece of man from Italy that banged you last night."_

_"Santana! Why would you say something like that to him, it's wrong! Don't encourage him to do something dangerous! Not everybody is like you! He even never met the guy in r-" Rachel suddenly piped up out of nowhere. She must have been eavesdropping._

_"God, Hobbit, you must get your v-card punched so you won't be so much of a prude. Now shush or I'll go all Lima Heights on you." Santana glared at her. The diva shrank a little from the intense glare the Latina sent her before she stood up and walked towards her beloved teacher._

_"Psst, Hummel. Ignore her, so how is it?" she whispered to get his attention._

_"Santana, I told you, nothing happened", he shot back in a hushed tone. "He lives in Italy, remember?"_

_"Listen, I'm sorry about the last time okay? I know I was a bitch, but honestly ignore her and what other people say. If you think he is the one and good for you, it doesn't matter what they say. Just do it and be happy! And now I was opening myself up if you had any questions about such a thing, you know what I mean." she told him softly, a sincerity in her voice._

_Tearing his eyes from their teacher, Kurt gave the Latina beauty a warm smile, "thank you, Santana."_

_Santana chuckled, "and I will kill you if you say a word about me being nice. Now give me your damn phone and let me see his picture." Santana immediately snatched Kurt's phone from his hand._

_Frowning a little she examined several irrelevant pictures before a whistle came from her red lips when she managed to find Kurt's boyfriend picture in his phone. "Damn! With a little make over to remove his dork look; like throw away his outfit and burn his glasses, he will be sex on the stick!" she said as she examined it closely._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Oh come on, Doll Face. Even when he hides his body with layers, I can tell that he is well built, has a nice bone structure and nice green eyes. A guy like that has boys and probably girls too for everyday of the week," she said._

_"He does?" Kurt asked._

_"Of course he does," Santana said as if it was the most obvious thing. "As I say he may be more like a dork, but I can see his sex-appeal, beside he lives in Milan for God's sake, Hummel."_

_"So?"_

_Santana sighed, "Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to," Santana rolled her eyes, "you must always see things in this way from now on, always have to assume that you've got competition, and if you want your Prince dork to be yours exclusively, which of course I bet you do, Mr. 'Romance and happily ever after', you must step up your game."_

_"With what? Sex?!" Kurt screeched in the hushed voice of his as he stared at her incredulously._

_"Really, Lady?! Don't act like queen prude over there!" Santana nodded her head in Rachel's direction._

_"So what do you mean?"_

_Santana sighed, dragging her chair closer to her friends', "maybe they all know me as a bitch, but let me tell you something. There's something about sex which doesn't always includes passion and lust, Hummel. Sometimes sex can mean love. It's why they called it making love? You show how much you love the person through touches, kisses and all that."_

_"You think so?"_

_"Duh! Of course. Listen. I won't make you do anything you're not ready for. Yet at least. All I want to say is that you must learn how to keep your man, Hummel! There's nothing wrong with that. Are you two an item now?"_

_"Yes, last night he asked me to be his boyfriend and we made it official." And that stupid grin was back to Kurt's face._

_"See, sometime fairy tale romance was needed, but also passion and fire. You are mastering those things, you will have your boyfriend all over you, hell even the famous Mat Boomer or Sebastian Smythe will go on his knees for you, Porcelain."_

_Kurt shook his head. He stopped paying attention to her and turned toward his teacher who's been busy with Rachel and all the Glee members about something, but something nagging in his mind. Honestly, it was not like he never thought about such a thing. He was a hormonal teenager for fuck's sake, and he wasn't a prude like most of his friends said about him. He admitted that he didn't watch porn. Not because he didn't like it nor he wasn't not interested in anything sexual. But, because in his eyes, it lacked of emotion. No romance kind of thing and the other part of him always want some romance like in some old movie, 'a touch of a finger tips' is as sexy as it gets in his eyes. he wanted to take things slow because he felt it was special and as lame at it sounded he saved it for 'the one'._

_But now that he had a boyfriend, someone he really cared for and loved something was itchy and scratching in his heart. Sometimes Kurt was curious about all his fantasies. Kinky stuff and such in depth, filthy ideas in his head, how he wanted to feel what it was like to share kisses and having his boyfriend's hands on his cheeks, hair, how Ian's lips and tongue trailed off on his chest, nipples, stomach and hips, across his back, then his cock, fingers pressing inside his ass, and he was thinking that...a lot._

_"Whoa...down boy!" Kurt muttered under his breath as he rearranged his seat and crossed his legs, feeling slightly uncomfortable in his lower part thanks to those image, and skin tight jeans were not helping at all, thank you very much._

_Damn that hormones!_

_What if Santana was right? Ian could have anyone he wanted. He met beautiful boys every day. What made Kurt so special in his eyes? But when Kurt thought back about his loving boyfriend, about how kind and tender the words his boyfriend had spoken last night…_

_it worth a try...beside he was his boyfriend now..._

_"Hey, Santana?" he whispered a few minutes later._

_"Hmmm?" she replied, not even bothering to try to hide the triumphant grin on her face._

_"How do you do things like that trough web cam?"_

_**-present-**_

Kurt suddenly felt the seed of a devilish idea popped up like a light bulb in his brain, remembering what Santana taught him.

_"Look, what you got do is going with your instincts. You can't plan something like this or it will be useless and you'll end up being disappointed. Just go with the flow and see where it takes you. You're a teenager for God's sake, act like one!" Santana rolled her eyes._

"Um-when you said that you have an imagination about me, um-what did I do?" Kurt asked as he bit his lower lip and closed his homework.

Screw the paper_. Seriously Math, grow up and solves your own problems, will ya! _Because this was much more intriguing.

Feeling taken aback a little with his boyfriend's question, Sebastian cleared his throat, "I shouldn't ..."

"Please..." Kurt pleaded, batting his eyelashes.

_Holy shit!_

Sebastian wet his lips, "well, um-well. most of the time, I picture about kissing those pink lips, your beautiful pale body, you neck, chest, y-"

Biting his lower lip, "you mean this," Kurt cut Sebastian's voice as his slender fingers roamed with his pajama buttons and unbuttoned it one by one to reveal his beautiful pale chest.

_Holy mother of..._

"I really would kiss you if you were here right now, you know." Kurt whispered. "And... It's going to be desperate and wanting. Want to forget about that unwanted kiss...All I want to do…is to taste you, Ian." He glanced up at the screen trough his eyelashes. The image was frozen except he could see the movement of Sebastian's Adam's apple sliding as he swallowed hard and he could hear his boyfriend breathing.

"Damn it baby. You should stop, or I will not make it, um-I'm sorry, I will go to take care of this thing okay, I'll be back in a moment."

A smile played over Kurt's lips as he kept going. "Don't go." Kurt whispered, couldn't believe the words had come out of his mouth when Sebastian intended to get up from his chair.

Maybe he was going to regret this the next morning but fuck he's really horny now, "I think you should do it in here," daring himself, Kurt stared at boyfriend eyes. They flickered with lust, turning into a shade of gold color.

Sebastian was beyond turned on. He had been dreaming of kissing Kurt for forever but now his boyfriend was sitting there talking like that and 'fuck' now his mind went wild, imagining what he could do to his beautiful boyfriend. He couldn't help himself. And Kurt just basically told him that he wanted to watch him jerking off.

_'Fuck!' _Sebastian thought to himself, feeling arousal rise in his body. 'Fuck he's just so...ohh my god!'

Kurt ducked his head when he realized that his boyfriend didn't make any move, "um- I'm sorry, you don't want to do it, do you? Damn, I'm sorry!" He said, trying to covering his half naked chest.

"What? Stop, Baby. I will kill someone just so I can fly to Ohio and be with you right now!

"Really?" Kurt asked slowly.

"With all my soul, I'm just a little bit surprised. That's all, are you sure?" his voice caught in his throat.

"I'm sure, it just um- I don't know anything about this, and so I'm sorry if it was not hot enough for you." he said in a husky voice.

The truth is Sebastian was more like a Yoda about everything related to sex, but for this moment his brain had been frozen instantly and wouldn't work at all at this sudden change in his boyfriend's behavior.

Bracing himself Kurt asked his boyfriend, "so, do you want me to continue?"

"Hell _YES!_" Sebastian's sharp intake of air was a good enough answer for Kurt.

Sebastian licked his lips and began to palm himself through his pants as his boyfriend began to slowly unbutton his shirt again, watching as Sebastian stared hungrily as more and more of Kurt's pale stomach and chest were revealed inch by inch, until he was completely shirtless. Sebastian moaned. "You're so beautiful, Baby. So hot..."

"Would you put your hands on me like this?" Kurt asked when he finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it completely off before running his hands over his chest.

"Oh my fucking God," Sebastian growled, watching him intensely. "Hell yes I would. You would feel so good, all that smooth silk skin under my fingers. So Goddamn good. I would kiss and lick your body, Baby. Worshiping your body inch by inch. Your face, neck, chest, your beautiful cock and that virgin ass of yours, babe." He continued to stroke his own hardness through the fabric of his pants.

Kurt moaned as he slid one hand to his pants, beginning to stroke himself at his imagination of his boyfriend's hand wrap around his cock, while another hand would trail slowly around his neck over his chest before pinching his nipples.

Kurt's eyes flickered open as he locked his lustful gaze with the other man, "I'll make you lie down on your back on the bed and explore you, Ian. Then I'd settle myself between your legs, Baby. I would just have to take a moment to admire your huge, beautiful c-cock, all rock-hard and just waiting for me." Sebastian moaned loudly as he stroked his dick. "And then I would want that big c-cock yours in my mouth," Kurt said as he licked his lips.

Sebastian moaned at the sight. They were not naked but watching his boyfriend so wrecked and flush with desire and lust was enough for Sebastian to feel over the edge.

"I…oh fuck," Sebastian growled, his hand, seemingly tightening around his cock on its own accord, squeezing at the head. "I can…I can't...Kurt, I'm close. I am so, so, close."

Kurt stroked himself faster, imagining Sebastian's cock in his mouth, the way his tongue would run up his entire length deliciously. He could feel the wonderful heat of his impending orgasm building deep inside his stomach. "Oh my God Ian! I'm so close, baby."

"Me too," Sebastian moaned, stroking himself faster and breathing hard.

"Come for me, Baby!" Kurt cried, increasing the speed of his own strokes. He watched his boyfriend's face as he came with a shout of Kurt's name.

_Goddamn!_

He glanced at the laptop screen and saw Sebastian looking back at him with a blissful expression on his face, "Kurt, Baby. that was...I think this is the hottest thing I've ever done in my life, God I love you babe."

"I love you too, Ian." Kurt smiled at him. "You think that was hot? Maybe, if you behave, I'll show you how sexy I am in my old Cheerios uniform?"

In that moment Sebastian was sure that his beloved boyfriend would be the death to him.

"Hell Yes!" Sebastian growled.

"Pervert!"

A smirk plastered itself across Sebastian's handsome face, "Oh, baby you don't know just how perverted I am if you got involved. Thank you baby, I know how this meant so much to you, but trust me, it means so much for me too. Now get clean. I don't want your dad to think that I'd corrupted his precious son."

"Who said that I'd be the one who'd been corrupted and not otherwise?" Kurt sent Sebastian a devilish smile before he stood up from his chair, walking toward the bathroom, not to forget to sway his hips, making a mental note that he needed to send Santana an expensive Christmas gift.

_Damn!_

For the very first time in Sebastian's life...the heartless Don Juan realizes that he was completely and absolutely _whipped_.

* * *

**edited: 12/12/12**

AN: There I made that for my apologize, just because I made Kurt suffered for the half of this chapter ;), and I want to say that I need to put all the canon in here for the sake of the story so Seb will have a good reason for his possessiveness.

thank you for your sweet reviews, alerts and favs...you guys are the best!

So much love for you my friends! Xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hi guys! So many of you sent me questions about when Seb will meet his beautiful boyfriend...well...

Patient is a good virtue my dear friends...bwahaha *devilish laugh*...*cough*...sorry -_-'

**Would you kindly enough to read this:**  
I want to tell you: that I never have any issues with any characters in Glee nor have any intended to go bashing or make some character look bad or anything in any kind of form, everything I do is only for the sake of this story...and nothing else..., for me bashing and flaming is really not my cup of tea...just spread the love guys...Okay enough of my rambling...I wrote this story is for fun purpose only and not for taken so seriously, I just hope you'll find this amusing and enjoyable to read...happy reading my lovely friends...

Huge thanks to my dear friend **Thea.91** for helping me with this story. Between your exhausting phase because of 26 hours of flight...you managed to Beta-ed this story in a flash! *tears*...

Warning: a little fluffiness, a little sexy time, a little angst...and there it is for more than 8000 words for you my lovely friends ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Sean O'pry :'( and anything related, if I do it will be Kurtbastian show with them fooling around entire episode ;).

Theo : Sean O'pry...he's a hottie and will appears quite often from now on, so it's better if I give you some face to imagine. ;)

* * *

-Chapter 4-

There was something odd and very weird at the atmosphere in the school that day. Kurt frowned as he adjusted the strap of his bag and clutched it to his shoulders like a life line while his heartbeat suddenly went twice as fast as he entered the front door and walked down through the hallway. He noticed how people gave him weird and odd looks ever since he got out from his car and stepped into that hell hole not even five minutes ago.

Kurt wondered what it all meant, bracing himself for the bomb to drop which of course would include no less than a slushie facial, locker check, pee balloons...hey, he'd been through all that...so 'what could be more worse than that, right?' Kurt thought as he quickened his pace, eager to make it save to his locker.

He turned the corner, and his jaw practically dropped to the floor.

In front of his locker's door there's a crowd, covering what seemed to be so interesting by his locker.

Kurt slowly moved in to take a closer look what actually happened. pushing through the crowd he turned his head slightly and noticed that the door of his locker had been decorated with some beautiful white ribbons, a single red rose and an expensive card taped to the middle. The slender male frowned as he took another step closer. Lifting his hand, he brushed his fingertips slightly over the cover of the card before taking it in his hand and opened the simple yet beautiful card.

* * *

_Even with the ocean between us, I just want you to know, that you'll never be alone..._

_I LOVE YOU **- Ian**_

* * *

Suddenly he felt something in his eyes, his heart sparkling with a thousand different feelings. His vision seemed to be blurred with unshed tears gathered in his eyes, as they started to fall from the corner of his eyes, but he couldn't tell if it was because of the happy feeling or to the fact that never in his life he received this kind of treatment and it made him nervous at that point.

"Excuse me...would you please step aside...please...would you-" Rachel's voice seemed muffled in the crowd as she tried to get trough.

Santana rolled her eyes, "all right...keep going people, or I will go all Lima Heights on every one of you, bitch slap you guys to hell!" Santana shouted the moment she spotted her friend in the crowd and shoved the people away so she could get trough.

The people mumbled in the process but instantly shut their mouth the moment they saw the glare the Latina sent them and when Brittany and Quinn took her sides, the crowd instantly made a line o either wall so they could get through.

"Well...well...looks for me that my advice worked, eh-Porcelain?!" Santana winked as she gave the pale guy a smirk before laying her hand on Kurt's shoulder and peeked over it at the letter.

Kurt shook his head as he remembered the first night he cyber sexed with his boyfriend and blushed.

"Kurt, what's going on, who sent this to you? Be careful. Maybe this is part of some dastardly scheme that the jocks -" Rachel said quickly in hushed voice at the moment she got through the crowd.

The pretty black haired girl rolled her eyes, "Shut it, Yentl. Don't ruin this moment will ya!" Santana sent a glare to the diva.

"Good guess, Sherlock," Quinn piped up as she rolled her eyes to the back of her head at Rachel's antics and took Kurt's right side, "it's clearly from that Italian guy."

"Who is he? Is he a dolphin too? He was so sweet, Kurt. Why didn't you introduce him to us?" Brittany said the words as she pouted a little.

"The other dolphin lived in Italy, Brit." Santana said softly at the blonde, "well, what are you waiting for? Perhaps there's something else in your locker. I don't think he'll appreciate your new found sexiness just to send you some rose and letter from Italy, I mean come on! Even Puck can do better than that."

"What's that supposed to mean, Satan? Kurt don't tell me that y-"

"Really, Rach?!" Kurt shook his head and stared at the Diva incredulously, and sending the Latina his best 'bitch please' look as he slowly reached his locker. Gulping, he opened his locker.

_What in the name of the holy Gaga..._

There was a small green rectangle box in the middle of his locker. Reaching out slowly, he picked it up. There is no mistaking the logo emblazoned on it.** TIFFANY & Co.**, was written in elegant black letters. With shaky fingers the glasz eyed boy opened the lid. As soon as he knew what was in it he choked back a startled gasp instantly.

There, nestled beautifully on the same green velvet cushion laid a simple yet very gorgeous bracelet. He recognized it from the internet though, because seriously? He was dying to have one of so many items in there. It was his timeless favorite item; a Tiffany 1837 ID stretch bracelet. he frowned in confusion as he knew that the bracelet was no longer available in the famous jewelry store, but it seemed his boyfriend had it custom made though, because there were what appeared to be two real green diamonds decorating each side of the plate; and the plate was not a 925 stainless steel as supposed to be but a solid gold with a black stretchable mesh, and most of all, at the middle;

* * *

**_Kurt...Tu es l'amour de ma vie..._**

_(Kurt...you're the love of my life)_

* * *

In French, his name followed by the most beautiful words ever was carved in gorgeous italicized letters. The words shone up to him from the beautiful gold material and Kurt could feel his breath catch in his throat as tears rolled from his eyes.

He picked up the bracelet, scrutinizing it for a moment as his fingers traced slowly over the bracelet, before closing the lid of the box, placing it down to his bag.

Rachel stared in wide eyes, "is that real?! But...h-how can this happen?! I mean how the guy can do this from where he-"

Santana sighed, "Can it, Dwarf. H-"

"I may or may not helped someone yesterday. He was a very sweet man Kurt, he called and asked me to help him with this. I asked Puck for the locker key when some messenger came to me with the present, I hope that you don't mind?" Tina said softly as she suddenly appeared with Mercedes at her side, cutting Santana's words.

"We want to say sorry, Boo. We don't have a right to say those words to you nor have any doubt about that man, White boy. Even still we want you to be careful about this man, we're happy for you." Mercedes smiled warmly as she takes a step forward to hug her friend.

"Thank you, Cedes. And I don't have any heart feeling about that entire thing, you're my friends and nothing can change that.

Every student in the hallway was visibly staring at him in interest and most of them even some jealousy. His friends glared at every single one of them, the famous cold and 'bitch, please' face that plastered on Santana's face was enough to make all the students shrink and drop their gazes.

* * *

-ksksks-

"What was that for?" Kurt asked the moment he saw his boyfriend appear on the screen.

"Um-What?" Sebastian asked innocently.

Kurt glared to the handsome male, "don't you dare play dumb with me."

Sebastian sighed, "Baby, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with that, I didn't mean a thing. I just wanted to prove to your friends that I'm real, and I will always be there for you even if just in form of a shadow behind a screen and the most of all that I want to tell you that I'm utterly, absolutely head over heels and besotted by your beauty." The handsome man smirked a smirk that made Kurt's legs turn to jell-O.

"But how did you do that? That thing doesn't even exist anymore? Yet you have it and made it custom made, it's expensive, Ian. How you can afford it?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to answer, but before he can make his words, "…and don't you dare to lie to me!" Kurt's words trailed off as he sent him his best _'bitch please'_ glare trough the screen. Even the magnificent Sebastian Smythe had to shudder at that.

"I may or may not have my own way to do that, and don't worry I have some money, Babe. Would you give your boyfriend some credit here?" Sebastian pouted a bit and gave Kurt his puppy eyes, "pleaaseee..."

The pale boy scoffed a little at his boyfriend's antic, before a beautiful smile began to bloom on his face because a pouting Sebastian was utterly hard to resist, "fine, I'm sorry if I was too hard to you. But, you don't need to prove anything, Ian. You don't need to spent a lot of money just for me, it's not w -"

"_Kurt,_" Sebastian said sternly, "baby, you need to stop that insecure thing about you, okay?" Sebastian tilted his head slightly; trying to catch Kurt's eyes as the younger male tore his eyes from the screen to his left sight.

"You had to know what you mean for me, Kurt. Don't sell yourself that low, you are a truly amazing person, and you must know that. Why is it so hard for you to accept that?"

"I don't know, I never found myself as such a person. Never in my life thought I would I find someone who loves me and would do such a thing for me." Kurt said quietly. Sebastian saw that his boyfriend lifted his hand to wipe at the tears that escaped his beautiful glaszed eyes.

"Well, you must deal with the fact that you have a man at your mercy. Let me tell you, Kurt Hummel, that you have your leash on me. Besides, I got a bracelet of my own, see." Sebastian lifted his hand and brought his hand closer to the screen. There on his right arm, nestled gracefully a bracelet similar to Kurt's but slightly different. it was a black stretchable mesh with a platinum plate in the middle, and it appeared to have two blue diamonds decorating each side of the plate.

Kurt stared at the bracelet for a moment, "it is different?" He asked quietly.

"Pardon?" Sebastian tilted his head slightly at Kurt's question.

"Yours and mine, they're different. Mine is-"

"Gold and green," Sebastian piped up.

"Yes."

"Well, um- gold is for my golden skin and um- the green stones are-"

"Golden skin. Seriously, Ian? And what stones?! They are diamonds, for God's sake." Kurt chuckled sarcastically as he stared at his blushing boyfriend incredulously.

The taller boy shrugged his shoulder, "Yeah, well. Whatever, the green thing is for my eyes's color." Sebastian explained as he blushed harder, though never in his life he would admit it to anybody that he actually experienced what people called blushing.

"And yours?" Kurt asked again.

"Um- I was thinking about your pale skin when I chose the platinum band, and about the blue diamonds," he stopped in his words for a moment while he stared in Kurt's eyes, "they make me remember about your eyes. I know that the color changed for glasz eyes, but I liked it when it's blue."

"What letters are engraved on the middle? I can't see it clear from here."

"Um-" Sebastian bit his lip, "it says_ 'ensemble pour l'éternité'_, " He lied a little, while in truth it was,

* * *

**_S & K ensemble pour l'éternité._**

_(Together forever/for eternity)_

* * *

"Really?"

"What? Don't you like it?!" Sebastian pouted, "I will change it if you don't agree with me."

Kurt shook his head, "don't be ridiculous. It's true and I love it, um- You'd think all of that?"

"Well, yeah. And now we have our promise bracelets." a devilish smirk formed on Sebastian's handsome face.

"A Promise?" Kurt asked.

"The promise that it might bring us together someday."

"Really?" The beautiful boy bit his lips, "You promise?"

"I promise." Sebastian nodded.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you! And um- now that I've behaved, what about your cheerio uniform again?" Sebastian asked playfully.

It made his boyfriend laughing beautifully, a laugh that sounded like a bell in Sebastian's ear. "You really won't let that one thing down, won't you?"Kurt's breath hitched in his throat as he suddenly felt a warm feeling crawling over his neck onto his cheeks.

"Nope."

Frowning for a moment, the younger male seemed to think before he stood up from his chair and walked away from the camera, leaving Sebastian in a confused state. The handsome model started to panic before his boyfriend came back and showed up again on the screen. Sebastian's throat went suddenly dry at the given picture. Arching one of his hips slightly with one hand on top of it, there he was, standing gracefully in a form-fitting, red and white uniform. The top hugged his slender torso perfectly, beautifully showing off the right amount of the slight muscles in his biceps. The famous model gulped hard as he let roam his eyes over his boyfriend's figure. He needed to clench his teeth as he could see the red sweatpants that sat low on his hips, shaping his ass in a very sinful way.

_'Sorry for my language but my boyfriend looks fucking amazing...a baby penguin my ass!' _Sebastian thought as he could feel his companion was instantly rock hard at the very moment.

"Um- what do you think?" Kurt asked shyly, an adorable pink color stain in his pale cheeks.

"Um-you-,um-well," the truth is Sebastian really tried to make coherent words but...

The boy smirked as he knew what that meant. he then lifted one of his fingers when he saw his boyfriend's hand palming his manhood trough his pants. "Nu-uh," Kurt bit his lip, "um- I want to see your body."

_Damn _this boy really could make his brain freeze over!

Sebastian nodded slowly as he unzipped his black hooded sweater which was the same color as his beanie. He was bare-chested beneath it, showing his fantastic body, six abs and a perfect chest.

"You said you didn't work out?"

_Shit!_

Sebastian gaped for a moment, searching for an answer, "um-" he cleared his throat, "I may or may not do that for my beautiful boyfriend. Don't you like it?"

_Damn those hormones! _It made him almost blew his secret!

"Um-well, if you did it for me, then I'm not disappointed. You look so sexy, Ian." Kurt smiled, proud of himself that he was actually able to be more vocal with his boyfriend nowadays.

"Really? So, um- what would you do if this sexy man stood in front of you right now, babe?" Sebastian asked as his eyes turned a shade darker.

Licking his lips, the pale boy shuddered; "I might want to trail my tongue over that perfect six pack abs, and bite your nipple slightly," Kurt smirked when he rather saw than heard his boyfriend moan and put his hand back under his pants.

"Um-would you mind if I ask you to strip your pants?" Kurt bit his tongue hard as soon as he said his words, _oh dear Gaga, what's the matter with you Hummel?!_ But it was just that he was there, bare chested with that damn killer six pack abs, so sexy and all his.

"Well, well...it seems my baby penguin turned into a tiger, hmm?" Sebastian smirked at that.

Kurt ducked his head as he needed to hide his embarrassment, "hey, look at me," Sebastian said warmly, "no need to be embarrassed with that, I'm your boyfriend. if you want to see my cock, just ask, I'll be happy to obligate."

"OH. MY. GOD. You can't just say THAT word, Ian!"

Sebastian laughed hard at Kurt's words, "What? Cock? Baby, you just asked me to strip off my pants and what you're gonna see is definitely a co-"

"Fine! But I don't need to say that word bluntly?" Kurt stared his boyfriend incredulously before shaking his head.

Sebastian chuckled at his boyfriends shyness, "it's okay babe, I won't make you, yet..." He smirked again as he lifted his ass slightly so he could pull his sweatpants down. With one smooth tug, Sebastian swept his pants and his boxer down in till it was rested on his knees, leaving him open with his full erection spread all over the screen.

"_Dear lord!_" Kurt mumbled under his breath at his first experience to really see a full big...no…no...scratch that, because it was nothing to do with big, his boyfriend's thing was _huge_, thick-long and so ready for him.

"I think, someone really enjoys the view, huh?" Sebastian said playfully, voice full of lust.

"Um-God, Ian. Your cock, is so _huge_."

Sebastian's face cracked into a triumphant grin at his boyfriend's unconsciousness about the term he used to describe his manhood. "Yeah? You like it, don't you?" He heard that kind reactions quite often before, but when it came from that pure untouchable lips it made Sebastian instantly wrap his hand around his cock, gathering the pre-cum on the head as he began to stroke it slowly.

"Would you like to strip for me?"

Kurt snapped his head at the screen at his boyfriend's request, gaping for a moment before Sebastian continued his words, "baby, I just asked. If you don't want to, or aren't feeling comfortable with it, don't do it. I'm fine. I will never force you to do something you're not ready for, okay? So don't be afraid to say no to me." Sebastian smiled warmly to the screen.

"Um-" there was a silence. the truth was, Kurt felt more easy now with his conditions with his boyfriend. even if it was official for just over two weeks but he knew the man and technically dated Sebastian from the early summer as now it was almost at the end of October. Sebastian made him feel safe and being more loved. Besides, never in his life was he embarrassed about his body. He was skinny, alright. But under the layers he was slightly build with muscles. He had a flawless pale skin that he was proud of the most, so there's nothing to be afraid of. He just never put it on display in the front of somebody else and it made him nervous.

"Would you close your eyes?" Kurt asked after a moment.

Sebastian nodded before slowly closing his eyes.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, the slender boy took off his upper shirt and his pants slowly.

"Now, you can open your eyes." The pale boy said quietly, so soft that it was almost inaudible for Sebastian's ears.

Sebastian gently opened his eyes, suddenly feeling his supply of his oxygen stopping in his lungs as he stared at his beautifully naked boyfriend. Kurt was so flawlessly perfect; slightly build with muscles and those long killer legs made Sebastian's mouth watering. Moving his eyes to the middle over an _oh so_ flat belly, the slim waist and the curvy hips, he saw what he was looking for. It was not as huge as Sebastian's but it was long and thicker than him. The best of it, it had a pink color. Just looking at it made the taller model's mind go crazy.

"_Damn_, Baby."

"What?" Kurt asked shyly.

"All those models, they're nothing to compare to you!"

"As if you saw them naked, Ian." Kurt rolled his eyes.

_Well, half of them_...Sebastian thought, but never once had he felt this much of arousal, and this happened from just looking at a fucking screen for fucking's sake!

"Holy sh-I should kill Joe right now, just so I could be with you." Sebastian mumbled under his breath.

"Baby, who's Joe?" tilted his head, the pale man asked, frowning.

"Huh? No one, um- he's um- Sebastian's manager, so he's kind of my boss too. And he kind of stresses me all the time."

Batting his eyelashes, Kurt spoke, "well, it's not the time to think about him, don't you think?"

Sebastian scoffed at the image, "oh baby, _believe me_, he is the last person I want to think of, like, ever," he shook his head to clear his mind of Joey's annoying face. Then the handsome model spoke again, "all I want to do right now is cupping my hand around your cheeks, draw you in for a passionate kiss. I want my tongue to explore the wet heat of your mouth, memorizing every crevice," Sebastian closed his eyes when he heard Kurt moan in another line, "I want to leave a trail of kisses from your collarbone to your beautiful chest, use my tongue and teeth to worry that pink nipples into hardened peaks,"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he groaned low in his throat and reached for his dick, starting to stroke it slightly while his boyfriend continued, "and then move on and swirl my tongue deep into your navel,"

"Oh, God baby, yes," Kurt moaned and brought his hand to trace down from his neck, to his chest before pinching his nipples.

"I want to dip lower and use my tongue to drift down to trail it across your long-thick cock. I want to suck you into the deepest back of my throat, babe."

Kurt's head fell back as he babbled out and stroke his cock faster, "I want to hollow my cheeks with it in my mouth and suck it hard." Sebastian moaned and began to stroke his own cock faster and massaging his balls with his other hand.

"I want to put my fingers in your tight virgin ass, baby. Move my finger in and out slowly, stretching you out, so you get ready for my huge cock, right babe?" Sebastian asked in husked voice.

"Oh God, yes!" Kurt moaned in pleasure, his other hand teasingly stroking at his opening. Kurt let out a moan at the burn.

"OhmyGodyes. What else, Ian."

"And then I will held you open with both my hands, letting my tongue to take over, teasing and licking, the tip of my tongue sliding inside you. In and out, just to make you crazy."

"And when you ready for me, Kurt. I will reach out and place one of your beautiful long legs up over my shoulder and slowly slide inside your virgin tight entrance."

"Ian, "he moaned.

"I will make love to you babe, slide my cock in and out gently, and make you scream my name in pleasure with every time I thrust into your prostrate," Sebastian stroked his cock faster as he could feel his impending orgasm build deep inside his lower stomach.

"I can't hold it any longer,"

He pulled off briefly, looking up at his boyfriend with eyes full of lust and whispered, "Me too," Sebastian moaned, stroking him faster and breathing hard, "Don't hold back, beautiful. Just let it go, baby."

"Ian." Kurt practically screamed as he reached his pleasures peak and came crashing down hard until he was seeing stars, cum splattering in his stomach and chest. Sebastian pumped a couple more times until finally he came all over his own stomach, breathing heavily.

"God, that was incredible." Sebastian said with warm smile.

"Yes, it was." Kurt nodded, still panting hard as well.

"I hope that you didn't do it because of-"

"No! Stop it. I wanted to do it because I love you, Ian.

"I love you too babe," Sebastian lifted his right arm to touch the screen.

Kurt was surprised to see that there was an inscription tattooed on Sebastian's right arm.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That...in your right arm."

"It's a tattoo babe."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I know that Ian, but what is that!"

The man chuckled, "I got this three days ago, it's your initial, see..." He leaned forward so Kurt can see the tattoo more clear; it was a little black '**K**'; an italic letter craved in the space between his thumb and his pointer finger, above his_ thenar_ skin on his right arm, "it's not a big deal, I just wanted your name being craved in my skin."

The truth is, the handsome model needed to throw a fit to his manager about that little permanent mark, making his manager drink a couple of pills of aspirin or perhaps an antidepressant. So, _really_, is not a big deal, _right?_ So no need to exaggerate...

"Ian,"

"Hmm."

"I really love you."

Sebastian's clear vision slowly turned into a clouded fog as his unshed tears gathered around his eyes, a longing smile forming in his handsome face as he wished to the all Mighty up there, that he could just reach through the screen to touch his beautiful angels face and caress his smooth cheek, kiss him even just for a second. He sighed as if it was too much to ask.

"I love you too babe."

* * *

-ksksks-

Sebastian always liked summer, like the way he would lay beneath all the golden sunlight, when it would touch his skin and he felt the warmth spread all over his body. In that moment Sebastian would close his eyes just to relax and take in his surroundings. He loved to look back at those beautiful summer breaks when he was younger, how his grandparents used to yell at a younger Sebastian with concern and love to come inside and eat his breakfast or how his butler or perhaps more like his godfather James would run after him just to make sure he wore his sun block.

But above all those things; he loved summer now because it was the beginning of the love of his life he found...

But Sebastian always hated fall. The way the dry leaves fell from all the trees in a weird pattern of several shades of red, yellow, gold and orange. The way the autumn air blew a cold, gentle breeze against his face and skin. he hated when he closed his eyes and remembered how cold the autumn wind was at his house back in France, or how the young Sebastian would awake to the emptiness of a cold three stories long mansion, how he would cry in silence while his parents were nowhere to be found.

"Morning babe..." A gentle yet seductive voice came from behind him as he felt a soft touch trail from his back to his chest before he felt a warm kiss drop soft against his cheek, snapping the handsome model from his thoughts.

"Theo..." Sebastian said in cold tone, not even bother to tear his eyes from the view he was looking at.

It was an outdoor photo shoot today, the scene they were shooting being beautiful in someone else's eyes. It was around a big old mansion in some old city in Italy. The house itself, from the cobble stone that traveled up at its entry way, to the very top of it, all of it was covered in beautiful creamed color, although many would think of its interior being one of a gala of rich colors and murals that decorated its walls. On the outside it was fenced in pieces of land with perfectly green, trimmed grass and not far from there, was a small forest covered with a beautiful carpet of red, yellow, gold and orange patterned leaves.

Sebastian cursed as he needed to shoot for Armani today, and he is in a very bad mood because he wouldn't get any Skype from his boyfriend for almost two days because he had to leave town and unfortunately there was no internet access there.

"What? No warm hug? Or greeting kiss for me, Darling?" The other man purred in Sebastian's ear.

"Fuck off, Theo. I'm not in a good mood today." Sebastian said as he leaned his body into a desk behind his back and stared at the tall boy in front of him. his eyes ran over the boy's appearance; wearing a tight v-neck Armani's shirt with midnight blue color with long sleeves which were rolled up to his elbows, which showed the ripples in his muscles. His black skinny jeans were so tight they might as well have been a second skin, clinging to his strong legs and definitely making his ass look like heaven, perfect coiffed dark brunette hair with piercing brown colored eyes. Full pink lips rounded up Theodore O' Ryle a very stunningly gorgeous man.

The other man chuckled, "well, fuck Theo would be a good proposition, don't you think?" Theo leaned forward to whisper as he nibbled at Sebastian's ear while his fingers flew over Sebastian's chest, dragging his nails lightly to his torso before cupping Sebastian's manhood from his pants.

Sebastian closed his eyes as he growled lowly deep in his throat as the arousal began to stir in his body and he could feel his lower part begin to get hard. Because the truth was now Sebastian really was sexually frustrated. It's been too damn long for the tall model to feel someone else's touch beside his own hands lately; he was so horny and dying to meet his boyfriend just to feel his real touch.

How he dreamed about kissing his beautiful boyfriend and making love with the boy he loved every _goddamn_ day and night. The other model smirked when he felt his mission progress. "it's been so long, when the last time you fucked me Seb. God, I missed you babe..."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "the only thing you've missed is _my_ _dick_, Theo!" Sebastian sighed as the other man kept rubbing his hand trough the pants.

The other man chuckled, "um- that I'll not deny, I love it when your big cock pounds my ass, Seb. We used to meet at the parties, but I haven't seen you lately, where are you all the time?" Theo then kissed Sebastian's jaw line, down to his throat, licked and sucked his pulse point but not hard enough to leave a bruise. They were in their VIP dressing room tent alone in their break while all the crews- still outside- prepared for the second shoot.

Sebastian moaned as suddenly Theo tugged his hair with his other hand and kissed his mouth hard, ravaging Seb's mouth with his tongue, exploring it in dominant gestures. Without his consent Sebastian's hands moved on their own accord, cupping Theo's ass and bringing his ex-lover flush again his chest. Sebastian felt a full bliss when their hard cocks met. He bucked and rolled his hips "oh God yes, baby." Sebastian heard Theo moan before their lips crashed together one more time. They kept kissing until Theo mumbled something in his heavy breath between their kisses.

"Seb...bas..." Theo moaned as he took a deep breath,"...Ian..."

Suddenly as if someone slapped him hard in the face, Sebastian's eyes snapped open at the last word. He stood up abruptly and pushed the other male off of his body, ran his fingers through his hair. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "_fuck_!" he cursed under his breath when he remembered his beautiful boyfriend.

"_What_? What's the matter, babe. Come on, we still have time." Theo walked forward, trying to reach Sebastian in order to pull him back in.

"Just. Don't, Theo. Please go away; I need to be alone right now." Sebastian backed away slightly.

Theo chuckled in disbelief as he stared Sebastian as if he had grown a second head, "_really_, Seb?! You must be _fucking_ kidding me?! Come back here and fuck me, Seb." Theo snapped.

"_Go fuck yourself_, Theo. It's why God made us two hands." With that the handsome model stormed out from the dressing room.

Raising his eyebrows, Theo snorted in a mocking tone, "well...well...someone woke up in the wrong position this morning." He rolled his eyes as he said his words sarcastically when he saw Joey come and took a seat next to him.

Joey let out a short laugh, "you tell me! ...I'm the one who needed to put up with his weird crap all the time." The older man took a sip from his coffee.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed? From the summer until now, how many parties had he attended? And how many guys had he fucked?"

Theo frowned as he shrugged his shoulder.

"None..." The manager nodded as he took a sip again, "yup...there's neither a single party nor any boys he'd fucked over this summer. The truth is you are the only one who gets close enough to do that to him. With anybody else, Seb would kick their ass in a heartbeat before the other man could even say _dick_." Joey continued when he saw Theo staring at him incredulously.

"You've must be joking right? He... Sebastian Smythe. The sex god went celibate?! Why? Has he got cancer, STD, some other disease or what?!"

Joey let out a bitter laugh at that, "the only disease he got is a_ fucking_ boyfriend!"

"What?! We've been being fuck buddies for almost six months before he'd totally disappeared over this summer and I'm sure as hell he didn't do relationship, Joey!"

"Yeah? Well you tell me then. When was the last time you've been fucking each other huh?! Or why he was so caught up with this man named Kean, Kirk or Kurt or something like that over the few past months? he refused to go to parties and chose to stay at home just so he could stay up all night long and do something with his laptop or that_ fucking cell phone_," the man rolled his eyes at the memories, "and the worst part is he snapped at me just because I asked him who that guy was and why he went all pet names on him. He got a tattoo, _for fucking sake_! Can you believe that?!"

Theo tore his eyes from the manager and watched to where Sebastian was standing, far away in his own thoughts as it seemed. "Mmmhh...going celibate and doing pet names with some guy... interesting..." The handsome male frowned and smiled a little while tapping his chin with his slender finger.

"_Very_... interesting." He said again as the smile turned into a devilish smirk.

* * *

-ksksks-

Meanwhile in another part of the world Kurt begins to suffer increasingly physical and verbal abuse from one of his bullies, Dave Karofsky. Again. Being painfully shoved into lockers and openly insulted seemed to be a routine for him these days in that hell hole. At some point Kurt felt even terrified by Dave Karofsky and began to panic whenever Dave was near or looked at him.

While the beautiful male attempted to stay strong, he found himself slowly cracking under the strain of being so easily bullied, and sadly he didn't have his boyfriend to be there for him. The only friend Kurt could ask for advice was his new best friend, Blaine. After a while Kurt got Blaine to help him confront Karofsky about his closeted homosexuality. It's why later that day he and Blaine tried to speak to Dave but the big man grew more violent when they tried to get him to accept his feelings. Dave first attempted to deny what happened. Then he became violently defensive. After Blaine was gone, Dave confronted Kurt, asking if he told anyone else about the kiss they shared.

It was a week before the runway with Dolce and Gabbana when Kurt called Sebastian to tell him about Karofsky's death threat if he told anybody about the kiss. It took all his will power and a death threat from his manager (which included Joey's threat to commit suicide by jumping from the 23rd floor to the ground from where they were shooting that day). That of course only made the star roll his eyes for Sebastian to not just bail from his contract and fly out to meet the love of his life right then and there.

But it was when Kurt told him that he and that giant Finn Hudson discovered that their parents were finally getting married he got to hear that in their dance lesson Burt found out about the death threat and rushed after the bully. He threw him up against the wall, threatening Karofsky to pick a fight with him, causing Sue to call Dave's dad, Paul Karofsky, to the school. Upon Kurt telling Sue that Dave threatened to kill him, hearing that Dave was expelled made the handsome model feel slightly more at ease.

It wasn't the best time for the stunning star to be in his position right now. How he damned himself of his inability to protect his boyfriend at that moment, causing the tall model, seemingly depressed, to see his beautiful angel cry over how the world treated his life or how he wanted to leave his glamorous life just to be with the man he loved.

For some people it was a fool statement, about how you can feel those feeling when you know the man from just over the screen, but for Sebastian having his boyfriend just on the screen was more than enough, because he could see all the sincerity in his boyfriend's eyes to compare with all the fake and lies he used to see from all the people he knew in his industry. How always it's all about money and being famous. Who mattered for almost all the people he knew over the years he'd been with in this world full of fame.

Founding this simple guy from some city named Ohio was a blessing for the young model. Because of this guy, he could feel again how a human was supposed to feel, how he'd learned to change from a heartless man to a more caring man, simple because a man named Kurt. he swore to himself, that never once he'll become a man like Damien Smythe, his father.

It was the next day Kurt told Sebastian again trough Skype with tears in his eyes, that Dave had been overridden by the school board and he'd be returning the next day. He didn't need to worry though, because apparently Burt and Carole, who finally got married, offered to use their honeymoon money to pay for his tuition at Dalton Academy.

For once, Sebastian Smythe didn't know what to say or feel, because on one side he was so happy that finally his beloved boyfriend could go from that hell. But for another part, it was _a private boys' school_, for God's sake. Of course there would be so many boys. Just from the image of how those school boys would ogle his beautiful boyfriend's feature made the famous model clench his teeth. The most disturbing thought of all though hit him like a train...there would be one charming guy named Blaine over there...

_Yay...just perfect...alright!_

* * *

-ksksks-

The glass feel so cold against his cheek, as he leaned his head on the car's window, his eyelids fluttering slightly, the sunlight warm against his porcelain skin, warmer than any other day in Kurt Hummel's life. As they drove through the big black Iron Gate, Kurt steeled himself for what was to come. This was his big day, even if it had been hard for him to leave his friends behind. but at the same time he felt happy, because it would be his first day to step into this heaven...his own personal heaven after he'd been stuck in that hell hole called William McKinley High School for so long.

This was the first day he would step his feet at Dalton.

The heavenly place seemed very perfect at the beginning. He got accepted by their said rockstar, the Warblers, a lot of none judgmental new friends. The best thing was that he got Blaine as a best friend.

Yes, it was his heaven except for the fact that he struggled to adjust to the new atmosphere in the prestigious school. Being politely rejected when Kurt presented an idea for Sectionals followed being turned down by the council when he sang 'Don't cry for me Argentina' for the solo audition. He even had Blaine's words about him seemingly trying too hard and don't fitting neatly. Blaine reminded him that Dalton was about fitting in, hence the uniforms.

_Uh-huh, it was quite perfect heaven, alright..._

It was in one of their usual coffee friend-dates when Sue Sylvester surprised Kurt and Blaine with a visit to the Lima Bean. She told them that her Intel knew that their rival New Directions would be sexing up their routines for Regionals. it's why he asked for some "quid pro quo" inside info to bolster her coaching of rival glee club Aural Intensity. Kurt rolled his eyes at that, dismissing all the nonsense as Sue's typical attempt to crawl under their skin. He told her that he was not in cahoots with her schemes. But Blaine, however, thought the Warblers needed to respond to the info by adding sex appeal to their performances.

* * *

-ksksks-

It was a day after the main runway show with Dolce and Gabbana when Sebastian's phone beeped and a message appeared on the screen.

Ian, are you there? **- My Angel**

Smiling, the handsome model typed back.

Hi, baby. What's wrong, I'm in the middle of a job now, what's the matter? **-Ian**

A moment later a reply came.

Nothing, just get back to your job then. **-My Angel**

Frowning, he typed back abruptly.

Babe? **-Ian**

it took over 5 minutes for his boyfriend to answer the last question.

Nothing, just me being a whiny brat. **-My Angel**

Kurt sighed as he realized that his phone had stopped beeping with his boyfriend's messages. 'Maybe he's sick of me being a brat and get back to his job' he thought. It was a moment latter when he got back from his bathroom his phone started to rang.

"Kurt." Sebastian's worried voice came from another end of the line.

"Ian, what are you doing? You said t-"

"_Kurt!_" Sebastian said, sternly.

The beautiful boy sighed, "it's nothing, really." Cursing himself at his decision to send his boyfriend a text in the first place, he took a deep breath before continuing because he knew there's no way his boyfriend would leave this one down. "It' started when I and Blaine met my former cheerleader coach Ms. Sylvester in the coffee shop three days ago. She told us that the New Directions had a mission to make their appearance sexier for regionals..."

"And?" Sebastian pushed.

"Well, Blaine thought that we must do the same, it's why the Warblers performed 'Animal' to Dalton's sister school, Crawford, in order to practice being "sexy" in response to Sue Sylvester's information, and…and..." There was silence as Kurt took a deep breath.

"_Babe!"_

Kurt sighed, feeling slightly uneasy, "and after the show h-he called my sexy face is more like a..." There was a silent for a moment as Kurt bit his lower lip, "more like a gas pains." He whispered, barely audible to Sebastian's ear.

"He called you WHAT?"

Holding back his tears, "gas pains. That my sexy face is more looking like I'm having a gas pains. but it's okay, I know that I'm not sexy in that kind of way," suddenly Kurt burst to tears as he couldn't hold his tears in anymore longer, "but that's not the worst part. yesterday he-he came to my dad and asked him to do the sex talk to me, and today my dad asked me to sit down and do the talk, geez...I- I never felt so humiliated in my entire life."

"...Baby..."

"No, it is okay, Ian. Honestly I don't know why I should be a burden for you about all this things, -I mean- I know that I'm not some hot guy, " Kurt sighed as he took a deep breath to calm himself, "I just need you to tell someone about my feeling, Ian. I -"

"Kurt, you're not a burden. Promise me that every time you need me, -_I mean every time!_ - You'll call me that instant, okay?" Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, because seriously, he knew that needed more than just some lame words to make his boyfriend's tough wall cracking up like that.

"I promise." Kurt swore quietly.

Sebastian Smythe was angry...no, scratch that, Sebastian Smythe was beyond _pissed off_; he was so tired of people treating and humiliating his boyfriend like some worthless creature. First that giant moron with all his ignorant friends, then there's that Karofsky guy, and now this ' Mr. McDapper who knows all about anything' shit.

No one...he meant no one, could insult his beautiful angel. He ran his fingers through his hair when he hung up the phone and then scrolled trough his cell phone to find someone and started to type abruptly when his manager's name popped up.

Joey, I'll only say this once. I will go to the US, and I don't give a fuck how! Sign me up at Dalton Academy, _NOW!_ **- Sebastian.**

* * *

**edited: 12/12/12**

AN: Aaaaaaand...a cliffy...yay...*grin*

**Thenar skin**: is the skin area, a space between your thumb and your pointer finger, a skin who look like a web (people more often to called it webbing skin, or thumb web) at least that what google told me, hope that it's right name...but if that was the wrong name I apologize and hope that you've got the image in your mind though:).

**Here if you don't have time to google Sean O'pry's face:**

(http:) (/)(/) fashionindie . lookbooks . netdna -cdn (.com) / wp - content / uploads / 2010 / 07 / a44aaaf6f7tals04 (.jpg)(.jpg)

**And this is for the bracelet:**

(http:) (/)(/) (www.) myjewellryshop(.com) /myjewellry / 20091217212734864 (.jpg)

So much love for you my awesome reader friends...xoxo  
*hide*


	5. Chapter 5

**Long AN note:**

**Hi guys, first, the responses for the last chapter was amazing! I love and appreciate every single one of it, for the one who spare their time for alerting, favoriting, waiting, reading, reviewing my story...thank you so much! Never cross in my mind that I'll get so much of your kindness toward this simple story, once again...thank you so much...all of you! *tears***

**Second, sorry for late update, had a hectic RL and I don't know why but this is the hardest chapter I've been wrote so far...*le sigh***

**Third, English is not my mother tongue, still learning about it, so deeply apologize if there some mistakes in spelling or grammars, it was entirely my fault because I always added something after being beta-ed (can't stop my self, deeply apologize again). But thanks to this nice person, Thea.91, you're my savior :), believe me if she's not helping with this story, you all may have been die because of internal bleeding from your eyes at the very first place. -_-'**

**I will try to catch the mistakes again sometime in the future and correcting it :)**

**Warning: I must warn you again that this is an AU story, so all the event that happened in canon will not exactly have the same time with this story, very OOC characters, slightly dark!Blaine not because I don't like him, I just love to make him so out of his dapper character in my stories or in all stories I've been read, (you will know if you check out my favorite Klaine stories).**

**If you don't like the theme, please don't read, you've been warned...**

**Oh when I said that the runaway was at the end of October, in my mind it was around Oct 23rd, sorry for that *puppy eyes*, and Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, Nick is junior, while Sebastian, Wes is senior.**

As usual, this story is for fun purpose only and not for taken so seriously, I just hope that you'll find this amusing and enjoyable to read...happy reading my dear friends...

* * *

-Chapter 5-

**-Sometime in the middle of October-**

"We must be careful. I think this is some dastardly scheme that the Warblers set up for us. We don't know what game they're playing here but if one of them even tries to seduce me to simply get some kind of information out of me for their group, because let's face it, they know that I'm _Rachel Berry_, is their show choir biggest challen-" Rachel's rambling voice trailed off from where she sat in the Lima Bean.

"That hardly seems fair, now does it? He'd shown no ulterior motive to invite us, Rachel. Plus you'll always have a choice to not go to the party, so you have no real reason to suspect any kind of foul play." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Well, they wouldn't be much of a spy if they went around babbling all their ulterior motives and look very suspicious, would they? He may be good at it, but a spy is still a spy." Rachel glares to the girl sitting beside her.

Kurt scoffed at her antics, "Would you please stop it, Rach." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I may be a Warbler now, but I'm your friend for God's sake. If you can't trust them, would you at least trust me?"

Rachel sighed dramatically, "Well, Kurt. I know that! But we never know w-"

"Good God, Manhands! I did not agree to come here just to hear you rambling about your secretly unsolved issues towards that Benedict." Santana shook her head as she took a sip of her coffee.

"What issues?" Rachel asked, scrunching up her nose a little in confusion.

Quinn nodded, "Face it, Berry. All of this is basically about your lingering feelings towards Jesse St. James, isn't it?"

"WHAT? NO!" Rachel stared at her with wide eyes.

"I don't get it. Why do you still even like that guy? I mean, he made scrambled eggs on your head. I could understand it if it was Lord Tubbington, because he loves scrambled eggs. Especially when I add some cheese on it, but I thought that you are a vegan?" Brittany piped up and asked innocently.

Rachel shook her head as her friends giggled a bit, "you- never mind," she waved off her hand at Brittany's words, "and No! It's got nothing to do with that overbearing confident human," Rachel replied. Her friends scoffed at her last words.

Seemingly unaware of that, Rachel continued, "but you can never be careful enough. I just think that they will make me drunk, hoping that I will accidentally spill some classified information that they can heroically take back to the Warblers and then..." She kept rumbling in her imaginary scheme of conspiracy against her amazing talents while the other girls leaned closer to take a look at the invitation in Kurt's hand, ignoring her completely.

It was a cold Saturday noon in the middle of October. They had planned a date in the Lima Bean when Kurt called them to meet, saying something about an invitation. They sat in the middle of the coffee shop with a beautiful black envelope lying in Kurt's hands.

It was an invitation on heavy paper; much like a wedding invitation, golden letters beautifully written all over the black surface.

Santana took the invitation from Kurt's hand and opened it, then read aloud:

* * *

**The honor of your presence is requested at**  
The Anderson residence;  
1400 twelve Street  
Westerville, OH  
for a Masquerade Ball  
Oct 31, 2012  
8:00 p.m.  
Costumes required

* * *

"A mask party?" Santana asked, folding the invitation a few times before tugging it back into the envelope.

"Blaine said that everyone has to follow his instructions, with no exceptions." He took a sip of his coffee. "He didn't have the time to give it personally to you guys because his father asked him to go with his family over this weekend, so he sent his biggest apologizes for that and I was given another letter to Finn for the boys, so no need to be worried. He said that it would be just a simple party to bind our new found friendship." Kurt explained.

"Well, I think it's awesome. We can get together to buy the costumes, don't you think?" Tina said cheerily as she bounced up and down in her seat.

They all nodded in agreement and started planning their costume-hunting escapade. Even Rachel gave up her little rant and joined the conversation.

Parties weren't really Kurt's cup of tea but it was Blaine's party and it would be rude of him not to at least show up for a few minutes or so. After a while he thought that it would give him lots of time with his girls which was great, as they now barely ever saw each other over Kurt's transfer to Dalton. Most exciting about all of this was that he had to do some extensive costume shopping since the Masquerade theme required them be well dressed and wear a mask.

* * *

-ksksks-

**-Present-**

"Hey Jeff, where's Nick?" It was Friday night, the last night they spent in their dorm before going home for the weekend when Blaine greeted his friend the moment he entered Nick's dorm room and spotted the blonde sitting cross-legged on the floor with a controller of a console in his hands. Call of Duty appeared on the screen as his boyfriend Nick was nowhere to be found.

"Huh? Oh, he went to Wes' room with David, helping him with something. Maybe he'll be back in an hour or so, you know what happens when Wes is involved. What's up?" Jeff asked back, not even bothering to tear his eyes away from the screen.

"I need to borrow his book for my History project." Blaine sighed as he took a seat at the end of the bed.

"Oh, that book. It's in my room. Just go through my table. It's in between Math and the others."

"Really? Is Kurt is in your room?" Blaine asked again.

"I don't know. Last time I checked he was in the library. Here, just take my key and fetch the book, we don't mind. Only God knows when those boys will be back again." Jeff pushed the 'pause' button and threw his key to his friend.

Lifting his arms to catch the key, Blaine pressured "Are you sure?"

"Come on, Blaine. It's not that you will get something _exciting _in there." Jeff chuckled and turned back to his game.

* * *

-ksksks-

"Babe? What the-?" Sebastian asked the moment his boyfriend appeared on the screen, wearing some blue robe and grinning wickedly.

Giggling a little his boyfriend seemed to flush. "Mmh... Close your eyes." Biting his lips, Kurt's voice trailed off from another part of the screen, cutting off his boyfriend's words.

Smirking, the taller boy closed his eyes, "this better be good, baby."

"_Shush!_ Don't open them until I said so!" Kurt ordered in a stern voice.

"Bossy," Sebastian said with a tone of approval. "I like it!"

Kurt chuckled in a mocking tone, "Ha – ha, very funny. Let's see if you still have a nerve to make a sound after this..." With that he turned around from the camera and found his iPod. He scrolled through his set list and tapped in his choice; then he turned up the volume and let the song fill out his dorm room through the small black speakers, though not loud enough for the other dorms to hear.

Raising one of his eyebrows, Sebastian's smirk grew wide as his mind traveled into a wild fantasy, "mmmhhh, I know this song."

"Uh-huh, open your eyes..." Finally, after a moment, his boyfriend's voice came through the screen in a seducing tone.

Opening his eyes slowly, the famous model couldn't hold back a sharp intake of breath as he took in the picture on that little screen. There Kurt was, lifting one of his hands to adjust the sleeves of his black unitard which sat a bit low on his boyfriend's shoulders to reveal his flawless soft skin, completed with a black tie and black silken vest. Clenching his teeth Sebastian's eyes travelled lower as he admired how the tight black jeans hugged his hips perfectly, leaving nothing to the imagination as he went even further down to see the bulge that already formed over the zipper.

"You're ready for this?"

"YOU. ARE. My Angel..." Sebastian said in a husky voice as he could feel his lower part begin to stir from his sleep, "um- wait. What about your roommate?"

"Jeff is staying at Nick's room tonight, so I have this room for myself. Now shush! And enjoy the show, baby." With that Kurt began to sing loudly without a care in the world as he knew there was really no point in keeping quite when he already had the place to himself that night.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies. All the single ladies, all the single ladies. All the single ladies, all the single ladies. All the single ladies, now put your hands up..._

Putting his hands on his hips the slender figure swayed his hips right and left in a very sinful way as the song went on before he slightly bent over at the waist. He let his hands seductively roam all over his body before he kicked his right leg up into a perfect split. He smirked when he saw his boyfriend staring at him with lust in his eyes before he rolled his hips a bit, just the way he knew that would make his boyfriend's mind go crazy. At the end of the song, Kurt slid his hand down his tight pants slowly before he reached his ass and tapped it repeatedly. He then sent Sebastian a devilish smile and winked at the camera. Meanwhile without his consent Sebastian put his fist to his mouth, trying and stifle his moans.

"Holy, shit! What did I do to deserve this kind of present?" Sebastian asked breathlessly while his hand began palming his manhood through his pants.

"You think this is your present? Well, you are _wrong_ as this is only the beginning. Now strip off all of your clothes because you, my sweet boyfriend, are getting a lap dance." Kurt's stern yet seducing voice drawled again.

"Hell, yes!" Sebastian then stripped off his clothes in record time as another song started playing from his boyfriend's iPod. It was slow music and Sebastian swore that he recognized the song. Apparently though, his brain refused to work and instead focused on his boyfriend which started removing his layers piece by piece as the song went on.

Honestly, someone didn't mean to be rude and a very creepy stalker at that very moment.

He just needed that goddamn _book_!

What he got to see from behind the door instead was something that was very _hard _to resist.

Blaine called his friend's name twice the moment he reached Jeff and Kurt's dorm room but there was no answer. With a sigh he turned the key in the lock and opened the door. When the door opened, he stared with wide eyes and his jaw dropped to the floor at the sight. Blaine's heart started beating a very fast beat that very moment. He could see his friend standing in front of his laptop with his back to the door, it so captivated for him from seeing anything Kurt did right that moment and the lead singer could hardly hear anything beside Beyonce's song that filled the hot air. He couldn't even figure out who was on the other side of the line or what he'd been doing that moment. His _oh not so charming_ thoughts began to swirl around in his mind like a carousel when his eyes followed Kurt's movement from behind the door. The truth was he just needed to leave the room, close the door and go away to make this awkward moment right again and pretend that it never happened in his life for their sake.

Apparently though, his body had its own mind, refusing to cooperate with his brain at that moment. Sweat started to form on his forehead from how hot he felt all over his body as if he'd stand under electricity and his eyes filled with lust as he let his eyes roam over the very smooth dance movements his best friend just did in front of the screen. Said dapper boy gave up any clear thoughts as he pressed his legs together as an already semi-hard cock started to beg for his attention while he stared at those black skinny jeans wrapping around Kurt's perfectly long legs that went on seemingly forever, leading up over his slightly muscular thighs to what seemed like the most fantastic ass Blaine had ever seen in his life rolling in a very sinful way.

But what he got afterwards was enough for him to bite his knuckles hard to stifle a loud moan.

Blaine shifted in his hiding place slightly and his eyelids fluttered shut as he tried to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach and his lower part as his body surrendered to the beauty of his normally _oh so unattractive friend_. When the pale guy decided to strip his clothes layer by layer, piece by piece and showed him those amazingly beautiful features, Blaine's hand thought this was the time it needed to interfere in that second.

This had to be the hottest thing he had ever witnessed in his life! Clearly from just the fifteen minutes in which he had been shown that sinful moves and how flawless Kurt's body was under all those layers, Blaine realized that he had made a big major miscalculation.

It was the time when he, Blaine Anderson had the urge to slam his head into the nearest wall as he mentally cursed and damned his soul at the very moment with all his moronic judgment and stupidity by saying that Kurt Hummel's sexy face looked like having gas pains before.

And it was proved by a wet stain on his pants.

It seemed his friend was too caught up in his own action to even realize he had an audience, but Kurt could probably see him from there if he turned. So Blaine stayed behind the door for a little bit longer, closing the door bit for bit, just enough for his eyes to peek through, sticking his nose behind the door until he finally risked to fully close the door behind his back with a soft click after he'd watched the boy go to the bathroom.

* * *

-ksksks-

Blaine sighed heavily as he stared at the ceiling while he lay down on his own bed. His mind was swaying hard and he couldn't close his eyes for even just a damn second as every time he did those beautifully mesmerizing blue, green and gray orbs popped up in his mind. That beautiful milky white porcelain skin, full pink lips and that slender perfect body were haunting his brain, his body and his heart till it hurt.

He couldn't get rid of the image of Kurt's beautifully naked body sitting on that chair while his slender fingers roamed over his flawless body before wrapping around his delicious cock and beginning to jerk off in front of his laptop yesterday.

Just by thinking of those images, Blaine needed to change his sheets _twice _that night.

He woke up on a usual Sunday morning, nice and warm sunlight streamed through his huge window downward his handsome face, a beautiful golden color which completely lit up his absolutely luxurious room. Groaning he rolled around and propped himself up on his elbows before the handsome man spotted the black device on his bedside table and realized that he had exactly thirty minutes to get dressed and have breakfast.

Clearing his mind and checking his appearance one more time in the mirror, he came out his room after exactly thirty minutes. Running a little bit, he quickly made his way downstairs and walked down the hall of the Anderson mansion towards the dining hall where he knew his family would be waiting for him for their usual breakfast. The gorgeous man prayed that he wasn't forgetting anything this time. Last time he came home from his dorm at the weekend and had forgotten something he had to go back to his room and came late to the dining room. He had to sit down nicely for a one-hour-lecture from his father about responsibility of being a man.

Entering the main dining room, he was instantly greeted with a warm smile by a blonde haired maid with a white and black uniform at the door, ready with a glass of orange juice on an expensive silver tray in her hands. Blaine Anderson was so accustomed to the luxuries in his entire life; just to say that he was spoiled would be an understatement.

Taking a seat in his usual chair at that table, he could see that his mother, Elaine Anderson already sat in her usual chair on the left side of the table, drinking her chamomiles tea while Cooper, his brother on the right side, ate his French toast quietly. His father could be seen at the far end of the gigantic table with his face hidden behind the news paper as their butler, Gorge, served him, pouring him a cup of his morning coffee. "You do realize that you're late, again?" the elder Anderson greeted him in a firm tone without even looking up from the paper.

Blaine immediately lifted his hand to check his Rolex and sighed, "yes father, forgive me. But it was only five min..."

The older man cleared his throat, thereby cutting off the younger male half way through the sentence and said in a deep voice, "you should know that's it's not about that simple five minutes, Blaine. You must understand that what happened is that you're late! Now, I don't want to see this happening ever again in the future. Did I make myself clear, young man?" Alexander Anderson finally lowered his news paper just a little to give the young man who was staring at the floor a stern look from behind his glasses.

His father took his moment of silence as a confirmation, "Good, now eat and drive your mother to the club or she'll be late for her book club."

"Yes, father." Blaine simply nodded and began eating his breakfast.

* * *

-ksksks-

He was Blaine Alexander Anderson and never ever experienced what people called nervousness and speechlessness in any situation. He was calm and collected, an average rich boy. He had all the cars he wanted and a beautiful mansion at the beach just so he could spend the summers in different parts of the world.

Blaine Anderson was a talented, dapper and charming kind of young man. What people didn't know was that Blaine was also a hyperactive, self-centered, egoistical and shrewd guy. He always loved attention. Blaine "loved the mic" as one of his true desires was to become a famous singing star and he spent almost every moment of his life on obsessively going for that goal, whatever it might cost (no pun intended). He also had an occasional temper, which he usually hid under a gentlemanly dapperness persona until he found something wrong that pushed him over the edge.

With a confident exterior he often covered up his insecurities, because for Blaine Anderson living under the perfect shadow of the great Anderson family was more than some destiny he had to bear with every single moment of his life. His social status was one of the best. His dad, Alexander Anderson Sr., was one of the best state attorney. He was one of the kinds of fathers who had tough and hard ways to behave. His mother Elaine Anderson was a famous author and a fabulous socialite in their neighborhood. The worst part however was that he was so accustomed to how their parents always compared him with his perfect brother, Cooper Anderson. The guy really was a perfect person in someone else's eyes because of his magnificent achievement. Cooper already had a full ride scholarship to Tisch when he was still in high school and he was a good looking guy so he got practically every girl he wanted to get without even really trying. He was a stunning star with multiple talents who would inevitably become a star in Hollywood.

As how his parents always put it, as an Anderson perfection is a _must_.

So when his dad told him that it was his time to go school to their alma mater, Dalton Academy, he was thrilled. At least he would have some new environment with no Cooper extravaganza for once. It was splendid. It gave him time to prove to their family that he could be perfect and it was true. With his dapper persona and his singing talent, the 3rd grade of the hierarchy in the Anderson family became a star in a heartbeat. He'd quickly ascended the social ladder and secured his way through the Dalton's sociality. He was famous at Dalton. Everyone adored him. His charms never failed to gain some goggling eyes from every boy who's flailing at him. Hell, even the teachers were astounded by his charms.

Blaine closed the door behind his back with a soft click after knocking the door a couple of times. "Father?" The youngest Anderson asked the moment he saw his father sitting behind his desk in his office.

"Mmhh?" Came the answering question promptly, not even bothering to look at his son.

Clenching his hand into a fist, Blaine gathered his courage, "I need your permission to not attend one of our family dinners this weekend, please?" He sighed in relieve when he finally got out the big question.

"And why do you think that I will grant you that permission?" Alexander answered, riffling through papers on his desk.

Gulping hard, 'here we go' he thought before giving his father his answer, "um-I want to ask someone to have a dinner with me instead."

The older man chuckled, "I knew that being gay is your life choice Blaine, but please-"

"Father-"

Putting his papers to the side, the handsome middle aged man took off his glasses and folded his arms in the middle, "I'm not finished, young man. I taught you better than that, cutting your parent's words are rude behavior!"

"Yes, of course you are. I'm sorry father." Ducking his head, Blaine stared at the floor.

Alexander Sighed, "all I wanted to say was that, I and your mother never were against your decision for being gay. But at least be a useful gay." He said as he lifted his hand and made a gesture to Blaine to sit.

Nodding, the younger Anderson took his seat across the table of his father on the other side of the table. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with your father, Blaine. I knew that you had your friends go to the GAP store to serenade that store's manager. I mean, come one Blaine, you're an Anderson! You can do better than that!"

"What? Oh My God, how do you know abo-?" Blaine stared in disbelief at his father's words and felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Never mind," he shook his head slightly at his stupid question because Alexander Anderson was a capable man to get everything he wanted. "I know. But it was a while ago. I don't even see the guy anymore."

"Oh really? Pity. And which manager or even barista from that coffee shop in Lima will get this honor now?" his father asked as he chuckled sarcastically.

"No, father, please. Listen to me, just this once. This is my friend from Dalton. His name is Kurt- Kurt Hummel." Blaine answered again, almost pleading this time.

Frowning, his father asked "Hummel? Where did I hear that name before?"

"Perhaps it's Burt Hummel, father." He said slowly, a little hope in his voice this time.

Rising from where he sat, Alex made his way to the big window in his office, crossing his hands behind his back as his eyes traveled to the view outside, "Mmmh, Burt? the Senator Burt Hummel? And what would be the connection between the two?"

"Yes, father. Kurt is his only son."

The elder Anderson frowned a little, clearly being deeply in thoughts. "Father?" The younger Anderson asked again quietly, a little bit worried by his father's silence.

"Mmmh," Alexander turned his body a little, tapping his finger on his chin, "take my car to pick him up."

Taken aback with that statement, the young Anderson recovered in a second as finally the words broke through to his brain, making Blaine's smile grow wide as he knew that Rolls Royce Ghost _is one hell of a car_.

He nodded in appreciation before standing up from the chair and turned his body to excuse himself as fast as possible before his father changed his mind.

"And Blaine..." His father's voice stopped him his steps at the front of the door.

Turning his body, Blaine prayed to the Lord that his father wouldn't take his words back "Y-yes father?"

"Make sure that you'll have time to ask Burt to have dinner with us sometimes."

* * *

-ksksks-

At the beginning it was not like he liked the boy in any kind of way. In his eyes, their friendship itself had been more than amazing. Having a best friend Blaine only started to see that the endearing spy he'd met on the main hall staircase at Dalton was a person who had a stunning and beautiful personality. He was always so pure and kind, so sweet and innocent.

So before that night in his eyes Kurt was not attractive in a sexual way.

But he had learned from his lessons over that weekend. His mind went crazy about that night, the new ideas of his best friend every now and then again popping up before his eyes. It kept scratching at his heart, so he braced himself the next morning to ask said best friend to go on a date with him.

"Um-so what do you think?" was the question Blaine asked as he leaned against the locker beside Kurt Hummel's, an amused smile upon his face as he watched the newly found sexy friend taking his book out of his locker.

"Sure, why do you even bother to ask? I mean, it is official that we have our coffee dates, Blaine."

"I know, Kurt. But I don't mean that kind of date. I mean... a real date, with me; this Saturday?" Blaine's smile grew wide when Kurt snapped his head while the books he was holding earlier shattered to the ground. Blaine just found out that he liked Kurt's face in the morning, especially when he rose one of his eyebrows in that cute way like he was doing now.

"Pardon?" Kurt blinked a couple of times, before furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He shook his head a little to clear his mind, thinking that what he'd heard was just his imagination, because well, just not a couple of days ago Blaine basically told him that he was NOT attractive in any kind of way. If looking like having gas pains wasn't any indication, it was definitely a clue that Blaine wasn't attracted to him AT ALL, right?

"Um-" Kurt gulped, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Smirking, Blaine spoke again, "So how long is it going to take to get a simple answer from you?"

"Are you okay? I mean, you just asked me to go on a date with you, Blaine." Kurt tilted his head slightly, having the urge to lift his hand to touch Blaine's forehead.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be okay? And yes, I just asked you to go on a date with me." His confidence just grew two inches taller over his actual height, "Let's say at six and I will pick you up, okay?"

"Thank you, Blaine. But I-I can't," never in his life Kurt thought that he would have the opportunity to say no to someone who asked him to go on a date.

"I beg you, pardon?" Blaine asked incredulously

"I have a boyfriend." Kurt smiled apologetically.

The young Anderson was taken aback when Kurt immediately responded to his charm with saying that he's not interested to go on a date with him but his collected persona recovered in an instant and before he knew it he said that it was okay, he understood and that Kurt must head off to class alone as he needed to go to the rest room first. Kurt nodded while brushing his hand over Blaine's shoulder before he gathered his belongings and walked away from the locker, leaving a stunned Blaine behind him.

The truth was; the youngest Anderson was feeling very confused and angry if he was being completely honest with himself. Normally, people threw themselves at his feet, begging to be seen with the lead soloist of their beloved rock star quality show choir. And now, there was this pale boy that just waltzed into Dalton with his innocent face, perfectly coiffed hair and beautiful glasz eyes who was apparently uninterested, which the youngest Anderson found incredibly difficult to believe.

It made the usually collected Blaine Anderson furious, but one thing was for sure. As his father always said to him, being an Anderson is an honor and will never take a disappointment very well.

Another thing he was sure of as hell was that he must do something about it before his father caught wind and sat him down to lecture him again about failure and what a shame it was to be a looser.

* * *

-ksksks-

The rest of the week passed by quickly and on Saturday morning Santana picked Kurt up to go costume shopping. He smiled from the porch when his girls arrived at his house and he hugged his dad before striding out to the front door to climb into the car.

"So where we do we go now?" Tina asked the moment she reached Kurt's Navigator. They parked Santana's car on the Hudmmel park drive when it was decided that using Kurt's car would bring enough space for all of them to sit as well as all of their conquered clothes.

"I'm not sure. I know this costume store in Lima, though I don't think they have a good choice of clothes there." Mercedes said, sighing.

"News flash! We only have one costume store in Ohio." Quinn said calmly, examining her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Um- I know this awesome costume store in some part of Columbus. I think they have all the costumes we need," They all turned their heads in Brittany's direction. "What? I used to buy my costumes in there when Lord Tubbington asked me for a matching outfit, regarding his taste of fashion." The pretty blonde shrugged her shoulder.

"It's worth a try. Besides, we have a lot of time to go there and get back." Santana piped up.

"Well, Columbus, here we go."

The girls went to pick up Rachel first before heading down the road towards their destination. The girls tossed around ideas for costumes the entire long ride to the store. Brittany even got in on the act, bouncing and clapping her hands; excited about all the ideas she could provide although her suggestions were limited to fairies, pixies, witches and cambiums. Kurt frowned at that, he needed Brittany to explain what the hell kind of creature was the last one. They were practically vibrating with excitement by the time Kurt pulled into the Halloween store parking lot. Kurt looked out of the window as he pulled the keys out of the ignition before Tina dragged him through the front doors of the two stories long building in front of them while Brittany bounced in Santana's arms.

The girls nodded as they treated their costume-shopping like a well-planned battle. They already split up the list and started to go to the different directions to complete their holy mission.

"Do you have your costume picked out yet?" Santana asked, as she strolled through the massive racks of the adult costumes.

"Oh, you are not serious," he muttered, staring when his friend grabbed one of the polyester outfits on the rack in front of him and made a face when they entered the store and saw all the hideous costumes. "Really, Satan? Doctor Frank-N-Further? This is ridiculous!" Kurt yelled from where he stood in the little hall costume shop Brittany had found for them to shop at.

"Are you referring to the costume, Halloween or both? It's nice, beside it is Halloween, Kurt." she chuckled. "You're supposed to look ridiculous once a year. Do you think anybody would really wear this shit every single day, hmm?" She asked, gesturing to the selections of clothing on the racks surrounding them.

Sighing, the slender boy lifted his hand and started to roam over the shelves and racks, "I was just looking," Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Come on. Maybe they have some better stuff in the back." Santana nodded her head in the general direction and went to the back of the store where their friends scrolled around the rack.

"Uh-huh, they'd better be," Kurt mumbled as he allowed himself to be dragged to the back of the store. He was starting to lose hope if he didn't find a costume soon. Maybe he was about to just borrow his dad's outfit and go as Butcher Kurt again to the party, yes, that would work. Kurt shuddered at the thought of that.

"What about this?" Santana asked again, wiggling her eyebrows.

She held up a vampire costume in a scrutinizing way. It was a suit with a black silk cape on the outside and was red colored inside. A pair of white fangs dangled in a little plastic baggie that was clipped to the hanger. "Vampires may be a little lame but you have the honor to put glitter all over your body." Santana shrugged her shoulders while Kurt scrunched up his nose.

She tossed the costume away and sighed dramatically when Kurt sent her his best _'bitch- please glare'_. She grabbed a white costume from a nearby shelf and held it up before Kurt snatched it from her hands.

"I can't wear that!" he hissed.

"Why not?" Santana said calmly.

"Because it is skin tight! That's why!" Kurt stared the Latina incredulously.

Santana smirked before she pursed her red lips. Kurt could practically hear her gear rolling hard inside her head. "Exactly _that's _the whole point; no one would expect you to show up on that ball wearing this. That's part of the fun. Besides, don't sell yourself that low, Lady. It's not like you don't have the...," Santana let her eyes rake over Kurt's body shamelessly, "...assets to pull it off. Now make me a proud mama for once will ya?" She said as she put the costume into the cart.

"But, Sa-"

"_Don't you dare say a word! _Do what Aunty Tana told you and you'll be save, Porcelain." She smirked devilishly at the pale boy when suddenly her eyes glistened with something what seemed like an eerie red color. Kurt stared at her with wide eyes as an imaginary debate rolled in his head about the sight. Maybe the rumor was true that Santana was secretly a devil reincarnation. But when you thought about it again, meaning realistically, it was probably only a reflection of the bright red dress from the rack on her left sight. Imaginary or not, it was enough to make the pale man shut his mouth in an instant because Santana could be overly scary sometime.

"What about this?" Rachel suddenly appeared from nowhere. _Damn_ that girl; she really could make an appearance wherever she wanted to.

"Riff Raff?" Kurt said. He reached out to flip through the costumes near the back of display and pursed his lips.

"See, mine was better." Santana chuckled as she grabbed one of the costumes and went into the dressing room.

"Well-"

"What do you think about my costume?" Santana asked the from behind the curtain when it finally swung open a few minutes later. She came out of the dressing stall, standing gracefully with little cat ears poking out on both sides of her head; a leather corset with silk red laces in the middle, black leather panties with garter straps and fishnet stockings with a black long cat tail dangling limply on her back. If that wasn't enough, a pair of stiletto heels were wrapped around her beautiful long leg beautifully, completing the outfit.

"It is nice if you want to make yourself look like a hooker, Santana!" Rachel shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well, it reminds me of you though, you know. When you dressed all up to impress Finn in your freshman year. It was a similar dress, wasn't it?" Santana smirked as she winked at Kurt.

Suddenly feeling his throat going dry, the man cleared his voice. "Okaaaay then, it is Tina's over there." Kurt tore the eyes immediately from Rachel before he ran a little because it was a major mistake he'd made and it still made him feel bad about the diva, even now.

After a moment which seemed like forever they seemed to lose track of time as they got lost in the masks, costumes and boots all around the store.

* * *

-ksksks-

The sun slowly disappeared on the horizon where a huge golden ball was slowly sinking behind the clouds, a beautiful golden - red color leaving long black shadows that stretched wide across the grass. The date was the 31st October as a cold breeze and the dark spread over Ohio, creating a creepy atmosphere across the grounds.

The gorgeous man was so nervous, he was finished long before his dad started to nag him for being late. Kurt Hummel double checked his appearance in his full length mirror for about what seemed like the millionth time that night.

It was exactly fifteen minutes later when he finally came out of his room. Beginning to walk down the stairs, he turned left. When he reached the last step he took plenty of time to admire himself in the hall mirror again while his father shook his head from the couch where he was sitting.

"Let me take a picture." Carole beamed at him as she took her camera.

Kurt smiled at his step-mother's antic, but easily took his pose when Carole snapped the picture, saying that Finn already went to Puck's house to pick up his costume and go with the boys.

Saying goodbye to his parents, Kurt stormed out of the house in a nanosecond before his father started to give him a lecture about safe sex, no alcohol policies and driving safely. The young Hummel pulled the seatbelt across his body and let it click into place. Sticking his key in the ignition, the car purred to life instantly when he turned it. He put the black Navigator in drive, rolling out of the parking lot.

He sighed as he took in his appearance once more in the rear mirror, an outfit that Santana chose for him. In his one hand he held a small silver mask with beautiful grey and white stones around the ocular cavities, showing off their many virtuous colors which were highlighted with various blue gemstones. Smiling a little he slipped the mask over his head. It covered only half of his beautiful face. The pale man wore a plain tight white t-shirt with no sleeves, making his pale flawless hands looking stunning while the only ornament in his hand was the bracelet. Gorgeous white wings with feathers glued to it curved behind his back so well crafted they almost looked real. White leather pants that sat low on his hips matching with his high knee boots showed off the excellent shape of his long legs and a slim yellow halo around his head made him the most beautiful angel that night.

He gulped as he entered through the big black Iron Gate and headed into a three stories long mansion with a huge trimmed grass yard. There were already plenty of cars there and he parked his car and locked it before nervously heading in. The main mansion's room was lighted only by candles spread all around; the overhead lighting was very dim with strobe lights flashing from somewhere as a soft piano was being played in the background by someone wearing a pirate costume.

He slipped into the main hall where someone in a black suit and a red mask asked for his invitation and gave him a tag with a number 26 on it. The beautiful angel looked onto the dance floor. There was a table only a few yards away, covered in bottles and crystal glasses. Walking down the hall he grabbed a drink off the table, made his way to one of the middle rows and sat down, praying that someone he recognized would come and talk to him.

And he thought that he recognized one; she was dressed in a green Victorian gown, completed with a white scarf around her neck, a golden and green butterfly mask concealing her face.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked in hushed voice.

"Kurt? Is that you?" Rachel asked back as she walked up to him.

"Yes, where are the others?"

"Come on." Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand before she led him to the corner of the hall where some people gathered in various costumes.

There they were. He could easily recognize every one of them. Finn wore his Luke Skywalker outfit, Puck was dressed as Han Solo and Sam in his Darth Vader costume talked about something as a crystal glass dangled in each of their hands. Tina and Mike wore their vampire costumes, Mercedes had come in a Victorian purple dress, her hair tied into a loose elegant knot with a few tendrils coming down while Artie was in some Zorro costume. All of them chatted with Quinn; wearing a light pink dress with white flowers around the hem and a tiara in her hair. Brittany had gone with a Sailor moon costume and Santana had let her words come true as she was dressed in her cat costume; none of them could complain about that. All of them wore their masks and their own number tag in their costumes.

Blaine made his way into the hall, wearing some kind of white and golden tunic with a simple white mask and a peacock feather on each side, a leather brown belt at the hips with black tight trousers and knee-high boots. A sword was attached to his left side with a circle of beautifully golden diamonds on its head. He looked like a real prince out of a storybook. His hair was sticking neatly to his back; like not even a storm could mess it up. The music descended over him and he looked around in the main hall, perfectly aware of the admiring glances he was getting from various boys and girls, wondering where everyone and of course his best friend was albeit he still was in a bad mood about the date proposal which his father still didn't know anything about.

The masquerades ball was in full swing now and the dance floor was packed with couples twirling around. All the ladies were dressed in fabulous costumes and the men looked dashing in their outfits.

Kurt stood alone near the dance floor as his friends were already on the dance floor. He sighed as he took a sip from his drink and wondered what his boyfriend did at that moment in another part of the world. Taking a big gulp, the boy cringed a little when he felt the hot burn in his throat. He put the glass down and his eyes darted around the dance floor to where his friends were. That was when his eyes fixed themselves on a figure moving around the room and his heart skipped a beat every time their eyes met across the crowd.

The moment the man looked straight into Kurt's eyes, they captivated him. Emerald green eyes were hidden behind a half face black mask, with the eyes accentuated with red holographic glitter and on either side of the eyes were various red gemstones. His heart skipped a beat and his breath suddenly stuck in his throat. It was like a physical pull drew him towards the guy. Strangely they hadn't even spoken with each other yet as he hadn't come 10 feet closer to him. He was across the hall for God's sake! But every time the pale man turned around he was there. And he was undeniably drawn to the mysterious man.

He was leaning against the back wall under the staircase, hidden in the shadows. Realizing that someone stared at him, the stranger crooked a smile.

After a moment which felt like a lifetime, the stranger finally pushed himself away from the wall. He was moving slowly towards the pale man across the hall. Finally, Kurt took in his whole costume. The man wore a tight black shirt with long sleeves and a pair of black Dock martens matching with his black leather pants. A red pointed tail hung limply behind his back, poking a little out to the left. The wings stuck out from behind him, seemingly made of lace of an angry red color. His red horns could barely be seen through his coiffed brown hair and the pitchfork he held in his hand was black with red tips. _So a Devil he is then, _Kurt thought.

His eyes stayed glued to him as the Devil started making his way towards the Angel across the dance floor trough the crowd. Everything seemed to turn into slow motion for the beautiful angel. The melody of the music slowed down like a dreamlike, the couples dancing around the room seemed to suddenly haze as they passed by the devil slowly. His heartbeat was the only thing that he heard as it was going fast in this crazy situation he found himself in. The man stopped in front of him and for a while neither one spoke.

"May I have this dance?" The stranger asked in a very polite French accent, holding out his arm and bending slightly to bow to him.

"Um-" Kurt stared with wide eyes behind his mask at this sudden question.

"Please?"

Kurt nodded after a moment of hesitation, "y-yes you may," the beautiful male said quietly with a slight smile forming on his face and the taller man thought it sounded like music to his ears. Slowly and hesitantly the pale man took his arm. Without missing a heartbeat the devil man led the angel to the dance floor.

"What's your name?" The stranger asked, as he put his hand on the Angel's back, and pulled himself closer to the slender man.

"Um- Kurt." Kurt answered after a few moments, as he braced himself to put his other arm on the Devil's shoulder. It was so warm against his bare skin. He wrapped his arms around him and started to sway to the soft music just as the band was beginning a new song.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful man," he complimented, watching as the slender man blushed and bowed his head slightly.

"Yours?" The Angel asked, tilted his head slightly.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

"Shakespeare, impressive." Kurt smiled, "are you always using that line every time you ask someone to dance with you?!" Kurt exclaimed, slightly impressed with how well the stranger could smoothly dance as he swayed him around the floor with grace.

"Just for special and amazing persons who manage to catch my attention, for sure," the man said as he locked his green eyes with glasz one.

"Nice try…but I wouldn't fall for it," Kurt said as a little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"And may I know why?" The stranger smirks.

"I have a boyfriend." Kurt said again, sternly.

"So? it doesn't bother me if it does not bother you." The man asked in a seductive voice.

"I don't want to hurt him. He was the nicest man I've ever known." Kurt said; his words filled with a dreamy expression.

"He doesn't have to know." The man said again.

Getting slightly annoyed with the flirting escapades, Kurt began "I think we can call this dance ov-"

"Is he the one who gave you that bracelet?" The man asked, suddenly cutting Kurt's words.

Lifted his head slightly, Kurt's eyes caught the beautiful bracelet on his wrist. his smile grew wider when he remembered his boyfriend, "yes."

"Um- it is nice bracelet, but quite common for my taste."

And that were the wrong words to say as the taller man was given a hard glare by the Angel, "well then your taste is far down from mine. This bracelet is the most special thing for me. Now will you excuse me, I need to go."

The taller man smirked before pulling the slender man back into his embrace when he tried to lose the grip, "he is a lucky bastard to have you, you know."

"You're impossible. Don't you dare talk about my boyfriend like that, got it?" Kurt spat a little, "I'm the one who should say that I am the lucky one." He spun around for while as he felt the urges to put this ignorant man into his place.

"Really, how so?"

"Not like other people who just have an awful taste in things and are ignorant to the world, he is the tenderest, sweetest and loveliest man I've met, and I love him so much."

"Really?" The taller man's voice hitched in his throat.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, darling. I-"

"You should be! Now would you let go of my hand." Kurt said again as he tried to release his hand.

"Of course. If you insist." The man bowed a little, lifted his right arm and took Kurt's hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles.

Kurt felt his breath stop that instant when he noticed the bracelet on the other man's right hand. It was similar with his but had a platinum plate in the middle with two blue diamonds on the either side.

"OMG! I-Is that you?" Kurt exclaimed breathlessly, "it's impossible!" As he hold Sebastian's arms in his.

Looking into glasz eyes, the taller man smiled, "no. I'm just a douche who has an awful taste on things and is ignorant to the world," he shrieked when he felt a sharp pain in his lower body when his boyfriend kicked him in his shin. "Yes, Baby, it's me." the man said quietly and placed his hand gently on his again as his other hand ghosted over his back to rest at the base of his spine

"Oh My God." Without his consent Kurt's arms pulled the taller man flush to his chest.

"How?" Suddenly his vision blurred.

"I needed to see you." Sebastian answered as he lifted his fingers to brush Kurt's cheek that wasn't covered by the mask.

A Hand had now made its way around Kurt's neck before Sebastian leaned down to kiss his beloved boyfriend. It let the angel freeze for a while before leaning in and kissing back. For once Sebastian felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Not because of his money, his popularity but he finally could embrace his boyfriend. He had the most breathtaking and stunning man in his arms and he was happy to be there. He only wished he could freeze this moment to keep forever.

_Screw his career._

For the next two hours they shared more dances, stolen kisses between the dances. They talked non-stop about their lives and laughed at each other's jokes. Kurt had never felt so comfortable in a man's company before.

"Shall we go outside and get some air? There's something I need to tell you, to show you to be exact." Sebastian said, as the sweat trickled down his back from the nervousness in his heart despite it being a quite windy night.

"Sure," the Angel agreed, sliding his fingers into Sebastian's hand as they walked out through the massive crowd in the hall side by side, hand in hand. Sebastian shifted his hand so their fingers entwined fully and a spark of electricity shot through his arm as Kurt's soft hand came into contact with his.

They were half way through the crowd when suddenly the music died down and a male voice talked over the speakers,

"And now, the part you've been waiting for all night long tonight, a best costume coronation!" People turned and stood, facing the stage and clapping their hands when the host spoke.

"Okay, the judges worked this night on their secret mission to judge who among you all fantastic people have the most eye catching or the most unusual outfit. Okay now, I have a couple of numbers in my hand, so I want you who name is being call go to the front to take your present." The host announced as he lifted his hand and showed a few little paper slips in his hands.

"Now, let's start. First is number 3 with a cat costume and number 56 with pirates costume, please step aside," the host began to announce the winners. There were six people who'd been called out so far.

"Come on," Kurt tugged slightly at his boyfriend's arm as he nodded his head to the back door.

Sebastian gave the Angel a smile, starting to walk again. "Number 17 in the Devil costume!" Kurt stopped his step and turned around when the host called Sebastian's number.

"OMG...Ian, that's you, you've won." Kurt cheered in adorable way that made Sebastian chuckle and hugged back when Kurt found his way to his neck and wrapped his arms tight around his body.

"I guess I did." Sebastian murmured in Kurt's neck as he inhaled the scent of the man he loved.

"And another one is number 26 in an Angel costume!"

"I guess you did too, Baby." Sebastian said when finally they loosened up the embrace.

"I guess I did," Kurt said shyly, biting his lips.

With shaky steps they finally reached the stage. The host greeted them with pure joy as they were being led into the middle of the stage.

"Okay, now that we have the winners for tonight, I would like to call Blaine Anderson up on stage so he can give the present to these winners." the host announced and not long after that Blaine showed up at the front with presents in his hands.

"Congratulations. You guys deserve to have the best costumes tonight." Blaine said with his charming smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Thank you." Kurt answered, shyly.

The host started to ask the winners his questions one by one until it was Kurt's turn, "What's your name, Angel?" The host asked in seductive voice, which made Sebastian scoff behind his mask and growl deep in his throat.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt answered as he took the microphone from the host.

"And you Devil?" The host asked and pretended to shudder at the costume choice.

"He's Ian, my boyfriend." Kurt answered again when Sebastian didn't answer the question immediately.

"Your boyfriend?" Blaine asked in a soft voice that inaudible for others to hear.

The host clapped his hands, "Oh wow, we have a real couple here. How long you've been together?"

"A couple of months."

"Great, so wait! Before you guys get your presents, it wouldn't fair for us if we couldn't see your face behind those masks, would we?" The host asked as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

A lot of murmurs of muffled agreements went through the crowd as Sebastian's heart beat two times faster than before at the request. he wasn't prepared for this sudden task at all. It wasn't the best way for him to do that on this party, he needed a little bit more time with his boyfriend alone to explain first. He backed away slightly, before he could feel the soft hand holding him in his place. He turned his head to see those mesmerizing glasz orbs staring at him. The boy sent him an assuring smile, the most beautiful smile Sebastian had ever seen in his life and his heart fluttered at that. He gave the Angel a small smile back and his hand gripped Kurt's tighter before he brushed his thumb in a circle above the smooth skin.

All the other people already took off their own masks and took their present from Blaine's hand before going back down the stage. Now it was him, Kurt and that pirate's guy and some girl in Victorian cream dress who were still on the stage. Slowly Kurt lifted his hands to open his own mask, sighing and bracing his heart to whatever would happen in the future, Sebastian lifted his hand, mirroring Kurt's movement. The moment the couples's completely unmasked face appeared, there was a massive gasp among the crowd as all eyes were on them. Confused, Kurt turned his head to his left side slowly, though neither the pirates nor the Victorian girl caught his eyes.

And for the very first time in Kurt Hummel's confused state that night he finally could understand what people staring at.

* * *

**edited: 12/12/12**

AN: um...hi, um-all the link for this story, you can find it on my profile...as for the end, it was, um- *walking backward before run for hiding*

Love you, xoxo *grin*


	6. Chapter 6

**AN note:**  
**Thank you so much for all the attentions toward the last chapter...so much love and hate in the same time... lol. So sorry it's took me so long for update and late response for PMs and reviews, and as I can't reply to my unregistered reviewers, your reviews are so gratefully appreciated too.**

**It's happened because of bad and good news;**

**First, that my uncle passed away recently, and I need to go out of town for his funeral. Mourning, because, well just not even a month ago I'd met him, and he was healthy and happy, but I guess that God think another plan for him *sigh*, anyway that's the bad news.**

**Second, because Sep, 26th is my birthday, so I need my free day with my friends and family...I guess that's the good news, for me at least...so yay me... :)**

**Huge thanks for Thea.91 for helping me with this story and your constant support for me, between your uni classes and exams, you still managed to do beta for me *tears*, so much love for you my dear friend :)**

The song belongs to: A house is not a home by Luther Vandross and Dionne Warwick.  
All my life by K-Ci and Jojo.

* * *

-Chapter 6-

"Dare you tell me, who the hell are you? And why are you here?" Kurt asked in soft voice the moment he came to his dorm room. Not long before he had stormed out of the ball. Sebastian trailed behind his back and closed the door with a soft click.

Gulping hard, the taller man stared as his boyfriend walked back and forth in front of him, folding his arms across his chest, eyes filled with hurt and what it seemed like...betrayal, "I'm Ian-" Sebastian replied in an equally quiet tone.

Kurt sent the man a glare, made Sebastian sighed heavily, "Ian...Seb-bast-ian Smythe. As in… The same person as Ian Gerard? Your boyfriend? And I came here just so I could be with you."

**- That night during the masquerade ball -  
**  
_All the people already opened their own masks, took their present from Blaine's hand and went back down the stage. Then it were only him, Kurt and that pirates guy plus some girl in a Victorian cream dress still on the stage. Now, his boyfriend slowly lifted his hands to open his own mask, sighing and braced his heart for whatever would happen in the future. Sebastian lifted his hand, mirroring Kurt's movement, and the moment the couple's completely unmasked face appeared, there was a massive gasp among the crowd as all eyes were on them. Confused, Kurt slowly turned his head to his left side. Neither the pirate's nor the Victorian girl caught his eyes._

_And for the very first time in Kurt Hummel's confused state that night he finally understood what people were staring at._

_"What in the-" taking a deep breath, the pale man seemed to get even paler. His breath hitched in his throat as the world seemed to stop in that moment; his eyes grew wide, staring in disbelief at the man standing on his left side._

_"Babe..." Sebastian said quietly, the hand which still hold Kurt's hand squeezing tighter when his boyfriend just froze in front of him, staring at the handsome model for what seemed like a forever. It was the longest and hardest moment for Sebastian. After that a fog started to visibly cloud Kurt's mind as the unshed tears began to form in those beautiful big blue eyes. Never in his life had Sebastian felt this scared, "baby, please say something." Sebastian pleaded, begged even._

_But before he even blinked the angel was gone._

_Kurt stood there shocked for a moment while the students stared at him before running off the ball, followed by Sebastian and Blaine. Kurt was so devastated to learn that the man he loved had lied to him all this long._

_"Kurt, baby..."_

_"Don't. Just - don't," Kurt said through the tears that pooled in his eyes. Shook his head, he turned away from him and walked with carefully measured steps down the hall, so his boyfriend wouldn't see as a few tears spilled over._

_"Kurt!" Sebastian called after him._

_Kurt picked up his pace, breaking into a light jog. He heard hurried footsteps following him._

_"Babe," Seb said, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. "Kurt, I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to-"_

_"To see that?" Kurt asked angrily, cutting him off. "You didn't want me t-to see that you've lied to me all the time?!" he started to yell now.  
_

_"That's not what happened, baby," Seb said softly. "Kurt-"_

_"Hey, Kurt. Are you okay? Is this guy bothering you?!" Blaine suddenly appeared from behind._

_Sighing he glared to the smaller man, "I'm his boyfriend! And who the hell are you?!" Sebastian snapped._

_"I'm Blaine, I-"_

_"Oh wait!" Sebastian chuckled in mocking tone as if he seemed to realize something. He then lifted his fingers, pointing at the smaller man in front of him, "You- you're the one who said that my boyfriend's sexy face looks like having a gas pain, so let me tell you something, you little shi-"_

_Blaine gaped at the taller man's words. For the first time in his life, he was speechless and stared with an unreadable glint in his eyes as the taller man lifted his hand to punch him, "IAN-dont!," Kurt shouted._

_"Why, he's an asshole, how dare he say something like that to you!" Sebastian snapped._

_"Well at lest he was telling me the truth, not just like some people who've been lying!" Kurt shouted back. He could see Sebastian tear his eyes from Blaine and stared him in the eyes._

_"Kurt, let's go! I will call the security to get this man out." Blaine said as he took a step forward, trying to grab Kurt's hand._

_"Don't touch him!" Sebastian snarled as he pushed Blaine's body away._

_"Ian! Stop it! No, just. Leave us alone, Blaine. Please." Kurt said as he grabbed Sebastian's hand in his, pulling the taller man to the parking lot when he saw all the students start to walk in their direction._

* * *

-ksksks-

**- Present -**

"You...Sebastian Smythe? The model?!"

"...Yes," his voice broke ever so slightly. Sebastian simply closed his eyes as he cursed himself inwardly. he thought it would be less painful.

"Why?" Kurt whispered, brushing his fingers over his cheek to wipe his tears away.

Sebastian sighed as he ran his fingers through his coiffed hair and shook his head to press the urge to not just go crossing the room and hug his boyfriend. He clenched his teeth as he couldn't bear to see his boyfriend pour his tears when he knew that's all because of him. "I'm sorry," Sebastian said after a moment of silence, "I should've told you sooner but I always got scared. I thought that if I explained all of this to you in personal, it would be better, I'm so sorry, Kurt. All this time on my way from Italy, I practiced my explanations how in the hell I would tell you who I am-"

"So? Who are you then?!" Kurt asked almost shouting.

Sebastian gulped as he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, "as you already know, I'm a model, a famous one, " Sebastian chuckled in mocking tone, "have millions of dollars on my account, but at the same time, I'm just a man who has an all fucked up life," there is silence,"...and... I need you to keep me sane." Sebastian then braced himself to take one step forward as Kurt took one step backward.

The paler man shook his head, "no, don't! You lied to me? All this long Ian, oh wait. That's not even your real name was it?! I should call you Sebastian now, right? You think all of this is some kind of joke, don't you? That -that I'm just a desperate gay guy from Ohio, who's been so desperate to-" Kurt kept rambling, his body was shaking before Sebastian cut his words.

"Kurt, No! Don't ever say that. I know that I've been wrong; also I know that I don't deserve to expect your forgiveness. At first it was me playing - all nothing to lose about finding someone in the net, someone who would care about me without knowing who I am -, in my mind never things were going to get heavier. Every day I felt worse when I thought about you, how much I grew to love you. How perfect we are, and how much I honestly believed that we would be together forever... I realized that I could never make myself want someone else the way I want you."

"Really? If that is the way how you show your love to someone, then you must have a lot love for me, which is amazing! How you could lie to me all this time! What else have you been hiding from me? I was giving myself to you, and what you've done is- God, I was such a moron. My friends were right; I shouldn't believe someone I meet on some online dating site. That was too good to be true, all the love at the first sight bullshit!" Kurt chuckled as he realized that it was his first time cursing out loud, but now he did not have the time for caring about such a thing.

_"What, you said that you are a gay?! You lied to me all along!" The older man shouted, "That's what you are Seb, that's why you fit in this world of lies, how people would suck up your ass for what you are!"_

Sebastian shook his head and leaned forward, lifting his hand, "Kurt, please." Sebastian tried to grab Kurt's hand. "What I have, what _we_ have is real, I love you, please Kurt forgive m-"

Kurt slapped Sebastian's hand away, "don't you dare to touch me...just get out!" He shouted. "Do you think because you're the perfect Sebastian Smythe, the most wanted famous model from Milan, a guy who has an incredulously great list of reputation for parties, drinking, fucking a lot of models has a right to treat other people like that? Do you think that when I saw you, I would be happy because you are someone famous, that I'd forgive you in an instant because apparently you are more than a normal person, a spoiled man who has everything? Let me tell you something. Just because you have a perfect life, and got bored, you think you can make something to cheer up your life, where you can use your celebrity title to make your life a mission to make someone's life a joke? I'm a joke to you! J-just a desperate gay guy from Ohio. Well, I think that you're nothing without your famousness, you-you are a pathetic hu-

_"Do you think that people will love you because of you?!" The older man chuckled in a mocking tone, "well, let me tell you something, you little spoiled brat! You are nothing without your famous title; you're just a worthless son! You're a pathetic human being Sebastian!"_

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, "d-don't you dare to _judge me_!" Sebastian shook his head violently, as he took a step back, his body beginning to tremble slightly, "Y-you don't know _anything _about _me_! People always assume that I'm just a spoiled little brat. Did you ever thought for just one second that perhaps I'm perfect in any kind of way, but you don't know that I'm also lonely? That maybe I did this because I wanted to know someone who could love me because of _who I am_, want people to see not just _what I am_! You're the one who said that you _can't_ judge people if you don't know them in personal, all this long. I thought that you had that entire thing, that you would accept me without judging_ who I am_ first." Sebastian threw his hands in the air to grab a lock of his hair.

Sebastian shook his head again, "Did you ever think that-that- perhaps t-the real Sebastian Smythe was the guy who appeared on the screen all this long? One thing you must know, Kurt. Maybe I lied in so many ways to you, but _never once! _I lied about my feelings for you...why don't you think that perhaps that...I-Ian Gerard is who I am? Simply a normal person that no one ever gets's to see. T-that maybe Ian is the real Sebastian Smythe, why does no one understand that maybe behind all those fucking perfect pictures, that I'm just a kid, a normal person who has a heart, same with all of you." The man finally snapped, chest still rising and falling rapidly as he breathed heavily.

Kurt stared with wide eyes; the hurt in Sebastian's tone was so deep. Maybe he was hurting because of the lie Sebastian had caused, but one thing, that Kurt knew from Sebastian's hurt gesture, was that somehow his words had gone too far,"...Ian..."

"_Don't_!...I understand. I know that you will not understand all of the bullshit I've been through, no one ever does. There's no such thing like 'don't judge a book by its cover. Maybe I was too naive about that all. I guess my dad was right, Joey was right," Sebastian nodded at his words, more to himself, "that without the entire famous thing, I wouldn't be any one, that perhaps that is the real me, that I'm just a spoiled brat who's asking and whining too much. I get it, I'll get out now," Sebastian raised both of his hands in surrender gesture, walking toward the door. Before he walked out he looked at Kurt one more time with watery eyes, his gorgeous face sad, and his eyes filled with unspilled tears full of hurt.

"...Kurt..." Sebastian licked his lips, steeling himself for the next words, "before I go...C-can I hug you?"

"W-what?" Kurt asked back in disbelief, daring himself to lift his head and see the man he loved the most right in the eyes for the very first time that night. When he did, he regreted his decision.

There he was, not behind the screen with the ocean separating them as it used to be nor the mask and costume. This moment the pale boy could actually see _'him'_, standing just a couple of feet away from where he was. For once he could see, that not the perfect image which he could find in every magazines on his shelf, or the handsome soulless man whose face was plastered in those billboard. The used to be perfect image of a handsome face on the cover of the magazine was gone. This handsome man's face was sad, his used to be confident broad shoulders were slumped down, his used to be perfect coiffed hair sticking out in every direction because of the many times his fingers ran above it, his used to be piercing green eyes were sad.

"All this time, I pray to the Lord for just one wish, one single wish that... I can hug you, just to touch you, to feel you, please...baby, just one hug...just- just one minute, let me hug you and I will leave you alone." Sebastian was pleading now, his warm emerald green eyes staring up at him with what seemed desperation as a tear escaped his eyes.

Deep down he was hurt by all the lies, yet at the same time when he saw into Sebastian's eyes, and remembered all the months they spent together, he was happy, for once. There was a look in Sebastian's eyes, one that told him the truth. Kurt reveled in his ignorance and, for the moment, he was there with him, not Sebastian Smythe, but his boyfriend, the guy who made his world spin with happiness.

"You know what? Just forget it! You're right," Sebastian backed away slightly, "my dad was right, maybe I'm just a pathetic human, and nobody will love me for who I am." Sebastian shook his head when he saw the man he loved just standing there and watched him without any words.

Deep down he thought he knew that he would never get a second chance at it.

"Thank you...Kurt..." Sebastian nodded and with that he walked out and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

"What-" Kurt gaped as the sound of the closed door seemed to snap him out of his deep thoughts. He blinked away the tears that were gathered in his eyes and stared the closed door blankly.

"...Ian..." He mumbled under his breath when his brain finally registered that the tall figure in front of him was gone.

* * *

-ksksks-

It's been a few hours when he left the party, his cell phone never stopping ringing, as dozens of messages and missed calls from his friends appeared on the screen. He took his cell to check.

Kurt, DETS, now, White boy! **- Mercedes**

Kurt, how comes you never told us, that you're Italian boyfriend is the famous Sebastian Smythe? **- Rachel  
**  
Kurt! Pick up your damn phone, I need you to explain to me how in the hell you ended up having a relationship with Sebastian Smythe! **- Mercedes**

May I know how you get to have a boyfriend as hot as Sebastian Smythe? **- Quinn**

Kurt Hummel, don't you dare hide away from me. I need explanations about why you of all the people can have Sebastian as your boyfriend. Is this is some prank? You must be careful, Kurt! **- Rachel**

Kurt why did you never tell me that your other dolphin has a face like that famous model :(, it was so awesome :) **- Brittany**

Dude, care to tell me what that was?! Is that the same guy who became a model for Armani's underwear? It was him, right? Because –I've seen his face on the billboard once… **- Finn**

Damn it, Hummel, you're badass, get some, tap that thing! **- Noah**

Most of the messages were about how the hell he didn't tell them about his famous boyfriend. It was Rachel and Mercedes who sent the most messages, but not once he noticed they asked about why he ran from the party. He shook his head at his friends' antics. There were even a lot more on his Facebook wall, "All they care about is how in the hell I ended up with a famous person," he sighed as he remembered Sebastian's words.

_"T-that maybe Ian is the real Sebastian Smythe. Why does no one understand that maybe behind all those fucking perfect pictures, that I'm just a kid, a normal person who has a heart, same with all of you."_

After a moment a new message appeared on the screen with Santana's name on it.

What happened? Is he hurting you, Kurt? Because if he did, all you have to do is tell me and I will go all Lima Heights on him, no matter whom he is. **- Santana**

Kurt chuckled at Santana's message. When Santana's name appeared on the screen, Kurt decided to pick up the phone. Without missing a heartbeat he poured all what happened in his life while Santana listened quietly, never once cutting his words. After a moment, when he had finished she finally spoke.

"Do you love him?" Santana asked from the other end of the line.

"Yes." The answer came instantly.

"Even if he's not Sebastian Smythe?"

"Of course, I know him as someone else, Santana. I didn't expect him to be Sebastian Smythe."

The Latina smiled, "so maybe it's why he didn't want you to know who he is, that he wanted people to love him as a normal person, Kurt. That maybe he just needed someone who loves him for who he is. You of all people should know better than that, how you craved for someone to actually accept you as a human without judging your sexuality." She said softly.

Kurt leaned back on his bed when he finally hung up the phone and stared at the door with wide eyes. His head hurt, his body felt so heavy and he pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Tears rolled from his eyes down his cheeks and he put his head in his hands, trying to close his eyes.

"...Kurt..." A gentle voice snapped the slender male from his thoughts. "Is everything okay? I mean, you practically just ran off the party after you told everybody that you have the famous Sebastian Smythe as your boyfriend. I mean, _your boyfriend_, Kurt." Jeff said as he took a sit next to his friend. "Is there _something _that we don't know?"

Kurt lifted his head as he felt a warm hand drop heavily against his shoulder, "how long have you known Nick, Jeff?" Kurt chuckled as he wiped at the tears that began to roll again on his cheek.

"Um - since freshman year, I think. Why?" Jeff asked as he leaned back against the headboard.

"Are you happy with him?" Kurt asked again as he put his head on Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff smiled when Nick's face popped up in his mind, "mmhh, I think that I could never be happier."

"How'd you feel if suddenly you found out that he's actually lying to you all along?"

Jeff frowned at the question, giving in to the urge to ask what this all is about, "like what? Cheat on me?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Maybe more like about his personal life."

"Well, at first, I'd be pissed off, and maybe kick him in the balls," he smiled and draped his arm across the back of Kurt's shoulder when he heard his friend chuckled.

"Would you forgive him?" Kurt asked softly.

"Of course I would." Jeff nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Even after what he had done? Why?"

"Firstly, because I know that there's always a reason behind everything, Kurt. Don't judge because of what you see or what you think. Secondly, because I know that he would have a good reason for not telling me about his secret." Jeff answered simply, then sighed as he stared the ceiling with longing expression, "can I tell you a secret?" Jeff continued when he saw his friend nodding, "it was me who lied to him a long time ago,"

"What?"

"When I first met him, the way he stared at me, the way he smiled and the way he talked to me; I always knew that he liked me. But at the time I wasn't ready, no one knew that I'm gay, so when Nick finally asked me out for a date, I lied to him and said that I was straight. He'd apologized, and I avoided him ever since. I knew that he knew about how I lied to him about my sexuality, but never once he asked me why."

"May I know why you lied to him?"

"Sure. At first I was afraid that people would judge me because of who I am, you know. What with being gay and all that stuff. Even my parents didn't know anything about that, and it scared the hell out of me. So I tried my best to deny all those feelings."

"What happened?"

"It took almost a year until finally I realized what I'd done to him; that I made him suffer. But at the same time he never backed off for being my friend, to always be there for me, even when I tried to go on a date with Nicole, his sister." Jeff poked Kurt in the ribs when the smaller man stared at him incredulously.

"Yes, I know, it was stupid, but it was when Charlie, a senior at the time shamelessly flirted with him in front of me for over a week and asked him to go out that finally I came to my senses. When he got back from his first date with that guy, I yelled at him, told him that I don't want him to go out with him again. It was then that I realized that I was jealous."

"What did he say?"

Jeff chuckled at the memories, "he just smiled at me and said that he knew all along, and just waited for me to open up my heart to accept him. That he was no one to judge of who I am, even though he's the one who's been through all the shit I put on his face all this long. He's the first person who accepted me for who I am. So there's nothing, I mean nothing about him will making me run away from him, even if he would cheat on me,"

"Even if he cheated on you?"

"Well, maybe if he ever gets the nerve to cheat on me I will kill the bitch first painfully before I finally kill him slowly in his sleep." Jeff laughed when he saw Kurt rolling his eyes.

"What if he has a dark secret?"

"There's nothing in his life that would scare me, even if he has some darkest hours in his life. I will stick with him, just simply because I love him, that's what mattered, for me at least. I will wait until he's ready for me to know everything."

"And when he tells you everything? How do you know, that he tells you the truth?" Kurt asked again.

"I'll know if my eyes can't tell me, my heart will."

Kurt lifted his head at the last words. Looking his friend in the eyes; he smiled after he realized that he could never hate the man that gave him the best things that could ever happen in his life.

* * *

-ksksks-

Sebastian took his key from his back pocket, unlocked the door before stepping inside his new environment, letting his gaze wander around his new dorm room. Untouched boxes were shattered around the floor, his branded and expensive suitcase on the left side. His gaze came to rest on a blue red blazer dangling on the closed door knob. He didn't know how the hell Joey did it, but apparently he had a private dorm room.

Sighing, the handsome model stripped off his clothes slowly, which he left carelessly on the floor. He was too tired to care about all the shit right now. Climbing up the bed in only his boxers the handsome man stared at the ceiling, lounging as if the world belongs solely to him. He folded his arms behind his head.

Taking a deep breath he remembered back to the time when his life was easier somehow.

Back then when for a few rare moments, the time when his mother would sit next to him on his bed, reading him one of his favorite stories. Mostly it was fairytales stories, in which good always won over evil. Stories of princes that saved princesses, stories that eventually always led to the same place. A happily – ever – after.

He chuckled as he realized that life was not a fairytale, and some people simply didn't get a fucking happy ending.

It never had been easy for Sebastian to lie. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. Believe it or not, it was killing him.

He hated lying in any kind of way. He felt deceitful and dirty, like he was stabbing someone in the back, whether it was a small lie to his grandparents about the broccoli he was supposed to eat and he'd thrown into the vase or a bigger lie to keep his sexuality hidden from his father when he was younger. He hated all forms of a lie, like all those people who always praised him, even if they knew nothing about who the real Sebastian was.

If he were Kurt, he would not forgive himself either.

"...Sir?" A gentle voice asked when he pushed the answer button as he picked up his cell phone after the third ring, rubbing his tired eyes slowly. The old man rolled around and propped himself up on his elbows before he spotted the digital clock on his bedside table. It was pass midnight.

"Would you sing to me, James?" A quiet voice asked as a reply from the other line.

The old man sighed as he nodded slowly, smiling sadly at the memory of a sweet young man curled up under the blanket, crying; afraid and lonely in Smythe's big mansion back at France years ago, in a time when his parents were never there to be found.

"Of course I will, Bastian."

And with that the old James Gerard started to sing.

_"A chair is still a chair_  
_Even when there's no one sittin' there_  
_But a chair is not a house_  
_And a house is not a home_  
_When there's no one there to hold you tight_  
_And no one there you can kiss goodnight"_

_"A room is a still a room_  
_Even when there's nothing there but gloom_  
_But a room is not a house_  
_And a house is not a home_  
_When the people are far away..."_

"Wait-wait...that's not the lyrics, mmmhhh, let me repeat again from the beginning..." James's voice trailed off softly as Sebastian chuckled from another line.

_"A chair is still a chair_  
_Even when there's no one sittin' there"_

He sang in a voice that if Simon Cowell heard, would maybe make him jump off the cliff right then and there, but for Sebastian it was a gentle voice that made his heart feel warm. A feeling that always made him feel being loved. He smiled as the song went on from another line all over again, feeling his eyelids start to close heavily as he slowly drifted into his deep sleep, praying to the Lord that he could be someone else with a normal life, where he could be with caring parents, lovely friends, and the most of all, he could hold Kurt, the man he loved the most, kissing him forever.

Even if it was just in a dream.

* * *

-ksksks-

Sebastian stood in the shower, letting the water run over his perfect body. He didn't even notice the change in temperature; the hot water had long gone cold, still pouring as he leant his head against the wall. Finally he turned off the water. Even when the cold water ran out; he still stood there for several minutes, closing his eyes tightly until he felt his body start to tremble uncontrollably. Sebastian sighed, and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel to rub his hair dry.

It wasn't a day like any other day in his life. A day that looked the same as yesterday, that would involve the same boring routine as yesterday. There was only slight comfort in knowing that, this wouldn't be as boring as it used to be.

It was his first day at Dalton.

As predicted, the news spread like a wildfire. The students had heard rumors about some transfer student from Italy a week before, but never once they expected the student to be the famous Sebastian Smythe.

Despite all his conditions with his boyfriend, at first Sebastian was happy, even with half of the students beaming at him and trailing his back for an autograph when he walked down the hall. For once he could feel again how it's like to be a normal teenager; going to class, having friends and stuff, but it was on his way to his first class that he heard someone whisper about something that made his ears perk up in interest.

"Hey, did you go to Blaine's party?" A guy with a black spiked hair asked his friend.

"No, sadly I couldn't, why?" The smaller man asked back.

"You know, Kurt. The new transfer student from that public school, he announced to the audience that he has a boyfriend on the party, and do you know who's the guy behind the mask was that he claimed as his boyfriend?"

"Who?"

"Sebastian Smythe." The spiky haired boy said incredulously.

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean, come on, have you seen him? Maybe he was pretty, but face it, there is no way a guy like that can make Sebastian Smythe close the deal and become his boyfriend. He was such a queen prude," The taller man spoke again, "but, maybe he was boasting around, because there is no way that a guy like K-"

"A guy like _what_?!" Sebastian suddenly appeared in front of them, growling deep in his throat, glaring his piercing eyes at the youths.

The couple stared with wide eyes at the sudden appearance, "you dating a guy like him is impossible, I mean, you are Sebastian Smythe. There is no way you have a boyfriend like that; you should clarify to all the people that there is no way you guys are boyfriends, right? Except that if you just toy around with h-" the younger student's voice trailed off, not even realizing when Sebastian lifted his hand. The famous model hit the guy straight in the face, while another student ran to their teacher's office. A middle aged woman with blonde hair came after a moment, separating the senior from the other two guys; still in his position to beat up the younger student, until he got dragged away by his teacher.

"You know, in this school we don't tolerate any kind or form of violence, Mr. Smythe. Just because you're famous you can't act like that!" Mrs. Parsons said when she and Sebastian finally sat down in her office.

"I'm sorry Mrs., but this got nothing to do with me being famous. I hit the guy simply because he was insulting my boyfriend." Sebastian answered calmly.

"Yes well, that's no reason for you to just hit a person, Sebastian." The teacher sighed as her hand riffled through her drawer and put some paper and a pen in front of Sebastian.

"Let me tell you something. Because my daughter loves and is crazy about you, I will make my exception this time. If you agree to sign this for her, I will not send you to the principal's office. How is that?" The teacher smiled as she tapped the paper with the pen.

Sebastian clenched his teeth as he stared at his teacher in disbelief. The last thing he wanted was people to suck up his title for their benefit, "_not in the world_, I will sign the autograph, just send me to the principal office now." his teacher stared at him with wide eyes because of his answer.

It was his first day at the school, but with that Sebastian Smythe got his first detention too.

* * *

-ksksks-

Kurt was so tired of the life in front of him now. it's been three days now and a constant whisper of students in the hallways about how he, an ordinary guy from Ohio could end up in relationship with the one Sebastian Smythe has been going through his ears all day long as the handsome model was always nowhere to be found.

Not including Rachel and Mercedes' rant about how he was not a good friend by not telling them the truth and made him tell the story. It wasn't until Rachel started her babbling about as he quoted _"you must be careful, Kurt. Because there's no way in the world that a guy like you can have someone like Sebastian if that are not some ruthless schemes-" _that Kurt finally hung up the phone and shut it off for the rest of the day.

"So you're Kurt's boyfriend?" Blaine asked the moment he spotted Sebastian standing at his locker, door wide ajar.

"Yes!" Sebastian said in annoyed tone as he slammed the locker door shut.

"I heard all about your lies to Kurt from his friend, Sebastian."

"And what in the name of God makes that any of your business, _Anderson_?!" Sebastian turned his body so he could look the smaller man in the face.

"That you're not good for him!" Blaine said again coyly, "don't you realize that you hurt him? A man like you can never be with him, what will you offer to him? I heard so many things on the news, you're a typical celebrity who loves the one night stand kind of relationship, that you are an ignorant person, just a spoiled man who feels that he has everything in his life so he can make another life miserable. Just leave him alone, Kurt is too good for you!"

"_Sebastian_!" That made the taller man freeze in the spot. Sebastian was currently holding Blaine's collar against his locker, his fist in the air as he was ready to hit the smaller man in the face. He tore his eyes away and turned his head slightly when Kurt's voice trailed off from where he was standing not too far away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Nothing. He just acted like the dick that he is, Kurt." Blaine answered with a mocking laugh.

Sebastian hit the locker with a loud bang instead as he pushed the smaller man aside, brushing forward and passing Kurt without a word.

* * *

-ksksks-

The following days went by fast, as the handsome model obviously and constantly avoided Kurt's presence. Kurt himself felt so devastated about that, about how people now said and complaint to him about how rude his famous boyfriend has been acting toward all the students near him.

"Kurt, you do realize he is an asshole, right?" Blaine said as he slid next to Kurt in the history class.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"Haven't you heard, on his first day, he got detention because he hit someone in the hallway? He almost hit me yesterday, and he was so rude toward other students, he just di-"

"Blaine!" Kurt said in warning tone, even if it was true. He honestly couldn't bear if someone said something bad about the man he loved.

"No! Kurt. I know everything, how he'd been lying to you,"

"How do you know?" He pushed when he saw his friend just sighed, "Blaine!"

"Rachel told me, that he'd lied to you. You shouldn't trust someone like that, Kurt. What he'd told you were all lies, the guy doesn't even know what love is. You know how all the news told stories about him, a man like that shouldn't -" Blaine's voice trailed off and faded in the background as Kurt's mind traveled to the green eyed boy that once had a warm smile, a smile that Kurt never got to see again since the ball. Maybe Rachel, Mercedes and Blaine were right, that Sebastian was just a ruthless man, an ignorant person who didn't give a damn about his surroundings. But maybe Jeff and Santana were right too. Who were they to judge? They didn't know Sebastian other than from stories and gossip shows; they never knew why Sebastian acted like that. Kurt shook his head as he realized that it was not a person he knew. That it was just Sebastian's cocoon to hide away all his insecurities as he always did behind all of his layers back when he was in McKinley. He's the one who spent all his time with him; he's the one who had a chance to see another side of the one Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

-ksksks-

"Hi, you are Sebastian Smythe, right? Can I have your autograph?" A young boy that looked like a freshman suddenly appeared with a pen on his left side when he was sitting on his table in the dining hall for his breakfast alone.

Sebastian sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, turned his head slightly, showing a tight smile in displeasure, "can't you see that I was trying to eat this goddamn breakfast." Sebastian snapped.

"O-oh, right. I'm s-sorry." The poor boy said as the unshed tears gathered around his eyes.

"Good, now _fuck off!_" Sebastian said again as he took his salad into his mouth.

"You're an asshole, did you know that?!" Blaine suddenly said from his left side. He slid into the seat in front of Sebastian, placing his tray down on the table.

"Anderson."

"Sebastian." Blaine intones coolly.

"I haven't had time to ask you this. How in the hell could you show up in my Halloween party?" His tone was tight with displeasure and curious.

"Can I have my breakfast quietly, dear God? You guys are annoying as fuck, did you know that?"

"Ian..."

Sebastian froze at the nickname as Kurt slid into the chair beside Sebastian, leaning in and muttering, "may I join you?" as he did so, Sebastian just smiled back at him. Seeing Kurt sitting beside him, he could feel his body tense up at Kurt's presence.

He took in a deep breath before lifting his head to turn to Kurt, and immediately his face shifted into one that seemed friendly. "Hey, Angel."

Kurt smiled at the pet name Sebastian gave him; it was his favorite. It was the first time he could see Sebastian after all the week he's been obviously avoiding him. This day he could see him in all his mighty. The truth was the man truly was beautiful, his face perfectly handsome. Perfect dark brown coiffed hair, tall body with broad shoulders, he hadn't even been lying when he said that he had golden colored skin, a strong jaw and a pair of beautiful mesmerizing bright emerald green eyes with slightly golden pecks in the middle of his irises.

And he chuckled to himself that somehow he got the honor to call the man sitting beside him his boyfriend.

"You haven't answered my question."

Sebastian sighed as he turned his head to the man in front of him, "Your father, Alex. He is my father's best friend, I don't know and don't give a fuck about how he knew that I would go to the US and attend Dalton. So he sent me the invitation. Is that alright, Anderson? Now would you please leave me with this salad, I only have a couple of minutes before my first class starts, and I don't even get one single bite of food shoved into my throat, thanks to all that annoying as fuck fans."

Kurt stared with wide eyes at Sebastian behavior.

"God, you're truly a dick! How do you even know this guy, Kurt?" Blaine snickered, staring at Sebastian in disgust.

"News flash! Unless you don't have any TV in your house, Anderson. This is what I am, the heartless bastard as always." Sebastian smirked.

Sebastian could see the way Blaine frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. "Of course, that's what the news always said, that you are an arrogant celebrity and never know how to respect other people, right?"

"Touché." Sebastian's smirk grew wide and became devilish as he put a full fork of salad into his mouth.

"No you're _not_," Kurt suddenly said sternly as he stared at Sebastian, "and he's not what people say, so just _stop it_. Okay, Blaine." Turning his head to see his friend in the eyes made Blaine gape for response and Sebastian's heart stop beating for a moment.

* * *

-ksksks-

He scanned the crowd for the one person he was dying to see. He was caught in the massive crowd of unknown faces. Despite all the achievement he had won in fashion industry, at that moment he actually felt very small in front of the new people, who for once didn't fit into his familiar world.

He was standing in the left corner of the common room and cursed himself for why he finally agreed to Wes's proposal about him joining the Warblers. Oh wait, perhaps it was because the Wes guy was annoying as fuck, tailing Sebastian to wherever he went and kept rambling about how he could be a great addition to the choir.

One slightly calloused hand held tight onto his guitar case. If Sebastian was being honest with himself, he was there simply because he loved to play the guitar, and the truth was he was very good at it. He wanted to do this in his life. Well, at least that had been his first dream, to become a guitar-playing prodigy.

Cutting out the noise of the student's drawl, he let his eyes focus on the massive windows on the far end of his side. The sky outside was slightly gloom as a black cloud spread across the sky. He sighed as he remembered his days at Dalton, how he's been trying his best to avoid his boyfriend, feeling that he needed to give the man a chance to think of what was the best for him. After all, they were right; Kurt was too good for him. He was more like a robot, a soulless one, at least until he met that beautiful guy.

"Attention gentlemen!" Wes yelled as he banged his precious gavel on the desk, snapping Sebastian out of his thoughts.

All the Warbles suddenly turned silent, trying to avoid Wes's wrath, because it wouldn't be quite a smart decision if they faced an angry Wes with a gavel in his hand.

"Thank you, now I will inform you guys some news," Wes said as he stared at all his fellow Warblers. He nodded when all his friends kept silent and smiled smugly when he saw all of them paying him their full attention, "okay, today we have one more student who will be auditioning to join the Warblers."

There were a lot of murmurs among the crowd, "Gentlemen...please!" They were quite again when Wes banged his gavel once more with full force on the table.

Blaine raised his hand, "yes, Warbler Blaine?" Thad nodded as he gave Blaine permission to speak, "may I ask who?" Blaine asked.

"Besides we finally got our countertenor," David said as he smiled in Kurt's direction "we thought that this new man would be a great addition for our choir. His reputation is beyond spectacular; well, even if not from choir department. We think that his famous title will be a great addition for us." David added.

"Well, with no further explanation, please welcome our friend for his first audition." Wes stood from his chair as David and Thad joined him, staring at the man with goofy smiles plastered on their faces.

He cleared his throat as he took his guitar and looked everywhere as if he tried to avoid Kurt's eyes when he spotted the beautiful man sitting which instantly stared at him, walking to the front of the room from where he was hiding on the back, took a seat in the chair as he opened the guitar case and put the instrument on his lap. The handsome model started moving his fingers and then began to play, executing the chords perfectly before his beautiful ringing voice filled the room.

_"I Will Never Find Another Lover_  
_Sweeter Than You_  
_Sweeter Than You"_

_"And I Will Never Find Another Lover_  
_More Precious Than You_  
_More Precious Than You_  
_Baby You Are.._  
_Close To Me You're Like My Mother,_  
_Close To Me You're Like My Father,_  
_Close To Me You're Like My Sister,_  
_Close To Me You're Like My Brother_  
_And You Are The Only One My Everything_  
_And For You This Song I Sing... "_

_"All My Life_  
_I Prayed For Someone Like You_  
_And I Thank God_  
_That I...That I Finally Found You"_

_"All My Life_  
_I Prayed For Someone Like You_  
_And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too_  
_Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too"_

_"I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of...Baby "_ Sebastian sang softly as his eyes finally locked with Kurt's, making the pale man freeze, feeling the hairs stand up on the back of his neck as though something like ice water had just hit him.

_"Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger_  
_You're All I'm Thinking Of_  
_I Praise The Lord Above_  
_For Sending Me Your Love_  
_I Cherish Every Hug_  
_I Really Love You"_

_"You're All That I Ever Know,_  
_When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,_  
_You Turned My Life Around,_  
_You Picked Me Up When I Was Down,_  
_You're All That I've Ever Known,_  
_When You Smile My Face Glows_  
_You Picked Me Up When I Was Down_  
_Say...You're All That I've Ever Known_  
_When You Smile My Face Glows_  
_You Picked Me Up When I Was Down_  
_And I Hope That You_  
_Feel The Same Way Too_  
_Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too"_

_"And All My Life_  
_I Prayed For Someone Like You_  
_And I Thank God_  
_That I..That I Finally Found You_  
_All My Life_  
_I Prayed For Someone Like You_  
_Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too..."_

At the end, Sebastian braced himself to look, glanced at Kurt with his emerald green eyes, showing his hurt and regrets. A regret that he made the decision to lie to him in the first place, to come here, to ignore him, and to avoid the subject all together until he could no longer stand it. To be honest, if he had known that it would hurt the man he loved so much, if he could help it, he would have kept this secret to himself for the rest of his life. Kurt would never know. He would sell his soul if only for a moment, he could make the guilt go away, for a second he would make everything feel alright again.

Swallowing in his despair at what he had done, he slid from the chair, put the guitar down as he shook his head and decided it was time to just head back to his dorm. There, he could lie, mopping around the entire day.

He sat upright, nodded and smiled warmly at the council before he wordlessly left the room, feeling his heart fall into pieces while the Warblers stood up, clapping their hands and gave him pleasant nods of approval. He didn't look up as he passed Kurt, but kept his eyes trained on the floor. It hurt so much that even his great wall that he managed to build up over those years from the art of deception barely drew in the sadness in his heart this time and his emotions were always so clear when he was hurting. He sighed as he closed the door behind his back.

Kurt lifted his hand to cover his mouth before storming forward to grab the knob. Then he slung the door open, causing it to hit the wall slightly, and broke out into a run toward Sebastian's direction.

Sebastian was walking slowly, his head and heart hurt as hell, thinking all his decisions to come to the US was wrong, that perhaps that it was better for him to just suck up all his shitty life as a model, that he was just an ignorant person, who thought about himself first, about how he couldn't think about Kurt's hurting feeling, and all thanks to his stupidity that he was losing the only person who really loved him. Sebastian cursed as he put his hand above his heart, feeling that this was nothing like the hurt he had felt when his father yelled at him for being gay, it was nothing like when he tried to find his mother but she was never there to be found. This hurt a thousand times worse than any of that, maybe it was why he shouldn't fall in love in the first place. Life would be much simpler when he was just getting humped and dumped, fucking and then just walking away as it used to be.

That was when he felt a warm hand drop heavily around his waist, hugging him tightly, and a solid figure draped behind his back. He could feel Kurt's warm body behind him, so he slowly ducked his head and saw those beautiful flawless arms were hugging him tightly around his waist. Letting out a choking breath he didn't realize he was holding, the taller male lifted his hand to brush one of the hand slightly before reaching for his arm. Grabbing his hand to tangle it with Kurt's, he pulled both of them over his chest.

"Is Ian…, the real you?" Kurt asked as the tears stained on Sebastian's shirt.

Sebastian let out a shaky breath, "I'm the same person who's been talking to you, the same person who's cared, dreamed, and the same person who's loved you all this long, nothing different about me. I swear Kurt, if I need to leave my career as Sebastian Smythe just so I can be with you as Ian Gerard, I will do it in a heartbeat, all you have to do is ask..."

"Ian, S-Sebas-." The arms that were draped around Sebastian's chest tightened.

Sebastian tried to smile at the other man through his tears as he turned around to look his boyfriend in the eyes, but it was short lived when Kurt's hurt face came back to the forefront of his mind.

Cupping the beautiful man's face in his hands Sebastian monotonously said "No.", shaking his head slightly. "I will leave you alone to think about it, all of that. You deserve to get a thousand times better than what I can give to you. They were right, you are too good for me, I'm sorry that I lied to you, Kurt. I really am." he quickly explained, not even needing to put regret in his voice. After a moment he leaned forward a little and gave Kurt time to decline. The man smiled when he felt Kurt didn't back away; closing his eyes as the lips pressed against the pink lips in front of him a soft warm kiss, for just one second. Before Kurt tried to deepen the kiss, Sebastian was gone, as if there was nothing left to say.

* * *

**edited:12/12/12**

AN: I'm so sorry if this turned to more angstier than it should be, but don't worry kurtbastian's rainbow is on the way, and you can bet the moment they get together, the warning from the first chapter will instantly apply. *grin*

Thank you guys for being patient with me, waiting, reading and reviewing this simple story, you don't have any idea how all that sweet and kind reviews always makes me a happiest author...As always, reviews are gratefully appreciated...Thank you and so much love for all of you my dear friends... Xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

AN note:  
Never tired to say thank you so much for your constant support toward this simple story, all your alerts, favs, kind reviews they all are absolutely appreciated. Thank you once again :)

Huge thanks to my dear friend Thea.91 for helping me with this story, 3 you darling :)

**Warning: This chapter contain a violence scenes and a homophobic slurs.**

Disclaimer : I don't own Glee or anything related, if I do it will be Kurtbastian show with them fooling around entire episode ;).**  
**

As usual, this story is for fun purpose only and not for taken so seriously, I just hope that you'll find this amusing and enjoyable to read...happy reading my friends...

* * *

- Chapter 7-

With a sigh, he got out of the car, a bright red of the latest edition of Ferrari he just bought. Slamming the door close, the tall teen felt the little raindrops splatter, one by one, cold against the back of his neck and onto his face as he stood to lock his car.

Apparently it became just another boring day of his now shitty life in this place called Lima, Ohio.

His green eyes traveled over his surroundings before he tilted his head slightly to the sky. He took a deep breath as he took in the grey color spread over the universe, blocking the beauty of all the golden color from the sunlight as the water began pouring down onto the earth...

He really didn't give a damn that the blazer he was wearing was currently getting soaked with the heavy downpour and his expensive designer shoes were caked with mud nor that his perfect coiffed hair was beginning to get ruined and starting to fall down in a slick heap. He didn't care about anything anymore.

Nothing was left for him anyway.

With a blank expression he started to walk inside the Lima bean. The tall model ordered his coffee and sat in one of the chairs in the corner of the coffee shop. His hands were firmly placed around his coffee, feeling the warmth that started to surround his cold palms. It was comforting and after a moment he put one of his now warm palms on the table, brushed it slightly, stared at the contrast to the cool, smooth surface. He looked down at his coffee before taking a little sip, looking through the window with a longing in his eyes.

**- Three days before-**

_Once again Sebastian found himself heading for the oak tree near the lacrosse field. He found out that he liked to go there if the weather permitted it. He sighed as he limped over to the tree. Leaning his head against it for a moment, the tall teen closed his eyes; listening to its whispering tones of brushing leaves in the cool breeze of the delicate tree._

_After a moment and a couple of deep intakes of breathe Sebastian finally opened his eyes. Taking in the scenery, he seemed to be deep in contemplation, Apple for his lunch in his hand. It'd been nearly a week since he strode off from the common room, leaving the man he loved with teary eyes. Since that day Sebastian seemed more lost in thoughts. He lifted his hand to see the red fruit in his hand and sighed as he didn't have much more of an appetite these days. He even lost a couple of pounds over this week. He chuckled a little at that thought. He bet it would at least make Joey, his manager happy._

_Nobody had ever expected Sebastian Smythe to be a particularly sappy man. Don't ask him how in the hell that happened to him, but it did. He had become one of that so many 'at least in Sebastian's mind' pathetic men who'd been over melodramatic for just a simple shit that happened in their love life._

_Memories of the two together on the ball flashed back in his head. The feeling he got when Kurt was in front of him couldn't be described with words. Having that one special person in his arms, made the love inside him grow._

_He's an idiot. He knew that, of course. Every single gossip site in the world reminded him of that little fact every day._

_They were right, he was a selfish bastard._

_He was nothing more than a cocky man as they always said. It hadn't been fair to Kurt that Sebastian lied to him in the first place. He should've been telling him the truth sooner, he was a person with a beautiful heart and he would understand, no doubt of that, but maybe that Hobbit was right. He was just an ignorant person who thought only for his own sake, so desperate to finds someone who could accept him without looking at who he was. But really, who's fooling whom? Everybody knew how he was! How he's been acting over those years in that world of fame, everybody knew he was just a guy who loved partying, spent money for booze and fucking a lot of models or celebrities; maybe that was the real him. And when the time came, he needed to go back to Milan, to do the only thing he could do right, because it wouldn't be fair to beg Kurt for forgiveness just to leave him again. Every single thing he did to him wasn't fair. Kurt deserved to have somebody better, somebody who could love __him, to be on his side every single time, to protect him more than he ever could._

_He didn't know how this could be happening, but the news had spread like a wildfire among Dalton's students. He was surprised that the media hadn't heard about this though, what with how he'd lied to Kurt, and some rumors that said Sebastian only tried to get Kurt's V-Card because of some bet before he finally dumped him in sorrow. On the other hand, there's Blaine, an attractive young man that had been a star at Dalton. He may be an asshole for saying that Kurt's sexy face looked more like having a gas pain, but something was different about that Hobbit these days, like; for example, Sebastian always saw the man trailing behind Kurt on every occasion, whispering something in his ears, making at least Kurt's smile bloom, while Sebastian watched them with clenched teeth from his hiding spot. Every student whispered that Blaine was the one picking up the pieces of Kurt's broken heart after all Sebastian had done._

_Albeit all the things that he – honestly- didn't give a shit about, Kurt's innocence was one of the things that Sebastian loved the most. The brunette was sweet, caring, and so compassionate, no matter what people did to him. Kurt was just one of those truly nice people. Sometimes it amazed Sebastian how he ended up with somebody so loving, while he was a certified asshole._

_Some part of his heart, maybe the selfish one was screaming with every fiber in his body. He didn't want to be that, he wanted Kurt. He needed Kurt, and damn it, he would do anything just so he could be with the man he loved the most, even if that meant he had to leave his career. He didn't care as long as he could have Kurt by his side._

_Perhaps he just needed to be nicer to people, to make his life more useful than it used to be, to stop fucking everyone's life for his pleasure. If he could change everything, he would never have to end things in the first place; Kurt would still be in his arms. The man he loved would still be at his side._

_And then his mind traveled back when Kurt had hugged him, the way Kurt didn't back away in the slightest or refused to let Sebastian kiss him. 'So perhaps there's still some hope for us' Sebastian thought. There's no way he could survive seeing Kurt in somebody else's arms. "No. I won't let this happen to us." Sebastian told himself. He shook his head, "I'm Sebastian Smythe. Goddamn it, I get what I want, no matter what, those assholes don't know anything about us. Kurt loves me and I love him, anything else won't matter." He was going to fight for Kurt, no matter what it took to get him back. He loved the man to death and a life without him was a life like hell._

_So, for the first step, they just needed to sit together and talk about everything. He would do everything to get Kurt's trust back. For that to happen though, he needed to find his boyfriend first. Smiling, the man stood up, making up his mind as he started walking toward the main building._

_-ksksks-_

_"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever'," Blaine said, as he put his hand above Kurt's when he spotted his best friend sitting alone in the library. "Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week…that was the moment for me…about you." Blaine lied, because never in the world he would say that 'the moment' came when he peeked 'the man practically do a striptease before spreading out himself naked in front of him', so the speech came as he remember Kurt's performance over that week when Pavarotti, Kurt's bird and the "Warbler's" mascot died._

_"W-what do you mean?" Kurt asked in shock._

_"I'm sorry about what I've said before to you, Kurt. Then, I was a fool to not see how beautiful you are, but I was wrong. I'm sorry." Blaine stared with glistening eyes._

_The ivory skinned man shook his head, "Blaine, it's okay. I know that I'm not sexy in that way, so it's o..." Kurt's voice trailed off as Blaine stared at the man intensely, gazing Kurt's pink lips._

_"Kurt, don't. I was a fool, okay. Just ignore what I've said; you are a truly sexy man, a very wonderful guy who has a heart like a saint. And I mean it when I said that I like you, Kurt. Like really like you. So, would you please consider my offer to go on a date with me?" Blaine asked with big bright hazel eyes, sending the taller man his best puppy's eyes._

_"Blaine! Stop it. He gave me time to think, and I did thinking a lot these days. I still need some time to figure it out; we need to talk and solves our issues. Until that, we are still boyfriends, Blaine. So no, I can't accept that." Kurt sighed as he closed his book before he stood from the chair._

_Blaine sighed as he put his hand above Kurt's again when the boy tried to grab his own bag from the floor. "Kurt, you don't expect him to be faithful, do you? That man was an asshole. Do you know the news said that he used to fuck every model he'd met? A man like that doesn't give a damn about feelings Kurt. He just wants your- your, you know. And then run off."_

_"Stop it, Blaine; you don't have a right to say that about him. Neither do the students have a right to say something bad about him. Yes, I know what they said about him behind my back. I am sick of it. Not just because he's my boyfriend, but because you and they barely know him in personal; they don't know anything about him, nor do they know anything about me, Blaine. Those gossip sites know nothing, okay?" Kurt snapped; breathing heavy as he put the strap of his bag on his shoulder and clutched it tightly._

_"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. You're right. I'm sorry; I don't know anything about him. But, please be careful, I'm just worried, okay." Blaine said softly, putting his hands in the air to mimic a surrendering gesture before he stood from where he sat, taking a step forward and grabbed Kurt's shoulder, smiling when he felt his friend relax under his touch. "I'm sorry about all that, okay. I will sup-" Blaine said warmly before being cut when suddenly his eyes flickered to the door behind Kurt's back and returned with an unreadable glint. After a moment his smile turned into a devilish smirk before suddenly cupping Kurt's cheeks firmly and leaning down, capturing Kurt's lips._

_"K-Kurt?" The man standing in the doorway whispered._

_Shocked, Kurt snapped his head around, looking over to see Sebastian who was pale from the sight. He glanced at Blaine who still had his hands on each side of his cheeks before he finally let them fall to turn to Sebastian again._

_"What th-" Kurt gaped._

_"I-I think that you made up your mind already." Sebastian tried to smile at the sight of Kurt's face in front of him. He was watching him with love and hurt and it reflected in his bright green eyes._

_"Ian..." Kurt whispered, eyes wide and his body began trembling slightly, he still couldn't wrap his mind around what just happened._

_"It's okay, Baby. I understand." Sebastian smiled as he then nodded in Blaine's direction before turning on his heels and disappeared._

_"Sebastian!" Kurt shrieked when his brain finally registered the scene and he put his hand to his mouth. "Oh, my God." He said breathlessly, turning his body around before Blaine grabbed his wrist._

_"Kurt let him go. He's not worth your time." Blaine said firmly._

_"Blaine! Let me go!" Kurt struggled with Blaine's grip on his wrist before finally he ripped his arm out of Blaine's grasp and turned away, then ran a little. He flung the door open, causing it to hit the wall hard, and broke out into a run toward Sebastian's direction._

_Only to find out that no one was in the hall._

* * *

-ksksks-

**-present-  
**  
"Wait! You said what?" Jeff had gathered all the boys who were Kurt's friends in the Warblers for an emergency meeting at Nick and Flint's dorm to discuss what Kurt had told him. It was the entire story about his best friend and his famous boyfriend.

The blonde man nodded, "Mhm, that's what he told me, how he knew Sebastian in the first place, and the snow ball rolled down the hill and grew bigger from then on. After Sebastian gave him some time to review their relationship, the event on Monday noon in the library made Kurt so devastated, he'd been crying for almost three days, because now Sebastian was ignoring and avoiding him completely." Jeff shrugged.

"Maybe he's just being a dick. He should ask Kurt first for an explanation." Nick said as he sat on the end of the bed.

"That guy practically saw his boyfriend kissing another guy, Nicholas." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on Jeffrey, you know what they said on the news and the net about that guy. That guy is practically a celebrity man whore, not to mention his attitude in this school, so basically he's a certified asshole." Nick said as he plopped himself on the bed, laying down on his stomach and put his head in Jeff's lap.

"I don't know Nick. I don't think it was entirely true, it's just gossip. No one can confirm the truth, and Kurt wouldn't fall for him if that guy was an utter dick. Furthermore, what would be his angle? It's not like he has punched Kurt's V-card and ran away, it doesn't make any sense. What they said about Kurt with all that bullshit was a lie." Jeff said.

After a moment he continued, "Kurt was so devastated, you know. Well, who doesn't? That guy told him a lie all along, but before they could solve their issues, that thing happened. I think Kurt is falling hard for him, I can see it in his eyes and I think that Sebastian is not entirely a douche. If he was an asshole, he would just brag with his persona, he is Sebastian Smythe for fuck's sake. Within a minute every male can lay naked in his bed willingly." Jeff said incredulously as Nick glared at him, "what?! Oh please...Don't tell me you don't have a celebrity crush on him; I saw that you asked for his autograph, Nicholas!"

"Yeah, I mean... did you look at him?! That guy practically is a reflection of a Greek God in human form, I mean-" Nick rambled now.

Jeff shook his head, waving his hand at Nick's words and continued, "So he could make Kurt willing to get fucked and then disappear, but that was not what he had done. I think he came here to explain, he even got brave enough to open the mask in front of everyone else at that party. He even told everyone that he is Kurt's boyfriend when everybody asked as they seemed to doubt it. He hit that kid the other day because they said something bad about Kurt. You know."

"_Damn it, Jeff_; how in the hell do you know all of those things? Nick, your boyfriend is more update than E! News and can put Perez Hilton to shame!" Flint said as he chuckled, shrieking when suddenly Jeff hit him in the head with a pillow.

"So what's the point?" Trent asked as he sat in the corner with his iPad on his arms, angry bird on the screen.

Jeff took a deep breath, "I just want the best for him, Kurt's worth so much better than someone who doesn't appreciate him in any kind of way, like Blaine, not that I hate him, it j-"

"Why? What's the matter with Blaine?" Flint asked again.

Jeff sighed, "Blaine asked him to go on a date one day,"

"So? That's good, that way he can forget that ass." Nick said again.

"Uh-huh, right," Jeff rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's fanboy antic toward their lead singer. Sometimes he could be so oblivious, "remember when we performed 'Animal' for a practice to be sexy?" Jeff continued when Nick and his friends nodded, "Well, after the show Blaine made him cry because he didn't think Kurt is sexy! He compared Kurt's sexy face to gas pains. Can you believe that?" Jeff said again as Nick, Flint, and Trent stared at him in disbelief.

"Why in the world did you tell us just now...? We performed 'Animal' weeks ago." Nick asked, staring at his boyfriend incredulously.

"I forgot, but when Kurt told me that Blaine asked him out again yesterday before suddenly he was being an ass and kissed him, I remembered. I think that's weird, don't you think? Why in the hell would he tell Kurt that he was not being sexy while the next day he asked him to go on a date with him?"

"Maybe he was wearing too much gel and burned his brain." Flint piped up, "I mean, I'm not gay, but I can see how sexy Kurt is. So it's not too weird if Sebastian flew from Italy just so he could meet his boyfriend." all his friends nodded their head in agreement.

"It's just… Kurt had been through a lot because of his past, don't you think." Trent said.

"Do you think it's got something to do with the day he came to this room, asking for your book?" Jeff asked as he ducked his head to see his boyfriend.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Blaine came to give back the key, he's acting a little weird. Like, a little flushed and blushed, said that he couldn't find the book. He was so stressed, he didn't even came through the door, just squeezing his upper body through the door to throw me the key. And when I got to my room the book was on the table. After that day, Blaine seemed to always stare at Kurt in a different kind of way, like adoration. He's been tailing Kurt's ass since that day." Jeff explained.

"That doesn't make any sense, except something interesting happened in that room that night and made Blaine realize that somehow Kurt is sexy." Flint piped up, frowning.

"So what do you think we should do for Kurt?" Trent asked as he put down his iPad.

"What about we help him find out who between the two really loves Kurt? This way we can help him decide to choose who it's going to be." Jeff suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Trent asked again.

"Mmmh, we each get a job..." Jeff explained, suddenly standing up, making his boyfriend fall from the bed with a loud thud. He got back as he started to scribble something in his notebook, "I will get dibs on Kurt, okay?"

"Fine," Nick agreed as he rubbed his head and sat on the floor, "but we need to divide the plan into steps."

"Right." Jeff nodded, Nick went on, "Well, write this down -"Jeff nodded, pen at his hand, ready.

"How about if we corner them both and ask about their actual intention toward Kurt, if they..."

"Nick." Jeff said, staring at him incredulously.

"We will use masks and interrogate them separately; I and Jeff will do Blaine. Trent and Flint wi-" Nick continued, then glared at his boyfriend when he realized he wasn't writing this down. "While Trent and Flint!" he repeated, firmly. Jeff snickered, pressing his pen to the paper again.

" - Nicholas!"

"What?" he snapped. Turning his head; he eyed his boyfriend annoyed expression. "Your hand hurt, babe?" He outstretched his arm, an unspoken request for Jeff's pen and paper.

Jeff raised his eyebrows when he saw his boyfriend staring at him incredulously, "what? Give me those, I'll write it myself." Nick said, grabbing the paper and pen from his boyfriend's arm.

Jeff sighed, "But it's a terrible idea, Nick. No one will open their mouth to answer our interrogations. Sorry baby, but it is ridiculous. "Jeff explained, picking up his pen again.

"Fine, so what would be your plan then?" he huffed.

"Well," Jeff explained, thinking for a moment, "oh...oh...I know!" Jeff jumped slightly up and down on the bed, "maybe we can make some scene like in one of those soap opera,"

"And what would that be?" Nick asked.

"We can pretend to be robbers and try to kidnap him. We will come up and threaten to beat them up like hell; we'll see what's going to happen between them and who'll react to protect Kurt first. As we know Sebastian is a famous model, if he's not truly in love with Kurt, he will run away to protect his pretty face,"

"What about Blaine, as you know he went to fight club, here." Nick asked.

"Yeah, but don't forget, Blaine never got involved in the actual act. We know that he did that just for his pleasure. Like his dad always says; 'use your brain first before muscles, we are not barbarian people, Blaine'." Jeff said, mimicking Blaine's father's voice, "and he never does anything against his father's words, so if he thinks it won't be really necessary, he will not react to it. So if he thinks Kurt is more important than his father, we'll know who the one it will be. And then we can get them to hook up - fucking each other, puking rainbows all over the place - and we will have succeeded in all of our endeavors. How genius is that?"

"Mmmmh...that will work, but how are we going to do this?" Nick nods his head in agreement.

Jeff considered this. "We can make Flint and Trent the muggers, they have the features. They can scare them easily. They have smaller bodies so if Blaine or Sebastian fight back and beat them up, it shouldn't make too much damage, so there will be no problem. While we will sit not too far from them, monitoring the surroundings, we must keep our car on, so we can pick them up fast if something goes wrong, or if someone tries to be smartass and calls the police."

"Genius." Nick applauded, nodding in approval.

"- wait, what?!" Trent asked after a moment, frowning.

Nick smiled, nodding. Then, "well, write it all down! We'll work out the minor details latter. "

Someone cleared his throat, "You guys realize that we're still actually in the same room with you two, right?" Flint asked as he raised his eyebrows before shaking his head slowly in disbelief over what his two best friends, Beavis and Butthead had said about them.

* * *

-ksksks-

Sebastian raised his head when he heard someone clearing their throat near to where he sat in the Lima Bean; putting his book from his lap onto the table the handsome man smirked.

Five girls stood in front of him, "and may I know what you lovely ladies want?" Sebastian said sarcastically, because the last thing he needed were some fangirls squealing like crazy in the middle of a coffee shop in his free time. He leaned against the back of the chair and folded his hands in his lap.

"We come here to warn you about your behavior toward our friend." A petite girl with a bright green animal sweater spoke, crossing her arms across her chest.

"And may I know who you are talking about?" Sebastian asked, raising one of his perfectly manicured eyebrows.

"Kurt Hummel, that sounds familiar?" A beautiful black skin colored girl piped up.

"You gu-"

"So are you Kurt's dolphin? I think you're awesome, you have the same face as that guy on TV."

"What's a dolphin?" Sebastian asked, intrigued by the question from the beautiful blonde with a ponytail.

"Dolphins are gay sharks. And I think you're so sexy, and Kurt is so hot, that it will be so awesome to see both of you making out." The blonde answered innocently.

Sebastian smiled, despite his confused state about the information that the girl gave him; it was the very first smile over these shitty days of his life.

"Enough of this, Brit; we need to make ourselves clear, just so this guy can back off and leave Kurt alone." Rachel said.

"And why is that?" Sebastian asked again, because it started getting interesting.

"As the news told us all about the unappreciated extravaganzas around your famous life, and as Blaine said to me, your behavior in the school is something utterly ridiculous. He told me that you are an arrogant man with no respect toward others. You are a self centered man and always think of yourself as a master to make other people feel bad because of your rude words." Rachel's voice trailed off as Santana snickered and shook her head before mumbling under her breath, "you should put a mirror in front of you when you say that, Dwarf."

"So the Hobbit told you all of that shit?" Sebastian snorted.

Rachel scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Blaine is a dapper man, a true gentleman, and a very talented person as well. That's rich when it comes from _me_, although his talent never can compare to me and not enough to beat me in Regionals, but I think he has a talent, anyway," she cleared her throat as Sebastian stared at her without a blink, amazed about how fast this woman could move her mouth to speak in a second, "and I think he will be a good role model and friend for Kurt. I personally support him if he decided to come and ask Kurt to go on a date with him, he's-"

"So if you adore him so much, why can't you just ask him to bang you, so you can..._Good God! _Now I can't get out the image about a grumpy smurf wearing a hideous bright animal colored sweater with gelled black hair running around, calling you mom and dad," Sebastian said with a mocking horrified expression before held one of his fingers up, "wait a moment, I think I'm gonna throw up,"

Rachel shrieked a little, "you are an absolutely pretentious; egotistical; self centered; condescending; ignorant to the universe; consistently asshole; a very irritating, smugly and cocky human being, Sebastian Smythe,"

"Why, thank you. You did your homework well, as they always say, Darling." Sebastian smirked.

Rachel sent a murderous glare the man in front of her, "Just because you are a famous model, it doesn't mean you can act like that. Kurt is my friend; he is just a simple guy who doesn't need a guy like you. I don't know your intentions toward him, because a guy like you can practically get a thousand of men lying at your feet, yet you're here, nagging a guy like Kurt. I don't want you to come near him again! Did I make myself clear?!" She lifted one of her fingers, stabbing Sebastian in the chest.

With Kurt's name being said, Sebastian's smirk disappeared instantly, "a guy like Kurt?! Do you mean the _'sarcastic one' _who spent his time making comments about your charming personality and your lack of knowledge about fashion choices?" he snorted in a mocking tone, "but let me tell you something, in that case I absolutely agree. It is an achievement when it comes from me, as you know that I like some mascot in fashion industries. And seriously, if you came to one of my fashion shows in Milan like that, it would be luck if someone would not burn your wardrobe the moment you enter the front door," his smirk grew wide when he saw the mortified horror in Rachel's face, "you are truly a nice person to him, a friend who always says that he's been the one who always tries to get any type of solo or significant part in that pathetic Glee club, but never succeeds. Words you had used to describe as "just a poor gay boy who isn't as good and great as you because his talent never can compare to your capability to sing every single damn song'. Is that how you describe him, huh? Is he that kind of guy so that he can't have someone like me?"

Sebastian stood up as he leaned forward a little, looking Rachel in the eyes, "you can insult me with every fiber in your little body, but don't you dare say a word about what kind of guy Kurt is. You don't have any idea what kind of guy he is after what you said behind his back,"

"H-how, do y-you?-" Rachel gaped at Sebastian's words, her eyes widened with an unreadable expression, an expression that may be close to being caught...guilt.

Sebastian chuckled and rose one of his eyebrows, "what, how do I know what you'd said about him behind his back?! I did my homework, too, you know. So stop pretending to be his friend, and just put that amazing irritating talent of yours in your pretty mouth. Did I make myself clear?!" Sebastian said as he grabbed his stuff.

"Damn! I'm so horny right now." Santana said as she put her hand in front of her face, waving her arm in front of her face in torridity, a smirk blossoming in her beautiful face when she saw Rachel getting pale, "damn, Smythe. You truly made my day, you've got my blessing. Just don't mess around with him anymore or I'll bitch slap you to hell."

"Hell, I think you've got that right on that one, white boy," Mercedes suddenly spoke as Rachel stared at her with wide eyes. "What? He's right," she said again to her friend, "Listen, I know that we've not been very good friends to Kurt. And we regret that, I just want him to be happy, so if you can prove to us that what they said about you is wrong, you'll get our blessing. Please Sebastian, he suffered enough, and I am ashamed that I can't always be there for him. Despite what all the people told us about you, I want to thank you for your presence when he needed it the most."

That made Sebastian's heart flutter a little and his harsh eyes softened.

"Tana, I think I'm all wet," Brittany whispered as Quinn smirked on her left side.

All the girls shook their head at the moment and Rachel stomped her foot loudly before presenting them her famous signature by storming out of the coffee shop dramatically.

* * *

-ksksks-

Sebastian left the coffee shop in a very bad mood. he just come near his car door when suddenly his phone biped with an incoming message.

I need to see you, there's some contract I need to discuss with you. This is worth a fortune; I came from Italy just for this. Meet me in this restaurant called Breadstix, don't be late! **- Joey**

Sighing, the handsome model put the cell back in his pocket, grabbing his key before some new message popped up.

Meet me in the Lima library, we need to talk **- Kurt**

Sebastian froze at the last message. Kurt wanted to talk. He ran his fingers through his coiffed brown hair, "There's nothing to talk about anymore." Sebastian mumbled after a moment, shook his head, and then threw the phone to passenger seat. Pulling the seatbelt over and letting it click into place, he stuck his key into the ignition, the car purring to life instantly when he turned it. He put the red Ferrari in drive, rolling out of the parking lot.

* * *

-ksksks-

"Have you sent the messages to Sebastian and Blaine?" Nick asked when he met his boyfriend in the hallway.

"Yup, I managed to sneak around and stole Kurt's phone while he's in the bathroom. All we have to do now is drag Kurt to that public library and we can run our plans." With a devilish laugh the handsome blonde made his way to their dorm, a place where he'd seen Kurt sitting in that afternoon.

It was an unusual bright Friday afternoon after their school; they agreed to stay in the dorm over this weekend after Wes' one hour full of threat lecture about loyalty, effort and totality to win Regionals and Nationals. After a long persuasion about how they could get some fresh air outside the campus, Kurt finally agreed. After a moment the three Dalton students made their way to the public library.

"Have you heard some news from Flint and Trent?" Nick asked Jeff the moment Kurt went to some shelf to search for some book.

"No, but I think they will make it in time, we just need to get Blaine or Sebastian to leave, or whoever comes up with Kurt to the place we set up." Jeff whispered.

"Good."

* * *

-ksksks-

"Kurt?" Blaine asked the moment he spotted his friend in the middle of the empty library.

"Blaine. What are you doing here?" Kurt asked. A slight annoyance became evidence in his voice after the Monday accident.

"Um- Nick and Jeff asked me to come. They said after this we all could go to have some dinner outside the campus or something like that." Blaine said with a slightly nervous voice. Since that kiss, Kurt seemed to avoid him if not absolutely cut off all their communication.

"So where's Niff ?" Blaine asked again.

"I don't know, they said they gonna go out for a while to buy some coffee or something. I think we need to go after them, the library's gonna close in a moment." Kurt said, not even looking Blaine in the eyes.

"Oh, okay. I will send them a text." Blaine smiled, took his cell and started to type in the message. The answer came almost instantly.

Meet us across the street, there's some coffee shop at the end of the road **- Jeff**

The cool breeze made its way against their bodies but it was warm enough that day for them to walk in comfortable air. They walked side by side in silence the moment they left the building, shoulders brushing each other but neither of them dared to say something. The uncomfortable air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

After a moment Blaine was the one who broke the ice, "Kurt..."

"Don't. I don't want to hear anything." Kurt said sternly.

Blaine sighed; "Pleas-"

Suddenly there was a shout, "What do you want?"

"Hey if it's about money, just take my money okay, and let me go!"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Kurt could hear sounds of a struggle.

"Please, someone help me!" a broken voice cried out, searching for help.

His mind told him that he should keep walking and ignore all that sound.

"Kurt, ignore it, just keep walking." Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand.

Kurt knew it was kind of stupid to do it because he didn't know if the other guy had a gun, but apparently his legs were stubbornly disobeying his brain. As he snapped Blaine's hand away, he just kept walking to where the sounds came from. He stopped his legs in the corner of that alley. And then he saw something. His body froze. His heart pounded hard as the two glinting eyes glared at him from the dirty alley. Just a few feet from where Kurt stood, he spied a huge man and white skinny boy with some small teenage boy on their feet, his face full of blood and bruises. His glasses were broken into pieces, shattered in front of him. The big bulky man grinned widely at the smaller boy on the ground.

"Hey! Let him go!" Kurt shouted suddenly, making the two bullies snapping their heads toward his direction.

"Well, well, what have we here?" The man said. He was wearing scruffy blue jeans and a battered football top roaming Kurt's body up and down.

"What do you want?" Kurt gaped at the sight, his voice braking slightly, "Hey if it's about money, just take my money okay, and let us go!" He said again, covering his absolute fear with a stern glare toward the two men.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" The man yelled, making Kurt jump a little. His body was frozen and his heart pounded hard in his chest as the two pairs of eyes glared at him from the empty road.

Kurt's body was shaking uncontrollably because of the cold and terror. His mind though traveled to his days in his old school back then when he still got bullied.

"Kurt, stand behind my back, I will handle this." Blaine said as he placed his body in front of Kurt.

"Let the boy go, okay. If this is about money, just take my money, here." Blaine said as he took his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Well, look at that, isn't that cute." The large man chuckled, "fine that'll do, and you little shit don't use any good either."

"Go!" Kurt shouted, making the poor kid jump a little before he grabbed his belongings from the ground and stood up to his feet, mouthed 'thank you' with watery eyes as he then ran limply in another direction.

"Now let us go, okay?" Blaine asked. He shrieked when without his notice the skinny man hit him hard in the side of stomach while the two boys were focused to the bigger male in front of them.

"Blaine." Kurt shouted, bent to Blaine's side when he saw Blaine fall to the ground. The man kicked him again before bent down when he saw a glistening thing around Blaine's wrist.

"Damn, is that real, dude? Give me that!" The man chuckled darkly as he spit his words. Blaine took his Rolex and handed it to the skinny man.

"Damn, that boy is loaded, check that pretty fairy." With speed a hand suddenly found Kurt's arms. He tried to pull away but the man moved his hand around Kurt's neck.

"Let me go you asshole!" Kurt tried to kick and fight. 'I will not let this happen again' he thought but the man was huge, bigger than Karofsky or Azimio.

"Shit, you are a pretty little thing, aren't you?" the huge man began, "come on now, darling." He tightened his grip on Kurt's neck.

Kurt choked as he felt the piercing nails dug into his throat, drawing blood. The other man chuckled, taking another step towards Kurt. He was too close now and looked so much bigger than before. As he got closer, Kurt glanced around for a suitable escape route.

"Hey, Hale," the one said as the man in the football top moved his hand lower, "that's enough okay, just take his stuff already, will ya!" The other man said.

"Shut up, Rick! These fags are disgusting, but it would be so much pity if we would waste such a pretty thing like this. He looks so much like a girl. Look at that smooth skin, this one is worth a try," The large man said, his smirk turning into a devilish smile.

"Now, let's see what you have," He tightened his grip on Kurt's neck as his other hand lifted one long sharp knife to Kurt's jaw, down to his silky neck and went to Kurt's blue shirt, tearing it with ease. The man seemed crestfallen when he saw that there was another top underneath, but continued to cut his clothes.

"Nice, so pretty- I'll bet that you are untouched." he said with a purr regarding Kurt's milky white body. He then proceeded to cut open Kurt's black skinny jeans. The knife went in a sawing motion over the fabric with ease and the man growled deep in his throat as he did this. His other hand left Kurt's neck and moved down his body slowly to aid the other one in cutting open the jeans.

He pushed his body against Kurt's and he could feel the friction as he began to unzip himself.

"Fuck you!" Kurt coughed and screamed as he finally threw off the feeling that had built inside his chest. The man doubled over as Kurt brought his knee up into his groin.

"BITCH", he screamed as Kurt pushed the man and ran fast. The bigger male fell into the ground, hissing in pain. He was terrified and within a minute the skinny man caught up with Kurt again. His hand went to Kurt's shoulder and he pulled him back and pushed Kurt to the ground. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his lower as the man punched him hard in the stomach.

"Shit!" He closed his eyes as he started to feel very weak and through the tears and descending darkness he saw a figure. It moved casually. He figured it was one of the men.

"HEY! What are you doing in here?!" a voice came from somewhere. The skinny man backed away slightly.

The man looked round and Kurt arched his back, gasping for breath as his body rolled on the ground. He looked round; his eyes widening at the sight of the man standing not far away from him.

"SEBASTIAN!" Kurt tried to scream.

Kurt waited with baited breath, watching Sebastian sliding into defensive gesture against the much larger man, growling.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sebastian screamed after he realized the scene in front of him. "Kurt, Baby. Hey, are you okay?" The taller man asked when he took a glance and saw a blood stain on Kurt's lips. Running toward him, frantic, he saw Kurt holding his stomach, trying to meet his eyes. "Shit! I will kill them!" he shook his head frantically. "Kurt, go to the car and wait me there?"

"No, no, I'm alright. I'll be okay, I—" Kurt hissed, taking choking breaths.

"KURT, I'm not gonna ask you again, Blaine! Take Kurt out of here, I will try to block them." Sebastian's eyes turned a shade darker with rage.

"And what, let you become _a hero_?" Blaine spat.

"Fuck, Anderson! This is not the time, just make sure Kurt is safe, will you!" Sebastian shouted back.

"No! I can take care of myself, Sebastian!" Kurt snapped firmly.

"Kurt, Baby. I swear to God! Would you hear me just this moment! Please Angel, let me handle this.'' he was pleading now, as the younger man stared with unshed tears in his beautiful eyes.

"Come on, Kurt!" Blaine stood up as his hand still held his hurt stomach. Grabbing Kurt's shoulder he dragged the man toward another way.

"We have a hero here," Both of the strangers set on a killer glance before they spoke, "You! Take care of that prick; I'll go finishing my business with this one." The big man yelled at the skinny one as he nodded his head toward Kurt's direction.

"You will not to touch him!" Sebastian snarled; his expression hardened with unmistakable anger. He turned his head slightly toward Kurt's direction where he'd been gone, making sure he was safe and out of view, then glanced over to the large guys. First he hit the smaller man right in the face and made the stranger stumble back and hit the wall before lunging forward at the bigger man.

"You little shit!" the man shouted as his fist connected with Sebastian's jaw, making Sebastian humble back before he felt a hard grip on his shoulders. It made him stuck in the place, a hard solid figure draping itself behind his back as the skinny man locked his hand over Sebastian's chest while another grabbed his wrists.

The bigger man was laughing in a mocking tone,"now you're gonna pay for hitting my friend there and taking that pretty thing away from me." Before Sebastian could make a sound he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his lower body, the man in his back holding him still in place. After hitting him again and again in the face the other man then loose up his grip and Sebastian instantly fell to the ground, crying when he heard a loud crack of what he assumed was his own rib cage when the man kicked him hard in the stomach. He coughed and blood spread from his mouth across the cobalt stone.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe, for God's sake, and I will not make myself die in the hand of this scumbs, I haven't even told him goodbye." Sebastian whispered as he tried to stand up in his feet again.

* * *

-ksksks-

"Dude, where are they?" Flint asked as he and Trent were ready in their position, dressing in some black T-shirt and dark ripped blue jeans not too far from the library as Nick and Jeff waited in another part of the road, hiding behind the bushes, dressed in army clothes with black painted faces to camouflage.

"Yeah, they should've been here like fifteen minutes ago, something must've gone wrong." Trent said on the phone, Jeff in another line.

It was the moment he opened his mouth to answer when suddenly he saw Blaine dragging Kurt in his arms with one hand while another hand covered his stomach. Kurt's shirt was torn apart and his jeans were caked with dirt.

"What the hell…!" Jeff shouted as his hand instantly grabbed and dragged Nick by the collar before storming out from their hiding place to approach them.

"Kurt! Blaine! What the fuck?!" Flint yelled; eyes wide at the sight, masks on the floor, forgotten.

"What happened?" Trent asked; eyes wide with concern.

The ivory skinned man shook his head, tears never stopping to roll from his eyes, "help him, help him, God. Please help him." That's the only thing that came out of Kurt's mouth, more like a mantra then an actual plea.

"Blaine, what's going on?!" Nick asked the moment they were close enough to the couple.

But before Blaine could speak, Kurt suddenly ripped his hand out of Blaine's grip and ran toward the alley where he knew the man he loved was in great danger. "No time to explain, Sebastian is in danger, hurry up. We need to help him or those guys will kill him!" Kurt yelled as tears rolled from his eyes.

"Holy crap!" The guys said in unison as they trailed behind Kurt, praying to the Lord that they're not too late.

* * *

-kskskss-

Kurt couldn't describe why he felt so worried but the idea of Sebastian being hurt in any kinds of way. Terrified, the beautiful man's tears never stopped to roll down his face. He had to get there, just to make sure they didn't have to crash the car on the way to the hospital.

The guys came just in time before the large man tried to stab Sebastian in the stomach, while another guy was lying on the floor unconscious. It seemed like Sebastian managed to beat that man the hell up before being beaten up by the larger man. Storming over their way and grabbing the man in the shoulder, Flint and Trent managed to hit the man twice his size square in the stomach and face, making the man fall to the ground with a loud thud. He got in a couple more hits before the police came and secured the area with that skinny boy from earlier tailing behind their back.

A moment after the ambulance came; the police took their statements, while Sebastian was instantly being loaded into the ambulance, badly beaten up and almost unconscious.

With traffic it took them torturing thirty minutes to reach the road to the hospital. Kurt was frantic, they drove in silence. Every time he got stuck in traffic lights he worried desperately about Sebastian. Now that the hospital block came into view he felt the knot in his stomach loosen slightly at the prospect of seeing his boyfriend again.

It's been nearly three hours of giving statements, getting cleaned their own wounds by the nurses before Kurt finally could ask where his boyfriend was. The nurse smiled and nodded her head toward another alley, assuring him that the taller man was okay. Albeit some bruises, a couple of stitches and broken ribs there's no internal bleeding or something else that put his life in danger.

He practically ran from the room he was settling in, while he could see Blaine in another room with his father, talking slowly although he could see the rage in Blaine's fathers' eyes. Nick, Jeff and the other guys were in the hallway talking with the police again, this time with their parents on their side. As for him, he only had called Carole, assured the sweet caring woman that he was okay and nothing bad had happened to him, then made her promise to not tell his father immediately because he knew exactly how his father could overreact in this kind of situation. So they decided to wait for his father to come home from DC, as they didn't want to worry the old man when he was on his duty.

Walking down the hallway, the ivory skinned man stopped behind the door. He was currently holding the door knob when he heard someone shout inside the room.

"What in the hell you think you're doing?! Become a hero?!" A deep heavy voice shouted.

"Is he okay?" Sebastian asked.

"What? He's fine! You're the one who's got beaten up and the man just left you there dying alone!" Joey snickered, face full of disgust, "you didn't come to the restaurant to sign up that fucking contract, and this is what happened?! What the fuck are you thinking Sebastian? Your career depends on your fucking body and yet you lying in here; face full of bruises, stitches and broken ribs, and all of that just for over some guy? ARE YOU CRAZY?!

"Stop that shit, Joe! Stop pretending that you care about me!" Sebastian's voice shouted back.

"I do care about you! A lot of people care about you for fuck's sake; do you know what a chaos that will cause if they find out about you being injured? Look at all those bruises, those stitches; all of this can make you lose your career! And what for?! Just for that little s-"

"Fuck you, don't you dare talk about him like that!" Sebastian shouted as he tried to get up before being pulled back again as he felt like being stabbed a thousand times all over his body, "all you care about is my body and my face. All the things that can bring you money, but not me, just shut up and go away!"

Joey chuckled in a mocking tone, trying to stare at his model with a murderous glint, "What? After all those years of me, busting my ass to make something out of you like you are now, the famous Sebastian Smythe, this is how you pay me back?! After all this you still defend that little shit? You're gonna go back with me to Italy tomorrow and meet your plastic surgery doctor. We can figure it out, how to make those stitch marks disappear. "

"I will not go anywhere; just let me get some rest Joe." Sebastian groaned, putting his hand on his head as he let his thumb massage his temple. God, his head felt like going to explode in just any moment.

"No! You come with me the moment the doctor says that you can leave this hospital."

"GET OUT, Joey!"

"I think you need to get out, or I will call the nurse." Kurt said the moment he entered the room, staring at the manager with a stern look.

Joey chuckled as he stared first at Sebastian and then glared Kurt up and down. "You will regret this, Sebastian. All of this shit you've been through just because of this guy, it was worth nothing. And there will come the time you'll beg me for a job to come back as a model."

"Fuck off!" Sebastian said again as he leaned his head against the pillow, closing his eyes in an attempt to endure the pain.

The tears start to gathered in his glasz eyes the moment he spotted the love of his life currently lying helpless in the bed, his handsome face full of an ugly purple bruises, there some split around his upper lip and above his right eyebrow, a black hand print plastered around his slender neck, he closed his eyes tightly at the thought of what those people do to Sebastian's perfect body and how much more bruises behind the hospital gown he was wearing, "...Ian..." Kurt said slowly the moment Joey stormed out of the room.

"Kurt...I..." They said at the same time, but his words were cut off by a grimace of pain when he shifted.

"No, please let me say this." Kurt began as he took a step closer to Sebastian's bed, slowly reaching for Sebastian's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I'm so sorry about the day in the library. A-about me and Blaine, I-" Kurt said quietly.

Sebastian's face visibly fell again, and Kurt could see more than physical pain shining in those green eyes. "I should have told you sooner, it's not your fault if you've changed your mind and chose that male Rachel version." Sebastian chuckled a little at the memories.

"No! It was a mistake, I didn't know that Blaine would kiss me, please believe me Ian. I mean, Seb. Just hear me out. I never changed my mind, I had enough thinking. I would never choose someone else over you; I love you, and only you." Kurt said with choked breaths.

"No, Kurt it's okay, I understand."

"No, you don't! Stop pushing me away when I need you the most, I love you. I don't care what people say about you, about us, I just want to be with you." Kurt was sobbing now.

"You do?"

"I do, and that I will never change. I love you for who you are, I was a fool to say those awful words to you, please forgive me. I- was so devastated about you lying to me in the first place, but I was lost without you. Not seeing you when I knew that you're not so far away from me was killing me and I will most likely die without you in my life. God, no matter who you are, the person I love is the man in front of me now. I don't care if you are just some assistant, a student, a-" Kurt's voice was being cut when suddenly Sebastian grabbed the back of his neck and crushed their lips together. He felt the pain all over his body but it didn't matter now as the kiss made him feel happier than ever.

"I must make some reckoning deal with that Hobbit." Sebastian mumbled under his breath as he smiled into the kiss, "You can still call me Ian, but I'd prefer you call me Bas. It was the nick name my grandparents and James always used for me. I'm sorry, Kurt. I should have told you..." Sebastian said the moment their kiss broke.

Kurt tried to smile, failing miserably and shook his head. His voice was a dry whisper against the sound of the paramedics rushing up the hallway. "No, don't, just rest, Bas. We will talk about this again, okay? For now just let us be together without any of those problems. I just want to hug you right now. You don't know how scared I was when I left you in that alley, I love you so much, Bas." Kurt's voice was raspy with broken tears now.

Sebastian chuckled weakly, letting his hand drop back to his side as his chest rose and fell harshly. "I guess this is what happens if some model tries to become superman, huh?"

"I guess it is." Kurt said with a small smile, hiccupping a little. He'd be damned if Sebastian didn't get the chance to learn what he felt like now.

"Here...lie down with me." Sebastian requested hesitantly, as he tapped the space beside him, pulling the blanket away.

"Of course." Kurt smiled as Sebastian tugging a little on Kurt's hand until the other boy slowly and carefully climb up the bud, do his best to not cause Sebastian anymore pain. After a moment he laid down in the small space next to a warm solid body, his head on Sebastian's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat as he could feel Sebastian's arms caress his hair.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Kurt asked worriedly after a moment he settled down next to him, something unbearably nervous in his tone.

"Never." Sebastian said firmly.

"I love you, Bas." Kurt whispered.

"I Love you too, Angel."

For the first time in their relationship they knew that from now on, everything would be alright again.

**Meanwhile outside the room…  
**  
The man was currently pacing back and forth in the busy hallway, seemingly deep in thought before he took his cell phone and dialed a number before putting the device to his right ear.

"Hi, yeah it's me, listen. Do you have any time these days?" Joey's voice trailed off in the hallway. After a moment the other man he was calling picked up the phone, his tone was harsh as he answered on the other end of the line.

"How old are you?" He asked, hummed in approval, "Good, I need you a favor..." He said again, nodding when the man on another side had answered, "don't worry it's all by me, and I will deal with Gina. Your manager will understand the moment I talk to her, you just need to get your ass here, asap."

"I need you to go get Sebastian back to Milan." He answered to the man in another line.

"Good, I'll be waiting for your arrival," after a moment a triumphant grin plastered itself on Joey's face, "Ok, bye, Theo."

* * *

**edited: 12/12/12**

Thank you guys for being patient with me, waiting, reading and reviewing this simple story, you don't have any idea how all that sweet and kind reviews always makes me the happiest author...As always, reviews are gratefully appreciated...

Thank you and so much love for all of you my dear friends... Xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Would you look it that! In the name of Chris Colfer! More than 15.000 words for you as my apology for long waiting, this chapter is special for:** lovely-sweety (for helping me with the French part, THANK YOU! xo), kurbastianfans, elleisKurtfans, msdarque, GustinColfer (yes you!*grin*), intensewhatever, Rory Potter, ImaKlaineFan4Ever, GreenIrisBlueHeart** and so many other names who've been constantly supporting this story by putting those wonderful reviews in almost every chapters and for all the people who spare their time for just reading, alerting and favoritism my story, my gratitude for you is beyond your imagination, if I missed anyone else who has reviewed constantly, deeply apologize they were just names that came to my mind, thank you guys...so much love for you...*tears*

**Thea.91** (my gratitude for you is beyond healthy, because seriously? I managed to shoved you a handful of more than 15.000 words to be beta-ed...and yet you did it without one single word of objection...thank you so much!), **DarlaKlainer, corpseladyinblack, MizzRawrlovezYaoi, **you guys are AMAZING person...big hug and kisses for you! :)

**Warning:** there will be some funny business in this chapter *wink* if you don't like the theme, please don't read, you've been warned...uh-huh right :p

**AN note at the end of the chapter, please read!**

* * *

-Chapter 8-

He hated this place, was sick of those white sterile walls and that all too weird antiseptic smell that made his stomach twist and his head spinning the moment he entered that building. Hospitals were too full of people who gave you an apologetic look with faked forced smiles before stabbing you right in the heart by giving you bad news.

It's a place to make you sick from the constant beeping of all those machines and the scary feeling that gathers in your body as you wait in fear for the one you love to be all right again, not to mention that they are full of sick people and sad relatives.

Ever since his mother died, and his father got in the hospital because of the heart attack he has never stepped inside a hospital again. Not even when Rachel was hospitalized for a broken nose that Finn caused. Never once he had the intention to step his feet in that building - instead he chose to wait till she was released. After all the bad things that happened with his parents, hospitals had become a symbol of bad luck for him.

And yet now he was sitting in one of the benches in one of those white sterile wall halls, waiting for his injured boyfriend, surrounded by that sickening smell and not to mention his sad feelings that scratched at his heart like a plague.

_Gaga, how he hated this place_.

Standing up to walk down the hallway slowly, the young man then sighed when he stared the small device in his hand, "Dad, I'm in the hospital, I-" Kurt carefully said after a moment when he finally was able to bring himself to call his father. Carole sat in one of the benches close by. After her persistent argument with Kurt -who said that he was okay and that there was nothing to worry about- that she should at least come over and see for herself that her stepson was okay to go to the hospital. He gratefully appreciated that Carole brought him some new fresh clothes, because honestly he almost threw up at the hospital gown he was wearing earlier. Having to stay in the hospital no matter how long it is, it'll never be easy for him, too many bad memories and he was so lucky that he survived this long and not just threw up in the trash can after a few hours dealing with all the familiar smells. As predicted his voice was being cut by his father's worried outburst the moment he uttered the word hospital.

"God, Kurt. Are you okay? Where are you? Did someone hurt you? I swear to God I will ki-"

"No! Dad, listen to me-,"

"Are you hurt? Are y-"

"Dad!... breathe..." Kurt told his father sternly after the moment his father started to ramble. "I'm fine." He sighed, "Carole is here with me... but one of my friends... he-he saved me from a robbery and... he's injured," then there's silence, as he seemingly was not at ease to remember the earlier event all over again, "the doctor won't let me know anything further about how much he was injured, but one of Carole's friend, a nurse who is in charge said that beside some bruises, maybe a couple broken ribs there's no major injuries. She said that maybe h-he is able to g-go home soon enough. but dad-I-" Kurt whispered, closing his eyes at the image of Sebastian's injured body, feeling so scared, vulnerable and helpless at the same time. He inhaled through his nose before releasing the shaky breath he had been holding for a moment.

"Dear God..." Burt said slowly. Kurt could almost see that his dad was rubbing his forehead in shock and worry.

"He-he..."

"Hey, buddy? What's wrong?" Burt instantly sensed that something was off with his sons' behavior. After a moment of hesitance, he added, "you know you can always tell me everything, right?"

A Tear escaped from the corner of Kurt's eyes, but before he could wipe it, he felt a soft thumb sweep it away. He turned to his right and saw Carole staring at him, lips tight pursed into a thin line. "I know Dad, it's just... he was the one who saved me, he got beaten just because of me, and he shouldn't have gone through all of this. The man almost stabbed him the moment we got there; I don't know what will happen to him in the future, what with all his career and his manager is such an assho-"

"Language, young man." Burt cut him off.

"S-sorry, Dad..." The beautiful young Hummel bit his lip lightly.

"But, you are okay right?"

"I'm physically okay dad. Nothing bad really, I'm just tired of this making statements thing. Other than that, I'm fine, don't worry okay, and remember your heart?"

"I'm okay, Son. It's about you now, and you said that young man is fine now, right?" Burt said again.

"I really hope so Dad," Kurt answered slowly, "I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him." He whispered the last words, seemingly more to himself, so slowly that it was inaudible for Burt to hear.

"Okay, good. I will go to the hospital now; I will ask Finn to come home from Rachel's house, so I will be there in a couple more minutes, okay?"

Kurt nodded even though he knew that his father couldn't see him. He smiled when he finally hung up the phone, "are you okay, Sweetie?" Carole asked, draping her hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed it lightly, tugging it slightly to make the young Hummel sit in the chair in the corner of the hospital hallway.

Kurt sighed as he took one step with her and glanced towards Sebastian's room. The injured man was in a deep sleep when Carole had come and handed him her phone as his own had gotten broken due to the robbery.

Kurt nodded his head, "I'm fine now, but it's all only my fault, Carole." A tear escaped his eyes, "I shouldn't have left him in the alley, I should be with him. God, Carole what if when I got back there he was d-" a broken sob left his throat. The tears that Kurt had been fighting against through the rest of the day spilling as the memory finally pushed through to the surface one more time, stinging his eyes as he cannot stop them now.

"Ssh...ssh...No. Stop it, he was fine," Carole said in her motherly tone, rubbing Kurt's back gently.

"But, it's all me who's to blame. Neither he nor Blaine deserved this. I was so stubborn. What if something bad happened to him in that alley? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for the rest of my life."

"Oh, Sweetheart. You did the right thing. That poor young man would be in a very serious condition if you're not the one who helped him in the first place, right? Besides, this friend of yours must care about you so much that he was willing to do that isn't he?" She smiled unshed tears in her eyes.

Kurt nodded, wiping away his tears as the cries died down to small hiccups. "I guess, no...no...y-yes, yes he does. Dad doesn't know this yet, but he- he's my boyfriend..."

Carole raised her eyebrows in surprise, but then smiled warmly. "He is a brave young man, Darling. You must be so proud of him. How long have you been together? May I know?"

Kurt sighed putting his head on his hands, "a couple of months now, he-" then he stopped, feeling a little bit unsure if he wanted to reveal his story with Seb to his stepmother. And it seemed Carole sensed that.

"Hey, if you don't feel uncomfortable to talk to me about this, it's okay. Take your time, but if you need me you must know that I'm here for you. I love you Kurt. You know that, right?" Carole smiled warmly and if she was a little bit disappointed with Kurt's barrier about his personal life, she sure did not show it.

Kurt turned his head to the side. a pair of bright warm amber eyes stared at him with love and what may be he thought... pure motherly care. He was so not familiar with this feeling. After living only with his father over all those years he almost had forgotten how it felt like to have a mother.

"I-um. He... I know him from a dating site." Kurt then told Carole the whole story. The middle aged woman's eyes went wide, seeming a little bit taken aback when Kurt told her that the boy he met on the dating site known as Ian Gerard apparently was the famous Sebastian Smythe in reality and she was startled with the whole fairytale look alike story, but kept her voice quiet, eyebrows furrowed in concern, listening trough the story in silence till Kurt finally stopped his words.

"Oh, Kurt," she finally spoke, deep in concern. "I know that sometimes the truth is more painful than all the lies." She chuckled as she remembered Finn's reaction when she and Burt told him about the lies about his biological father, "but I'm so proud of him, Ian or Sebastian? It's his real name, right?" She continued when she saw Kurt nodding, "he managed to let his guard down and let someone inside and see the true him, letting you knows in a way that no one else ever has, and maybe in a way that no one else ever will. I think he did the right thing, and I'm proud of you because you're the only one who can really see through all the layers he built up after all those years in his own world."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do, Darling. Believe me it needed a lot of courage and one hell of strength to tell someone you love about your secrets and flaws, and it needs a lot of love and trust to forgive. I think after all this mess both of you can take this as a lesson to strengthen your relationship." She nodded surely.

Kurt stared his stepmother and smiled, before furrowing his eyebrows and biting his lower lip, "um-what about Dad?"

"What about him?" Carole tilted her head lightly.

"You must know Sebastian, right? I mean from the gossip sites and news, but after those few months I know him, I would say that none of that was true, well… maybe it was him in the past but it isn't the Sebastian I know, Carole. You have to believe me. He is the sweetest man I have ever met, but if Dad finds out what all the news and gossip sites tell about Sebastian, he will be upset and-" Kurt said, a little bit unsure.

Carole nodded, "maybe he can a little bit protective sometime," chuckling, she rolled her eyes when she heard Kurt snort rather loudly, "okay...a lot! And he can be overly protective, but for all the people you know he is the one who knows better about this. You know he never judge people based on gossip right? You have to give your father more credit in this. Besides, he never watches all those channels other than those sports channels. But if you still feel unsure, I will talk to him. No worries, okay Sweetheart?"

"W-would you do that for me?"

"Of course, I trust your judgment. I will never doubt your decision about people, Kurt. You and your father are the most reasonable people I've known. Beside that's what mothers are for, right?" The moment she said that, her eyes went wide, staring at her stepson with worries, afraid that she went too far and crossed the boundaries. "Kurt, um- I'm sorry, I-" Carole gaped, stumbling for words as the young man still stared at her without a word.

"Kurt-I-"

Kurt ducked his head, "No."

"I'm so sorry, I-"

"No. It's okay," a little smile tugging on his face, "t-thanks... M-" The young man's voice came in whisper. And Carole's eyes went wider as if it was possible when finally Kurt's voice came out and she swore that she thought she heard Kurt call her Mom. She then reached for Kurt's hand to hold it in hers but before she could make another word, they heard a familiar voice farther down the corridor.

"Kurt-Kurt Hummel? I'm Burt Hummel his father." Burt's voice was muffled in the crowd. Both of them tilted their heads and saw the man they loved so much standing not too far from them in front of the nurses' station talking to some nurse.

"Dad." Kurt said, "Dad!" He said again a little bit louder this time, making the elder Hummel turn his head before storming into his direction.

"Dear Lord, Kiddo. What happened to you? You should have told me sooner so I could fly from DC immediately, what if-"

"See, Dad. This is why I didn't call you sooner, you would go all overly freak out and-"

Before Kurt could finish his sentence, his father launched himself onto his only son, hugging him tightly. "Dad, I'm fine. I'm not a doll you know. Even the Doctor said that I'm okay and I could go home tonight." Kurt chuckled a little, rolling his eyes when his father scrutinized his son's body with serious eyes.

"Hummel, Burt Hummel?" Suddenly a voice came from behind their backs.

Snapped out of their moment, Burt turned his body around to see a charismatic middle aged man with neat gelled black hair, bright hazel eyes behind his glasses, dressed in an expensive grey suit standing in front of him with some police officer behind his back, "Um- and you are?"

"I'm Alex- Alexander Anderson, Blaine's father, it's nice to meet you," Alex smiled and stretched out his arm for Burt to shake, "and this is Officer Johnson," Alex lifted his hand, gesturing to the police man behind him.

"Mr. Hummel." The police man nodded his head before he shook Burt's hand.

"The guys that abused my son and his friends, are they arrested?" Burt asked, growling a little in anger. Kurt's hand instantly wrapped itself around his father back.

"Yes, no worry Mr. Hummel. We already took care of those men. We already have the statement from the victims and witnesses; just needed you to sign some papers to charge them. Just so we can put them behind bars for a long time, you know?"

"You bet I will." The old man sighed.

"Good, I will leave you guys now, night everyone." The office smiled for the last time before striding out to his friend at the end of the alley, seemingly still deep in conversation with one of the Warblers' father.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Blaine talks so much about you and your son. I'm one of your fans actually, I only hoped that we could meet under different circumstances, but I guess things could be a little bit worse than this, right?" The man chuckled.

"Is-is Blaine alright?" Kurt asked, remembering his friend.

Alex's eyes lit up at the mention of his son's name when it came from the slender young man's mouth, "he's all right, no need to worry. Just needs to stay in here for tonight, only a couple of bruises, nothing he cannot handle. your friend though, he seemed a little bit more injured."

"Um-" Kurt gulped.

"He's fine, no damage that can put his life in danger." Carole piped up; taking Kurt's arm in hers, squeezing it lightly.

"Good...good," the other man nodded, "oh, the reason I came here is to tell you the news. as the cops already arrested the two scums,"

"Are they going to put them behind bars?" Kurt asked.

"Don't worry, I can handle this case, it will be easy to put them behind bars for a long time, I just need your statement to put charges against those pathetic people, and with your fathers reputation and my service as a state attorney, it will be easy."

Burt nodded in contemplation at that information, "you will be our lawyer?"

"Of course, I will do it for free."

"Are you serious? Why? And what I need to do?" Burt asked.

"Ah, those people need to be put in their place, I will take care of the papers and talk to the police to take this case to the court. I will inform you when I hear any more news, but before that, I wondered if I could invite you for lunch, maybe on Monday, so we can talk about this?" Alex asked Burt calmly.

"Uh-yeah sure, thank you." Burt answered.

"No needs to thank me, our sons are close friends, so it's nothing really. So see you on Monday, Mr. Hummel?" Alex said, stretching his arm out into Burt's direction.

"It's Burt." Burt said as he shook the man's hand and took Alex's card.

"Good, I hope that I will hear from you tomorrow, Burt." With that Alex turned into the direction of Blaine's room.

* * *

-ksksks-

The night passed quietly, full of tension when Kurt told his father the whole story about the earlier incident. It made his father curse and growl in anger before he went to meet the doctor who said that Kurt is healthy enough to go home and there's no need to keep him in the hospital, talking to the Warblers a moment before they all finally headed home because there was no injury. They promised to come back the next morning to see Sebastian and Blaine again. Then Kurt and the family visited Blaine to ask about his condition. he and Blaine's interaction was still unbearably awkward though, making the elder of the Anderson turn his gaze and bore into Blaine's skull for a moment when Blaine refused to meet his gaze before going back again into conversation with Burt. After a while they finally said goodbye and went back to Sebastian's room to thank the young man only to find out that the handsome model was sleeping at that moment.

The reaction from Kurt's feature somehow, about how Kurt instantly tensed and seemed so ready for another break down, his face especially his eyes when they came to Sebastian's room and saw the man's sleeping form did not go unnoticed by Burt though, fully aware that his son seemingly cared so much about that boy. He frowned in deep contemplation when his son told him that Sebastian didn't have any relatives in US and there's no one who would take care of him while he's in the hospital.

It's needed a lot of persuasion and his best puppy eyes to make his father finally agreed to let Kurt stayed for the night in the hospital and needed his and Carole best effort to convinced the old man to agreed to go home and not stay with him in the hospital.

"Alright, I will let you stay for tonight, but you will go home first thing in the morning. You need some rest, too, Kid." Burt sighed in defeat. Kurt nodded and gave his dad one last hug before his parents went back home.

Closing the door behind his back with a soft click, the young man tip toed to the chair near Sebastian's bed.

"Hi, Angel." A husky voice greeted him.

"Hi," Kurt said, watching his boyfriend smile with a little bit hooded eyes, "how long have you been awake? My Dad and Carole headed home a moment ago. Dad came here to thank you, but you were asleep back then."

"I woke up just a moment ago. I'm sorry, but why didn't you just wake me up? no need to thanked me though, I just did what I was supposed to do." Sebastian shrugged.

"I didn't have the heart to wake you up. You're too adorable when you're sleeping." Kurt bit his lip when he saw Sebastian laughing and thought a little bit blushing.

"Adorable? Really? My whole face is turned into some ug-" Sebastian shook his head, his eyes sparkling with warmth, 'so free and so... beautiful' Kurt thought.

"No! Don't." Kurt's face visibly fell again at the mention of Sebastian's injured face, tracing his fingertips with feather light touches over Sebastian's tattooed skin up to his shoulder before resting it on his cheek. Just the sight of Sebastian made his chest feel like it was going to burst because his heart was swelling painfully.

"I'm sorry, Bas. I'm truly sorry," he choked out.

Sebastian smiled as he leaned into the touch, grabbing Kurt's fingers and brought it to his lips to kiss the knuckles. "Hey, sshh, I'm fine, okay? Nothing bad happened. It's not that bad, those guys did not beat up my body easily, my body is healing well, it's not as hurt as it used to be, but why you're here? You should be going home with your father to rest, Baby."

"If I'd be the one who lying in here, would you leave me alo-" Kurt's words were instantly being cut when Sebastian tugged him closer by pulling his arm, making the young man fall flush against Sebastian who's warmth was the only thing he could feel. He wrapped himself around Kurt and breathed in his scent.

"Touché." Sebastian said as their noses brushed each other, faces inches apart.

"Good, now take some rest." Kurt whispered, resting on Sebastian's side. He then put his head on Sebastian's shoulder and closed his eyes, felt the comfortable feeling of the warm body beneath him and smiled when he felt long gentle fingers caress his hair until he was drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming about his beautiful green eyed boy.

* * *

-ksksks-

Sebastian Smythe lay on the bed in a standard issued hospital gown. He slowly opened his eyes, blinked and then cringed a little when the sunlight was protruding on him. He stared the white ceiling, trying to remember where the hell he was. His whole body was still a little sore, but he felt that it's not as hurt as yesterday. He chuckled a little when he remembered all the exaggerated attention he'd got, because maybe he's not like some buff guy with big muscles. Sebastian had an all model figure, lean with slightly toned muscles, but it seemed that everyone forgot that he worked damn hard for it in the gym; that killer abs didn't appear by themselves. All those kick boxing classes and lacrosse games helped him so much, so the extra attention because of some model got beaten up by some punk was really unnecessary. But he kept his voice down, as it brought his boyfriend directly into his arms – literally even – and it was a new feeling for him. The sincere attention he'd got from his friends, the doctors, nurses, even from Joey felt so nice. Yes, he knew that Joey had another intention behind his worried dickhead speech, but deep down in his heart he knew that Joseph Andrews really cared about him. Maybe not as much as when he doesn't make money for him, but hey, it still counted if you compared it to all the attention his parents had ever given him. He coughed a little, felt that his throat was rough and scratchy as he tried to form a few words, and hell he felt that his left body half was numb.

Panicked the tall man opened his eyes abruptly, trying to jerk his body when he felt that he was currently pressed up against his back with something heavy draped on his left side. He lifted his head slowly, just to see soft brunette hair was splayed across his chest, the top of his boyfriend's head just beneath his chin. Sighing with relief Sebastian rested his chin on Kurt's head and allowed the tension to slip from his body. His smiled as his mind swirled to the incident the night before. The moment when some uptight young nurse came into his room and pushed the wrong button by saying that 'family members only' were allowed which led her verbally assaulted with his boyfriend's best diva bitch attitude -_and Damn!_ If that core didn't make Sebastian horny as hell- until he took pity with her when he saw that the poor nurse shrank in mortified horror. he then took the scared nurse by the hand and said that Kurt is "le fiancé" or his fiancé in English, making his boyfriend's cheeks burn a beautiful pink color and promised if she kept her mouth shut he would give her the latest edition of Gucci scarves with his autograph. It made her face lit up like sun light, beaming at him like a Christmas tree and his boyfriend scoffed in irritation.

His smiled was bigger now, realizing that he awoke beside his boyfriend. Kurt's breath caressed his neck, goose bumps decorating the skin where it had touched it. Times like this Sebastian Smythe forgot about whom he was, that he was just a normal teenager who felt so happy that he had someone who really cared about him, he really loved this feeling. The feeling of waking up with someone who he loved the most sprawled out in bed beside him, feeling that he didn't have to give a shit about what other people thought of him and their relationship. All because of his Kurt... his beautiful perfect Kurt. The way his head was resting on Sebastian's chest showed that he knew damn well where he belonged to. Yes, he belonged right here with him, Kurt would always belong to him, and only _him_. He really didn't care if he sounded so possessive or like some selfish bastard, he swore to himself that he would never ever again let Kurt slip from his side. Sebastian gently lifted his fingers to brush some of Kurt's bangs off his face, revealing a beautiful sleeping form on his chest. His face was slightly flushed and his eyelids fluttered in sleep, his lips slightly parted, he looked peaceful and so breathtakingly beautiful.

"Mmmhh... Bas." Kurt mumbled in his sleep when Sebastian caressed his pale soft cheek.

Sebastian's breath hitched in his throat the moment Kurt moaned slightly at the touch, his breathless voice going down straight to his cock, "_for fuck sake, Jr_.!" He swore, running his fingers through his messy hair. Why did this happen at a time like this? Like, really?! Beaten up and injured, but his body apparently had another plan, because it's officially betrayed him. Out of all times, this was the time when his best companion Sebastian Smythe Jr. The greatest, chose to do his best to show all his mighty, so now he sported a _full-9 inches on- raging boner_, and it happened when Kurt WAS practically sprawled out beside him?

_Oh crap!_ Way to go to be a very creepy perverted boyfriend Smythe!

Furrowing his eyebrow, the taller man's brain worked hard. He just needed to do something to keep Kurt away until he managed to... _solve_ his urgent problem, because if Kurt's awake and saw _'that'_, he was not sure if he could manage to tone down his bravado to cover his _'need'_. His usual perverted innuendos were one thing, but a massive erection was quite another. Not that he thought about it that much. it didn't matter if he didn't remember when was the last time he had sex with a real person. Well, beside all the lovely times he'd spend with his minions, yes, Mr. Right hand and Mr. Left hand Sebastian really went celibate, and now he just didn't need something to justify the gossips about his ultimate sexdrive. With Kurt, he felt, no-_he needed_ to take everything slowly, because it's all Kurt needed. It's not about him anymore; he put Kurt needs and will above his own.

_So, down boy!_

Shifting slowly, Sebastian tried to pull his hand slowly from under Kurt's waist, and damn it hurt. He groaned under his breath when he felt his hand cramped.

"Bas…what are you doing?" His boyfriend was staring at him now, eyes half closed, his usually perfect coiffed hair even messier than normal, sleepy black bags underneath his exhausted glaszed eyes.

"Um-nothing." Sebastian answered, shifting a little so he could hide the bulge in his boxers from Kurt as he put the cover above his boner, "I just needed to reposition myself, my hand cramped."

"OMG, It's because of me isn't it? Here, let me help you," Kurt instantly got off of the bed, helped him to sit up just enough so that he could place an extra pillow between Sebastian's head and put his arms under Sebastian's hands, guiding his boyfriend's body into a more comfortable position and grabbed the blanket to...

"No, don't!"

"Huh?" Kurt's hand instantly dropped the blanket back when he spotted a massive tent from under Sebastian's hospital gown. "Oh." He said, blushing madly.

"Yes, oh."

"Um-do you want to – um – "

"Hey, look at me." Sebastian said, ducking his head slightly to catch Kurt's eyes, "I'm fine, it's just a morning boner. Nothing to worry about, okay?"

"But..."

"No buts, it's not important. I just want to talk to you now, just stay here with me. Talk to me about another thing, so my perverted brain will drift to an image of your naked body to- okay not helping." Sebastian sighed at Kurt's incredulous stare.

"Think about your 'mailman'," Kurt said as he shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Years ago, Finn accidentally hit some poor mailman with his car. Since then when he'd get a boner he thinks about that accident, and it helps...you know?" Kurt explained.

"Um-honestly I can't think anything beside your naked body, babe." Sebastian said jokingly. Well, not entirely a joke, but yeah...

"Um-I'm so glad that you're okay, Bas." Kurt said, trying to put up another conversation. Sitting down on the bed, he took Sebastian's hand in his, "I would not forgive myself if something bad happened to you, and how about your career? Will you go to Italy? Your manager said-"

"_Okay_, imagining Joey's face is definitely a boner killer," Sebastian chuckled, "don't listen to what he says, okay? He's a dick. I will not go anywhere. I'm on my break for this season, so now I just want to pass my senior year by your side and my career will go just fine. He is just being an asshole as he is supposed to be. The doctor said that my injuries would heal in a couple of days, but even if they won't use me again to represent their products, I really don't mind," Sebastian pulled the smaller man flush to his side again, "which is impossible," Sebastian instantly added at the moment he saw his boyfriends worried glance at his words, "I'm Sebastian Smythe everyone's teenage dream, Babe. Those people are dying to see me and my body, give your boyfriend some credit here." Smiling he put his arm around Kurt's waist, snaked his hand under Kurt's shirt so it was resting above his hips, and traced his thumb over the smooth pale skin, making the owner shiver and in return Kurt's fingers tighten around Sebastian's gown.

Kurt's eyes snapped upwards, fixing him with a bitch glare- which he returned with a smirk, completely unfazed. "Imagining all of those men and women drooling over my boyfriend's body is not a pretty image, Bas."

"Why am I seeing green in here?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the smirking boyfriend, "tell me what you feel when you find out that someone's actually dying to ogle my body, huh?" Pouting, he raised one of his perfectly manicured eyebrows at the question and huffed with annoyance at the image of all those men and women that beamed at Sebastian's perfect features, not to mention that absolutely annoying nurse.

Sebastian took Kurt's chin and guided him so he could see his boyfriend in the eyes. Green eyes turned one shade darker, "I will rip their head off, no one! I mean no one can see your beautiful body without my permission. You're _mine_ and _mine alone!_" He said firmly.

A wave of pleasure washed all over Kurt's body at Sebastian's possessive tone, "J-just...promise me that you will be alright, Bas?" Kurt huffed.

"Je te promets, Mon chéri." Sebastian said warmly and put his warm wet lips against Kurt's pink ones.

And damn if Sebastian's French accent didn't make him hot as fuck.

"Don't do that." Kurt mumbled against the kiss, Feeling amazed for a moment about how those short words could make his jeans tighten in an instant.

"Do what?" Sebastian asked innocently, leaning back a little to look him in the eyes again, eyes sparkling with an unreadable glint.

"Speak with that French accent." Kurt said, slightly uncomfortable as he darted his eyes away from Sebastian's intense gaze.

Sebastian maybe tried to change into a better person, but the Eiffel tower didn't build over a night, especially when it came to his partner's arousing body language. Being a natural flirter and born to be a sexual teaser, his perverted nature came out easily...

"And why is that?" Sebastian asked, and that beautiful evil smirk was back to his face, seemingly aware of what that accent did to his boyfriend's body. His honorable inner speech about don't want to be justified for his crazy sexdrive was long forgotten.

"It's um-" Kurt stiffened slightly, trying to wiggle his body out of Sebastian's embrace to hide his arousal just to find out that those arms around his waist tightened, bringing him back flush against Sebastian's body, pressing his hardening member against Sebastian's hips.

Okay, so now it's his turn that had a problem. It was in this very, very rare moments that Kurt would forget about his believe and pray to all the holy things in the world beside Alexander McQueen and Gucci that maybe his boyfriend wouldn't notice his boner.

"Um, what?" Sebastian asked innocently and rolled his hips slightly, making the younger male moan a little.

Of course, he noticed! And apparently one thing that those sites told was true about his boyfriend, that he was an officially certified asshole.

"I'm not even finished yet; I wanted to say that..." Sebastian titled Kurt's chin back to make the smaller man look him in the eyes. "Kurt," Sebastian whispered before leaning down to kiss those beautiful pink lips, "je t'aime," he said between his kisses, "tu es l'amour de ma vie,"

"Bas."

"Je te promets,"...kiss..." aussi longtemps que-"...kiss...

"Bas!"

"-tu seras là avec moi, j'irai bien."

And that was the final strike for Kurt as his lips suddenly crashed against Sebastian's. It felt so good, so right; the way their mouths slotted into each other was so perfect. Like when you found your missing puzzle peace, their missed feeling, their love, their passion, their unspoken apologizes against each other poured into the kisses, into the touches. Parting, they stared each other in a deep silence and heavy breathes for a while before suddenly their mouths met again in the middle. Those innocent kisses turned into something more in an instant, not chaste like they'd done before but now with it being all teeth; tongues wrestled in fierce determination, saliva was swapped. It was all sloppy and desperate. Moaning into the kiss Sebastian's arms stumbled to unbutton Kurt's shirt, popped the top three buttons and revealed his pale chest.

Slowly Sebastian's fingers reached out for Kurt's neck, leaving marks to the pale soft skin with lips, teeth and tongue. A hot low moan escaped from Kurt's mouth while Sebastian kisses trailed down his neck to his collarbone. Sebastian wanted him to be bruised, to be marked in any way possible, so he would never ever forget that he was his. The reduced boner, thanks to the image of Joey's face was getting increasingly hard again, and Kurt was not helping at all!

Not when Kurt's hand snaked under Sebastian's back and slowly pulled on the ties of his gown. Managing to loosen up the knot he began to peel the hem down over his shoulder until it rested on his waist.

_'Oh wow, what talented hands'_, when had that happened? Sebastian's mind went crazy; his inner evil and good sides were battling inside his head. this was not right but it's felt so good, the warm feeling that radiated from his boyfriend's body was amazing, that little virgin ass-

Okay, this is has to be stopped. Because of the long time celibacy thing, a heavy make out would _NOT_ satisfied him at this point. if Kurt continued what he was doing now, Sebastian would definitely end up ravaging his boyfriend right there and then.

"Kurt, baby; _stop_." Sebastian said breathlessly.

"What? Why? Are you hurting or something?"

"No. I just- I don't think this would be a good idea. If we keep doing this, my sexdrive will overload and I will end to ravishing you senseless."

"Really?! Well, maybe you should have thought about that the moment I told you to stop using that goddamn hot accent!" Kurt snapped. Albeit his queen prude title, he was a hormonal teenager for fuck's sake and having a perfect boyfriend by his side was one hell of temptation. He should be grateful that Sebastian was willing to suppress his personal urges in favor of fulfilling Kurt's. but his boyfriend's suddenly gentle behavior was kind of annoying at this moment, because his own boner started to hurt by the lack of friction. Deep in contemplation, his nimble fingers traced patterns on Sebastian's chest, his eyes widened a moment when he realized and saw the bruises around Sebastian's chest. Without thinking he leaned down to kiss and lick the bruises, making the taller man's back push deep into the mattress and moan slowly.

Kurt's fingers then trailed down Sebastian's toned stomach before slightly pressing his palm into the massive hard bulge over the fabric of his hospital gown and Sebastian bucked up his hips abruptly, trying to get more friction.

"Fuck, baby." Sebastian moaned. Okay that's it; fuck his honorable intentions, this thing needed to be done or he'd end up killing someone. "Shit!" Sebastian cursed under his breath when he felt a sharp pain as he tried to move his body.

"What? Is something wrong?" Kurt asked, lifting his head slightly to look his boyfriend in the eyes with a worried expression.

"No, I'm fine. I want to touch you, but goddamn it my body hurts whenever I move too much!" Sebastian growled; eyes full of lust and rage.

"So don't." Kurt ordered, "Just lay down there and let me do this."

This got Sebastian's full attention and he looked up in surprise from where he was attacking Kurt's neck.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably under Sebastian's gaze, "Um - I mean - if that's what you want? I mean-"

"Baby… Do you see that massive tent down there?" Sebastian crooked his eyebrows with nod his head to his lower half and smirked when Kurt blushed adorably as his eyes landed on his erection, "believe me, Darling. For you, I will be your bitch anytime you like and let you do anything you want to do with my body."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I will die if you don't touch me there anytime soon, babe." Sebastian said.

"Um-You might be getting hurt."

"Yes, well. You should have thought about that before attacking my mouth and putting that talented hand of yours around my c-, ouch!" Sebastian shrieked when Kurt poked him in the ribs.

"Really, Bas?!"

"Look, I'm sorry. We don't have to do this. Do whatever you feel comfortable with, okay? I wouldn't mind with anything you'll do. Even if you say that we must end it here, I wouldn't mind. I'll just need to cool down for a while, think about some 'mailman' as you said." Sebastian smiled warmly. Despite his obvious erection, Sebastian's words were sincere.

"You wouldn't mind?" His boyfriend asked, uncertainly.

"I won't,"

Despite their circumstances he knew that he needed this, they both needed this. It was not so much for the urgency to release their need, but more about the intimacy of being boyfriends, bondage time to get to be alright again and it's not that they hadn't see each other naked before. Sebastian moaned a little when Kurt – after a moment of hesitation – moved to straddle his thighs, with painfully and carefully slow movements. Trying to not touch Sebastian's bruises, he rested both of his hands on both sides of Sebastian's head.

"Does it hurt?"

"No," Sebastian said breathlessly, "are you sure?"

"Shhh. Just tell me if I'm hurting you."

"Believe me it's not as bad as it looks. I'm fine; just don't touch me around my ribs."

Kurt gasped when Sebastian pulled his head back down by the back of his neck impatiently, smashing their lips together in a kiss full of passion, teeth, and tongue. Experimentally he parted Sebastian's knees and knelt between them, then thrust down firmly but carefully. It made the taller man gasp and groan at the new and unbelievable friction their hard cocks caused.

"...Kurt, are you in here? Burt told me that- _Holy shit!_"

"_Finn!_" Kurt shrieked and stood up abruptly, jumping in one smooth movement and landing thankfully safe and gracefully on the floor beside Sebastian's bed as Sebastian instantly pulled his pillow to cover his now poorly neglected boner as Kurt made a mental note that he needed to give Sue Sylvester a nice Christmas gift for those brutally hardcore cheerleader training.

"Did you two just – um – " Finn said, gaping as his mouth hung open and closed again in disbelief. Sebastian would totally laugh at this because Finn's face was priceless if he did not see how stressed his boyfriend was right that moment.

"Just kill me!" Kurt groaned as he put his head on his hands.

"Ahem." A gentle voice cleared his throat.

They turned their heads to find a -twenty something- blond handsome man standing in the doorway; his blue bright eyes watching them with amusement, dressed in a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck

"Um-am I interrupting something here?" The man asked with in playful tone, seemingly aware of what happened before in the room.

"Mom and Burt are on their way, so you two better be um – you know, um - button your shirt to... cover your hickeys or whatever-"

"Gaga, Finn!" Kurt glared at the taller man as his fingers worked fast to button up his shirt while turned his body to fix the uncomfortable position inside his jeans. He turned back again in a perfect moment when...

"What's wrong?" Suddenly a deep familiar voice greeted them from behind the doctor's body before Burt was stepping inside the room, Carole by his side.

"I just-" Finn opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off fast when suddenly Kurt shrieked.

"Holy Gaga," Kurt cursed under his breath as he sent his brother his ultimate deathly glare, an unspoken threat that if he dared to say a word then something bad and evil would happen to him until the rest of his life.

Gulping hard the jock seemed to evaluate his live value before nodding his head slowly, showing that he understood that it's not worth to sacrifice his precious life over some… _'Unfortunate moment'_ he had witnessed earlier. Because... _Damn!_ That stare could only be compared to... some vampires when they hunted their prey or-or... that stare of Hannibal Lecter'd sent to Clarice Starling from behind the glasses. yeah, that'll do.

Kurt could be so scary... Finn and Sebastian shuddered, seeming to think the same thing.

Smiling, the young man seemed satisfied and lifted his chin up in victory. His scary face turned into his angelic face the moment his gaze turned to his father. Clearing his throat, the young Hummel began" D-Dad. Good morning, um – what are you doing here?" Kurt said. Okay, what a smooth cover, Hummel, because that would be the most awkward greeting.

"Um – morning. Visiting someone who rescued my son, surely?" Burt answered in a deep tone.

"Rriiight." Kurt nodded.

"And what was that you wanted to say earlier Finn?" Burt asked.

Finn shook his head abruptly.

Burt's eyebrows Raised in question before his eyes took in his surrounding, landed on his sons and scrutinizing their features, something weird and confusing filled his eyes at the sight of them. _'something was quite not right here'_. Finn looked a little bit lost... well he always looked like that anyway, so nothing unusual he thought, but Kurt looked... flustered, his perfect hair uncharacteristically messy and swollen lips were slightly parted, his breathing heavier than normal.

And that young man in the bed had similar swollen lips and a heavily raising chest at every intake of breath. He was practically half naked in his bed, and his body was covered in some large bruises and several... Small purple-ish... _hickeys?_

"Um-okay then," the doctor said rather suddenly; breaking the ice the handsome doctor smiled as he clapped his hands and took a step forward, standing on Sebastian's right side of the bed. "My name is Dr. Dean Hanson, let's check your condition, okay?" the doctor said warmly, "and from your clothes I can see that you're actually quite ready for me to check you this morning, huh?" The doctor said, smirking.

_What the hell?_ Kurt swore that damn doctor actually winked in Sebastian's direction.

Watching his boyfriend's murderous glare toward the doctor, Sebastian cleared his throat, "um – when will you allow me to go home Dr. Hanson?"

"Yes, well, it will heal a lot faster if you can manage to not do any heavy activity - which includes too much movement, such as se-."

"_Dude!_" Finn shouted, and Burt frowned seemingly in deep thought, trying to figure out what the hell happened. Meanwhile Carole just smiled knowingly; blushing madly as her shaky fingers slowly pushed the bangs out of her eyes.

"Just kill me!" Kurt mumbled under his breath, covering his face with his hands when the doctor just chuckled in response.

"Okay, is there something I've missed in here?" Burt finally asked; his arms were crossed over his chest – _never_ a good sign!

"_NO!_" They all speak in unison.

Okay, never in his life he experienced some so unbelievably humiliating situation like this before, Exibhionist kink is one thing but when your brother and your parents's boyfriend were involved it was quite another thing. this can definitely be categorized as a boner killer, material that he could use to instantly kill his boner sometime in the future... maybe this would be like Finn's 'mailman' if Sebastian was not mistaken about Kurt had told him a moment ago.

And if he was not mistaken from just looking at Finn's face, he was sure as hell that the tall guy had found his new mailman.

* * *

-ksksks-

The tension in the room quickly melted the moment that irritating dr. – at least that what Kurt's thought – started to explain Sebastian's current condition. Kurt sent his boyfriend a sad glance when he practically winched at the doctor's question to Burt and Carole if they were Sebastian's parents and Sebastian only shook his head slowly and stared at the man with a hard gaze at the doctor's questioning eyes, mumbling something like "Grand père and mère are in France," softly with some longing tone in his voice and then after a beat, "I think Maman is in Monaco to buy sunglasses or some crap while Papa is... well, maybe he's in Hawaii screwing his secretary like always and like hell I care," he said again, his tone dripping with sarcasm this time. Then he just shrugged and announced that he's 17, old enough to take care of himself and money never was a problem for him. He dropped his gaze to the pillow in his lap when Burt and Carole exchanged worried glances and stared at him with unreadable expressions.

Nodding with some sincere understanding concern, "Okay, so I have your X-ray," Dean, the doctor started again, "there're no completely broken ribs or what people used to call displaced rib fractures which are more likely to puncture lungs or damage other tissues and organs. Your ribs actually stay in place; which means that they are not completely broken in half. It's called non - displaced rib fractures."

The doctor raised his eyebrows and chuckled a little when he spotted Finn's confused stare, "um-it means that he's okay. Just a few minor injuries, some of the bruises are healing well. So there's no need to keep you long in the hospital, but I need to contact at least one of your guardians Mr. Smythe."

The conversation flowed from there. Burt and Carole spoke with the doctor in hushed voices before they told him how much they appreciated and would never be able to have said thanks to Sebastian for saving his son enough times. Burt seemed more concerned and asked the doctor a lot of questions about Sebastian's condition, making the handsome model shift awkwardly in his bed. The conversation was cut by Jeff and the rest of the Warbler's arrival. They took their turn to get inside Sebastian's room while Burt and Carole went outside to follow the doctor.

"Man! Are you okay? I'm so sorry about all the shit that happened!" Jeff said apologetically the moment he spotted his fellow Warbler in the hospital bed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have agreed to Bonny and Clyde's evil plan here." Trent piped up, staring at Kurt and Sebastian apologetically.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked.

"Um-" Flint coughed.

"It would be better for everyone if we were wisely enough to talk about this case when Sebastian is perfectly healed and back to the dorm, and everybody's tension is more loosen, hospital's air is stressing, it's not good for his and our condition right now if we re-"

"Nicholas Duval!" Kurt shouted, sending the male his queen icy glare.

It made the brunette sigh and start to give them all his and his boyfriend's plan, wincing at Kurt outburst about 'what ifs', but stopped instantly when Sebastian spoke up, "but then you wouldn't be here and show me how much you love me, Mon chéri. And that boy perhaps would be dead by now if you wouldn't have stopped them that moment."

Sighing at Jeff and Nick's eager nods along their best apologetic puppy eyes, Kurt made them promise that the case _WOULD_ be discussed again the moment they got their asses back to the dorms. They kept their conversation lightly until Wes piped up and told them that they couldn't make it to meet Blaine as their lead singer was already gone the moment they came to the hospital.

"I hope he's alright though, and I mean that not because of the injuries but, damn. His father can be overly scary sometimes." Jeff explained.

Jeff's words were being cut when Burt suddenly came into the room. "I already talked to the doctor. He said that you could go home after they finished some stuff, don't ask how but don't worry I already took care of all the paperwork and the bills, and no! I don't want you to argue, now it's our turn to take care of you, you will not go to the dorm by yourself without any adult supervision. I will not allow you to do that, you're going to get home with us. Besides, Carole is a nurse, she will know how to treat your injuries," Burt said sternly, his eyes full of determination while Carole nodded in agreement, making Sebastian instantly shut his mouth again the moment he wanted to argue.

"Now, let's get home, Kiddo."

* * *

-ksksks-

The ride was comfortably silent, well at least for Kurt and Sebastian as the man was gazing blankly out the window the whole time seemingly deep in his own world while Burt took a glance at them with very suspicious eyes every once in awhile through the rear mirror, making Kurt and Carole roll their eyes. They were in Kurt's car, Burt in the driver's seat with Carole by his side while Finn took Burt's car because leaving Finn with his baby was definitely a big no-no.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" Carole looked at him in concern at Sebastian's longing expression.

Sebastian nodded tiredly. "I'm fine, thank you. Just a bit sleepy, I guess."

"Must be those painkillers," Carole said, "we'll be arrive in a few more minutes and then you can take a rest in-"

"_The couch_!" Burt interjected sternly.

"Dad!"

"Burt."

"_What?_"

"Never mind." Kurt sent his Dad a glare, while Carole just shook her head.

Not long after, the cars finally arrived and parked in the front of some bright white two long stories house with a beautiful garden in the middle of a trimmed grass yard. Burt unlocked the door and Kurt practically sprinted to Sebastian's door, "are you okay?" he said, the moment Sebastian opened the door, bringing Sebastian's right arm around his shoulders.

"Never been better."

When they entered the house, Sebastian's eyes practically scanned his surroundings, smiling when he stepped into a huge cream colored room, some living room he thought. the room itself was decorated in a some modern style; with an X-box in front of a huge TV plasma in the middle, but also a little bit mixed up with a warm feeling that reminded Sebastian a lot of his grandparents house back in France by putting an old dark brown couch around a small black coffee table with a Vouge magazine neatly arranged above it, some light brown carpet and there were some family pictures on the shelves around the wall. An old piano stood in the corner, just with one look he could practically feel that the person who decorated the house poured their love and feelings in every single touch of peace.

Sebastian leaned heavily against the couch and closed his eyes tiredly as the drug began to take its toll. "Just wait in here; I'll grab some pillows and a cover for you, okay?" Kurt said warmly while Sebastian only nodded as an answer. He sprinted out of the living room to his room. Getting some pillows and a blanket, Kurt came back not even five minutes later. he found Sebastian blissfully asleep, with his back against the armrest, legs stretched out on the couch.

When Sebastian woke up, it's almost evening. His body was covered by a soft blue blanket; he rubbed his eyes and got up slowly. He looked around slowly, trying to remember where the hell he was before he smiled as he saw Kurt's smiling picture hanging on the wall. Standing up with a little bit effort he spotted Carole fussing over something in the kitchen and approached her.

"Need help?" he asked.

Carole jumped in surprise but then smiled warmly when she saw him; there was something weird about Carole's expression. It was almost like how his grandmother always looked at him. It made his heart swell and tingling with an odd feeling, but he kind of liked it.

"Sebastian! That's sweet of you to ask, but I'm fine," Carole said, "you shouldn't move too much. Why don't you just sit in there and wait for the boys to come up? Kurt's in the shower, I guess." He received a glare when she saw Sebastian opened his mouth to argue.

Nodding, he sat in one of the chairs. Once again he stared at his surroundings; like the living room the room itself was so warm and full of love feelings. It was big, but not as big as the one in Sebastian's mansion. There was a long table in the middle of the room with already arranged plates and silverware.

"Boys, dinner!" Carole yelled cheerfully. She smiled when she arranged four plates of black pepper steak and a bowl of massed potatoes on the table. It smelled very nice and Sebastian's mouth instantly watered. Carole mouthed 'Kurt' at Sebastian's questioning look when she put one plate of fruit salad on one side of the table. Not five minutes later the guys took their seats, with a freshly showered Kurt in front of Sebastian and Finn by his side while Carole sat next to him and Burt at the end of the table. Sebastian chuckled at Kurt's disgusted glare when Finn practically salivated as he looked at the food in front of him.

"Can we eat now?" Finn said, rubbing his hands eagerly. "Because I'm starving, like literally."

"You ate a whole bag of potato chips just a moment ago, Finn." Kurt scoffed as he took his first helping.

"Yes, well I'm a teenager, Kurt. A healthy teenager eats a lot, well, except you of course. I can't understand how you managed to stay alive with only eating that bunch of fruits and vegetables, I mean, dude!"

"First of all, it called salad, Finn. Secondly, I will be a healthy person and fabulous as always when I turn thirty while you and your fat belly slump on the couch trying to get up with so much difficulty be-"

"Kurt." Burt interject.

"... and don't call me dude!"

Sighing Carole spoke quietly "sorry, it goes like that all the time." With an eye roll she chuckled at Sebastian's amused expression.

Dinner was awfully quiet with an uncomfortable air after that. Burt wondered if bringing that boy to his house was a mistake. Burt darted his eyes between his son and his - ... his said _friend_, because yeah ... _right!_ He might be an old man now but he had been a young hormonal teenager once as well, so he knew exactly what those stares meant that the boy sent at his son. It was almost like when you put some blueberry pancakes in front of Finn. And the way Kurt looked at him. _Hell_, it was like Kurt's eyes when he waved his credit card in front of Kurt's face and told him to take it and buy that fancy outfit, only a bit worse. And that time in the hospital?

_Uh-huh, Friend my ass!_

Despite all the things that boy had done for his son, which he would be grateful for forever and he will be in a deep depth for that, but just because he saved his son doesn't meant that he had to like that boy, right? he just still couldn't shake off the weird feeling in his heart at the way he looked at his precious innocent son (yes, he still insisted that his son was a pure human being), like Kurt was some meat to eat and something about that smirking -meerkat- looked like a habit, it was all annoying but the most annoying part of all this was how his son seemed to enjoy every single moment of that.

_Holy crap, it was so hard to be a parent of a teenagers._

Deep in his heart he knew that this was the time for him to let their sons grow up. Hell, if he had to be honest, he thanked to the Lord every single night for giving him boys. At least he wouldn't have that moment when he hunted some punks with his shotgun that knocked up his daughter. But just to imagine his innocent son willingly giving himself to some punk, _preggo or not_, really didn't make a good mental image.

He wondered if this was what Elizabeth's parents felt like when he came to have a dinner with her family back when he first met them.

_Damn, he needed to apologize._

Carole sent her husband a curious glance, unable to figure out what exactly happened inside his head, feeling more aware that something might happen at this point. Meanwhile Finn seemed oblivious as ever as he shoved a mouthful of smashed potatoes into his mouth.

Burt cleared his throat, "are you two an item?"

Kurt snapped his head so fast that Carole thought that she heard something cracked.

Shrugged, Burt drifted his gaze to his son,"I don't mean to make an assumption or something like that," he then turned his head to Sebastian and stare the young man sternly, "I just want to make sure that if you two are, you're _not_ pushing my son into something he's not ready for, you know... like _sex_?" He asked suddenly.

"What the-?!" Kurt hissed, an angry blush blossoming across his otherwise pale skin.

The clattering of forks and knives came to an immediate halt. Sebastian nearly choked on his steak, coughing and furiously tapping his chest; Carole stared with wide eyes before she offered him a helpful pat on the back.

Finn, who was usually quite oblivious and clueless instantly stopped shoveling food into his mouth and stared with wide eyes, mouth slightly hanging open. "_Dude!_ Did you get my brother pregnant?! because of that-that '_thing'_ in the hospital?!" Finn's voice was muffled with all the food in his mouth, face hard with rage.

"_Finn!_" Carole shook her head as she put her face between her hands.

"What happened in the hospital? and because if you do, I've got a shotgun in my room." Burt continued.

"_DAD!_" Kurt shrieked, raising his gaze from his plate to stare at his father in complete mortified horror.

"_Burt!_" Carole sent his husband a glare.

"That's so not cool, man! You're too young to have a baby. Besides, pregnancy can change people. Like Quinn back then, her up and down hormones made her scary attitude scarier than ever. Even Puck's badassness can't cope that, and with Kurt!," Finn shuddered, face turning pale, "well, it definitely will make us have Kurt with more than Beckham's wife shopaholic addiction but with 2 pac and Kanye's attitudes combined and that will be doom for humanity, dude! So, I will kick your a-"

"FINN! I swear to Gaga if-"

"Finn honey, don't. J-just get back to your meal."

While Sebastian only gaped at the sight, his throat went suddenly dry as he tried to form an answer and his brain seemed refuse to come up with anything.

Well, dinner with the Hudmmels surely was interesting...

* * *

-ksksks-

"Are you okay, kiddo?" Burt asked the moment he spotted Sebastian sitting on the porch when they finished eating their dinner while Kurt and Carole insisted to clean the table without his help and Finn hurried back to his holly mission to save the world from an apocalypse by killing those zombies in front of the TV as he dropped a warm blanket over Sebastian's thin shirt. It made the handsome young man jumped slightly and smiled warmly when Burt took a seat next to him.

"I'd lied to your son." Sebastian answered bluntly.

"I know." The older man answered simply.

"How d-?"

"Finn."

"How did Finn-?"

"Rachel. I think that they kind of like dating right now, but I can't be too sure about this two because they were broken up and made up more than Billy Bob Thornton and Elizabeth Taylor's married and divorces experiences combined." Burt smiled at Sebastian's mortified expression.

Sebastian chuckled at that, mouthing, "wow."

"Uh-huh."

"Well in that case, other than the fact that I am feeling like enormous shit because I'd lied to your son and made him suffer, yet you're kindly enough to open your house and take care of me? Yeah... I'm good!"

Burt chuckled and nodded his head, deciding to brush off the cursing language Sebastian used. "Good, glad to hear it."

"Well, I don't know what Finn had told you about me but one thing you must know before you shoot me with your holy shotgun, Sir. I never meant to do that." Sebastian said firmly, staring at the older man with sincerity in his eyes, making Burt raise his eyebrows at the mention of his shotgun. Think that's good, albeit his mistake this kid had a good memory!

"Well, if I only ever listened to what Finn tells me, then you would be dead by now. But Carole said something about you too, so I reconsidered it plus Kurt would definitely kill me painfully slow by feeding me only with carrot stick, mixed salad and that non-fat milk, banning me from meat and beer completely if I'd do that, just so you know I didn't do this because of you but saving my ass, too, you know."

"That would be awful, Sir. You know, being healthy and vegan."

"Indeed." They both chuckled at their jokes and shuddered at the image of an angry Kurt before Burt's expression turned more serious, "but I know how it felt, kiddo. I know," Burt's' lips stretched into a tight line, sighing before he continued, "believe it or not, it's hard to keep a secret from the person you love. Liz, Kurt's biological mother had done the same thing once." There was a silence as the old man stared at the ceiling with longing in those now sad eyes, "she lied to me about her disease. She got cancer but never once she told me how it made her sick and in pain at the beginning. But I know that she had a good reason behind all of those lies, so I think that you must have one hell of good reasons for lying to my son."

"Yes, Sir. Well, I think I have."

"And may I know why?"

"I just wanted to find someone who will accept me of who I am, Sir. Not that person on those billboards and the magazines, and I was so afraid that if Kurt knew the truth, he would-"

"Like another person with fake intentions behind their facade, put on a forced sweet smile while stabbing your heart?"

"At first," Sebastian nodded slowly, "and now I think he's the only one who accepts me for who I am."

Burt nodded, "Do you have any intention to lie to him again in the future?"

"Not in a million years, Sir." Sebastian smiled.

"Do you like him? And don't tell me crap, Kid. I can see the way you stare at my son."

"I don't like him, Sir." Sebastian answered immediately.

"You don't?" Burt asked, a little bit taken aback with the answer.

"I don't, I'm in love with your son, and he-."

"No need to tell me about him," Burt cut him off, "I already know from the moment he saw you, I knew him better than he himself and if the stares that he gave to you are any indication, that definitely is not unrequited love because the way he looked at you is beyond the stares he gave to that Jimmy shu- Cu - boots, or something like that."

"I believe you mean Jimmy Choo, Sir."

"Yeah, whatever so I know that it meant something."

At that Sebastian's smile grew bigger, "Wipe that smile off your face, Kid. I'm not finished yet. so I don't know who you are, as my wife and Finn told me about you being a famous model and stuff, because as you can see, I'm a simple guy who wore that fancy Arwani - A-"

Sebastian cleared his throat, "Armani." he said, correcting the words.

"Right, Armani suits or whatever when I got married, on a funeral and when I went as a congressman, and that only because Kurt made me, and he did -that glare thing- if I wouldn't. So I care not in the slightest about who you really are." Burt said slowly yet in a stern voice. "Now let me tell you something, because if I know that you mess up with my son again, you can tell your manager now. Just in case he needed to prepare anything, because you will need more than just a plastic surgery to clean up your pretty face if they want to recognize you anymore when I'm finished. Did I make myself clear?!" Burt stared at Sebastian with a threatening look, while squeezing Sebastian's shoulder with a light unnecessary force.

Sebastian's smile instantly disappeared; his blood seemed to drain from his face. Clearing his throat the younger male nodded. "Crystal clear, Sir. Mess means death. I will NOT under any circumstances will hurt your son intentionally, and if I do; you, Finn and those Spice Girls have a full permission to beat me up, I really want to make him happy." He spoke as he took a deep breath.

And that was the right thing to say, "good," the elder Hummel's nodded, his threatening face changing instantly into an innocent smile when he knew that the young man agreed his 'what he called- a man to man' understanding deal, "go inside, it's getting cold out here, and call me Burt, will ya?" as he stood from where he sat and head inside, he patted Sebastian's shoulder lightly before leaving a stunned Sebastian alone in the cold air.

What in the hell was that? Now he knew exactly where Kurt had that -one moment he so scary and another one later he turns it into some angelic face - in a second later from. With that Sebastian made a mental note that pissing a Hummel is suicide.

* * *

-ksksks-

Sebastian woke up in a little bit weird feeling in his heart. Albeit he was currently sleeping on the couch and not his luxury king size bed, he was sleeping happily for once.

Still more asleep than awake, he crooked his head to the door when he thought that he heard someone knocking the front door rapidly. he was just about to stand up when suddenly a bunch of teenage girls burst like a stampede into the living room the moment Kurt jogged from the stairs up to open the door, and now the very same girls he'd met in that coffee shop stood in front of a confused Sebastian, staring at him with different expressions; like that Lucy Liu and Aretha with amusement, a Latina Eve Harrington with an unreadable glint which more like... what? Lust? As she linked her pinkies with Jessica Simpson with a pony tail who looked confused as ever while a very bored looking Barbie stood in the back, examining her perfectly red colored manicured fingernails who seemingly didn't give a damn about what was currently happening.

"Okay, this seems not right, where-?" Sebastian asked, his face instantly scanning the room.

Someone cleared their throat, "Why thank you so much for your acknowledging and noticing my precious existence, I'm here if you-"

"Ah, there you are, Mon chéri. C' mere." He said the moment his eyes landed on his boyfriend's figure, smile growing wide, "oh, hi. I'm sorry for my obliviousness; I just didn't recognize you without your fabulous designer assembly. Who's the designer again? Oh yes, it's the famous Mr. Rudolph the reindeer wasn't it? My bad." Sebastian said calmly, smirking when he spotted Rachel standing beside Kurt in the doorway.

"Finn!" Rachel shrieked as she flicked her head back to toss her hair over her shoulder with unnecessary force before she stormed out of the room dramatically to find his boyfriend.

"_Damn,_ so hot. So um- are you open for a foursome?" Santana piped up making Brittany's face light up with excitement.

The day went fast as it was full of apologetic and gratitude statements about the accident, turned into shameless flirting and very perverted innuendos from Santana and Brittany who made Sebastian's smirk grow bigger and Kurt's pale skin turn into bright red-tomato color, while Tina, Mercedes and Quinn only giggled in amusement and spoke once in a while, stopping for a moment for having lunch at Carole's insist and it continued again until Sebastian started to yawn and his eyes seemed heavy and lulled a little. Kurt crooked his head a little and gave his boyfriend a questioning look while Sebastian only shrugged and mouthed, "painkillers." As an answer, Kurt nodded and excused them from the bunch of fan girls in the living room and of course with Burt's hesitant permission got Sebastian upstairs to his room.

"I just hope that you can stay here with me." Sebastian said tiredly the moment Kurt put his body on the bed.

"And why do you think that I can't?"

"Because if you do that, the moment you wake up I'll be nowhere to be found; as for me when I wake up it will be in the front of hell's gate because your dad has killed me in my sleep."

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Bas." Kurt Smiled when Sebastian pulled him by the back of his neck to kiss him, "so you choose to let you alone here then?" He asked playfully.

"I have to, Angel. I haven't had a chance to prove my love to his son yet. I still have a holly mission to accomplish. if I die before that, I will haunt you because I can't get enough of you, Finn and his annoying Chihuahua just to make them suffer and for my pure joy and boredom, though I'll leave Carole alone because she is a lovely lady and her cooking is amazing, so if she got scared it would be a waste of talent. As for your dad," a beat, as he closed his eyes, "he's just too scary to be haunted, even for a ghost." His voice was a murmur by now.

Shaking his head, Kurt kissed a sleepy Sebastian once more, "you're rambling now. Get some sleep; I will wake you when it's time for dinner."

* * *

-ksksks-

"Where is he? Is he awake yet? Check on him, Sweetie. I'm afraid if he needs anything." Carole asked, the girls were long gone. Finn and Burt sat on the couch with a sport game on TV as she put the plates on the table for dinner.

"Sure, I will check on him." Kurt said as he jogged a little up the stairs.

Kurt started to take his steps to his room while his mind traveled to what his friends had told him earlier when he came back to the living room.

"_Damn, Lady. That boy is hwat! I wonder what he looks like beneath his layers." Santana said calmly, smirking the moment Kurt sat next to her._

"_Really Satan?"_

_"What? Don't tell me you don't get the feeling, Hummel?"_

_"Well, of course I-I got the feeling when I saw him, he's my boyfriend."_

_"Oh ph-lease. Porcelain, that's not what I mean!"_

_"So, what do you mean?"_

_"What? Oh come on, don't tell me you don't get a dirty mind when you see him! If you were Rachel, I could make an exception because she's just a prude like that. But if you don't get horny when the sexiest man alive is laying in your bed then you must have lost your mind and dick! Hell, even the queen of celibacy Fabray over there got all wet."_

_"Damn true." Quinn said casually, nodding as her gaze was still glued to her nails._

_"I love Mike, but Santana has a point."_

_"Tina! Not you too, so what if I have? it isn't like I will jump his bones and-and-"_

_"And this is why I must get involved in your sex live, Porcelain. You can't have a diamond only to be put in a drawer, a treasure can't be wasted for the sake of humanity, or you will end up like Barbara Berry."_

_"Hell to the yes!" Mercedes said in agreement, "what? Don't judge me for thinking your boyfriend is hot, White boy. Because dayuuum, he'll be like tots in foods world or-" she said incredulously at her friend's stares._

_"Or like a fondue, it will be so yummy when you travel your tongue to lick the chocolate away from-" Brittany piped up with a bright eyes._

_"Okay-that's it. What's the matter with you guys!"_

"Bas?" Kurt asked, searching when he noticed that Sebastian wasn't in his room.

"In here, Kurt." Sebastian's voice came from the guess bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Kurt knocked, shaking his head at his friends' words, because seriously, as sexy as it got, he hadn't lost his mind. He would _NOT_ jump Sebastian's bones, _'he has a lot of a dignity to do that'_ he thought before Sebastian opened the door.

"What in the holy things of every designers's names." Kurt breathed out.

He stared with wide eyes at the sight. There was Sebastian standing gracefully; half naked in front of the mirror; albeit those fading bruises- revealing a tanned broad shoulder with slight built lean muscles. As he traveled down he found a thin line of light brown hair above his killer six pack abs that disappeared beneath the waistband of his boxers, a strong V-curve as Sebastian only wore his bright blue boxers, leaving nothing to imagine.

"I'm having a difficulty to put the band aid on my back, can you help me?" Sebastian turned half of his body to ask his boyfriend nonchalantly before moving to the front of the mirror again, his back on display from where Kurt stood in the doorway. Sebastian then turned his head a little to his shoulder to see the cut, seemingly busy with the aid and didn't notice the lust blown stare that Kurt sent him.

The slender man let out a choking breath as he took a step forward, closed the door behind his back before taking the band aid from Sebastian's hand and put it above the healing wound around Sebastian's shoulder. His eyes traveled to the curve of Sebastian's shoulder blades down his spine, waist and landed on his round perfect ass.

"Thanks." Sebastian smiled, catching Kurt's arm in his and brushed his fingertips in a circling motion while Kurt closed his eyes, feeling the urge to deepen the touch. He crooked his fingers lightly as his short fingernails raked across Sebastian's shoulder down to his back lightly, making the taller man shudder.

"Kuuuurt, what do you think you're doing? It tickles," Sebastian chuckled, turning around completely, a little bit surprised to see his boyfriend biting his lower lip. It made the plump pink lips turn a darker shade of red and stared at him through his eyelashes.

_Okaaay, a dignity what?._

"What?" Kurt asked breathlessly as he took a step forward to close the gap between them, put his arm on Sebastian's chest only to push his body against the other, making Sebastian stumble back and hit the wall. He smiled when he saw the surprised glint in Sebastian's green eyes. He ran his fingers from Sebastian's back to the broad shoulders and moved on to Sebastian's chest, down his abs repeating the movement gently. Stroking up his abdomen made the taller man growl in his throat, his green eyes turned a shade darker now.

"Kurt, don't." Sebastian said breathlessly.

And that made the smaller male pout adorably, "Why?" Leaning to Sebastian's neck he inhaled the other man's scent.

Sebastian sighed as he shuddered slightly when he could feel Kurt's breath against his neck, "You know why..." He reasoned, saying his words nonchalantly.

"Would you stop pushing me around, Bas?" Kurt said again, pouting more prominently as he turned his head lightly from the neck and stared the taller man in the eyes before suddenly, he stood on his tip toes to kiss Sebastian on the lips, hard. In a second without his consent Sebastian wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist instantly, pulling the smaller man flush to his chest, his back being pressed harder against the wall.

"You know if your dad found out that I corrupted his son, he would kill me with his shotgun and he'd probably make it look like an accident or something or arrange it so they could never find my body, right?" Sebastian said when he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"Would you stop? My dad will never do that! Besides, like I said before, maybe if it wasn't you who corrupted me, then maybe he must think another way," Kurt's reply came, shaky with desire as he stared at Sebastian's bruised lips.

He didn't know what in the hell had gotten into him to be like this. despite all their condition the last few days, he felt so desperate to touch his boyfriend, Sebastian being all sincere, being so vulnerable and the distance with him made the beautiful man really miss his boyfriend like hell.

"Kurt, you know what I mean. we need to coo-" Sebastian said again as he tried to push Kurt's body slightly, trying to push harder when the solid body draped in front of him did not budge at all. but before he could finish his words Kurt grabbed the back of his neck and kiss him again.

Kurt smiled into the kiss, despite all Sebastian's stubborn head to take anything slow, it seemed the taller man surrendered easily the moment his lips touched his. It was an innocent sweet kiss at first before Kurt opened his mouth slightly, sweeping the tip of his tongue across Sebastian's bottom lips, humming contented at the taste of the mint mouthwash and smiled at how Sebastian quickly parted his lips, letting Kurt dip his tongue into his mouth, running it along his own. Their lips and tongues moved furiously over each other's.

Just in second Sebastian's body was on fire; his mind went wild at the hot solid body pressed against his own. It'd been so damn long when he dreamed about his boyfriend draped around his arms, "God, you're so beautiful like this." Sebastian broke the kiss for a moment before attaching them again as he surrendered to the building lust inside his soul. It was instantly turned into a passionate kiss with only tongue and teeth. Sebastian moaned into Kurt's mouth and bit down on Kurt's lower lip before he pulled it slightly as long as he could, drawing another sharp whimper from his boyfriend. The hand on Kurt's waist moved to grab Kurt's neck now, bringing Kurt's face even closer to him as if that was possible. Then he sucked Kurt's tongue into his mouth, he loved the way Kurt's body responded to all his kisses and touches. Now it was Kurt's turn to moan into Sebastian's mouth when he felt two strong arms squeeze his ass roughly as he felt a thigh slide higher between his legs.

Sebastian's breath hitched in anticipation. His mind totally blanked as his body went on auto-pilot, his hips bucking and felt a full bliss when both of their erections grinded deliciously against each other.

"God, we must stop, okay? I can't handle it if your family finds out that their guest has a boner while having a dinner." Sebastian prompted when they finally broke the kiss for air before bitig his lower lip to stifle a moan when suddenly his boyfriend's hand cupped his cock in his boxers.

"Shut up! It was your fault, being all sexy and stuff." Kurt retorted, chuckling a little when his boyfriend rolled his eyes and put his hand above Kurt's, stopping his ministrations.

"Fuck, baby. Your parents are downstairs. Your dad will definitely rip my head and cut my dick off when h-" Sebastian bit his knuckles, so hard that it may drew some blood, because suddenly Kurt sunk down on his knees, pulled Sebastian's boxers with him as well, showing him the unbelievably massive member that stood up proudly in front of Kurt's face.

Okay, calm down, Kurt. Try to remember what Santana had taught you about this_ (yes, Santana had taught him with a lollipop back then, said that she truly couldn't understand how Kurt could stand a minute without groping his sexy boyfriend. So like it or not she would make a honorable sacrifice by giving him a short course for humanity's sake and her faith on lust. "Just in case!" She added. Well she's right this time, but! Apparently lollipops are nothing to compare to what was in front of him now.)_

Bracing himself and with one smooth movement he drew Sebastian's huge cock deeply into the back of his throat. Kurt bobbed his head slowly up and down before he gave a sharp suck to the red, almost purple head, leaving a taste of pre-cum in his mouth.

He tried his hard to press the low self esteem feeling in his heart because of his lack of knowledge about all the stuff in sex department, but from that porn like moans Sebastian's made, he knew that Santana's lesson worked well.

After a moment he pulled his wet pink lips from Sebastian's' manhood with a loud pop. He thumbed the head slowly, and then he brought it again to his mouth to lick on the pre-cum, eliciting yet again a muffled moan from Sebastian as he watched his boyfriend eyeing him through his lashes.

Holy fuck! Kurt was so fucking hot, down on his knees, eyes blown with lust as the now bruised pink lips wrapped around his manhood, wet and glossy, eager to suck his dick... in the case like this... well... who was he to refuse something like that... so, screw his pretty face...Joey can always find a great plastic surgery doctor later... just in case, _right?_

Then his boyfriend swallowed again, sinking back again, taking as much as he could. His right hand gripped the base and he began alternating between pumping and sucking.

"Fuckfuckfuck..." Sebastian's head fell back with a thud as he babbled out his approval as his boyfriend hollowed his cheeks and sucked, his hands immediately sinking into Kurt's soft hair, tightening and tugging on them as Kurt drew him deeply into the back of his throat again.

He bucked his hips and he could practically feel that he had hit the back of Kurt's throat, so deep inside Kurt's mouth. His eyes grew wide after that sudden movement, ready to apologize frantically when he thought Kurt would start coughing after almost being choked by his dick, but that thing never happen, as Kurt still calmly took him completely...

What in the holy name of sex God, seriously. When he thought that he couldn't fall more in love with this perfect man, he was proved wrong, because apparently his boyfriend didn't have a gag reflex..._hell...yeah!_

And now Kurt started humming again, making beautiful noises while down on his knees, taking his length into his perfect little mouth greedily.

"Kurt! Sebastian?! Are you guys in here, mom said that dinner is ready," Finn's voice murmured from the other side of the room.

And in this very, very rare moment that Kurt cursed all the unholy things in the world including Rachel Berry's amazing taste of fashion with that offending bright animal sweaters with knee length socks, that he could feel the frustration and sent a murderous thrill throughout his whole body, as he saw Sebastian's similar glare at the door.

Yup, someday he would make sure that Finn knows that payback is a bitch.

* * *

**edited:12/12/12**

What? Don't glares at me, blame Finn. *grin*

**PLEASE READ!**  
**Hi guys...as you see from the title it self and my promise when Kurtbastian finally got back together we will move to a lot of smexytime before all the drama hits back, warnings from chapter one will instantly apply from now on. So you've been warned ;)**

**SO...IF any of you have any kinks or ideas about their sexy time would be...please just tell me in the reviews, if you're not uncomfortable to write you're kinks in the reviews, my PM is always be open. But please not something too extreme okay.**

**It took me so long to wrote this and took a lot of my dear friend Thea's time to re-read this, so I hope that this one hell of a chapter is at least can make your day happier and enjoyable to read by all of you...thank you so much for your attentions, I will wait for your ideas and reviews, so much love for you my dear friends...xoxo**

**Tu es l'amour de ma vie..**  
(you're the love of my life)

**Je t'aime**  
(I love you)

**Mon chéri**  
(Darling)

**Je te promets, aussi longtemps quetu seras là avec moi, j'irai bien.**  
(I promise, as long as you're here with me, then I will be all right.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, before you read this chapter and then yelling at me because of the mistakes, I want to apologize first okay, this chapter is out un-beta-ed as I know my beta is currently busy right at this moment because I haven't heard from her in a while. So if there a lot of mistakes in this chapter then I'm truly sorry, but I will re-post this chapter the moment she returned, deal? so please don't kill me *pretty please***

As usual, this story is for fun purpose only and not for taken so seriously, I just hope that you'll find this amusing and enjoyable to read...happy reading my friends...

**Warning:** **like I said before, there will be a lot of sexy times from now on, so for this chapter we'll start with finishing some unfinished business shall we...*wink***

Disclaimer : I don't own Glee, the song or anything related, oh and some quotes from Bessie Potter from Dawson's Creek reference, if I do it will be Kurtbastian show with them fooling around entire episode ;).

Song: My Love by Justin Timberlake feat T.I., I changed some of the words for the sake of the story

* * *

-Chapter 9-

"Are you okay, Squirt?" Cooper asked as he squeezed his upper body through the door of Blaine's room, not even bother to knock first.

"What do you want?!" the younger Anderson sighed as he put his cell phone away before he snapped at his brother.

"Whoa... cranky... you got hit on the head that hard, huh?" Cooper raised his hands in mocking surrender as he wound his way around the bed and plopped down on his stomach at the end of the bed.

"Shut up! Or get out. I'm really not in the mood now."

"As well as I know you, you're never in the mood when it comes to chat with your fabulous brother, Blainers."

"Yes well, if you'd try to be less a dick once in awhile, maybe I would be more willing to talk to you, Coop. Now what do you want or get the hell out of my room!" Blaine said again as he took a deep breath before poking his brother's foot with his from where he sat near the headboard.

"Why? I'm just concerned about you, my dear brother. With all the story material I got to hear, our beloved leader aka daddy Anderson seemed very unimpressed with the... cowardly behavior you'd shown in a very critical situation at the crime scene because... let's face it, someone took the bullet while you got the honor to hide behind the princess's ass. Um - it's kinda pathetic, isn't it Blainers?" Cooper crooked his head to the side before he shook his head and gave his little brother a little shrug while he spoke.

It made Blaine throw his cell phone away and sitting up straight he stared at his brother with a hard gaze. "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

Coop chuckled at his brother's body language, "Ouch! Language young man, that's not how you talk to your older brother!" Cooper ducked his head when a pillow was thrown at his head.

**-Friday night at the hospital-**

_"Blaine Bartholomew Alexander Anderson! Care to tell me what in the world happened, young man?" A stern yet very calm voice spoke, a very non-expected voice Blaine didn't want to hear at all that night filled the room, pullinghim out of his reverie._

_"F-father?"_

_Alex raised his eyebrow, "Expecting someone else?"_

_"Damn it, Cooper!" Blaine growled under his breath. He should've known that calling home and asking his brother to come without telling their father, expecting that he would act like a normal brother for once would have been too much to ask for. But then again, that was how a normal brother would react. Why was Kurt always the happy one? But then again, he now had a brother as well._

_A heavy sigh could be heard as the man with an expensive suit took a seat in the chair next to Blaine's hospital bed, "your brother told me that you'd called him to ask for some help because you apparently caught yourself in some little problem. Judging from the police officers outside taking some report and those purple marks on your face, a 'little' seems a bit underestimated for the current circumstances, isn't it Blaine?" Alexander Anderson asked as he leaned to the back of the chair and crossed his legs, one knee over the other, each movement deliberate, his hard gaze never leaving Blaine's._

_"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, Father. I really don't want to bother you with something like this, it's nothing really." Blaine sighed as he tore his head away from the unreadable stare his father sent him._

_"Nothing?" The handsome middle aged man chuckled sarcastically. "you mean that my son got caught in a fight with some pathetic rats in a dirty alley is nothing?"_

_"I'm sorry father; I didn't mean to do that, we... I mean me and my friend Kurt-Kurt Hummel just hang out, went from Dalton to go to the public library before going for a coffee with the other Warblers. but when we walked from the library to where the coffee shop was, there- someone cried for help, we tried to help the boy and last thing Iknow is that the boy and Kurt were okay, so nothing to worry, really." Blaine explained, a little bit rushed as his father just stared at him expressionless._

_"I just reacted and didn't think; I'm sorry father. I know that I shouldn't have put myself in some situation like that...you know, as you always say – it's a brain first before muscles – thing, but I needed to save them and-"_

_His words were cut when suddenly his father laughed at him with a mocking tone as he shook his head, "of course you can always use your muscles when they're needed, and fighting with scums who threatened your partner is intolerable. But do you really think that I'm so stupid, Blaine? I taught you better than that."_

_"What?"_

_"You said that you saved Kurt and that poor kid? Really; Blaine? Because that's not what the other friends of yours and the officers told me!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_" Blaine, would you use your inherited brilliant brain for once? You are an Anderson. You said that you like that kid and yet you ran away from that battle!"_

_"But, father. Kurt needed to be saved, his safety is my priority-"_

_"Now, this is one of so many moments where I feel the urge to smack you across the back of your head. That kid and Kurt Hummel are safe because that Mannequin doll saved them, in case you didn't know, Blaine. times like this you should be the one who defends him no matter what! And by saving him you mean; letting that celebrity brat take the credit for saving Burt Hummel's son by fighting those assholes all on his own while you're so busy to save your pretty ass away. Are you even for real Blaine?"Alex's calm yet venomous words filled the white sterile room, "And now thanks to your- your noble behavior I need to put my face under the rug just because you can't man up like a true gentleman to save the senator's son by yourself! Maybe I and Damien Smythe are best friends but what do you think he and of course the news will say if they find out that my son- an Anderson clan member ran like a coward and let Damien's son shield his anorexic body for your ass for fucking's sake Blaine!"  
He closed his eyes as he felt his tone get higher, pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a few deep calming breaths and counting down from ten; seemingly in his hardest attempt to control his temper and wait until he felt the anger evaporate._

_It made the younger Anderson gulp, "B-but in that moment-"_

_Tilting his head to the side slightly, Alex held up one of his fingers. "save it for yourself. I already have gottenenough headache of your worthlessness to handle every goddamn important moment in your life. Do me a favor, Blaine. Please move from your loser zone and act like a true Anderson for once in your life." With that Alexander Anderson stood up and grazed his hands trough his expensive suit before finally disappearing behind Blaine's hospital room door, leaving a stunned boy with glassy eyes and clenched jaw alone._

_As people used to know that Blaine Anderson is a very collected man. Never in his life had he felt the urge to kill someone so strong like in that particular moment!_

_Damn you Smythe!_

**-present-**

Cooper stood up from where he was laying on the bed and facing the room slowly he seemed to contemplate his next words. "You know that our beloved father was already gushing around like a little teenage schoolgirl about his son dating Burt Hummel's son to his friends, right? But from what I heard from Jason; you know, Thad's older brother?" Cooper continued when he saw his brother clenching his teeth and balling his fist, "that your, um-love fiasco did not go over smoothly either, albeit the gossip about the why's and how's from what I heard that apparently the famous Sebastian Smythe is currently dating that Hummel kid. So as far as I can see, you are in the heap trouble, Squirt. Not just because you'd failed to protect your dignity by not saving him and your daddy's gorgeous face but also you failed in dating him, am I right?"

The smaller Anderson closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying his best to control his temper.

"Ck ck ck, what a loser you are, Blaine. But I wonder why our father is so utterly generous at this point as I haven't heard that he sat you down in his office to give you some... um- I don't know, like an actual Anderson lecture bla blaand fucking bla," He lifted his head to stare the ceiling while tapping his finger on his chin, seemingly in deep contemplation.

"Ah ah!" He suddenly shouted, big blue eyes staring intensely as one of his fingers poked out into Blaine's direction, (it was the same with the one of his signature poses he'd done in one of his television commercial), "unless he doesn't know yet that you failed to ask the Hummel kid to go on a date?"

"Fuck, Coop." Blaine muttered under his breath as he brushed his hands through his face.

Cooper chuckled as he plopped down on the bed again and squeezed Blaine's shoulder reassuringly, "nope, sorry Bro; I don't do incest." Popping up the 'P' sound, he laughed harder when Blaine pushed him off the bed.

"Just-" he sighed, "what do you want? I'm really tired of that shit okay?" Blaine asked with his pleading hazel eyes.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Cooper's lips turned in tight line. As annoying as he was, he really didn't like it when their father sat his younger brother down to give him some crappy speech. He knew how it felt because well before Blaine was born, he's the one who'd gone through all the shit his father and grandfather put up for him as an Anderson, so getting Blaine as a brother really came to his rescue.

He really loved his brother dearly, but in his opinion sometimes his brother was just too uptight and oblivious. He was working too hard to please their father instead for his own pleasure. Though of course, who's the one who needsto be blamed when your father was the one Alexander Anderson? To be honest, it'd need his all willpower and busting his own ass; to become a complete dick (-because being a soft man and a whiny brat will never ever finds their way to gain perfection and as an Anderson perfection is a must! So you must do, like, everything possible to accomplish your desire at all costs because Andersons loved being on top and never being at the bottom (pun somewhat intended). He repeated his father's words in his head just so he could look over the top of all his life's'aspects before he finally could release his fathers' grip on him to finally breathe again. Seeing his brother in this current state, it was just a matter of time before their father found out and unleashed his wrath over and over again tomake Blaine die in agony because of an exploding eardrum.

"So, am I right?" He asked again, sounding genuinely concerned.

Sighing in defeat the younger Anderson answered, "yes, I blew my chance with him once, and now I competing with the one Sebastian Smythe of all people. Shit Coop, when dad finds out that I failed to ask him out, I will be in his top list of losers. Yay me."

"Hm, is he so goddamn good?" Cooper asked again, rolling his eyes when Blaine stared at him incredulously, "Well, I'm just asking. I haven't met him in the flesh, you know; but from what I hear he's a famous dick himself."

"Yes, that's what I'd been trying to tell him, Coop, but it seemed Kurt wouldn't bug a little bit and then that shit went down and I guess their love went deeper this time." Blaine explained heavily.

Shaking his head, Cooper asked his brother again."Really, Blaine? You tried to tell him? That's how your brain worked; no wonder dad was so pissed off with you. Let me tell you something, my dear beloved one. Something like this needs some master plans so it can work, so no need to rush over everything. We need to contemplate our moves so they can separate without you being too obviously involved in it."

"We?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Why?"

"Because you're my brother, and as much I loved to see you cry bloody tears over our dad's lecture, I hate to see our dad release his wrath and as at the end it will affect other people like me, keeping our daddy in his calm state is really important, unless you didn't notice, Blaine. Angry daddy will do no good for either of us like at all; not to mention when dear mom got affected with a cranky dad; and an angry mom is a big no-no. When he can't take it anymore, you know what he'll do. he will call our dearly grandfather, and when Charles Anderson Sr. decides that he feels the urge to move his arse from England to come here for that reason, you know it will be too late for our precious existence and of course last but not least...our trust funds."

After a moment of silence, Blaine turned his body, sat up straight as his brother's words sank in his brain he got a little bit unnerved so intrigued he nearly shouted "Shit! So what do you have in mind?"

"I will think about it, you just keep your distance from them from now so when the time comes, I will tell you what to do, okay?"

Blaine nodded his head, "fine."

* * *

-ksksks-

Smiling warmly at his boyfriend the handsome model climbed out of the passenger seat of the shiny black the cold weather it was a bright Monday morning with a nice beautiful golden colored sunlight poking out from behind the slightly grey colored cloud when the two Dalton students arrived on their campus. His smile grew wider when his beautiful boyfriend appeared at his side after locking up his car and slotted their finger together, walking hand in hand in the half crowded parking lot, earning a lot of murmurs and whispers from their fellow students.

Walking in a comfortable silence they seemingly quite enjoyed their own created world. Catching each other gazesat one another once in awhile before a stupid grin formed on their faces they giggled like stupid teenage smirked a little when he got a glimpse of his bright red Ferrari parked neatly in the lot and made a mental note that he needed to thank Sterling for that. Then he winked at some freshman who'd been watching them intensely from where he sat in the hallway, making the boy blushing hard and his boyfriend see green. albeit thefading bruises on his face Sebastian's split across his right eyebrow made his face somehow more sexy than ever ("make you more like some hot sexy badass," as the Latina Eve Harrington said when she came to the house yesterday).

It'd been a new day for them, a genuine smile never leaving Sebastian's face even for only a minute. Of all the yearsof his -or what other people assumed as a perfect live- this was the very first time for the seventeen year old modelto feel something tingling in his heart and finally seeing his live in an absolute perfection.

If a couple months ago someone had told him that he would become a sappy man and crave for someone in particular's attentions, he would have laughed hard in the person's face and said that they were crazy so please do him a favor by just going away to die, because Sebastian Smythe didn't do LOVE... period.

But now, when he thinks about it; LOVE?

What is it, anyway?

Did someone just suddenly got smacked on the back of their head one morning and realized that they liking this person so very much can be categorized as a word like love?

As his Grandmother always said when he was younger "when you're in love, you know."

'But how in the hell do you know?' That's the question that has been nagging in his heart and brain for over seventeen years of his existence in this world.

Did his father ever love his mother? If that was what love was meant to be, then he would choose to not know aboutthe true meaning of it and don't have any intend to fall in love for the rest of his life with no regrets, like at all.

But when he thought again, about his grandparents, about Kurt's parents, how they're one of so many people he knew with another kind of type of 'what he assumed love', who chose to deliberately show these weird stares when their eyes met each others before smiling warmly and always seemed to crave for another person's touch.

Is that the same feeling; this weird feeling which constantly scratches at his heart like a plague these days? Hell, even the word feels so foreign on his tongue. Is that the possessive feeling? Or the constant craving feeling that is responsible for his affections? Or that fucking miserable feeling he got when they were separated? But then again, how can he possibly understand it?

"Bas?" A Christmas bell like voice pulled him out from his reverie.

Tilting his head to his side right on that moment, Sebastian's green eyes looked into beautiful glasz eyes...

Then he understood.

Smiled warmly, Sebastian shot his boyfriend a meaningful glance, "je t'aime, Kurt." (I love you, Kurt) Sebastian said slowly as he stopped in his steps and grabbed Kurt's shoulder around so he can face him properly.

An unreadable glint flashed across Kurt's face as the adorable pink color began to rise on his ivory skin, makingSebastian's smile grow wider and titling Kurt's chin before he leaned down to attach his dry lips to those soft plum pink lips. A small sigh escaped from Kurt's mouth as he closed his eyes and felt a light weight on his lips.

A shot of electricity spread like a wildfire throughout his whole body, it's nothing like the kiss he'd done before. Notthat fake kiss he'd done with Brittany, or the forced kiss that Karofsky or Blaine'd done to him, is not even like another kiss they had shared on the few occasions before.

It was something new, the way Sebastian's lips moved against his was so different, so soft, so tender, it was all pure with affection, no lust, no passion...just their unspoken feelings.

"God." Kurt whispered the moment they broke the kiss.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"No." Kurt shook his head as he grabbed a handful of Sebastian's blazer in his hand, "it's just like that one quote that I know," he leaned forward so their forehead were touching each others.

"And what was that?"

"That... first kiss: it's the passionate one. It's the one filled by desire and attraction, and all of that, but the second kiss is rational. You got time to worry, and over analyze and most women... they prefer that first kiss, but I'm partial to the second one because it's about something more-" Kurt quotes as he tilted his head so he can see Sebastian in the eyes.

"Beautiful, Shakespeare?"

Shook his head a little, "Dawson's Creek by Bessie Potter," he chuckled a little when he saw Sebastian's confused gaze, "never mind, oh and Bas,"

"Yea, Baby?"

"I love you too." Kurt smiled as he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Sebastian again.

* * *

-ksksks-

It's been a couple of days now, and they always found something new in their new built relationship. You see, in his precious existence Sebastian Smythe's romance live (if he ever had one before) he never saw himself as a sappy kissing person. Kissing someone; for Sebastian before this was just some way to pull the foreplay game before the show get started, so kisses never meant anything, like ever. It was just meat met meat, flesh touching flesh... nothing more.

But it was so different now, kissing Kurt was more than just flesh against flesh, was more like a physical expression of affection or love between them, in which involved were a lot of sensations like touch, taste, and smell blending into one. It was personal, amazing, and full of feeling, passion, it was more... private.

Such a wonderful feeling, it was joyful, so-

_Damn_! Never in his life, he thought that he would think this kind of sappy words, like seriously? Where's that come from? Maybe people should start to call him Sebastian Shakespeare from now on...

And one thing he just found out... he liked kissing Kurt... like... a lot.

At first, after that first kiss they'd shared in the hallway which of course granted them to be in the top list of hot gossip of the years... no... no scratch that, second list, because the top chart which amazingly still be the one 'of unmasked moment on the halloween masquerade ball'... made his boyfriend shrunk in embarrassment and refused to get more PDA in the public, which of course irritated Sebastian to the bottom of his roots.

But after a lot, he meant it...a lot! Of heart to heart conversation about - how much not only about PDA but it was just about how proud Sebastian was to show people that he and Kurt were a couple and he just loved kissing his boyfriend-, Kurt finally agreed that they at least could steal a kiss in the morning when Sebastian always stood in front of Kurt's dorm room with his favorite luke warm late (which he still didn't have any idea about how in the name of Prada, Sebastian managed to serve him that -perfect temperature- of his favorite coffee in every single morning, because Lima Bean is one hell of a ride from Dalton), another kiss before the class begin, between classes,during the lunch break or before glee rehearsal. At first it was always like a chaste kiss, no longer than a two seconds kiss, but after a period of time it became more than a few lingering seconds of kisses, and you see... after a couple of days...

At some point they had made a new trend by changing the normal human culture to eat a normal cafeteria's food offeat each other faces and forewent spoons and forks by using their tongue to shove them down each other throats.

"Would you guys stop eating each other faces for a moment for the sake of hornyness? And eat real food for once." Nick groaned as he plopped down in the chair next to the couple.

"My hunger for something is quite different." Sebastian said coyly as he broke the kiss for a nanosecond before latching his mouth again to Kurt's neck.

"Really, Seb. That's so cheeky." Nick rolled his eyes as he stabbed at his salad and shook his head when Sebastian grinned as some big purple-ish hickey began to form visibly on Kurt's milky white neck.

"I think it's cute. I don't mind seeing some hot boys making out in front of my face on a regular basis, because let's face it, boys should kiss boys so much more often." Jeff grinned widely as he joined them and sat in the chair next to his boyfriend.

"Yeah well, as long as it stays PG – rated I don't mind," Flint piped up as he swallowed a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"I-I'm sorry, did we really disturb you guys?" Kurt asked warily, biting his lower lip as he moved out of Sebastian's embrace, making his boyfriend grunt in annoyance.

"Nah, it was just Nick's frustrated behavior because he would not get any, am I right?" Trent said as he joined his friends on the table.

"Why was that?" Flint asked, mouth full with food, making Kurt scoff in disgust.

"Because I still am mad with him for being a dick." Jeff said nonchalantly as he sent his boyfriend a glare.

"Baby-"

"No! Do baby me, Duval." Jeff said again, not even bugged by Nick's puppy eyes.

"He was upset that it should have been their what? Two and a half months anniversary; or something like that. itshould be a romantic moment between these young couple with some romantic dinner; yet this Mr. Nicholas Duvalwas so smart that he forgot their date to just go with Blaine to some party, am I right or I'm right?" Trent explained calmly as he plopped a grape into his mouth.

"Nicholas Duval! Ck ck ck... Shame on you! Jeff deserves more than that!" Flint put his hand over his heart in some dramatic action, making Jeff smack Nick's chest and grumble in annoyance.

"Why thank you so much for your encouragement asshole!" Nick shouted as he threw some peas at Flint's face, making the taller man dodge his head and letting out a mockery laugh. "I will make it up to you, I promise, babe. Blaine'd just forced me to come with him and I can't say no to that puppy eyes, but I swear I will bust my ass to make it up to you, I swear-" Nick sighed as he pleaded to his boyfriend now.

"Nick! Shut up!" Jeff snapped and Nick immediately shut his mouth.

"Whipped!" Flint muttered under his breath and made a sound that sounded like a whip being cracked, which in return made Nick turn and glare at him

"Sue me."

"So it's nothing really, you can show your affection as much as you like, we don't mind." Jeff turned to the other couple and soon his face turned cheerlier.

"No, it's okay. I mean, it is not like I agreed in the first place. We should have known that it was too much. We can stop this." Kurt said warily, his face full of contemplation.

"Babe, you don't have to do that. This is our business, no one can-" Sebastian sighed as he tried to fix Kurt's insecurities.

"No Bas. Like I said before, it was too much. We must stop to make other people feel uncomfortable with usshowing PDA." Kurt defended.

"Can you?" Sebastian smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing, just- look at my face for like... five minutes straight and tell me that you're fine with all of us and no more PDA."

"What? Are you challenging me to do a stare fight with you?" Kurt asked jokingly.

Sebastian raised one of his perfectly manicured eyebrows, "are you afraid, Hummel?" He crooked his head to the side slightly.

"How are the rules? Who blinks first loses or what?" Trent asked.

Sebastian smirked, "no, but you'll see. The moment that time comes you'll know who's the winner."

"Moi, afraid?" Kurt chuckled, "game on, Smythe." Kurt said firmly.

"Good." Sebastian smirked.

"Wait... wait; let me take my stopwatch first." Jeff chirped, bouncing up and down on his seat and took his cell phone.

Kurt turned in his chair to face Sebastian and stared his boyfriend square in the face as their friends grinned madly from their seats, watching them with amusement and started making some bet of which one would give up first. Fora moment Kurt closed his eyes before he opened them again to meet the mesmerizing green ones with his glaszedones. Sebastian's face was calm which made him look somewhat more sensual than ever.

"Three...two...one...go!"

_And the game began..._

One minute passed; Kurt's eyes began to roam from the beauty in the front of his own face moving to Sebastian's perfect coiffed brunette hair that somehow fit perfectly with his strong face's shape, his jaw lines, chin.

_Dear, Gucci._

Two minutes; what a sharp pointed nose and beautiful green eyes. Now he knew what captivated him in the first place.

Three minutes; without his consent Kurt's eyes flickered to Sebastian's pink lips just the moment the owner licked them with his tongue, making those perfect thin lips wet and shiny. As if he seemed to notice that his boyfriend'sgaze aimed for his lips Sebastian then bit his lower lip and gave his signature smirk.

Four minutes; Kurt's heartbeat went faster and faster as his controlled breath became rigid and heavier than hard the slender male balled his fists on his lap and bit his lip hard to suppress the weird urges in his gut before cursing under his breath, "Fuck it."

Kurt's hand leaned forward to grab the back of Sebastian's neck and crushed his lips to his, hard. As a triumphantgrin formed on his face, Sebastian began to meld into the kiss as their mouths slotted together and tongues wereshoved down each other's throats.

"Good god! Here we go again!" Nick threw his arms in the air as Jeff was busy collecting money from the bet losers.

* * *

-ksksks-

"So, what do you say?"

That was the question Sebastian proposed as he leaned against the wall beside his boyfriend, an amused smile upon his face as he watched the countertenor's attempts to pretend that he was thinking hard.

"Are you trying to take my date-virginity?" he asked jokingly, as he couldn't stop smiling.

"I promise I would be nothing but gentle." Sebastian whispered huskily, leaning down so he could brush his noseagainst Kurt's ear.

Kurt closed his eyes. He knew it was all a joke but the meaning potential behind the innuendos made him swear that he felt his toes curl and his heart pound hard against his rib cage.

"Bas." He let out a shaky breath.

"Mh?" Sebastian asked coyly as he took a step forward, cornering the slender man more to the wall, his nose brushing his jaw line now as he put one of his arms beside Kurt's head and placed the other one around the waist.

"What are you doing?" Kurt bit his lip as he felt a rush of weird feeling tingling all over his body. His arousal started to grow as he felt Sebastian's warm breath against his skin.

"Smelling you," answered Sebastian simply, "and tasting you." He said as he licked a stripe across the column on Kurt's neck before sucking his pulse point. It made his boyfriend whimper.

"We're in the common room; there will be a lot of the Warblers in any moment." Kurt said aghast but tilted his head to the side to give Sebastian more room to work his masterpiece series of hickeys.

"So?" He murmured between the hickey he'd managed to summon under Kurt's ear, "let me tell you something. I have a thing for exhibitionism." He tilted his head to look Kurt in the eyes when he spoke, licking his bruised lips as a dark lusted green plastered on those eyes.

Holly Gaga...this man would be the death of him. it needed his all will power to not just give in and become a goo puddle on the floor. They were right; Sebastian Smythe was nothing but a sexual magnet. The way he stood, he moved and smiled could make everyone go crazy... Kurt meant it. Sebastian could practically have everyone he wanted without even really trying, and yet he was here with the one queen of fairy land and sweet baby penguin Kurt Hummel.

"Baby?" Sebastian asked a little worried when Kurt seemed zoned out.

"Uh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Um-nothing, it's just… I still can't believe that you, Sebastian Smythe of all the people, chose me as your boyfriend. I mean come on Bas, you can h-" Kurt's voice being cut off when Sebastian grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard, making the smaller man moan.

"Don't ever say something like that again babe, because I only want you and only you." Sebastian whispered between Kurt's lips before crashing their lips again, mouth slotted together as their tongues wrestled in sync.

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat, "I believe this is the place where we can show our talent in art, " Wes's voice trailed off suddenly as he walked calmly to where the council table stood, David and Thad at his back as all the whispering teens known as the Warblers filled the room with amusement and jealousy written all over their faces.

"And by art I mean some masterpiece written by brilliant people such as Beethoven, Bach-"

"Bieber." David piped up from where he sat, mouthing 'what?' when Wes sent him a glare.

"Why thank you Mr. Thomson," he shook his head when David mouthed a 'most welcome Mr. Montgomery' with a grin. "as I was saying, to learn an art which as a collection of such aphorisms in the form of a manual to make us better performers and will improve our skills in so many ways including our skill in writing, composing and arranging music, and by music I mean it's well known as an art of sound in time that expresses ideas and emotions in significant forms through the elements of rhythm, melody, harmony, and dynamics and of course movement so it can bring us to victory in Regional and Nationals and make us a true star on stage, not some art to get your mackwith on your boyfriends, Mr. Smythe and of course the one Mr. Hummel. " Wes explained in a deep voice as he stared at the draped couple on the wall sternly, making Kurt shrink into Sebastian's shoulder deeper; face bright full with an adorable shade of pink in embarrassment.

Sebastian chuckled as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend one more time, earning catcalls from the crowd, soon to be quiet again as soon as Wes tore his gaze from the couple and spread his threatening gaze around the room. "Ah, but you'd forgotten the one masterpiece written by Vātsyāyana," turning his body to face a dozen pairs of eyes at them Sebastian smirked and leaned back against the wall beside Kurt's body. One arm ran across his coiffed hairwhile the other was still draped around Kurt's waist. He bit his lip lightly before he continued, "with many insertedanustubh poetry verses named Kāma Śāstra , Kāma which is one of the three goals of Hindu life, means sensual or sexual pleasure, and 'sūtra' literally means a thread or line that holds things together, and more metaphorically refers to an aphorism (or line, rule, formula) as well known as a collection of such aphorisms in the form of a manual to a virtuous and gracious living that discusses the nature of love, family life and other aspects pertaining to pleasure oriented faculties of human life as well known as Kama Sutra, which can improve our skill in; if I may say and believe is the most important aspect in our life. It can bring us as a true man and a star in the bed, am I right, Gentleman?" His smirk grew wide when all the Warblers muffled in agreement before he winked in Wes's direction, and Kurt swore to all his scarves that he thought that he saw the one Wesley Montgomery blushing.

Wes was _blushing_ for Gaga's sake! And that was something!

"Yes, well I believe in your... um- achievement in sex world Sebastian as the news always refresh our knowledge every single time," Thad piped up suddenly, making all the Warblers turn their gazes to the third leader of the council. Sensing his boyfriend tense on his side, Sebastian took Kurt's arm and led the boy to sit on the couch as he sat on the armrest.

"Why thank you Mr. Thaddeus Harwood is such a pleasure for me knowing that an important person like you gave a little intention to my unimportant life." Sebastian said as he rested Kurt's arm on his knee and rubbed his hand over it in circling motions to help him relax.

Clearing his throat Thad spoke again aghast, "Yes, of course. But at least you can humble a little in here in that department and show us another talent of yours, beside your sex expertise and show us some respect in at least cherishing our choir group so give us a mind I repeat mind blowing performance?" Challenging Thad; his voice dripped with sarcasm and venom while Sebastian's smirk grew wide and turned into devilish smile.

"Bas, watch your injuries." Kurt said worried and squeezed Sebastian's arm when the man stripped off his blazer and loosened his tie.

"Don't worry Mon chéri. It's healed now and how can I refuse some request like that? I will be fine okay, Love." Sebastian kissed Kurt's knuckles before he stood up from where he sat; rolled up his buttons up shirt's sleeves until his naked elbows made his body even more alluring than usual. He walked to where Flint sat and whisperedsomething into his ear that made the bulky guy smirk and nodded in agreement before passing his words to Jeff and Nick on either side of him as Sebastian made his way to the middle.

He winked while Kurt shifted uncomfortably in the seat he was perched on.

Nodding to Flint that he was ready, the music begin to blast from Flints' iPod through the speakers in the common room. Sebastian threw his tie to one junior Warbler on his left side that had made goo goo eyes at him, and then the handsome model sang while Nick and Jeff sang the 'My Love' back up sections.

_"Ain't no other man that could take your spot my.."_ Sebastian started as he moved with grace in the middle of the floor and his Don Juan persona had melted away as soon as the beat music had flared to life and stare to his loved one as he begin to sang.

_"If I wrote you a symphony_  
_Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do)_  
_If I told you, you were beautiful_  
_Would you date me on the regular (tell me would you?)_  
_Well baby, I've been around the world_  
_But I ain't seen myself another man (like you)"_

Stand gracefully in the middle, Sebastian stretched his arms before bend his wrist then his elbow followed by lifting his shoulder up, then down. Start to rolling his joints and roll his wrist followed by rolling his elbows and his shoulder clockwise; To creates a beautiful fluid, flowing effect of popping arm wave movement, move his foot ahead he then bent his body and kneeling in front of his boyfriend to grabbed Kurt's wrist and kissed his bracelet.

_"This bracelet here represents my heart_  
_But there's just one thing I need from you (say I do)"_

_"Because... I can see us holding hands_  
_Walking on the beach our toes in the sand_  
_I can see us on the country side_  
_Sitting on the grass laying side by side_  
_You can be my baby_  
_Let me make you my man_  
_Boy you amaze me_  
_Aint gotta do nothin crazy_  
_See all I want you to do is be…"_ Jeff and Nick sang in the background as Sebastian stood up again before quickly dipped down into the floor and moved himself up just as quickly, letting the music flow through him, he ran his hand through his hair before one hand across his chest on an opposite shoulder, the other on his stomach as his hips moved.

_My love (so don't give away)_  
_My love (so don't give away)_  
_My love (so don't give away)_  
_Ain't another man that could take your spot my love,"_ Sebastian panted as he moved gracefully an unbelievably sexy hip hop movements in the middle of the floor, surrounded by Jeff and Nick by his side, his usually perfectly styled hair was began to disheveled.

_"My love_  
_My looooooove_  
_My looooove_  
_My loooooove"_ Sebastian then put his arms above his heart and sink in his chest and push it out rapidly, mimicking a heartbeat movement as his gaze never leave Kurt's eyes.

_"Now if I wrote you a love note_  
_And made you smile at every word I wrote (what would you do?)_  
_Would that make you want to change your scene_  
_And wanna be the one on my team (tell me would you?)_  
_See, what's the point in waiting anymore_  
_Cuz boy, I never been more sure (that baby, it's you)_  
_This bracelet here represents my heart_  
_And everything that you've been waiting for (just say it, I do)"_ Smirked the famous model nodded his head at Flint's direction before dragged his feet to the side while Flint moved to the middle and began to beat boxing a rhythm by his talented mouth.

Smiled as Flint started to show his expertise in rap-ing and move his body sync with the beat, _"alright it's time to get it S_  
_I don't know what he hesitating for man_  
_(Aye aye) Shorty, cool as a fan_  
_On the new once again_  
_(Baby) Still has fans from Peru to Japan_  
_Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan_  
_But if you got a man, try to lose him if you can_  
_Cause the guys real wild throw they hands up high_  
_when they wanna come and kick it wit a stand up guy_  
_you don't really wanna let the chance go by_  
_Cause you ain't been seen wit a man so fly_  
_(baby) Friends so fly I can go fly_  
_Private, cause I handle my B-I_  
_They call me candle guy, simply because I am on fire_  
_I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny_  
_I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try_  
_You don't come, I ain't gonna die_  
_Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why?_  
_Me and you boyfriend we ain't no tie_  
_You say you wanna kick it, when i aint so high_  
_Well baby,its obvious that I ain't your guy_  
_I ain't goin lie, I feel your space_  
_But forget your face, I swear I will_  
_Same part,same bullet, anywhere I chill_  
_Just bring wit me a pair, I will"_

_"I can see us holding hands_  
_Walking on the beach our toes in the sand_  
_I can see us on the country side_  
_Sitting on the grass laying side by side_  
_You can be my baby_  
_Let me make you my man_  
_Boy you amaze me_  
_Aint gotta do nothin crazy_  
_See all I want you to do is be…"_

_"My love (looove)_  
_My love (looove)_  
_My love (looove)_  
_Ain't another man that could take your spot my love"_

_"My love (looove)_  
_My love (looove)_  
_My love (looove)_  
_Ain't another man that could take your spot my love,"_

The song finally ended as most of the Warblers stood up and beamed at their member, clapping their hands as the model bent his body a little to take a bow and smile smugly. Sweat dripped from his forehead and as he down up hisnow damp shirt, he made his body semi- transparent behind his thin white shirt.

"Holy Jacobs," Kurt muttered under his breath.

Okay then… Kurt closed his eyes as his breath began to race uncomfortably fast and his pants began to getunbelievably tight because Sebastian's perfect body lines and curves spread beautifully in front of them and it seemed like it was not just him who had the same thought as a few members of the Warblers began to shift uncomfortably in their seat and even some of them blatantly crossed their legs.

But, for the very first time in his life he felt something weird in his heart, because for the very first time in Kurt Hummel's existence a guy had actually serenaded him in front of so many people by singing a song for him.

Because of all the people in the room or hell, in the world, Sebastian Smythe was a star of model world from Europe, a perfect teenage daydream for every human alive and he of all people had sang a song for Kurt 'the nobody' Hummel.

He insisted that his heart didn't swell when those green eyes, so dark and smoldering, stare back at him like they're searching for something that's only Kurt could provide, knowing how to get Kurt's heart racing and making his cheeks blush a delicate shade of pink.

Kurt felt the mix of love and lust rush through his body because he could feel with every fiber of his being that he loved Sebastian. he felt his whole body thrum with some weird feeling and not just because he was just inches away and the fact that his hand thrust Kurt a white envelope Sebastian'd snatched from Jeff's hand and not just because Sebastian intoned in the quiet, sexy way that he's mastered, "So Angel, how about the date? Is Saturday okay?"

Kurt inhaled a deep breath as he took the envelope and bit his lip hard before he opened his eyes and stared square into Sebastian's eyes. "w-what's this?" Kurt asked with shaky breath.

"Open it then." Sebastian smiled warmly as a small droplet rolled down from his forehead and over his cheek.

Ducking his head, Kurt stared the white envelope in his hand, titled his head to see Sebastian once again before he let his fingers graze over the smooth surface. opening the lid, a pair of wide eyes followed by a sharp intake ofbreath as Kurt closed the envelope again abruptly before standing up and grabbing Sebastian's wrist to drag the taller male out of the room without caring about people or their surroundings. It made Jeff smack Nick's chest and grumble something like "at least someone remembers how to be a romantic boyfriend", and earning some catcalls and someone who sounded like Flint's voice yelling "go Kurt!" And "Get some".

Scoffing in deep irritation and disgust Blaine excused him to the restroom, splashed a bit cold water to his face and closed his eyes. The moment he got into the room, he took a deliberate calming breath, tried to control his emotionsand gripped the sink until his knuckles turned white and ran his hand through his gelled hair as he felt his angerevaporate.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" Thad's voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Fine," Blaine snapped, "I'm sorry it just-" he sighed when Thad gave him a questioning look at the outburst.

"It's okay, I can't handle it myself either. He makes my nerves scream." Thad sighed as he splashed the cold water to his face in a similar way to like Blaine'd done before.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked as he turned his head to the side to look at his friend.

"Sebastian. He acted like he owned the school. Don't get me wrong, maybe he has people who will lick his shoes in his life but it doesn't mean that he can mock us like that in front of the Warblers and make Wes speechless."

"He just loves to show off his arrogance, and somehow I don't give a shit about who he is, I just-" Blaine scoffed and gritted his teeth, "I'm sorry. I was rambling, wasn't I?"

Thad turned his body to face his friend, "its okay, well… he just needs to be taught a lesson in life because not everybody is willing to go down on their knees to suck up his dick. Don't worry Blaine; you're not alone in this one." Thad smiled warmly at their lead singer and patted Blaine's shoulder before he strode out of the restroom.

* * *

-ksksks-

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, voice full with concern the moment they came to his room.

Kurt asked and hold up the white envelope up in the air, "what's this?"

"Um-a date invitation?" Sebastian answered nonchalantly as it was no matter.

"A date invitation? Seriously? How you can do such a thing, Bas. It was too much, you can't, I- I can't th-" Kurt rambling as he shook his head abruptly before Sebastian shut him up by crashing their mouth together.

"That is nothing, beside there's nothing in this world that has too much price for you, don't argue with me about this and let me for once in my life show much I love you, just say that you agree and make me the happiest boyfriend alive? Please..." Sebastian whispered on Kurt's ears, made the ivory skinned man shuddered.

"But," his heartbeats pounding hard on his ribs cage the moment he saw the determination on Sebastian's eyes, "I-I, okay." He sighed.

"Good, now let me kiss you again, at least in here we don't have to deal with a bunch of cockblockers," Sebastian said playfully.

Stared his boyfriend for a moment just to catch a blown lust gaze on those green eyes, Kurt took his fingers to tracked Sebastian's face slowly, up from his hair to his eyebrows down to his lips before stand on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend softly.

"Would it make me like a pathetic person if I say that I'm in love with you so much, Bas?" Kurt sighed as brushed his nose against Sebastian's jaw line sensually slow before kiss the corner of Sebastian's mouth, closing his eyes as he felt the warmth of Sebastian's lips on him.

"Then people will definitely say that I'm the most luckiest bastard in the world, Mon chéri." Sebastian answered against the kiss, Kurt gasped a little when he felt being lifted in the hips by a strong hands, with his instinct he then wrapped his long legs around the taller man's waist, putting his arms around his neck and kiss Sebastian senseless, panting hard the young model stumbled a little and was going backwards in a shaky on his knees, when his legs met resistance Sebastian slowly lowered himself onto the bed, turned his body so Kurt was beneath his body, nudging Kurt's legs apart so he could settle in between them as Kurt's fingers stumbled to unbutton the shirt before pulled the shirt completely from Sebastian's body, causing the taller man's eyes widen in surprise.

"Bastian," Kurt whispered, surrender to the moment as he can practically feel the heat of Sebastian's warm skin under his palm.

"Yes, Angel?" Sebastian tilted his head, he smiled at the view in front of him. He saw a beautiful smile formed on Kurt's face, cupping a hand in Kurt's cheek and drawing him in for a firm, passionate kiss. Sebastian's tongue explored the wet heat of Kurt's mouth, memorizing every crevice and when Kurt moaned underneath him beautifully, Sebastian's cock twitched in interest.

"Bas." Kurt closed his eyes and whispered.

Sebastian opened his mouth slightly, sweeping the tip of his tongue across Kurt's bottom lips, humming contented at the taste of purely Kurt as Kurt quickly parted his lips, letting Sebastian dip his tongue into his mouth. Their lips and tongues moving furiously clutching the other closer.

"May I?" Sebastian asked as his fingers traced over Kurt's buttons.

"Y-yes, please."

Sebastian gently slid Kurt's blazer and shirt from his body, "God, baby. You're so beautiful!," making a trail of open mouthed kisses from his white soft neck to his chest, renewing the fainted marks in those pale soft skin, his marks. A hot low moan escaped from Kurt's mouth while Sebastian kisses trailed down his neck to his collarbone. Kurt knew that Sebastian wanted him to be bruised, to be marked, to show other people that he was his in any way possible. He knew that he should be upset with that kind of behavior, not to mention that he needed to use a scarf for days after that, but honestly he's nothing less care than enjoying to be claimed as Sebastian's.

Pausing briefly to use his tongue and teeth to worry those adorable pink nipples he was dying to lick into hardened peaks, Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he groaned low in his throat as then Sebastian turned his attention to its twin in one deliberate movement before moving on and swirling the tip of his tongue deep into Kurt's navel, his hands sliding down to Kurt's waist.

"Bas, please."

"What is it, do you want me to stop?" Sebastian stop his ministrations as he looked up to his boyfriend with concern on those green eyes.

"No! I-I need y-you-p-please, Bas." Kurt bit his lips, God he needed Sebastian right now, but his inner self esteem wouldn't let the words come out from his mouth.

Knowing that his boyfriend has an inner battle in his head, "you need me to what Kurt?" Sebastian asked albeit he knew exactly what Kurt's want. Kurt need to learn how to release his blocked mind about all of the shit that had been said to him by those assholes about not being sexy, his clouded felling of not being wanted, this time his boyfriend need to learn how to open his heart to just accept that he is sexy on his own way and to embraced it like the last time he suddenly down to his knees and blew his mind away. Honestly it's nothing to do with pushing Kurt's limits but he just feel that this is the time he needed to push all the insecurities from Kurt's mind.

"I-um-" Kurt shook his head as he tore his gaze away from Sebastian albeit the last time he got intimate with Sebastian in that bathroom. He really didn't know what he'd gotten into in that moment, but he felt so ashamed of himself afterward, blamed himself for being so bold for wanting his boyfriend, the cyber sex they'd done so many times in the past is nothing to compare with the actual act in front of him now, what if Sebastian think that he is to needy, what if he think that he was being to slutty, what if Sebastian disappointed if he chose to finally surrender at the lust building inside of him, what if-.

"Do you want me to take care of you?" Sebastian asked as he place a soft kisses on Kurt's jaw and over his cheek. Pulling him out of his deep thought as Kurt finally nodded shyly, still refusing to stare Sebastian in the eyes, "hey, look at me, I will never force you to do anything you're not ready for, Kurt. And I will do anything to make you comfortable for being with me, if you ask me to stop, then I will, but if you need me to do something else, you have to say it, baby." Sebastian's words pulled him out of his reverie once again.

"But-"

"There's is no buts, Kurt. You are beautiful, I adores you, babe. Can't you feel it? You are not a baby penguin Kurt! They just some pathetic people who doesn't know anything about you, like at all!

"But what if they were right, that I don't deserve you," Kurt said simply. "You can have every man you want, Bas. Why me?"

"Do I like the man who loved wasting my time for something useless? Kurt as you know usually I just hump and dump people's asses, but not anymore. With you,"a soft kiss to his forehead. "I want this, Kurt. I want you. I want only you. I love you. You are the most beautiful man I've ever met in my entire life, " put one hand, resting on Kurt's cheek. "I didn't just mean here..." He kissed Kurt before his hand slip from his cheek to his chest as their lips slotted in a sweet kiss, "in here too." Sebastian whispered as he felt Kurt's heart thud wildly against his warm palm. "For once just let it go and trust yourself."

God, Kurt feel that he was so deathly in love with the man in front of him, it was so captivating, so consume him and he just tired to hold everything, in his unnoticed life; this is the first time in his life he finally found the one who loves him as much as the way he loves him, in this moment of Kurt Hummel's life that he decides to just push his all insecurities aside to just go with the flow and he will do his first everything he'd never done in his life or his non-existence sex life with Sebastian.

"I-I want you to um-,"biting his lips Kurt closed his eyes, "I want to taste your mouth around my-um-"

"Yes?"

"M-my um- my co-,um-p-penis." That came out as a whisper.

"There you go, it's not that hard, right?" Smiled warmly he locked eyes with Kurt, "are you sure?" He asked, fingers resting on Kurt's belt.

Biting his lip Kurt nodded, smiled as he undid Kurt's pants and pulled them down. Sebastian's hands skimmed across Kurt's body, smiled when he saw a wet spot formed on Kurt's blue boxers briefs, Kurt's mind went crazy as Sebastian kiss his cock from above his briefs, soaking him through the cotton, he was lost in the tide of building sensations that Sebastian's kiss was causing within him, it was too much but not enough for satisfaction in the same time as Sebastian's head dipped lower and lower kissing his hips, his tights with a small featherly kisses; make a dark love bites in his way before peel the hem of his briefs by his teeth and pulls it off completely, it was amazing, something he never experienced before.

"Oh God, Bastian." Kurt moan onto the touch the moment Sebastian's cool fingers wrapped around the heated flesh of his erection, gathering the pre-cum around the head, before stokes it slowly.

"The way you say my name, it so sexy," he husked, green eyes were dark with lust as he saw that pure beautifully pale canvas beneath him now battered with his purple-ish marks, whimpering and moaning at his mercy before his eyes flickered to his price, it was nothing than more beautiful if compared with all the images from his mind or from behind the screen, shivers in pleasure run down Kurt's spine when Sebastian leaning down his tongue, drifting down to trail kisses and licks across his knees and works his mouth and tongue up along Kurt's thigh once again, until his nose is bumping against a well trimmed pubic hair above a pink beautiful now- hard cock - which stood out proud in front of him, so ready just for him and only him. At Kurt's sharp intake of breath, the model sent Kurt a devilish smile, then lowered his head once more and began to cat-licking Kurt's cock deliberately slowly. Before Kurt could fully wrap his now frozen brain around  
Sebastian's beautiful intentions, he felt his cock being engulfed by Sebastian's wet and skilled mouth.

"Oh, God."

Kurt's startled a loud moan at the contact of Sebastian's lips on his manhood, his hands immediately sank into Sebastian's soft hair; it was incredibly good- _wondering why in the hell they'd never done this before_- tightening and tugging on them hard as Sebastian darting his tongue out to lick a stripe from the bottom up to the tip and lap up the pre-come, and then licking his way down to his balls before drew him deeply till it hit the back of his throat.

Sebastian's hand coming up to grab where his mouth doesn't reach. Kurt's head fell back into the pillow instantly as he start babbled out incoherent words as Sebastian hollowed his cheeks and sucked, moaning wantonly as his boyfriend began massaging his balls and humming against his cock.

"_Oh, GodGodGod._"

He pulled off briefly, looking up at Kurt with blown lust eyes and whispered, "you say his name a lot for someone who doesn't even believe his existence, babe." He chuckled.

"Shut up and finish your job!" Kurt snapped as he sent his boyfriend a glare.

"_Damn!_ So bossy... I like it!." Sebastian said with a tone of approval, "as you wish Master."

"You are-" Kurt cried out sharply that it seemed he hit his high F and can put Rachel into shame, his back arching highly the moment Sebastian suddenly sinking back down and suck his cock hard as his hand slid beneath him to make teasing strokes before pushed a little at his opening, his entire body growing taut like a bow as he climaxed, throbbing hotly against his boyfriend's tongue.

"God." Kurt whispered as his boyfriend pulled back slightly and tried to swallow his boyfriend's lovely seeds as much as he could before eventually he stopped completely when Kurt fell back onto the mattress, closed his eyes as he thought that he might seeing stars.

Sebastian never expected that he will see the most beautiful sight when someone was cuming in all his experience in giving someone head before, but Kurt is so different; his eyes were closed, a beautiful pink spread in all over his flushed body as a small smile was plastered over his gorgeous face. He didn't look tensed or stressed anymore, on the contrary he looked rather peaceful and...happy – like all of the fears and insecurities leave his body and as if they had been washed off, his bad thoughts and worries had disappeared.

Opened his eyes when the vision seems starting back to normal, only to faced a smirking Sebastian.

"Um-I know that I'm that good, but calling me God is too much, Bas would be enough, I'm sorry to disappointing you, babe." He said jokingly as licked his lips to wipe his mouth.

"Very funny, Bas. Um- what about you, do you want me to-um-"

"Nah, I'm fine. I got my time from just the sight of you, babe." Sebastian smiled warmly as he nod his head to where a damp wet spot formed on his slacks before being pulled by the neck by his boyfriend and kiss him greedily.

"I love you."

Sebastian kisses back, reaches up to tangle his fingers in Kurt's hair, press him closer and kiss him deeper. "I love you, too," he replies, his tone firm and reassuring. He kisses Kurt's cheek, "never forget that. And prepare your self, we my love, will have our first date."

"How about my Dad?" Kurt asked as he tilted his head, a worried glance appears on those beautiful feature.

"What about him?"

Roll his eyes, "you know what I mean, he wou-"

"Nah, don't worry. He already said yes. Beside your dad is a lovely guy when you know how to put a right words to have his side." Sebastian waves his hand to brushed it off like it was nothing.

"And how that could be possible?" Kurt's skeptical question filled the air.

"Simple. Just assured him that he can beat me senseless, burn my Ferrari into a dust and shove his holy shotgun to my fucking ass if I screw his son up." Sebastian shrugged his shoulder as he stood up from the bed before turned his body, heading to the bathroom.

"Huh?wait- what?" Kurt stared his boyfriend's back incredulously.

You see, Burt Hummel is really a simple guy when you know how to make a good agreement.

* * *

**edited again ; 03/13/13, thank you so much Thea! you're the best!**

AN: Next chapter will be their first real date...aaaand _their first time_...uh-huh you read that right ;) , meet our Jealous and possessive!Sebastian and his gorgeous manager...since so many of you who missed that lovely guy ;)

Thank you so much for your responds toward this story! So much gratitude and love for all of you...till next chapters..xoxo

PS: So sorry for the mistakes, I really do try my best, but I will re-post when she's returned, no worries :)


	10. Chapter 10

**AN : I supposed to split this chapter into two, but then changed my mind and just 'what the heck and post it into a huge long chappy' as a New year's gift for you.. :)**

**So guys...please read the warning!**

**Warning: jealous and possessive!Sebastian, Kurt and Sebastian's 'first time'...so that's means sex...yes, and that includes; m/m, anal, rimming, bareback, did I already mention sex? ;) So if you don't like the theme! You may pass this chapter...deal? And this story is for fun purpose only and not for taken so seriously, all of the things that happens; the runway show, the after party, etc. In this story is unreal, only come from imagination and google. So deeply apologize if there are some unrealistic moments, mistakes in times, places, scenes or everything in it, okay? I just hope that you'll find this amusing and enjoyable to read...happy reading my friends...**

**Huge thanks to everyone who've reviewed without killing me because of the mistakes, in my existence and within my limitations as an amateur writer with so many mistakes and a little knowledge, never cross in mind that I will have so many love and reader friends toward this simple story...just- thank you guys!**

**This chapter is for all of you my dear friends.  
...thank you...  
Oh...and still un-beta-ed**

Disclaimer : still I don't own Glee, (Just my perverted imagination -_-')

* * *

-Chapter 10-

Saturday morning, and it's been official that this would be their first date, and damn! to say that SebastianSmythe was nervous would be the understatement of the year. The first time he'd taken out some boy was inhigh school, Biology class, in his freshman year - what was his name again? Luke- Lucas? Leon or something like that, um- yeah okay whatever. Back then, the date started with a bouquet of beautiful flowers in Sebastian's hand and a car with a private driver to take them to a romantic dinner at L'Astrance, a very expensive restaurant around Paris.

It was so perfect!

Um- well, if not for the fact that he was so surprised to meet his ex- 'fuck buddy' Pierre in there, hah! He remembered this one name because he would never ever be able to forget that little shit, even if he wanted to! The one who'd been so clingy, he had to brutally dump that boy. He made the boy cry for days before Pierre finally turned to his father for help who then haunted Sebastian down the street with his antique Colt 1849 Pocket Revolver gun with amazingly...no luck! (Lord bless that man with his hobby of collecting antique guns, because that ancient yet very expensive piece of shit didn't work when it was needed). And for God's sake it had to be this one of all the moments in the world! On that perfect night and that perfect restaurant, Pierre had to choose to have dinner with his family, and yes! That included... his father. If Sebastian would have been out of skills of being a ninja, then right at this moment maybe you could have found him resting in peace in some beautiful grave yard in France.

So long story short that one and only date had been… royally fucked up.

Anyway, this time he would make sure that it would be perfect for both of them. No more crazy exes and their psychotic fathers. Yeah well, at least he knew that where they would go to tonight, Kurt's dad wouldn't be waiting with a shotgun when they got back from their date.

Right?

Because if he ruined this one in a life time- chance and meet the one Burt Hummel with his shotgun (he knew that the holy thing has been nicely taken care of, because Burt had chosen to clean that dangerous 'thing' several times when Sebastian was around) so he knew that Burt's shotgun would work just fine when it'd be needed, so he would be so fucking dead before Flint could hum the Dueling Banjos.

Sometimes he wondered, what's wrong with fathers and their hobbies. Guns?! Come on! Why not just collect some stamps or-or pictures of celebrities with their autographs? You know, some 'thing' that's less dangerous?

_Jeez!_

Sighing, Sebastian ran a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair before pulling nervously at the collar of his couldn't remember being this nervous, ever. Not on that 'first disaster date'. Not in his entire high school life. Not even during his first runway show. He only hoped it didn't show much. In the other hand he held a bouquet of red Roses and for the last 3 minutes he was trying to talk himself into knocking. He took a very deep breath before finally he knocked at the door and listened as someone from another part of the room rushed to get to the door.

"Who's it?" The man from the other side of the room shouted. He waited for few moments, then the door opened and his breath practically stuck in his throat at the sight in front of him. Suddenly Sebastian forgot all the doubts and the nervous feeling he'd had since arriving at his boyfriend's dorm room, and his jaw dropped when he saw the man in question.

There he was, beautiful as ever, standing right in front of him with his perfect coiffed hair. He was dressed in some dark purple button up shirt with some grey silk vest; matching with his black slim tie and his black skinny jeans that were so tight they might as well have been sprayed on, clinging to his long legs and definitely making his ass look like heaven. Those evil black tight jeans should be illegal...

_Damn_! If he must die because of this date...then be it!

"Sebastian um-hi," Kurt greeted and bit his lip slightly, "um-so, do you want to come in first or – um – are you sure about this? I mean, we can just go to Breadstix for our date and I'm gonna still be the happiest boyfriend alive, you know." Kurt rambled, a little bit worried with their plan for the date, "Bas! Are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there with your mouth hanging wide open?" He chuckled as a nervous feeling fluttered through his stomach.

"Um… what? Breadstix? No! That's lame, babe. And um-yeah…you ah-ya look...um- damn, baby. You are so fucking beautiful."

Kurt blushed bright pink and looked so freaking adorable, that in that moment all Sebastian wanted was to forget the whole night he'd planned and just bend him over and fuck into him right there and then. But he remembered that now, with Kurt he needed to take everything slowly. Damn, how could he be a gentleman and try to be fucking noble and do the right thing these days? He bet that if his dad found out, he might call an exorcist and he wondered about it as his boyfriend stood there, looking as cute as ever.

"Bas, are you okay?"

It wasn't until then that Kurt noticed the bouquet of red roses Sebastian held in his hand. "Are those flowers for me?"

"Oh!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Yeah, they are for you."

"They are beautiful," Kurt said, taking them shyly when Sebastian finally gave him the flowers. He patted the velvety petals with a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you, Bas." Kurt whispered, sniffing a little before standing up on his tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. Itwas then that Sebastian realized with a pang of hurt in his heart that his boyfriend had probably never received a flower from another man before in his entire life. Determined to change his boyfriend's life, he made a promise to himself to buy Kurt a flower and spoil him with gifts at every possible opportunity in their life.

"So, um-are you ready to go?" Sebastian broke the silence.

"Yes, just wait a moment." Kurt said and headed back into his dorm to put the flowers in the vase and collected his coat before taking his Vuitton duffle bag and suite case. He locked the door as Sebastian took the suite case in his hand and offered his other arm like the gentleman he was. Kurt smiled at his gesture and hooked his armthrough Sebastian's.

Kurt watched him out of the corner of his eyes as he stood gracefully by his side when they'd reached the main door. The white flakes gently toppled down upon the black coats he was wearing and some maroon shirt on the inside with faded blue jeans that showed his strong legs which lead to that round perfect ass 'which I'm not staring at, no!' Kurt cleared his throat. Sebastian looked very damn sexy, and it had been everything he could do to not jump him the minute he'd opened the door.

"Dear Gaga! Explain to me again why till now we 'haven't have sex' Hummel…" because right now he didn'tremember and couldn't find a single reason to not to as he mumbled to himself. He shook his head and gulped as Sebastian held open the door of the black Limousine he hadn't noticed idling next to them.

He smiled to his boyfriend before getting into the black shiny car and waited for Sebastian to join him to begin the journey of their first date.

* * *

-ksksks-

A few hours after they'd arrived to their first destination the young male's jaw practically dropped to the floor when he saw the huge room highlighted with art deco lamps and a backlit onyx ceiling. Sebastian's hand never left his as they walked through the gleaming entryway into a soaring Midtown East luxury hotel lobby to meet an extremely polite middle aged man whose smile never left his face even for a second when they came up to the front office to check in before he led the way to their private elevator.

Stepping inside Kurt gulped nervously when the golden barriers shut with a soft sound. Kurt watched his boyfriend out of the corner of his eyes before Sebastian turned his head slightly and smiled, holding Kurt's hand tight when the lift sped upward with a comfortable silence. As the elevator was about to reach the top floor, Sebastian leaned down to whisper into Kurt's ear "Close your eyes Angel."

Nodding nervously Kurt followed his boyfriend's order and shut his eyes tightly as Sebastian moved behind Kurt's back. After a moment he heard the elevator ding and Sebastian slowly pushed him by his hips lightly into the entrance of the penthouse.

"You can open your eyes now baby."Sebastian said as he lightly kissed Kurt's neck. Slowly opening his eyes,Kurt gasped as he looked around the room. He had never been in a penthouse, hell – he hadn't even entered a five-star hotel before but he knew that it didn't normally look like this! The whole room was beyond amazing, it's like they were in the clouds. Four glassed balconies were set on a diagonal to the north-south, east-west grid of the town, capturing distinctive views. Oversized, single-paned windows and glass railings ensured that your sight line was uninterrupted.

"Dear Gaga."

"You like it?" Sebastian whispered as he wrapped his hands on Kurt's waist from behind.

"This-um-wha-ju-"

"I take that as a yes."Sebastian chuckled, "you can have the master bedroom, mine is over there," Sebastian said, "now get a shower because we need to leave before 6 pm to the first place of so many great places we have to visit on this date, babe."

The room was stunningly beautiful; 600-square-foot features wall with hand-applied straw parquetry as well as a wall-to-wall custom carpet. Sculpture, hand-stamped Venetian velvet, Thai silk with 22-carat gold threads with custom-designed furniture, each a piece of art in its own right, accented the room.

Wide eyed Kurt stepped into a clad in custom slabs of rare Chinese onyx bathroom, his hand grazing the surface of a solid block of rock crystal sink that was lightened up from the bottom with LED lighting. He then turned the taps on and as the tub continued to fill he began to strip down. He leant over to grab the bottle of lavender scented bubble bath that sat on the other edge of the chrome therapy infinity soak tub, opened the cap to smell the finest quality product in his hand before pouring the light colored liquid into the slowly filling tub. Kurt watched as bubbles began to form, covering the once clear water.

Turning off the hot water, he turned on the tap to allow the cold water to flow into the bath. Swirling his hands through the bubbles before stepping into the bath, the slender man shivered as the warm water clashed against his cool skin. Settling himself into the tub, Kurt sighed as his shoulder came in contact with the cool tile of the bath. Gingerly laying back in the bath, the ivory skinned man let the warm water lap at his skin, the tension falling from his body.

He closed his eyes and ran through everything that had happened in the last few hours. That was until he heard a knock at the door.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"What?" Kurt asked, "Yes, I'll be out in a minute." He looked at the clock and saw that he had been lying there for nearly half an hour.

Kurt emerged ten minutes later, body dripping as tiny droplets of water were streaming down from his brunette hair. He looked over to his boyfriend and saw that he had a worried look on his face.

Sebastian slowly lifted his head and the look turned from worry to relief. "Get ready, I hope that you're okay with early dinner since you haven't eaten anything either, so dinner will be served in half an hour. I will wait for you outside," Sebastian said warmly before he turned his body to close the door with a soft click.

"Sebastian." Kurt gasped, chills running up his spine as he stood dumbly in front of ream-colored walls whichwere richly inlaid with thousands of pieces of mother of pearl with a dramatic 4-foot-high cut-glass chandelierthat sparkled above the bronze table.

The dining room was as though it could have come directly from the pages of one of his magazines. It was as perfect as the most parts of the penthouse. The table cloth was perfect white. Deep browns chairs were placednear a marble fireplace and four French doors opened to glass railings. Everything looked like it was taken straight out of a book on dining. There were some arts tastefully displayed in paintings here and there but all of it looked so perfect.

"Take a seat, Angel." Sebastian replied, his smile as dazzling as ever as he pulled out the chair for his boyfriend.

Their personal butler and a waiter arrived a second later to take their drink order. "My name is Jose; I'm your personal butler, Sir. This is your sever, Danielle." the man said, setting the menus down in front of them and Sebastian asked if his boyfriend would like to share a bottle of wine with him and Kurt agreed, so he ordered a bottle of 1928 Haut-Brion.

While the waiter was fetching their drinks they browsed the menus in silence. The waiter arrived back with their wine. Jose, their personal butler suggested the newest menu from their executive chef John Johnson for agreed and Kurt ordered a Blue Moon Acres salad of baby arugula and red kale with a cabernet and shallot dressing for appetizer. Sebastian then asked a Crescent Farms duck steak with a toasted quinoa pilaf; roasted and lightly smoked Montauk wild striped bass over super green spinach drizzled with a syrah onion glazed for his boyfriend and a rib dish featuring an Upstate Farms char-grilled rib steak with melted spiced short ribs and a bone marrow potato soufflé for himself with included heirloom apple tartan with salted peanut butter gelato; house made ice creams and gelatos for their dessert. Nodding politely Jose and Danielle excused themselves before picking up their menus, and told them that she would be back soon with their  
dinner.

"Bas, this is too much," Kurt said, reaching across the small table to enclose his hands in Sebastian's.

"No, none of that now. This is our date so just close your pretty mouth and enjoy it, babe,"

They sat and chatted about small things over their meals when it finally arrived; work, family, and everything that happened in their past. Kurt Moaned when he took a first bit of his meal and Sebastian's cock twitched in interest at the sound Kurt had made. The evening progressed as the food, wine and conversation flowed. It was 5 pm when Sebastian asked Kurt to change and get ready to their second destination for their date over that weekend.

* * *

-ksksks-

The view in front of a young male dreamer's eyes now was beyond all of his imaginations. Shifting in his comfy black velvet VIP's seat, the young male spread his gazes. Taking in with his wide blue-green-grey eyes; every single inch of the scene of his surrounding, he gulped hard in amazement of the huge artfully beautiful dark room. there was a white rectangle wall on his far left side with a black curtain decorating each sides of the wall and a small spotlight in each corner of the angles and in the front of it; there was a long black shiny marble floor stage with a spectacular light effect; so it looked like they were floating in the sea of a magnificent white light.

From where he sat, he could see a massive line of, from what he thought; were the most articulate and fashionable people in the world he'd ever seen in his entire life sitting in their own VIP's seats, fully dressed indresses and suits worth the price of a car, chatting animatedly with their colleagues or partners.

After a moment, all the lights in the room went off and the murmurs quieted down as the red lights of cameraswent on and off every 2 seconds, and then some beat of what seemed to be artistic music was playing around on the background.

When suddenly...

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, we proudly give you…Giorgio Armani Fall/Winter 2012-1013 menswear runway show at Vogue New York Fashion Week..." The announcer said.

And then a single spotlight was on and directed at the curtain, where the black curtains were suddenly pulled aside and all of the models came out. One by one of what looked like beautiful mannequin doll boys with an amazing masterpiece collections of Armani's menswear appeared; their slender legs stomping down the runway, posed at the end of the aisle before walking back through the curtains to where they had came out of.

Glaszed eyes huge with awe sat patiently through every moment of the beautiful God's creations walking down smoothly on the trace, before suddenly someone they've been waiting all night long emerged from behind the black curtain.

"Holy... Jacobs." The ivory skinned man whispered.

Because all the covers of the magazines on the shelves and all the billboards hadn't done him any justice, like at all!

A guy with the embodiment of perfection and beauty gracefully walked in some mesmerizing mysterious black assembly. He was dressed in some black fitted crisp Linen dress pants and a long sleeved black button up shirt, amatching black and grey handmade shawl swirled loosely around his golden colored slender neck. a black leather jacket was wrapped around every single curve of his body to absolute perfection and it was clear that the dress was specially made for his use only. his usually coiffed hair covered by some black fedora hat, his stance became much more open as he shed his jacket off his body, slang it over his shoulder casually until it's clasped on his right shoulder as he walked majestically down the runway. Then he swung his knee length leather booted legs over one and another in that smooth fluid way that only he's possessed, that majestic movement that was pure grace and beauty in every single of his motion, with a - Kurt could only tag as 'I don't give a fuck'- expression plastered on his face.

Kurt could practically feel the tight heat in the air. it was suffocating as every single female and male in the audience made massive gasps and wide eyes as they took in all his beauty and salivated at the thought of what was under that black assembly, and when he walked down that aisle…it was like he owned the entire atmosphere, stopping the time, deep in his own magic moment, like he was born and created only for this;pulling everyone who watched him into a trance.

He walked down the aisle before stopping at the end, posing for the cameras for a brief moment and walked back down before turning back around to the audience one more time. More lights went off, snapping pictures of thatGreek God like looking man in front of them. He was halfway down the runway when he looked around, caught sight of a particular stunning man sitting at the side of the stage, and their eyes locked for mere seconds. Kurt's throat suddenly went dry as Sebastian directed his bedroom-eyes at him; dark green, blown with lust and desire, the very same eyes he often found directed at him when they were together in their private moment before his face crinkled into a warm smile; cold face turned into the person he knew so well, winked at his stunned boyfriend before he walked back through the black curtain and then the lights instantly stopped flashing.

"Damn!" someone on his left side murmured, making the slender man looking to the side, seeing all the girls and men beamed with twinkling blown lust in their eyes. "Remember, you have a husband dear. Tyler? Ring a bell?" Some petite brunette middle aged woman with an assembly that could only be compared to Miranda Priestly saidto the girl next to her, making the younger female roll her eyes and smirk. "Would it be too bad if I suddenly got amnesia and forget that I'm married with some guy named Tyler? And by the way, Tyler who? When there's a guy like that?" The girl answered, making them both giggle in amusement at their own joke and he smirked smugly. that sexy man was all his, and at that time, he needed all his strength to refrain and try his very best to not jump on the stage and kiss the man hard on the lips as he felt the need for everyone to know that he's all his,that he had all the privileges – that it's him and only him to see his naked body, to touch and to kiss it.

After a long hour of different outfits, poses and a very, he meant it! A few very perverted innuendos and imaginations that those women made about 'what and which things' they would do if they were alone withSebastian behind a closed door. It made him grip the chair hard till the knuckles turned white to behold him from just ripping out their hair and yell at the top of his lungs at them to stop their un-lady like imaginations and their filthy mouths about his boyfriend!

He sat in one of the bar stools and ate on the semi- runway after party, talking with some nice effeminate guy about what they did and didn't like about the show, until some beautiful blonde woman with dark knee length blue dress, known as the editor of New York Vogue Magazine walked in and suddenly everyone in the room clapped. She bowed a little, smiled brightly before she walked toward the mic stand.

"Good evening, I hope everyone is enjoying their night," she started, smile growing wider as some of the people raised their glasses to salute her, "okay, so when we first put together the fall/winter set for Armani, the designers and I had some long conversations before everybody knew exactly that we wanted something... that is extremely fresh. Something that would not only express fall or winter as the cold season butalso as an opportunity for new experiences. And I think we can all agree that fall and winter is the time when things start becoming more…cool, calm, even a little…dark," she ended mysteriously.

"So we had and worked our hardest and best to find all the missing puzzles pieces to create some perfect masterpiece picture as all you've seen tonight, and it's not just about those amazing masterpiece designs that havemade this event an amazing night to live, as it wouldn't be perfect unless the models were perfect as well. So with that being mentioned let's bring out our last puzzles of this masterpiece event...and that would be...our models, shall we?" The audience clapped as the models filed into the room, joining her in the center stage.

She beamed proudly as she started to introduce the models one by one. Everybody beamed at the perfect God's creations that stood in front of them. Kurt could see that the smile never left his stunningly handsome face, but Kurt could see that something was off because apparently his eyes were a different case. Those beautiful green eyes no longer looked alive like they always did when they stared at his glasz eyes. instead they looked…empty, not-caring...it was almost like...dead; as if he had lost all of his warm soul and that was just some soulless robot of the guy the man he knew who walked amazingly across that spectacular stage just an hour ago.

Sebastian looked up and their eyes locked once again. Mesmerizing green met glaszed ones and Kurt smiled at him. He noticed that his facial expression changed, his eyes slowly became warmer and a genuine smile appeared on his face. Then he tore his gaze away from Kurt's direction as the editor walked toward him and that warm face changed instantly into the very same cold picture of those magazine's covers once more.

"And last but not least, our personal treasure, which I personally want to thank him for his willingness to say 'yes' in the first place, to come to this runway as a model of honor in the middle of his break…I give you Armani's golden boy model, Sebastian "Beaux Hommes" (_Beautiful men_) Smythe !" she exclaimed, clapping as the audience gave him a standing ovation.

* * *

-ksksks-

"You don't have to do all of this for me, Bas. I mean-"

"No! I want to do this, I want to show you my world-"

"But it's too much, Bas. This date is starting to get ridiculous. first you've come up with a freaking Limousine to take us to the airport, private jet and-and that-that hotel - and then this car-"

"Well firstly, I think we kind of need a long vehicle to carry all of your 'things' darling," he chuckled when Kurt sent him a glare and mumbled something like 'fashion can't be described as a "thing" and you of all people should know better than that', "beside it's my grandparents' jet and it's just a hotel room, babe. We need some place to sleep don't you think? And no, this is not mine; Rolls Royce is a part of the hotel services." Sebastian explained.

"A room? Are you insane? That-that was - you said the room was Four Seasons Ty Warner Penthouse and cost more than $35.000 a night Bas!"

"So?"

"Wha-" Kurt threw his hands through the air and shook his head. "I can't believe you."

"Hey, listen. It's nothing okay."

"You can't say it's nothing Sebastian, it's too much! I can't-I, I mean-"

"Listen Kurt. For me money means nothing. I come from old money, plus I have enough from my job and never once before I spent my money for someone that important to me beside my grandparents," Sebastian sighed, smiling warmly when Kurt took his hand in his. "I just want, um- for once use my money for something that isreally important to me. Just once I want to feel what it feels like to make that person happy, to make you that too much to ask for?"

"No. I would do it myself if I were you, you're important to me. I love for you for who you are and not for what you are and obviously not for your money. I'm still gonna love you even if we sleep in some cheap motel with ugly pink wall papers all around." Kurt whispered as he leaned forward to kiss Sebastian on the cheek, "I- thank you, Bas."

"You're most certainly welcome, Angel." Sebastian said as he cupped Kurt's cheek and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

"May I ask you something?" Kurt asked as he bit his lip nervously when he broke the kiss.

"Sure, what's it?"

"Why did you become a model?"

"I dunno," Sebastian shrugged, "at first I thought that it would be my chance to get away from France, from them."

"Them?"

"My parents." Sebastian said simple, "but after a while I started to feel that I was starting to fall in love with thefashion world, loved it when I would walk on that stage and hide behind all the clothes. Just for once I could be someone else and forget about everything."

"But when did you start to hate it?"

"Wait, what? Hate it? How do you know?" Sebastian turned his body so he could face his boyfriend.

"Your eyes tell everything, Bas."

Sebastian chuckled, "Damn. You're good babe." A silence, "it was when I knew that they only loved me physically, for the first time I thought that I had finally met someone who really cared about me, for who I am. But you see, when I gained a few pounds their claws began to show up. I'm only worth something if I look like an anorexic mannequin doll, without even batting their eyelashes they told me to shove my own fingers deep in my throat if necessary."

"T-that's awful." Kurt whispered as his hand tightened around Sebastian's hand, "but tonight?"

"Even if I hate it, like I said I just want you to see my world Kurt. I love fashion shows and the modeling world,there are just some people in it that I don't like."

A small smile tugged at the handsome model's lips when the black Rolls Royce pulled up outside of some big club. loud bass music thumped through the walls as the enormously long line of various attractive men and women in their fabulous outfits lined up to the front where you could see a big black gate with two big bulkyguys on each side.

Kurt fidgeted in his chair as the blazing light came from outside the black tinted window of the car. "Hey, relax. It's just some fashion week after party, so nothing to worry about, babe." Sebastian said warmly as he took Kurt'shand in his and kissed his knuckles.

"Yes, it's easy for you to say, I've never been to a party of this kind like you, Bas. And look at the line, how do you think we can pass trough that?!" Kurt said incredulously as he stared with big blue eyes at the massive line in front of them.

"Just trust me with this one, okay." Sebastian smiled as he gave his boyfriend a wink before he opened the door and climbed out.

Before Kurt could say a word he heard his door click, held open by some Latin boy in a suit who was standing next to his door. Smiling, the nervous male took a deep breath before gathering his courage and slid off the an instant his handsome supermodel of a boyfriend appeared at his side. a smile tugged at the pretty boy's lips as he felt Sebastian lace their fingers together as they walked toward the crowd. They were on a long red carpet with mass of people on one side, photographers and journalists on the other side. Kurt pouted and automatically wrapped his arm around the taller boy's waist possessively when he spotted a group of girls and boys staring at Sebastian in awe.

They walked along the carpet as the photographers took their pictures before they're stopped by the bouncers at the door who nodded their head in recognition.

"Mr. Sebastian Smythe! Please come in Sir, it such an honor." Someone brushed past before the bouncer couldsay a word, pushing the guards aside. It's a slender man with blond hair covered in highlights. He was wearing adark blue suit, and from the way he waved away the guards and led them inside before the photographers could ask their questions, 'he must be the club's owner' Kurt thought.

They wound their way through the crowd, causing everyone to scoff in irritation and Kurt couldn't stop his eyes from tracking over everything in their surrounding, making the slender man tighten his strong grip on Sebastian's hand as the taller man led their way through the mass of people. There were lights blasting and music throbbing and so many people. so many attractive male and female models dancing and moving together on the dance floor, grinding against each other; seemingly not caring if they knew the person or not.

Sebastian tugged Kurt along side himself, leading them over to a secluded table. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist as the couple watched all the bodies on the dance floor until they were both wedged up against the counter.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked, leaning in close to be heard over the loud music, laughter, conversations, and shouted drink orders.

"Just about anything, just nothing too strong, please. I really don't want to repeat my experience in Bambieland." he shrugged his shoulder at Sebastian's questioning gaze, "and I don't wanna get drunk under yoursupervision," his finger poked Sebastian's chest playfully.

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings. And you, my darling, underestimate my gentlemanness behavior," Sebastian said dramatically as he put his hand on his chest and pouted.

"You make that sound as though 'gentlemanness' is even a word, Bas." Kurt looked at Sebastian with a 'bitch please' look, before it changed into frown as new loud music roamed through the club.

"What's wrong, babe?" Sebastian said in his ear.

"It's too crowded," he breathed.

"Do we need to go?" Sebastian asked, searching his face.

"No. no, I'm okay - I'm fine." Kurt shook his head more, trying to convince himself.

"Try to relax, it becomes easier when time goes by, trust me- I've been there. But if you feel uncomfortable just let me know and we can call it a night." Sebastian smiled when suddenly "Sebastian!"

The call came from about halfway down the club and caught their attention easily enough. Then he saw a familiar, undeniably annoying face walking up with a smile, dressed in grey Valentino's suit as his black leather Prada's shoes clacked on the floor as he took a step.

"_Shit_," Sebastian muttered under his breath, stepping closer to Kurt as he watched the man approach.

"Bas, is something wrong?" Kurt murmured.

"Nothing, just-," Sebastian said, tilting his chin toward the man who had artfully short black hair and anamazingly warm smile. His eyes gazed up at Sebastian before they turned to Kurt.

"Seb, my boy," the man greeted when he finally reached them, "it's nice to have you back, man." He said warmly before he patted Sebastian's back.

"What do you want Joe?" Sebastian asked coldly, an annoyed expression clear plastered on his face.

Joe sighed, "Listen, I knew that I acted like an asshole before. I'm sorry okay?" he then took a deep breath, "Kurt, right?" He asked as he turned his head in Kurt's direction while Sebastian strengthened his hand around his boyfriend's waist protectively. "I'm sorry, you know-um- about all the things I've said before. You must know how I feel, if someone you truly care about lying on the hospital bed full of bruises, you will panic, right? So - um- sorry, okay?"

"Care? Really Joe? That's _bullshit_. If not for the mon-" Sebastian snapped.

"Jeez, Seb. I'm sorry okay? You've known me for years Seb, I mean, come on, at least I'm trying here," pleading eyes were plastered on Joey's face.

Sebastian looked like he's going to blow it off. Joey continued "I just wanna say sorry I panicked. You're right, you deserve this break, and Kurt I'm truly sorry, okay. Just make sure to take care of Sebastian, please." Joey said again apologetically

"That's fine, Joey if I'm not mistaken? I knew how it felt," Kurt said and smiled friendly, even though still a bit cold as he was only being polite.

"Right, sorry if I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Joseph Andrews but you can call me Joe, Joey or whatever, I'm Sebastian's manager." Joey chuckled and stretched his hand out at Kurt's.

"I'm Kurt-Kurt Hummel; it's nice to actually meet Sebastian's manager." Kurt said as he shook Joey'soutstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet Sebastian's boyfriend, too. I haven't seen him so happy since...I don't even remember when. So just thank you Kurt, and once again, sorry for the outburst at the hospital. I just panicked and-" Joey startedrambling as he ran his hand through his artfully styled hair.

"Joe. It's fine. I understand. No worries." Kurt smiled.

"Good, thanks Kurt." Joey smiled before he took his cell phone out as it's buzzed. "Um-listen Seb, I don't want to disturb you or anything, but I need to tell you something. I got a big potential contract for you," he held up one of his hands when Joey saw Sebastian was about to interrupt his words, "the guy would be willing to wait until your break ends. He's here by the way and dying to meet you if you want."

"No." Sebastian answered firmly.

"Bas!"

"What?"

"Don't do that. He's your client, Joey worked hard to get the contract, and at least you should be grateful by seeing the man Bas."

"No. Joey can deal with that by himself without me involved."

"Hey, listen. If you don't want to meet the guy then it's fine. But if this is about Kurt, he can go with us to meet the guys too, you know. I don't mind, he just wanna talk to you personally." Joey prompted.

Frowning, Sebastian seemed to consider Joey's words, "no," Kurt said suddenly, "you go with Joe and do your thing, Bas. I will wait in here; I don't want to disturb your job."

"What? There's no way I'll leave you here alone!" Sebastian shook his head.

"Bas, I'm a grown up man, I can handle myself thank you very much! Now just let me sit here and enjoy the party while you go with your manager to finish your deal. It would be over sooner if you would just go now and come back here the moment you're done to enjoy the party with me, don't you think?" He sighed when he saw Sebastian didn't make any move, "Bas, it's okay. Just go and be quick, I will be fine."

Sebastian licked his lower lip while considering him, but finally nodded. "Yeah, sure. why not? "

"Thanks, Kurt. Don't worry I will send him back to you in a second." Joey said as he put his arm on Sebastian's shoulder and dragged him to a corner of the room, before his eyes glance to Kurt one more time with unreadable glint in his eyes. It took not long before Sebastian and his manager blended in the crowd.

* * *

-ksksks-

"Do you see that sweet little ass over there? Damn, it's been a while since the last time I tapped a tight ass like that. It must be my lucky day."

"Where?" A handsome model tore his gaze to where his friend stared. "Hmm, I don't think I've seen his face before, new face huh?"

"Indeed, and you know what they always say to a new face, especially like that? Damn! That kid is beautiful." He smirked as his eyes looked at his prey hungrily, "so this might be my lucky night. Just a little bit icing on the cake and at the end of the night I'm sure I can pop the cherry out"

"Yeah, if he's up for a threesome just call me, okay, man?"

The buzz of heavy music was thrumming from the huge speakers on the wall, bodies were swaying and grinding in a huge tangle of limbs on the dance floor whilst a DJ was up front on centre stage.

"Hi, gorgeous." A very attractive blond male said seductively, leaning against the bar's counter.

"Um-" Kurt gaped as he darted his eyes around his surroundings.

"I'm talking to you beautiful." The man said again as his eyes racked over Kurt's body predatorily.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Kurt said nonchalantly, trying to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend only to find a massive crowd of unknown people.

The man chuckled, "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself to you. My name is Mark Stewart, a model for Valentino, Gucci and Dolce, which one is yours?"

"No. Um- I'm not-um-" Kurt shakes his head.

"What? I can't hear you. It's a little bit crowded in here, don't you think? How about we go to a VVIP loungewhere we can chat more quietly? What do you say?" The man said again as he leaned forward, whispering his words against Kurt's ear.

"Um- no thanks, I'm waiting for my boyfriend; he'll be here in a minute." Kurt reasoned and tried to smile politely, pushing at the stranger's body.

"Your boyfriend? Well it seems that your boyfriend got you quite wasted, don't you think? And you're sitting in here looking so lost and lonely. On the other hand, maybe he's enjoying his time with someone else in another part of this place, babe." The man said again with a fake apologetic look plastered on his stunningly handsome face.

"Um-I-I don't think so. He just went to meet his colleagues,"

"Uh-huh, that's what they always say when they want a quick heaven in the bathroom babe."

"What?! He wouldn't do anything like that to me! You don't even know him! Please just let me sit here in peace and leave me alone." Kurt snapped as he shook his head, trying his best to hide his discomfort over any bad words and a stab of insecurities in his heart about all the bad things that have been said about his boyfriend.

"Believe me babe. Look at your surroundings," he said again; nodding his head at the massive crowd of handsome and attractive male models sprawled around the club. "You can't expect your boyfriend to be faithful when tons of temptations poke you in the nose like that do you? Tell me something? How long you've been waiting for him?"

"Um-I-" Kurt sighed, gritting his teeth as he felt like he'd been sitting there forever, waiting for Sebastian to come back.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought. And while you're so cute, sitting like a kicked puppy waiting for his master to come back, maybe he's in the bathroom with a man as cute as Sebastian Smythe on their knees sucking your boyfriend's dick. Believe me darling, you might be surprised of what life has to offer for you. So just let me try to make you more relax, okay. What do you say?" the man pushed as he let his fingers run higher up Kurt's leg,dangerously close to his pushed Kurt's tights open so the man could slip between his legs and took a step closer, flush against Kurt's chest, faces inches apart.

A pang of heat began to gather around his glaszed eyes; Sebastian would never do that to him. He loved him. He just needed to find him, and everything would be alright again. That asshole was nothing but an annoying dick! Gaga, now he felt like crying, felt the tears begin to roll down his cheeks. He just needed to go to the restroom to clean up his face and find Sebastian.

"Yes, well, you'll be surprised of what life can do to your pretty fucking face, because as you can see the boyfriend _IS_ Sebastian Smythe and he will kick your ass this very second if you do not get your filthy fucking fingers away from my boyfriend!" Sebastian yelled through gritted teeth the moment he spotted his boyfriend.

"B-Bas." Kurt gaped as he pushed the man off before sliding from the bar stool and winding his way over to his boyfriend.

The man turned and stared with wide eyes, "wow, seriously? That nice piece of ass is your boyfriend? Damn! Listen I just said hi to this fine young man. I think you must cool it man, or else –"

"Or else what?" Sebastian countered standing up close to him nose to nose.

The man chuckled, "I don't think you want to find out," he poked Sebastian's chest hard.

Kurt moved forward and placed a hand on Sebastian's arm. "Bas, it's ok. I'm fine, he's not worth it. Let's go." He tugged on his arm, trying to pull him away.

"The _fuck_?" Joey yelled at the scene in front of him, "Seb! Would you stop it! It's not worth your reputation if you make your hand dirty!" He grabbed Sebastian arm tightly.

"Yea, Smythe. Just go back to your vacation and be a nice boy for once." The guy just laughed and brushed himself off, confident from too much alcohol making him unable to clearly see that he was going to get his ass kicked.

Sebastian fisted his hands in the guy's shirt. "Don't ever put your hands on my boyfriend again or I swear that I'll rip your head off." Sebastian pushed the man away.

Kurt jumped between them putting his hands against Sebastian's chest to hold him back. "Please Bas, just let it go. I'm alright, he's just a jackass. Let's go." He pleaded.

But the guy just chuckled. As Kurt started to pull Sebastian through the crowd the man reached out his hand and grabbed Kurt's ass, causing the slender man to gasp loudly.

Sebastian growled as he saw red. Turning his body he towered over the guy, green eyes blind with rage as he looked at the asshole standing in front of him with a wide grin, and before the guy could react Sebastian swung his fist hard, connecting solidly with the stranger's jaw; snapping his head to the side that took him to the ground with a loud thud.

"_Holy shit_...Sebastian! What-? Kurt, get him out of here! _Fuck_! Ju-just take him, I'll take care this asshole, just go. _Now_!" Joey shouted as the crowd began to gather.

Kurt blinked as the scene finally filtered on his brain. Shaking his head he turned Sebastian's head to face him, "Bas." He tried to gain Sebastian's attention with no result as the man still glared menacingly at the man on the floor.

"Bas!" He said one more time, and when Sebastian didn't make any moved, he stood up on his tiptoes to kiss the handsome boy hard on the lips, smiling evilly when Sebastian moaned into the kiss. He knew that it's wrong but he would be damned if he said that Sebastian's jealousy and possessiveness didn't make him horny as hell. "Just forget it," Kurt whispered when he broke the kiss before kissing and licking from Sebastian's jaw line to his ear lobe. "Now, let's dance." He whispered hotly as he started walking backward, crooking his finger for Sebastian to follow before turning his body completely and swaying his hips seductively toward the dance floor. Pressing through the mass of people, the handsome model's eyes snapped open wide as he watched his boyfriend winkand grind into other men, smiling at him as he made his way into blending in the crowd.

Eyes turned one shade darker and he growling in the back of his throat the taller male cursed before he stormed off to the dance floor, pushing past all the bodies on the way with unnecessary force.

Kurt smirked when the handsome model spotted his boyfriend. Closing his eyes he let his hips sway in the heat of the music, the jackass from earlier event long forgotten; face flustered and glistening with sweat Kurt gasped when he felt someone grab him hard at the hips and pull his back flush against a solid chest. He smiled as he began to relax when he smelt a familiar scent as Sebastian nuzzled his nose into his neck. Turning his body around Kurt stared the man in the eyes, which were dark with lust as he began to run his nails over Sebastian's chest, raking hungrily over Sebastian's hot body. He stopped when he reached the loop of Sebastian's belt, tugging it slightly, he made the handsome model shift slightly as he felt his cock harden and press uncomfortably against the trousers.

"Fuck baby, you're so hot!"Sebastian closed his eyes, growling in the back of his throat as he leaned down tokiss his boyfriend just to find nothing.

Snapping his eyes open Sebastian watched as a pair of tanned arms suddenly appeared and wrapped against Kurt's chest, pulling him closer to a tall spiky blond man that had suddenly appeared behind his boyfriend.

"What the?" Watching in disbelief as the stranger then gripped Kurt's hips and began to grind into his boyfriend's ass; the pretty model felt his anger boil throughout his body like a wildfire.

"The _fuck_?" Reaching forward Sebastian pulled his boyfriend off of the stranger's grasp, Sebastian pushed the stranger off and sent the man stumbled backward a little before placed his hands on Kurt's waist possessively and pulled him forward, flushed against his chest hard, pressing their bodies together. The handsome model cup his boyfriend with both of his hands and kiss him hard before began to suck on Kurt's tongue, made the slender male moan in lust before Sebastian's broke the kiss and glaring a dagger over Kurt's shoulder, eyes dark and hard; full of possessiveness and anger - unspoken threat to the stranger, a death signal that Kurt was his and no one can mess with that.

"_Mine_." Sebastian claimed.

Seemed to understand exactly what it means and know that it won't be pretty if he push his luck, the spiky blond man raised his hands in defeat before turning his body around and grinding against another body.

Kurt stand on his tiptoes, cupping Sebastian's face to turn his face back to him before placed a quick kiss against Sebastian's lips which immediately deepened when he felt his boyfriend's tongue asks for permission. Moaning loudly before breaking the kiss to attack Kurt's neck, sucking and licking Sebastian ran his tongue over the purplish mark now bathered over that pale beautiful neck, loving the way Kurt moaned and whimpering when he got a handful of Kurt's ass in his hands.

"_Mine_."Sebastian growled.

Turning his boyfriend around, Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips hard, pressing his chest against Kurt's back and began to circle his hips, brush his harden crotch against Kurt's ass.

Feeling his boyfriend's erection pressing lightly against his ass, Kurt began to grind back harder, feeling his own length began to harden in his pants, "yours, Bas. Yours!" Kurt murmured, surrender to his destiny.

Sebastian leaned forward and began to lick on Kurt's ear lobe as he began to grind harder and and rolling his hips faster. Earning moans leave Kurt's pink lips, the pretty slender male tilted his head to the back so he can whispered huskily in Sebastian's ear, "I wanna get out of here?"

Made Sebastian turned his boyfriend's body around and crushed their lips together as their hips moved together as one. "Yeah?," Sebastian asked as he panted to Kurt's lips once the kiss broke.

"Yes!" Nodded his head abruptly before grasping the taller's man hand, Kurt hurriedly made his way to the exit.

As soon as they had walked out the door, Sebastian pinned his boyfriend's body against the nearest wall, sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Sucking and licking Kurt's collarbone the taller man then used one of his knee to spread Kurt's legs, jutting his hips forward, growling as their clothed erections brushed against each other. "B-Bas," Kurt said once the kiss broke.

"What, do you want me to stop?" Sebastian asked, his voice heavy with desire.

"No. Take me home." Kurt replied pulling the model towards their car.

Sliding into the back seat, Sebastian instructed the driver to take them back to the hotel. Taking one glance in the rear mirror when Kurt moved to straddle his boyfriend and practically hop into Sebastian's lap, Adam, their personal driver nodded in understanding and slid the key into the ignition in a complete silence, letting the young madly in love couple have their private moment. As soon as the black Rolls Royce in drive rolled out of the parking lot, in a flash their teeth clashed and tongues battled for dominance, Kurt invaded the taller man's mouth with his tongue.

He let out the breath he had been holding the whole journey when he pulled into the Four Seasons main doors. Before Adam could kill the ignition, Sebastian climbed out of the car, practically running around to open the door for Kurt.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged the smaller man into the lobby, ignoring the weird looks the front office clerks gave them. Hitting the button in their private penthouse elevator, Sebastian ran his eyes over his boyfriend; his perfect coiffed hair was disheveled, strands sticking slightly to his forehead, pink lips green eyes raked over his pretty boyfriend's body with lust and love evident in the darkened orbs. His chest heaved as he sucked in deep breaths, attempting to calm himself.

But Sebastian's calm coy appearance changed the nanosecond the elevator doors closed behind him. He smirked before pulling his boyfriend into his body and turning him around so that he was up against the elevator's wall. Kurt's arms instantly wrapped tightly around Sebastian's neck as his lips came in contact with the length of his neck. Sebastian's hands gripped the cheeks of Kurt's ass while exploring the skin of his nearly white neck. He smiled, hearing Kurt moan at each of his touches.

"Bas, there's a security camera in here," Kurt said breathlessly against his ear.

"Like I care," Sebastian murmured huskily against his boyfriends' milky white neck showered with his hickeys while running his tongue down the length of Kurt's neck.

Luckily for them the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival. Once the elevator doors opened, Sebastian grabbed Kurt's wrists and pulled him along until they stepped into their penthouse. When they stepped through the penthouse, Sebastian pulled his boyfriend flush against his chest, leaned over Kurt's small frame and kissed himin a ravaging manner. If he's honest Sebastian's been dying to do this for some time. Kurt smiled against Sebastian's lips and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"Bas. B-Bed room." Kurt whispered as he wrapped a finger through one of Sebastian's belt loops and pulled him towards the bedroom.

Grabbing Kurt's wrist and pulling him against his chest Sebastian picked him off the floor and carried him bridal style toward the master bedroom. Gently Lying Kurt down on the king sized bed, he looked up at those beautiful glazed eyes and Sebastian nearly lost his mind. "Kurt..." Sebastian started, but then their lips were crushed again, Kurt's hands pulling his neck down to him.

Pulling the taller man towards him, Kurt's hands slid down from his hair to the collar of his shirt as Kurt began to unbutton Sebastian's shirt. fumbling with the top buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning the topmost buttons until Sebastian let out an annoyed breath as he bat Kurt's hands out of the way before gripping the edges of his own shirt and ripping the material apart, buttons clattering against the ground, pulling it off along with the undershirt he's wearing.

Kurt pulled away with a mortified horror look on his face. "Bas, that was from Armani." The ivory skinned man shrieked; tugging at the sides of his boyfriend's ruined shirt.

"So?" Sebastian growled as he gripped the back of the smaller man's neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

"That's rude, that's a masterpiece. You have to work on your temper and jealousy issues, Bas. They are reaching an unhealthy level."

"My temper worked just fine, that ass deserved that! He's lucky because I just broke his nose. I should kick him in the balls and beat him senseless," Sebastian growls, "and if there's something that reaches unhealthy level, itis your ability to attract other men, babe." Sebastian countered with his signature smirk.

"Now that's ridiculous."

Sebastian frowned. "What's ridiculous? I don't know what are you talking about nor how that sounds, babe. And for that matter, you're completely wrong. Believe me, you attract most of the people in that club, I would know."

"Uh-huh, right. You only think that now because you're in love with me," Kurt retorted. His hand waved as he stroked Sebastian's chest hair soothingly.

"Kurt, I'm indeed in love with you, but that doesn't change the facts at hand. Don't you see how all the men there craved for your attention? Everyone wanted a piece of you. You're a sexy man, Kurt."Sebastian exclaimed.

"You think so?" Kurt blushed.

"Of course!"

"Mhmm…well flattery like that can get you everywhere." Kurt said with a giggle.

"Everywhere, huh?" Sebastian said in a hoarse whisper.

"Uh-huh, what would you like?" Rolling to straddle Sebastian's hips, Kurt smiled at the tented pants pressing up against his ass. Biting his lips as his mind wondered, he tried to figure out how in the world people could have sex, how that 'thing' would fit inside him. Because Gaga it was huge!

The tip of Kurt's finger traced the perimeter of Sebastian's belly button as he reflected about how the first time they knew each other, their first meeting, first kiss and first fight. Running his hands down, he followed the thin line of hair over Sebastian's chiseled chest and abs that disappeared into Sebastian's pants. He remembered all the things Sebastian's done for him. How he could be so lucky to have a wonderful boyfriend who spoiled him with love and everything, Sebastian even had agreed to that runway over his break just because Sebastian knew how he was secretly dying to see his boyfriend on the catwalk and knew exactly how Kurt loved fashion. Loving the feeling of the muscles tensing under his fingertips, Kurt let out a low moan as the material of Sebastian's pants rubbed against his throbbing member. Looking up at his boyfriend, Kurt's heart beat wildly in his chest and he could feel himself about to melt into those green eyes and just how much he loved the man underneath his body till it hurt. Bracing himself Kurt brought his hands to the button of Sebastian's pants. Popping the button, Kurt gripped the waistband pulling it down as quickly as possible, not caring about the zipper. Sebastian smiled at his boyfriend, kicking his trousers off his body and on the floor.

Then those pink petal soft lips crushed against Sebastian's again. The slender man was shivering as his lips parted from Sebastian's. His eyelids flickered open, having closed somewhere after their lips met.

Kurt pulled back, dark blue eyes scanning over Sebastian's' body, delighted in the way Sebastian's chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Kurt couldn't help but take a moment to just look. He ran his admiring eyes over Sebastian's perfect body, staring at his erection just waiting for him to do something with it.

Climbing off the bed, Kurt began to undress himself. For once he didn't care that piece after piece of his layers fell to the floor. In embodiment of perfection Kurt's beautiful naked body as he kicked his trousers to the side, Sebastian thought that he could come from just the sight.

Pressing himself flush against Sebastian he began to climb on the bed again, sucking gently on the soft skin of Sebastian's neck. He moaned as their erections rubbed together, pre cum mixing as one. "May I…?" Kurt asked when they broke their kiss and moved his way down.

Sebastian nodded abruptly as he thrust forward slightly, his cock brushing against Kurt's lips. Parting his lips slightly, the brunette leant forward and sucked harshly on Sebastian's head. "Fuck, babe." Sebastian moaned. Leaning forward and licking a line along the underside of Sebastian's cock, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin, smirking when Sebastian thrust his hips forward. Kurt began to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked harder and faster, running his fingers over Sebastian's aching shaft, humming around the hard flesh sending vibrations all the way up Sebastian's length. Kurt pulled back and ran his tongue over the head, relaxing his throat; he leant forward again, taking all of Sebastian's cock into his mouth. Swallowing around the length, Kurt moaned as he felt the hot flesh twitch inside his mouth. Sebastian tangled his fingers through Kurt's soft hair and tugged it every few moments, causing the smaller boy to moan around his cock.

"K-kurt! I don't think I can last much longer." Then it seemed that words had failed Sebastian and all that came out of his mouth was a string of a babbling nonsense and moans.

There was an audible growl once Sebastian realized that there was no longer a wet heat around his cock, and looked down to see Kurt just sitting between his legs, staring deeply into his eyes with a swollen and bruised lips.

"Baby, what's wrong? Do you want to stop?" Sebastian asked, a worried expression plastered in his handsome face as he lifting his upper body, propping himself up on his elbow, chest raising and falling heavily.

"I...I...I want you to-um. I-I- need you inside me." Kurt breathed, face turned the darkest shade of red that would rival the blood in his veins.

"W-what?" As much as it pained him, Sebastian lifted his body slowly and proceeding to sit down on the bed.

"What's the matter? don't you want to?"

With wide eyes Sebastian spoke, "Kurt, are you sure about this?" He whispered.

"W-why?" He stuttered. "Do you not want me?" Kurt felt insecurities return. "I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry, I was a fool wasn't I, I spoke before I thought. But I meant what I said. I understand if you don't feel the same, and I understand if you-"

Sebastian chuckled softly at how adorable Kurt sounded as he stuttered and pulled his boyfriend to sit beside him so he could kiss him.

"No, you're perfect. I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret." Sebastian smiled gently.

"Its just, if I'm honest...I haven't...been this intimate with someone." Kurt glanced towards his love, remaining silent for some long moments.

"It just that I don't deserve you," Sebastian said simply. "I don't deserve what you're giving me. I don't have anything to give you."

Sighed, Kurt turned his body, placing a gentle hand on Sebastian' cheek. "I didn't expect you to. All of this was too much," A soft kiss to his lips. "I want this, Bas. All I want is you. I want to give myself to you. I love you. Bas please..."

Sebastian sighed as he bit his bottom lip, looking up into Kurt's glasz eyes, green eyes searching for something; but only recognizing the truth in them. God, it will be bullshit if he says that he's not waiting for this moment, leaning forward, placing a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead. "I don't know Kurt, I just don't wanna push you into this, baby."

"You're not. I would've given myself up to you regardless. You know that I love you, Sebastian."

"I know that, and I love you too, but-" Sebastian placed both of his hands on Kurt's flushed cheeks, leaning forward so his forehead was resting on the others, their lips inches apart. "Are you serious?"

Kurt nodded, letting a shaky breath escape his lips. "Make love to me, Bas. prove it that you really love me."

After so long of waiting the model leaned forward, capturing Kurt's lips in a light, closed mouth kiss. "Okay," he breathed, pushing the brunette back until he was lying flat against the mattress, Sebastian then hovered over him, began pressing soft kisses down Kurt's forehead, then made his way towards his beautiful, cherry colored lips, pecking them at first, then pressing his own lips against them forcefully, but gently and down to his neck and chest, stopping to flick his tongue against his nipple, making Kurt latch a hand into Sebastian's hair, moaning softly at the sensation. Sebastian proceeded to his other nipple, making sure it got equal treatment, small whimper in response went straight to Sebastian's hard rock cock.

Sebastian proceeded his way down, sucking and biting random hickeys to any part of beautiful white canvas, memorizing every inch of skin that was all so utterly Kurt.

"Shit!" Sebastian cursed.

"What's wrong now?"

"I don't have any-"

"My bag," Kurt said shyly, and before Sebastian can make a word, Kurt continued, "Santana."

"Okay, thanks to her perverted brain, that girl just earn a Hermes bag for her Christmas present," Sebastian exclaimed.

Reached over into his bag, pulling out a small bottle of lube and handed it to Sebastian. "I- um, I don't want to use condom, I- I want to feel you. You haven't with someone recently, right? And-"

"I went celibate the moment I met you babe, and I always checked on a regular basis before."

"Okay no condom then?" Kurt smiled.

"You sure?"

"I am, Bas."

"Okay then, whatever that makes you happy, babe. Spread your legs wide for me, beautiful." Sebastian ordered, smiled when Kurt obeyed. Sebastian inspected Kurt's tight hole. _Mine_, he thought. _All mine._

"Mmm, such a good boy for me, baby," Sebastian murmurs, licking at the base of his cock until Kurt is gasping, fingers itching to curl in his hair and Sebastian spreads his thighs wider, leaning down to press a wet kiss on the warm skin. Kurt whimpers loudly as Sebastian continues his kisses, sucking on his thighs and up until something warm and wet presses against his entrance.

"Oh, Basbasbas." Kurt moans.

Sebastian's wet warm tongue. He held Kurt open with both hands and dragged his tongue across Kurt's hole. Moaning wantonly Kurt pushedhis ass up to get closer to Sebastian's mouth, hot breath hitting the skin. And then his tongue just took over, teasing and licking, lapping at the sensitive flesh in slow circles around it. Sebastian then pushed Kurt's legs up to his chest for better access. Sucking and licking at the skin, Kurt let out high-pitched whines and moans as his boyfriend ran his tongue over the pink entrance, speeding up and slowing down before the slow circles began to turn into hard pushes against his rim just enough to make Kurt's mind go crazy.

"Bas-stop, you h - you have t-to stop or I-I'll..." Kurt whimpered brokenly through the constant moans and erratic breathing.

Sebastian pulled off, smiling lovingly as he flipped the cap open and squirted the liquid onto his two fingers. "Just try to relax, okay? I'll try my hardest to make this as painless as possible."

Kurt nodded, bit his lip but never once broke eye contact with Sebastian. Before he knew it, he felt a burningsensation as the finger explored his insides. He squirmed around a little, trying to adjust to the intrusion.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, it just…feels weird and stings a bit, but I'm okay,"

He nodded at Sebastian, letting his boyfriend know it was okay to continue. Sebastian slipped another finger in beside the first, and Kurt jerked forward a little. "Bas, it-it hurts."

"I know, baby, I know. I'll make it feel better in a few minutes, okay?"

Looking for a way to distract Kurt from the obvious pain written all over his face, Sebastian leaned up to place a loving kiss to Kurt's lips, "I love you, baby." Sebastian whispered against Kurt's lips.

Smiling, Kurt met Sebastian halfway for a comforting kiss. "I love you too, Bas."

Sebastian slowly lowered himself onto his boyfriend. Feeling himself be stretched, Kurt bit down on Sebastian's bottom lip as he felt Sebastian add another finger, tears stinging his eyes. Sebastian bit back a moan as he felt Kurt's warmth take his fingers. As he noticed the tears that rolled down on his boyfriend's cheek, he ran his hands up and down Kurt's cheeks soothingly. "I got you, baby. Take as much time as you need." Feeling Kurt relax and shudder a little, Sebastian worked his fingers, opening him slowly and carefully until he felt that Kurt's ready.

Removing his fingers, Kurt whimpered at the loss of contact while Sebastian grabbed the lube that was next to him, opening the cap. "Bas let me do it." Kurt took the bottle from his boyfriend's hand, smiling as he poured a generous amount of fluid into his hand and took hold of Sebastian's cock, before he gently massaged the lube on it, eliciting loud moans from his boyfriend.

When Sebastian was well coated, he repositioned himself as his tip brushed over Kurt's gaping hole, "baby, are you ready?" Sebastian whispered, taking a few seconds to adjust to the new feeling, Kurt nodded.

Kurt let out a high-pitched cry, feeling Sebastian stretch him beyond what he thought was possible. His breaths came out in short, shaky pants as he wrapped his arms around the other boys neck and held him tightly, burying his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck as he moved slowly. Sebastian moaned as he felt himself beingswallowed by Kurt's remarkably tight heat. Sebastian keened as he slid past the first ring of muscles and into the second, inch by inch in slow deliberate strokes, he slowly slid home until he was finally sheathed in his lover to the hilt.

Sebastian stilled, waiting for his boyfriend to adjust. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the man he loved so much.

"Bas...m-move."

Sebastian pulled out slowly and thrust inside repeatedly, deeper now, making love into Kurt with controlled restraint. He held on to Kurt's hips. Kurt moaned a little bit at the pleasure that had begun replacing the pain and pushed back against him each time Sebastian thrust forward.

"Oh, God… Sebastian," Kurt moaned, pressing his lips against Sebastian's.

"Yea Baby," Sebastian echoed, setting a slow, loving rhythm.

They both eventually built up a steady rhythm that worked for both of them. Sebastian thrust his hips, his cock coming in contact with that special spot inside Kurt. "Oh my-Sebastian, do that again. That felt so good." Grabbing the back of Sebastian's neck and pulling him down, he locked their lips together, his short but maintained fingernails lightly scraping Sebastian's back.

Pulling out slowly, Sebastian paused briefly with just the tip of his cock inside Kurt's hole and then buriedhimself in him again as deeply as he could. He wanted to pleasure his boyfriend, wanted this to be as amazing an experience for Kurt as it was for him. He returned Kurt's kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth before trailing kisses down to his chin, his neck, his chest. He let his tongue dart out to run over her chest, loving the way his body arched under him when he took his nipple between his teeth.

"Bas, fa-faster, please!" Kurt squeaked, burying his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian was all too happy to oblige. He moved faster, pushing himself deeper and adjusting his angle. Soon enough, Kurt let out a long, loud moan, throwing his head back. Their moans got louder and more frequent as he struck Kurt's prostrate with each of his thrusts.

"Bas." Kurt's moans grew in volume each time Sebastian hit that amazing spot inside of him. He felt himself getting closer and closer with each thrust, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer

"Bas, I-I can't," Kurt had never before felt such bliss, such complete ecstasy, and he could feel his pleasure mounting with each stroke. He ran his hands over Sebastian's back, his chest and made some angry red scratches. He then ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, placing sweet kisses on each inch of skin he could reach.

"Shh, just let it go, baby, I got you," Sebastian shifted his body slightly, never breaking his rhythm as he wrapped his hand around his shaft and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

And with that, Kurt let go, spilling cum into Sebastian's hand and on his stomach. Feeling the warm liquid from his boyfriend and the feeling of Kurt's muscles clench around his cock deliciously brought him right to the brink of his own climax. The pleasure on Kurt's face as he shuddered beneath him sent him over the edge. Pushing deep inside him one last time, Sebastian cried out to him, immediately releasing inside Kurt's tight hole, and collapsed on top of his boyfriend's body, shaking. He buried his face in Kurt's neck before smashing their lipstogether; pouring every feeling he had ever felt for his beautiful boyfriend into their kiss before whispering nonsensical words to him about how much he loved him.

They lay quietly together, arms wrapped around each other, Sebastian kissing up and down Kurt's neck. As his kisses reached Kurt's cheek, Sebastian felt a warm, salty wetness on his lips. Raising his head, he looked down at his boyfriend, surprised to see him crying. Concerned, he brushed Kurt's tears away, tilting his head so he was looking at him.

"Baby, what's wrong? D-" Sebastian asked, Kurt's blue eyes were glossed over.

"No." Kurt cut Sebastian's words, "I-this, I -thank you."

Smiled, "No, baby. Thank _you_." Sebastian planted kisses on Kurt's cheekbones, his nose, the corners of his mouth.

"I love you so much Sebastian."

"And I love you too, Mon chéri."

Regaining his breath, Sebastian pulled out watching as some of his excess cum slid out of Kurt's gaping hole. Pulling the covers, Sebastian climbed in pulling his Kurt against his chest. Thinking his lover had fallen asleep, Sebastian was just about to close his eyes when he heard some beautiful voice say, "If I know that sex would be amazing like this, then we definitely should do it so much more often, Bas."

_Hot Damn..._

And who is he to say No. To that!

"Baby...in the words of Barney Stinson: challenge accepted."

**Meanwhile in the after party...**

"Is that him?" Some undeniably handsome guy approached and asked as he sat next to the slightly drunken man.

"Huh? Oh yeah." The older man nodded as he took his second glass of tequila in his hand and drank it all in one go.

"Whoa! Chill man or you may end up on the floor, and that is not cool my friend!" The handsome man chuckled and grabbed the man fast when he stumbled out of his seat.

"Who cares about fucking cool and shit if my career is being royally fucked up right now as much as that twinkle toes was happily being fucked by my best gold fucking mine model's dick, huh?" He spat as he turned to face the handsome man.

"Why Joseph I don't know that you're such a polite man. And not to forget with that polite mouth of yours," the man chuckled, "calm down, man. I thought that is why you called me in the first place, although I can't blame Sebastian because his new boy toy is quite...delectable! Honestly, I would put my charming ass in here too and to quote your charming words to just fuck Milan and my career off before I can tap that little pretty ass. Howcome you never mentioned it to me?"

"Like I care about his look or any shit that happens between them." He grumbled in annoyance as he lifted his hand to the bartender so he could get a refill of his now empty glass.

"Well, I do. Because from what I've witnessed earlier it seems that it would be quite a little hard task, wouldn'tit?" He reasoned and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"What? Did you just admit you can't handle that princess?" The elder man chuckled in a mockery tone.

"Oh ph-lease, there's nothing I can't handle! With my 'Mojo'. At the end I will get my dick deep inside that pretty thing's ass while Sebastian fucks me." The man smirked; his imaginations enfolding and going straight to his cock.

"Whatever; just do what I tell you to do. You can do whatever you want with that little princess as long as you can get my boy back to Milan."

"Deal." His smirk grew wide as an image of some naked beautiful ivory skinned man whimpering at his mercy appeared on his mind. He shook his head a little before he asked. "so what do you have in mind?"

"Something."

"Wow, what a brilliant plan." The man rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, you will find out first thing in the morning, now just enjoy the party."

"Whatever, I think I might get some quick fuck tonight. May I say see you in the morning?" The man asked for the last time before sliding from his stool.

"Yeah, go fuck someone because you will get one hell of a job when we start tomorrow." He said as he pattedthe younger male on the shoulder.

"Bye, Joe. And try to not end up on the floor will ya? Go around and get some chick to fuck with because man, you look like hell." The handsome man grinned before walking away to some cute blond model leaning on the wall who was eyefucking him from across the room.

"Yeah and hell what they'll get." Joe mumbled under his breath as he crooked his smile a little, "Bye Theo."

* * *

**edited : 03/13/13 thank you Thea!**

**AN : Ookaaay! the smut is finally over for this chapter...so, carry on with your life guys...lol**

**It put all of my perverted brain's hard works to finally write all that stuff! (By hard works means...sitting alone, furrowing your eyebrows; seemingly in a very deep contemplation until your friends is too scared to touch you because they think that you might be so busy thinking about your papers and projects, well, they were right; daydreaming about hot guy rimming and f**ing another hot guy is a busy stuff and hard task too you know...lol)**

**Kidding, hope this chapter is at least enjoyable to read, don't take anything so seriously okay, as might as all my rambling...**

Till the next chapter, but remember! My gratitude for you! For your time to reading, reviewing, alerting and favorite-ing this story is beyond your imagination...so much love for every single one of you out there...xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**A very long AN note, please read!**  
**Hi guys a little ramble here. Firstly, I'm back. Did you miss me? No? Well, I'm back anyway :). My deep apologize for a very late update, this is my explanations; as you guys know that English is my native language, still learning about the whole thing, in hopes that I will get my improvements, and I'm fully aware that for most of the people a messy grammars will always be a pet peeves, so over this few months (due my self esteem as my beta currently busy at this moment), I've been debating with myself about whether I should giving up this story, or make this story in some 'hiatus' state or something like that, that's why it took some time for me to be able to start writing again. Honestly, it was your reviews, PMs and all the alerts that keep popping up on my email who has motivate me to put that minds away and just start to write again, so therefore my gratitude for you will never be enough, thank you so much for all your supports.**

**But anyway, my beta is back now, thank you Thea for coming back, so here's the deal. She's very busy at the moment, but she's the sweetest person ever, don't wanna abandon me and this story, so she'll trying the best she can to be my beta under her busy schedules. And just because I really don't wanna push her between her busy RL, and I don't wanna keep the chapter(s) in hold for too long, therefore I will post un-beta ed version first while I'm waiting for my beta to finish re-read the chapter(s), and when she finished, I will re-post the chapter(s), deal?**

**(Chapter 9 and 10 has been re-posted, it's betaed now!)**

**And that matter aside, I just wanna say my best gratitude for MizzRawrLovezYaoi, she might not realize it, but you're the one who've been listening all my annoying rambles every time I had my shitty times, and you just being you, sweet person as ever...thank you Nana! You are the sweetest friend ever!**

**Secondly, in that long break period, I've been writing a new kurtbastian story entitled 'Love is ?' (Second chapters is up, so please check it out maybe you'll like it :) ), and then after I finished those chapters, suddenly browsers on my iPad refused to logging on...keep getting an SSL errors so I can't open my own account on this site! these couple of weeks really has made me pissed...*deep sigh* anyway, enough of my rant, anyway...this one is for you guys...enjoys! :)**

**Warning: explicit lemons, I'm sorry if that is not your cup of tea, you may pass those parts, uh-huh, right :P**

Disclaimer: own nothing and not making anything from this beside a new awesome friends. :)  
Song : Kiwi by Maroon 5

* * *

- Chapter 11 -

A bright golden ray of light begins to break through the huge window. Sebastian slowly lifts his head from the pillow, Opening emerald green eyes he slowly awoke, a deep frown set on his face for a mere second, when his eyes adjust and he sees a beautiful face next to him, a warm smile forms on his handsome face, thankful that the first thing he sees as he awakens is his sleeping boyfriend beside him. He moves closer and places an arm around his slender waist.

God, Kurt is so beautiful, looked so young and innocent as the sheets covered half of his pale and smooth naked body, now battered with small purple-ish marks, _his_ marks. His breathing was slow, as the sheet rose and lowered move slightly with each inhalation and exhalation. He listens carefully to the calmness in his breathing, as he watched every movement. His usual bright expression was now soft, his angelic face was embellished with the beauty of his peaceful form. Sebastian traces his fingers lightly over Kurt's smooth cheek, down to stroked across Kurt's bottom lip with his thumb, every slight shift exposed a new area for him to admire, his green eyes lingering over every inches of delicate skin reviled to him, amused by his natural beauty.

"Mmh." a soft sigh escaped Kurt's mouth.

The warmth plays at his pale cheeks as sunlight expands into the dark room. Smiling he remembered all the sweet memories the night before he spent with his boyfriend. Their first night together, it's beautiful and it had been sweet, comfortable and just be unrushed content to hold each other presence.

"You're so gorgeous." Sebastian whispered as he brush a strand of hair out of his face, withdrew his hand as Kurt's eyes fluttered open.

"Bas." Kurt mumbled softly.

"Hey beautiful." Sebastian whispered give him a couple of light kisses.

"Hi." Kurt smiled a sleepy smile as he snuggled against Sebastian's chest and wound his arm around his waist.

"Ready to wake up?"

"Hell no." Kurt muttered.

Sebastian chuckles at Kurt's answer, "get up my beautiful sleepyhead," Sebastian ran his fingers through Kurt's soft hair.

"Do we have to? I'm sleepy," Kurt made some mumbling noise but didn't open his eyes or move.

"Well, we don't have to, we can have breakfast in bed and then waste our time in here all day long, I-"

"Good, because I didn't want to do anything other than sleep." Kurt mumbles sleepily, pressing his face into his pillow.

"Really?"

"Yes. And now let me back to sleep,"

"Even though I said that I might have something that could interest you?"

"Uh-huh. Now _shush_." Kurt said again, snuggling in, ready for sleep to overtake him once more.

Sebastian let a deep faked sigh out, "okay then, I wouldn't mind, whatever you say baby, and I think those Wicked tickets I bought can look nice in your cute binder-thingy, just think that as a souvenir from New Y- " Sebastian said coyly as he lay his body back to the mattress, stretching his body a little bit, make himself in comfortable position before put his hands under his head, closing his eyes, before suddenly he felt a very heavy pressure above his body.

A load gasp from Sebastian when Kurt suddenly moved to straddle his waist."Are you being serious?" Big glue eyes staring at him, hands pinning the older man's wrist.

"Um-nope, I'm just messing around, because I thought that is the fastest way to make you wake up." Sebastian smirked.

"Seriously?" Kurt said a little bit annoyed, "and I thought that I have best boyfriend ever and I'm this close," Kurt pulled his hand from Sebastian's before put his fingers in front of Sebastian's face, make a little space between his thumb and his point finger, "to give you the most mind- blowing wake up sex ever as a gift,"

"Really?" Sebastian smirk flattered a little bit as his green eyes turned one shade darkened while he spoke.

"No way, I'm just messing around, because it was the fastest way to g-." A loud yelp came from Kurt's mouth when suddenly Sebastian moves from his position to reverse the situation, rolling him onto his back and settling his weight on top of him, pinning the smaller man deep into the mattress, held both Kurt's hands there with one of his own large ones, and looked down at him with his dark green lusted eyes, his other hand roamed Kurt's smooth body, sending waves of heat through him wherever it touched, and Kurt moaned softly.

"Bas." Kurt breathed, as he felt Sebastian rhythmically pressing his harden morning boner into his hip.

"In my suitcase," Sebastian whispered, breathed hotly on Kurt's neck, he practically can felt his boyfriend shiver beneath him, pressing his hips a little harder up against Sebastian's.

"Huh?"

"The tickets, it's in my suitcase." Sebastian said again, rolling his hips harder.

A moaned came from Kurt's lips, "so?"

Sebastian tilted his head a little, a smirk plastered on his handsome face, leaning forward, "you said that if I have those tickets, which is...if I'm not mistaken, I had this one fucking sexy boyfriend who had promised to give me a mind blowing wake up sex. And baby," Kurt moaned when Sebastian licked the shell of Kurt's ear, "I do have those tickets." Sebastian whispered in a deep husky voice, breathed hotly against his ear, sending shivers running down his spine.

"And what are you waiting for then?" Kurt challenged, voice breathy, biting his lower lip, staring at Sebastian from under his eyelashes as he said his words seductively.

"Penguin my ass." Sebastian mumbles as he then captured Kurt's sweet mouth in a deep kiss, lips parted as his tongue explored the wet heat of Kurt's mouth, memorizing every crevice. Hand roamed over the delicate body, brushing lightly over Kurt's soft skin and he felt his boyfriend shiver beneath him.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, "Bas." squirmed under Sebastian's body, pressing up against the hand that restrained him, Kurt whined a bit pathetically and strained against Sebastian's hold on his wrists, only to find a hand gripping his wrists tighten.

Keeping Kurt's hands pinned over his head, Sebastian used his free hand to roam over his smooth chest, feeling his boyfriend's body tense when his fingers stopped to worry the pink nipples into hardened peaks. A broken moan was pulled from Kurt's throat; both from the way Sebastian's roll his hips in small circle between his.

"Oh God, Sebastian."

"Yeah baby?" Sebastian began to place a series of sloppy open mouthed kisses along Kurt's collarbone and chest.

"J-Just do something!"

"And what was that, keep my mouth to my self just so you can back to sleep?"

Kurt turned his head up in search for of Sebastian's lips, but his boyfriend pulled back; slightly out of reach with devilish smirk plastered on his face. "You think that you're so smart, don't you?"

"Always." Kurt moaned low in his throat as Sebastian suddenly sink down and took his nipple into his mouth, tongue flicking repeatedly against the sensitive skin.

After a few hard attempts the smaller man finally be able to release his hands under Sebastian's tight grasp, hands then roughly grab Sebastian's hair and smashing their lips together, deepened the kiss and brings him into a kiss full of clashing teeth and pressing, curious tongues.

"Smartass." Kurt said playfully as he broke the kiss, lips down to immediately attacking the sensitive area he knew so well below Sebastian's ear, grazing his teeth along his skin before sucking harshly and licked the purple mark began to form, Sebastian growl to the actions. One of his hands left Sebastian's head to trail down his body, nails scraping lightly over the back of his neck down to Sebastian's shoulder blade, leaving an angry red marks at their wake, causing the taller man to shiver as it passed. And after a moment the hand snakes his way down to grab Sebastian's cheek roughly, pushing him farther to heat of his boyfriend's hard cock, and he moaned at the sensation.

"Fuck." Sebastian moaned, body was moving almost constantly, hips thrusting up against him.

"Bas, please," Kurt whimpered.

"Please what baby?"

"Just-just..."

"What, I can't read your mind, angel. I need you to tell me?"

"I need you inside me, please."

"Good boy." Sebastian smiled, hearing his boyfriend beg, and to the fact that now he was confident enough to be able say those words.

Not wasting any more time, the tall boy brought his hand down to Kurt's tights, slowly dragging his fingers with featherly touch until it rested on Kurt's slightly spread cheeks. Shifting his thigh slightly, Sebastian ran his fingers over the pale boy's hole, pleased to find that his boyfriend still loose from the night before. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend briefly before pulling away, sitting up and reaching for the small bottle they kept beside the bed.

Sebastian then dripped some of the liquid onto his fingers, warming it in his hands, before slipping his two fingers at once past the loose muscle, "good boy, still loose for me, right baby?"

"Oh yes, only you Bas." His breath hitched as he watched Kurt's eyes slide shut, his lips parting in a quiet gasp, body arching up to meet his hand.

"Sebast-" Kurt attempted to say his name but it changed into a moan as the tall boy moving his fingers in small circles before pressed against his prostate, hips bucking back into his touch.

Eyes dark with lust when he saw Sebastian lifted his upper body to settled himself between his legs. Although Sebastian made no move to replace his fingers with another part of his body, just staring down at him with unreadable glint from those dark green eyes, fingers never leave the task to thrusts into his entrance, Sebastian had to bite back a gasp as Kurt's inner walls hugged his fingers tightly, growl from the back of his throat as he watched the slender male try to fuck himself down on his fingers and the sight made him harder than before. "Holy shit baby," Kurt whimpered when suddenly Sebastian pulled his fingers from his entrance.

His heart raced and writhed under him, little moans passing through Kurt's beautiful mouth as he watched his boyfriend grabbed the lube bottle once again. Sebastian with slow, deliberate movements, slicked up his cock, smeared the liquid over his length, preparing himself to enter the tight heat that was Kurt's. Lifted the hand beside his body impatiently to curl around Sebastian' length, stroked him lightly a few times, his hips thrust upward and he began guiding Sebastian's cock toward his entrance.

"Eager aren't we?" Sebastian smirked.

"Shut up, it's all your fault and now just finish your job! Because I-" Kurt snapped, if a few months ago someone told him that he would eagerly grab someone's dick to get into his hole, then without any doubt he will do his best Grand Battement (_ballet terms for kick_) their balls and be sure to make coach Tanaka proud and coach Beiste beg for him to come back to Mckinley, because damn he was horny right now, and if he knew that having sex with his boyfriend would be this good, maybe he will consider Santana as his Sifu, because let's face it, between hardcore cheerleaders training from coach Sylvester and her experiences in sex department, he believe within short period of time, he will mastering the art of sex ninja or something like that.

His word being cut when suddenly Sebastian chuckled and wrapped his hand around him, stroked Kurt's cock lightly. Moaning loud as his eye fluttering shut, and Sebastian was sure it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Writhing and whimpering mess beneath him, smiling the handsome model just watched his boyfriend's reactions for some moment, before he batted Kurt's hand away from his cock and taking himself in hand, shifting his body so he could press against Kurt's tight entrance.

"Yes," Kurt moaned, feeling him against his entrance, "Oh, Bas, yes…" Kurt whimpered, thoughts of last night briefly flashed through Sebastian's head; images of Kurt writhing beneath him as he took him for the first time burns his head.

Slowly, Sebastian slid into his, let a soft moan out from the feeling of the heat, tight and warm around him. His moan mixed with Kurt's and he pressed his lips against Kurt's, kissing him passionately as he held his body still, giving his boyfriend a moment to adjust to his massive size.

"Bas, _move_!"

"_Damn_, never thought that you will be so bossy in bed." Taking a calming breath, the tall boy brought his hips back before rolling forward gently, fighting back the urge to slam into his boyfriend, Sebastian continued his slow pace, placing small gentle kisses to every places he can find on those beautiful smooth skin. Well, before Kurt start to bitching at him to make him go faster, Sebastian chuckled before then pulled back until only the tip remained inside the pale boy before slamming back in, their load moan mixed from pleasure filled the room, Sebastian continued his harsh pace, angling his hips slightly to hit that one special spot within the pale boy.

"Oh God, there, _harder_ Bas!" Kurt cried. The feel of Kurt's inner walls clenching around his length driving him crazy.

"You like a hard one, don't you baby?" Sebastian hissed as Kurt nails constantly scrapping his back, the feeling of pain and pleasure mixed into an ecstasy for the older male, continuing his relentless assault on Kurt's sweet spot, Sebastian then brought a hand around to wrap around the small boy's leaking cock, thumb running teasingly over the head on every upstrokes.

"Bas," Kurt moaned, hips moving upward into the famous model's fist and all moving down impaling himself harder onto Sebastian's cock, as Sebastian continues to thrusts against his prostate, after a few more strokes Sebastian watched as Kurt arched his back, without any warning releasing his seeds over the taller boy's fist and his stomach.

The clenching of his tight wall around Sebastian's and the sound of his name, cried out with such passion, drove him over the edge, with one last hard thrust then he came hard, deep inside Kurt's, body trembling as he chanted Kurt's name over and over, face buried in his neck. He stayed that way for a long moment, the sound of their harsh pants filled the otherwise silent room, as they both came down from their highs. Pulling out as slowly as he could, Sebastian rolled onto his back.

"Bas." Kurt whispered.

"_Bas_!" Kurt turned his head when he got no answer, only to see that his boyfriend began to doze off once more.

"_Bas! Wake up_." He tried louder this time.

"Baby I'm sleepy, just let me sleep for cou-." A sleepy mumbles escaped from Sebastian's lips.

"Oh no you don't, wake up so we can have shower sex." Lifting his body up, the smaller man propping himself up on his elbow, drew himself closer, pressing his chest against Sebastian's, leaning down to press open mouth kisses around Sebastian's neck and he can feel a heat wetness gliding from his collarbone down to his chest. A heavy breathy moan rushes out of his throat once he realizes it's Kurt's tongue running over, tracking his fingers over Sebastian's chest before made its way lower, wrapping his fingers around Sebastian's now sensitive length. Sebastian gasped, his beloved companion immediately try to grow hard again in his boyfriend's hand, groaned at the sensation, feeling his cock twitch full with excitement. Because hey, he's a hormonal teenager with one fucking sexy boyfriend and he really does went celibate the moment he met Kurt, so yeah, sue him.

A moan came from Sebastian's mouth, both from the pleasure and pain over his sensitive cock, but he didn't wake up nor say anything, just lay in there, allowing Kurt to continue with his mission. Both with his mouth and those remarkable hand pumping the handsome model until he was hard again. And when he seemed satisfied with his work, "shower sex, Bas." Kurt whispered hotly and was up and out of the bed in a heartbeat.

Opening his eyes, Sebastian arced his eyebrow, he watch his boyfriend walking backward slowly, crooked his finger as invitation for Sebastian to join him on their suite bathroom, "And again, they say that he is a baby penguin, a penguin my fucking smart ass." Sebastian growled at the sight, before he got up from the bed and grabbed Kurt's waist, a loud yelp when Sebastian lifted the smaller man and put his lithe body over his shoulder, and kicked the bathroom door shut with his foot.

* * *

-ksksks-

Their last day on New York has passed with full of happiness for both of them, until the time for the couple must return to their lovely Ohio. The journey itself has brought their relationship into a new different level for both of them, to say that Kurt is happy would be understatement. For the past few months—ever since he the first time he met that breathtaking man on the website, and after he and Sebastian had announced their relationship openly, Kurt felt that this is the time when he finally had the best moment of his life. He really loved his boyfriend. Hell, he's been in love with the handsome man after reading his first words during their first sites date.

Sometimes he can remember how he spent countless night trying to imagine what his new webcam friend would looked like in person, and countless times imagine how they would met, how or where Ian took him to their first date and made love on their first time they took that step. And now he can remember vividly about all those beautiful moments, never in a million years did Kurt Hummel ever think that he would at this point of his life. Since he was young and asked his mother to buy him a high heels shoes instead a pair of snickers, he knew that he was 'different'. As the time passed by he became more aware the meaning of 'different' to his life, being 'different' means; insults, horrible names, pee balloons, locker checks, bruises, and the most of all being 'different' means he would never dare to become a man who dreamed of some fairytales love story will come to his life, let alone dare to hope that he'd get his own fairytales ending. That all beautiful  
journey and unconditional love that was played out in books and in movies seemed so distant for him to even truly exist.

That was until a young famous model named Sebastian Smythe entering his life. Has turned his life upside down until he had no choice but to believe those fairytales stories, and now he had his own Power Ranger to save him, his own Superhero for pick him up every time he fell. He knew the moment he looked at those warm emerald green eyes for the first time, that his own fairytales story has begun. It was so beautiful, so strong, so passionate, and with Sebastian by his side, for the first time in his life he was complete, Kurt Hummel could breathe properly again in years, and from the moment they said I love you's, he knew that there was nothing he wouldn't do for the famous model, because he was finally able to find a place where he can anchor all the hopes he'd buried deep in his heart.

And he would be damned if he let something come in between his relationship, yet alone to let Sebastian slipped again from his hands.

It has only been a week since their arrival from New York, and for the past few days has been amazing. Well, accept for jealous glares he received from some of Dalton's students, everything went just fine. Because apparently their date has become (as usual) one of the most hot topic in Dalton halls, how the story of Sebastian has spent thousands of dollar (which until now he can't figured it out how in the hell they would know about that, but yesterday he found a coughing sound which suspiciously sounded like Jeff's name being said can be heard at Warbler practice,) just to spoiled his boyfriend has made everyone seemed more and more adored the handsome celebrity, and apparently more and more envious to the lucky man who always standing beside him, how their eyes would popped out, full adoration every time they saw Sebastian walking down the hall, and glaring daggers every time they saw Sebastian only has his eyes for his boyfriend (but the truth is Kurt didn't fucking care even for just a little bit, because he knew that Sebastian is his, and only his. He was happy for once on his life, he would never let those hatred stressed him, because grudges would be a big No-No, and Kurt Hummel should always looked fabulous.)

It was friday noon when Kurt sat cross legged on Sebastian's dorm room, doodling random sketches on their free period after classes finished, just relax a bit waiting for Warbler practice when suddenly Sebastian came from his bathroom, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips and his shirt nowhere to be found.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked calmly, seemed not notice in the slightest his boyfriend's reaction as a trail of water droplet made it's way from his wet hair down to his six pack abs, making his boyfriend's mind go wild and need his best willpower to not just go on his knees and crawl over to lick that lucky droplet with his tongue, gulped hard as his strong V-curves sway smoothly as he walks trough the room to where Kurt sat, he had practically no shame, but well like he has something to shame about, if one thing Kurt agreed with the sites is; that his boyfriend were utterly, remarkably _smokin' hot!_

"Um-what?" Kurt cleared his throat.

"You, what are you doing?" Sebastian smiled warmly.

"Um-nothing, just some random sketches, but nothing really."

"Non sense, it's not just some random things, because let me tell you something, beside your awesome hand job," chuckled when he saw his boyfriend looked at him in mortified horror, "what? Anyway, I'm saying that you have a gift in those hands babe, you sketches is far from usual, you should think of that more seriously, I would be happy to introduce you with some of my designer friends."

"Y-you think so?"

"Of course, now how about you try to unleash your imagination on me, and make some magic with your very talented hands? How about that?" Sebastian asked as he plopped down next to his boyfriend, his cold skin brushed against Kurt's warm hand, made the ivory skinned man shuddered and readjusted his sit position.

"W-what?" Kurt let a choking breath, is he read his mind?

"Are you alright?"

Cleared his throat again, "yeah, why?"

"I don't know, you seems flustered?" Sebastian tilted his head slightly to the side and touch Kurt's cheek with his arm, "as I'm saying, Mon chéri. How about if you unleash your imagination on me as your model? Use my body as your mannequin , your canvas, your inspiration or whatever or anything you need, Angel."

Twitched his mouth a little, "as anything?" Kurt said slowly and nothing but purred.

Arched his eyebrow, "have something in your mind, babe?" Sebastian asked as he leaned down to brush his nose to Kurt's ear and then kiss his pulse point.

"Well, um-as a designer, no? but as a horny boyfriend, maybe." Kurt said his words huskily as he moved to straddling his boyfriend, hands wound his way to Sebastian's neck, leaning down he kiss his boyfriend passionately, bucked his hips lightly and he can felt Sebastian's towel covered cock stirring from his sleep.

Moaned Sebastian grab Kurt's cheeks roughly, pulled the smaller man to the front, searching for more frictions, as he began to deepen into the kiss, a loud knocks can be heard on his dorm door.

"Hey love birds, Warblers Meeting in ten minutes, so put your clothes on and get down, you don't wanna Wes waiting, right? Because if Wes got pissed and come with his gavel to go all ninja into your room, it would be brutal man." Jeff's voice loud from behind the wooden door.

Ah, in that moment Sebastian has found his second mailman.

* * *

-ksksks-

So that is why they has spent fifteen minutes sitting in the common room with annoyed expression covering their faces as Wes keep rumbling about songs selection for Sectional. (As if Sebastian care about anything fuck they will sing at the Sectional, he mean come on, he has the most sexiest ass in the universe waiting to be fu-)

"So we need to find a great couple to sing this duet." Wes said, "Kurt and Blaine will be our first duet partner, the rest of you will be auditioning for the second duet partner."

And that definitely has gained Sebastian's intention "What the f-?! hell no." Sebastian piped in suddenly.

"Oh please Warbler Sebastian, you will bring your personal issue now? Please be professional for this one, if you can't, maybe you should resign from this choir group. Yes, that's right, if you didn't notice, we are a group Sebastian, it means that we do anything as a group and not because you're famous and doesn't like anything, so we need to hear your opinions." Thad's stern voice filled the room, the tension in the room is so thick that you can slice it with a knife.

Wes cleared his throat, "um- alright. Please calm down, gentlemen. Although this debate kind of unnecessary, but I must agree with Thad about this one." Held his finger when Nick about to protest, "Blaine and Kurt is our best singers and we believe our best duet partner, their voice will blend perfectly, they're spectacular."

"Seriously?" Sebastian leaned forward, but soon more relax when Kurt put his hand over Sebastian's.

Wes bang his gavel twice, spread his threatening gaze all over the room, the noises quiet down immediately, "calm down Warbler Sebastian. Let settle this with cool head,"

"If I may." Someone raising his hand.

"Yes, Warbler? What's your name?." David nodded his head.

"Um- my name is Arthur, a Sophomore, and joined the Warbler for over a month now. Um- about this duet thing, I'm fully aware about the Warbler council's decision, but um- as a transfer student from Carmel, with all do respect gentlemen, I wouldn't think that you can pass Sectional with that kind of method."

And those words has gained all the council attentions while a massive gasps can be heard in the main room, "I beg you pardon." Thad asked incredulously.

The poor kid gulped hard when all of the eyes being aimed at him, "our choir group in Carmel is Vocal Adrenaline, and their coach is Mr. Jesse St. James,"

A lot of murmur can be heard, but soon be quiet again when Wes bang his gavel once more, "your point?"

"Um-well, you guys know that he was known as the most talented coach and a very strict man, Vocal Adrenaline had their best singers on the lines" Arthur answered, makes Kurt scoffed at the praises, "but you see, they always makes some audition for any duets or even for some solos," ducked his head when he received an intense glare from their lead singer, "that way, they can make some a new breakthrough, that's why they're unpredictable, because they will always trying to make a new combinations, we will never see a same couple paired twice," glanced up when he heard no voice, "um-my point is, if you gentlemen, willing to give us a run, maybe we can create a new combinations for the duets, a new song just so we can be unpredictable, can presenting the judges something new and-"

"That will be enough Warbler Arthur." Blaine snapped. "We don't need that, we-"

"Why, are you afraid Blaine?" Sebastian piped up, a smirk clearly plastered on his face.

"What? Do you try to tell me something Smythe?"

"As I said Blaine, maybe you just afraid that I will beat you if we get our audition."

"Sebast-" Thad cut in.

"Enough!" Wes's authoritive voice filled the room, "In a matter of fact, I think that kinda a good idea." a lot of murmurs began to fill the room once again.

"What?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"I said that, I think this new member of the Warblers has a point, there's nothing to loose, as a matter a fact we can have new ideas for Sectional, so I decided that we will have our singing competition first before we make our decision who will be paired with whom." Wes let his deep voice out, David nods from his left side, "although, I-"

With that a knocks on the doors can be heard before being opened, making everyone turn to see Mr. Daniels, Dalton art teacher but an also their choir instructor standing in the doorway, both of his hands on his back and was followed by a boy who has perfect coiffed brunette hair, his intensely deep brown eyes that would make any girl swoon, and a body built to hold in all his almighty sexiness. He looks about Sebastian's age and he was wearing the school uniform. So Kurt guess he's the new transfer student.

"I'm sorry to disturb you gentlemen, but I need to see Mr. Harwood here, because it's kinda late for his arrival, so I just thought that maybe it will be better if I took this young man here to see you all and who know that he might have talents that will be good addition for your show choir group," Mr. Daniels turned his head to the side, ushered the undeniable handsome man to come forward, "gentlemen, I think that you already know who he is, as for you Thad, this is Mr. Theodore O'Ryle, he will be your roommate, so please show him all he needs about this school, and let him know all the things that he wants to know." With that the bulk teacher patted the new student back and left the smirking man alone.

"Well hello guys, it's nice to meet you."

"What the holy fuck?!" Sebastian growled, eyes wide full with disbelief.

* * *

-ksksks-

"What do you think you're doing in here, Theo?!" Sebastian growled, cornering the man into the wall of the empty hallway, hands full fist of Theo's shirt.

"Um-go to school?" Theo smiled, seemed did not feel threatened at all, instead he put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder to brush imaginary dust away and snakes another hand over Sebastian waist, "do you miss me that bad till you don't have enough patience to wait until we arrived in your room, instead of pinning your lover to the wall, babe?"

"Shut the fuck up Theo, people not just flew from Italy just for school Theo?!"

"You did?"

"Is Joe has something to do with this?!" Sebastian snapped.

"Damn, Sebastian. This anger has made me horny as hell," Theo purred as his hand went lower lightly to cup Sebastian's cock.

"The fuck! I swear I will hit your fucking face Theo!" Sebastian pulled the smaller man roughly before slammed his body back to the wall.

"Alright-alright, jeez...Smythe. No need to be rude, I mean no harm here, as for your question, yes, Joseph had his part in this, but!" Theo said with a stern voice when he saw Sebastian was ready to murder his manager, "he only answered my question about where you are, I'm lonely Bas. You know how life can be so boring in there, and I just want to know where you are, so, Joey told me that you're in Ohio to finish your senior year, and I just thought why not, please Bas. I only want to have my free period too, and I just thought that there will be nothing wrong if I meet some familiar face in my new school right?"

"Bullshit!" Sebastian yelled, he was about to punch the man in the face, when...

"Oh hi there." Theo slid his gaze to the left and smiled.

"Bas!" Kurt shrieked, wide eyes as he watched his boyfriend in such position.

"Kurt." Sebastian turned his head to the side, let Theo go and moved away from his old friend.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously.

"Nothing, just a little chitchat with my old friend." Sebastian smiled, brushed his thumb over Kurt's cheek.

Theo smirked as he grazing his hands trough his wrinkled shirts, turned his head to see the most attractive young man which of course Sebastian's boyfriend, "Kurt Hummel, right?" Extending his hand for Kurt to shake.

"Um-yeah, I um- you are?" Kurt said his words, a little bit uncertain with the situation but not stopping him for took Theo's hand and gave the man a firm hand shake.

"Yes, I'm that Theodore O'Ryle, nice to meet you Kurt. I heard a lot about you from Joseph." Theo smiled charmly, smirk grew when he saw Sebastian go all protective by sliding closer to his boyfriend and wound his hand over Kurt's slender waist in possessive gesture.

"Um-yes, it's nice to meet you too, Theo."

"Good, I bet that we will be a good friends, now if you excuse me, I need to put my things into my room, and preparing all the stuffs for school tomorrow," with that Theo started to walking backward, gave Sebastian his last wink, "see you tomorrow Basti." Theo said his goodbye over his shoulder, leaving a very tense Sebastian and Kurt alone in the hallway.

"Now you can tell me what that's all about?!" Kurt turned his head and asked firmly. Sebastian sighed as he took Kurt's arms in his and said that there's nothing to worry about.

The following days went by fast. But, something has changed from Sebastian's behavior, and Kurt don't like that at all, the constant bitching Sebastian gave every time he finished his classes really has reached his limits, there's no more romantic gestures from his boyfriend because he seemed always in his standby mode, very tense and snapy every time Theo's around, and it's getting more worse in Wednesday noon.

"Attention gentlemen!" Wes yelled as he banged his precious gavel to the desk.

All the warbles suddenly turns to silent, try to avoid Wes's wrath, because it wouldn't be quite a smart decision if they facing an angry Wes with a gavel in his hand.

"Thank you, now I will try to inform you guys, we will have an audition today," Wes's voice was being cut when all the boys on the room burst into chaos at the news.

"Gentlemen...please!" They were quite once more time when Wes banged his gavel once more with full force at the table, "thank you! as I said earlier, this day we will start with some audition for the Warblers, " He continued.

"But we almost have the setlists for Sectional, this guy maybe can ruin our choreo-" Jeremy one of the junior members piped up.

"Yes well, mister, if you can hold that pretty little mouth of yours for just one more minutes, I guaranty that we CAN hear why we has decided this!" Wes's tone was firm as the Junior Warblers shuddered a little from the intense glares Wes sending at him.

"S-sorry." The poor boy whispered.

"Now, shall we continue, anymore unnecessary question before I finally can finish  
my words?" He asked. Continues when all his fellow warblers keep their mouth shut, "Okay then, as I said earlier. We, I mean, me, David and Thad has agreed to give this man a chance, because come on, we needed all great aspects from out school if we want to beat New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline, so therefore we will have this audition." He smile brightly.

Blaine raise his hand, "yes, Warbler Blaine?" Thad nod as he give Blaine permission to speak, of course if it was Blaine who want to asks they will granted a permission immediately, "may I ask who?" Blaine asked.

"This new man will be a great addition for our choir, even if his reputation is beyond good from another aspect, I believe that it will be our advantages, we have you, we have our countertenor, and we have celebrity aspect too, which is Sebastian," David added. Causing Blaine to scoffed when that name being mentioned.

"But we all know that more are merrier, and from what I know, my new friend here has unique voice, and he's famous too, so why not we give this man a chance, his reputation is beyond more smooth that _another celebrity _we all know, so without further ado," Thad explained, sarcasm clearly driving his voice, as he gave the new student a nod.

Theo smiled widely, another embodiment of perfection and beauty walking gracefully to the middle of the room, took his guitar on his hand and took his seat on the chair, mindlessly strums on his guitar, not really caring about the audiences, when he heard a soft thump. He looked up to see the newcomer sat on the couch in front of him, and smirked. And sure enough there he was, looking handsome as ever and just perfect, even with his mouth hanging slightly open in shock. Theo smirked at his shock expression and scanned the rest of the crowd.

"Hi guys, listen, I don't want to ruin anything. As you all know same with Sebastian here, I just wanna pass my senior year with new experience, and if joining this show choir will make me those great experience, and I do believe it will, so I just hope that you all will give me this chance." As he said this last bit, he met and held Sebastian's eyes for an instant. It was enough though, judging by the way he stiffened without taking his eyes off him.

He looked down at his guitar and started to play. After a brief intro, he started to sing.

"You're such a flirt, I know you hurt  
And so do I, I empathize  
I see you out, you never cared  
A conversation that we never shared"

"But it's so strange, it's something new  
Amazing feelings that I have for you  
I close my eyes when I'm alone  
Wonder what it'd be like to make you moan"

He glanced around the crowd gathered around him, gauging their reactions, well of course Kurt's shock reaction in particular for mere second before back to hold Sebastian's gaze.

"I wanna give you something better  
Than anything you've ever had  
A stronger and a faster lover  
The world, it disappears so fast"

"Sweet kiwi  
Your juices dripping down my chin  
So please, let me  
Don't stop it before it begins"

"So give it up, and don't pretend  
And spread your arms and legs across the bed  
And when you shake, you won't regret  
The things I whisper in your ear  
(What?) I said:"

"I wanna give you something better  
(You wanna give me something better)  
Than anything you've ever had  
(Than anything I've ever had)  
A stronger and a faster lover  
(A stronger and a faster lover)  
The world, it disappears so fast  
(It disappears so fast)"

"Sweet kiwi  
Your juices dripping down my chin  
So please, let me  
Don't stop it before it begins"

"I can't wait to take you home  
Fingers through your hair  
Kisses on your back  
Scratch me with your nails"

"Save me from myself  
Show me how to care  
Get everything out  
Dripping everywhere  
Lipstick smeared all over your face  
How much longer must we wait?  
Don't think that I can wait"

"Sweet kiwi  
Your juices dripping down my chin  
So please, let me  
Don't stop it before it begins (hey, yeh)"

"Sweet kiwi (wanna give you something better than this)  
Your juices dripping down my chin (hey, yeh)  
So please, let me (wanna give you something better than this)  
Don't stop it before it begins"

"Don't stop it before it begins  
Don't stop it before it begins  
Don't stop it before it begins  
Don't stop it before it begins"

The song finally ended as Theo still holding Sebastian's gaze, his hazel eyes never leave Sebastian's from the beginning of the song till it finished even for mere second, his eyes dark with unreadable glint, putting the guitar down the handsome man stands up from where he sat, a silence thick filled the room, whether his great performance or to the fact that his song choice has made all the Warblers just stared in shock, a few moment passed when suddenly Thad clears his throat before start clapping his hands, a moment later all the Warblers joining, beamed and start clapping their hands as the handsome model bent his a body a little to take a bow and smiles smugly.

"What in the hell?," Kurt muttered under his breath.

* * *

-ksksks-

"You really didn't know that news? nu-uh white boy, that was so a big no-no." Mercedes shook her head in her diva attitude and looked at her best friend sternly.

"Well I'm having heard about that gossips, but there's no statement from of both parties stating that the rumors are true." Kurt scoffed, annoyed, remembering the way Theo looked at his boyfriend really has made him uncomfortable, "the way he looked at Sebastian, I just can't describe what it is, is-"

"God sometimes I forgot how naïve you are Porcelain, it's lust, duh!" Santana roll her eyes before stared at her friend incredulously.

"What?"

"What kind of person who sing an inappropriate song about sex while looking at another boyfriend's man straight in the eyes the whole time." Rachel asked, annoyed.

Rolling his eyes Kurt mumbled "New Direction girls." Receiving an intense glare from Rachel.

"What?"

"Anyway, you need to take an action, boo. That man ain't nothing but an asshole. I don't like him." Mercedes pipped in. Grabbed some muffin on the table as they all have their ASAP meeting at the Lima Bean that afternoon.

"Yes I think you're right, he's an asshole, and I don't like it either." Kurt nodded, pouted at the image of Theo's face.

"But I thought that every gay guys likes assholes." Brittany said innocently, causing all her friends almost choked by their coffees.

Of course Kurt having heard from Sebastian about his one of his special ex- fuck buddy once, but never once Sebastian give him some name, and right at this moment he finally can put the puzzle pieces together, and in that moment he knew that apparently the person is nothing but the Armani golden boy Theodore O'Ryle itself, that he was the only one who has successfully passed Sebastian's high one night stand standard by having his 'relationship' with Sebastian for over six months. Sebastian always said that there's nothing to worry about his past, because whatever it is, the 'term and conditions' of said relationship has ended, long before he met him.

Sure, of course there's nothing to worry about, right? not when some 'as the tabloids' said one of the most sexiest models from Milan which happen to be ex-lover for his boyfriend once, suddenly have a huge interest to go schooling in some private school in small town in Ohio than in Italy?

If you're a normal person then you would know that there's something wrong with that, because the only rational reasons is either he's crazy or he really got motivated by Sebastian nobel behavior to continue schooling.

Um- Nope! That would be absurd.

That is why in the next day (from a very heart to heart advice from Santana), Kurt finally had the time to contemplating his moves, "What's your angle here?" Kurt asked, slid into the seat in front of Theo, placing his tray down on the table.

"I beg you pardon?"

"Don't act like a dumb, because not every famous models in the world got inspired by Sebastian's behavior to just flew from Milan to Ohio for school."

"Ah, but anyway, where is he."

"Lacrosse practice."

"Uh, I bet that he's so sexy with his uniform and with all the sweat roll down his chest, yummy." Theo smirked as he took a sip from his juice.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"I've noticed the way you looked at my boyfriend, and I don't like it." Kurt said his words trough a greeted teeth.

"Let me tell you something, Kurt. I like you, you're kind a person that I myself will approve to have a relationship with Sebastian Smythe. Because let see, you are beautiful enough to compare with other models, and have this outstanding personality," chuckled when he saw questioning gaze Kurt sent him, "Thad and I were roommate, we talked a lot, so a little bit much I know who you are," his expression suddenly changed into serious, leaned forward on the table he then whispered, "but let me tell you something, you're not the only one who adored your boyfriend, there's a lot of guys out there who'll lying naked in a heartbeat for him, but there's nothing to compare with me."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, I just want to spend my final year in here, with Sebastian well, maybe if I'm lucky you will join us to have threesome and experiencing the best orgasm in your life, before we got back to Milan and move on, back to the reality where we, people like Sebastian and me should be. We belong in the top of the world, Kurt. We're not supposed to be here, Sebastian not supposed to be here, stuck with a small town guy like you. He supposed to be with me. A person who have same quality as him. So truthfully I will make that happen. Is just a matter of time till he realize that."

* * *

-ksksks-

It was a Saturday and after Warbler practice that the boys spent the day in their common room, nobody goes to their home because of the snow. All the boys has their spots and sprawled all over the room, Jeff sat in the floor, eyes glued to the comics book he read. Wes with his iPod and another activities to just hanging out and relaxing.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Theo whispered, plopped himself down to the free space next to Kurt.

"He is." Kurt agreed as they watching Sebastian sat cross legged in front of the big TV playing some game with Nick by his side, eyes glued to the screen and seemed nothing can make him leave his holy mission to save the world by shooting the bad guys.

Leaning down Theo whispered, "You know, for over six months I'm the only guy that can make him falls apart from just a couple of touches." Smirked devilishly when he heard a sharp intake from the smaller man next to him.

"Cut the crap O'Ryle, what do you want?" Kurt snapped, although doesn't raising his voice.

Shrugged, Theo continues, "nothing, just my kind of way to say that you don't have a chance Kurt, he was a man with a very high maintenance, although he would never admit that, he was used to people serving him even before he asked, people gave their best to please him, all his life he accustomed to people being thrown at his feet, Kurt. So just so you know, once he realized that he needed to make some unnecessary effort to have his pleasure upon you, one little virgin candy, he will be gone in seconds. Sooner or later he will realize that there's no one can pleasures him like I did, the way he always moaned against my touch," Smirk grew wider when he saw Kurt clenched his jaw. "In just few minutes, with a couple of touches and a few words, he will always leave what he was doing in that moment to just come to me, a massive incredible cock will be summoned, and he will just bend me over to just fucked me all night long. You must learn how to do that Kurt...or-"

_"You can let him do that Lady Lips, if you want to keep your man, you needed to step up your games, no matter how difficult all it seems, but I think you're one step ahead than him." Santana said firmly, all their friend has gone to catch some sale at their usual boutique store in another part of the mall._

_"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as he walks with his friend, hands tangled against each other tightly._

_"Really Hummel. He's your boyfriend for God's sake, whatever that guy told you before I bet it was nothing to compare to what you guys have, I mean come on Hummel, that guy took his break over his jobs, flew from Milan just to met you, spent thousands of dollar to spoils you,-"_

_"Wait, how do you know about that?"_

_Santana shrugged, "it doesn't matter, what matter is, as I said far before this kind of shit happened, remember? The time when I told you to always see things in different way from now on, always have to assume that you've got competition. And now you had one, you must know everything about him, and contemplate every moves to beat the hell out of him, well except if you want to give that smokin piece of ass to that twink."_

_"Hell no."_

_"I thought so, so you can't just sit over that situation and waiting for something to happens, make your moves, be the leader in the game he plays, improvisation is important and needed, I will send you an email about anything you need about that Ken doll tonight, so you can write all the lists you can take to block his way. And if we have too I will stalk that man, to know everything about where and with whom he hanging out in daily basis."_

_"Damn, coach Sylvester really has brainwashed you guys into her Barbie squad of doom isn't she? Really, it's kinda creepy, but not surprised me at all. But, seriously, why you so caught up with my relationship with Sebastian, not that I appreciate all of that, but I'm just curious."_

_"I'm not always a bitch you know, I can see when a guy falling in love, and I knew that Sebastian loves you to death, you can't have another gay better than him, you perfect for each other, I personally wouldn't let anything happens to you guys be-" Santana rumbled, eyes wide full of adoresness._

_"Riiiiight, that and to the fact he has sent you a Hermes bag isn't it?"_

_"That one too."_

"CoD." Kurt cut his words.

"I beg you pardon."

"I said, if you know him so well, then you should know that nothing can make him leave that game?"

"Unless you lying naked in front of the T.V, then nothing else can."

"...six words,"

"What's that?"

"Only with six words I will make him fall apart,"

"Six w-, Really?"

"Yes." Kurt answer firmly.

"I'll admit that you have a balls, Hummel. Fine, do that less in five minutes then I will let you have that duet with your said boyfriend?"

"What?"

"_Please_, without that stupid audition we already knew that you will be paired with that dapper boy, and I will have my chance to be Sebastian's duet partner."

"The hell? And you can change that?"

"This is Theodore O'Ryle you're talking about Mr. Hummel."

"Okay, does every super models act like that? Should they become some role model or-or inspiration for young teenager or whatever?"

"Ask your boyfriend, he's a Yoda for this kind of attitude. And no, that's Miss Universe's job. But if you lose, you will accept the duet with that charming Hobbit, and tell your boyfriend to not sulk up when he has to be my duet partner?"

Gulped heard Kurt closed his eyes, "so?" Theo asked, a devilish smirk plastered on his face.

"Deal."

"Oh and Kurt,"

"What?!"

"Do it without any single touch."

"_What_?!" Kurt turned his head to looked at the man seated beside him.

"Are you afraid darling?" Theo asked with mocking tone.

"I know my boyfriend, and I will shut your big mouth up."

"Prove it then."

With that Kurt tore his gaze from the handsome man, run his eyes to his surrounding before landed to a busy David with his homework, "David?" Kurt started, causing the older male glanced from his papers.

"Huh?" David asked back for an answer.

"Give me some paper and pen." Kurt asked again, smiled and nodded in appreciate when David has tore his note book and gave him his spare pen.

"Thanks, David."

"No problem man," David said with warm smile, thrusting the items to Kurt's extended arm.

Kurt took the items, holding it tight for a moment, seemed to contemplating his mind before gave himself one single determination nod, took his pen on his hand before starts to write something in those blank page, Theo watched silently, a little smile tugging on his face, amused with the whole scene, patiently waiting for what to come.

Just not a few moment later, Kurt put his pen down, folding the paper neatly, traces his fingers around the surface before stole one last glance at Theo's direction, smile grew wider the older man arced his eyebrow.

Nodded, Kurt held the paper on his finger before patting Jeff's shoulder, another pat before finally Jeff turns his head to looked at him in questioning gaze, "give this to Sebastian." Kurt whispered as he thrust the note to Jeff's arms.

"What is it?" Jeff eyeing the note suspiciously, before wide grin plastered on his handsome face, "may I see it?"

Rolled his eyes, "no!" Kurt sighed, "just give to him quietly."

Jeff squinted his eyes for a moment, held the paper tightly before then roll his eyes when he saw Kurt and now, Theo's bitch glares has been directed at him, "fine! Jeez...secret note, I got it." Jeff sighed before leaned his upper body forward, patted Sebastian in the shoulder and whispered, "dude. From your boyfriend,"

"Huh? 'Kay." Sebastian said calmly, nods his head although he didn't make any attempt to take the note, eyes still glued to the screen.

"From the look on his face, pause that stupid game to look at the note or something bad will happen to you man."

"What?" Sebastian snapped, being annoyed that someone disturbing his game, although now he pushed the pause button on the console and took the note, earning some protest from Nick on his left side, unfolded the note Sebastian then took one single glance to the little paper reluctantly, read the letter for one second before back to the game in auto-pilot gesture, un-paused his game in attempt to continue his game before something began to sink into his brain, eyes wide with surprise and disbelief, he then snapped his head to the side abruptly to read those neat hand writing one more time. Head snapped up as those green eyes searching glaszed ones, for just mere second before their eyes locked, staring with unreadable glint as he looked at his boyfriend biting his lower lip, staring back at him trough his long lashes.

"Holy shit." Sebastian whispered.

"Man! Just got yourself being shot on the head." Nick shouted as Sebastian's character fell into the ground.

"Indeed." Sebastian said calmly, threw his console carelessly before stood up from where he sat before started to walk in Kurt's direction, a slight line can be seen on his sweatpants as the bugle began to formed.

Smiled triumphantly Kurt tore his gaze from his boyfriend to his side, arced his eyebrow in victory as he took Sebastian's extended hand in his, stood up from where he sat he took the paper from Sebastian's hand before thrusting the paper into Theo's amused face.

"Pick a good song Theo, because our duet will be a killer one." Kurt smirked devilishly before let himself being led by his boyfriend, swaying his hips as he leaving the room.

"What's that all about?" Blaine suddenly asked, plopped himself down next to the older man.

"Growing up." Theo said simply.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked again, confused.

"That our baby penguin is not a baby anymore." Theo mumbled with a slight chuckle, stood up from the couch, took one step before turned his body to the lead singer, "oh and Blaine?"

"What is it?"

"You have yourself a new duet partner, take this as an honor to be perform with some celebrity like me, find a good song because we will need one hell of talents to beat that couple." With that Theo left the room, leaving a very confused Blaine alone in the couch.

Closed the main room door behind his back, the handsome model reached his pocket, took the little paper out Kurt gave him, his eyes scanned the neat hand writing intensely before a smirk began to formed on his handsome face.

* * *

_Horny! Your cock. My Ass. Now._

* * *

"Impressive, Hummel. Impressive."

* * *

**AN:** damn, it's been too long since the last time I write something for this story, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, as usual reviews never fails to make me smile...

Once again, thank you for your support, it's means a lot for me! You guys is pure awesomeness, lots of love for you my reader friends...xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** as usual so sorry for the mistakes, I will re-post again when my beta's finished, and I've gone back to the previous chapter to correct my mistakes although I'm sure that it's far from perfect, but I will try to catch the mistake as good as I can until she returned with the beta-ed version, so never feel tired to say thank you for your patience and all of your support okay, that means a lot for me.

Hey, **nabila-nobody**! This chapter is for you my crazy awesome friend...love you sweetheart!

**Please read the warning because this chapter may cause some trigger!**

**Warning: full of angst, self harm, bulimia. (I put in (*) sign so you may pass that part if you can't read that issue)**

Disclaimer: if I own Glee, I'll bet that Chris and Grant will run the moment they read their scripts.

* * *

-Chapter 12-

The middle aged man scratched his frowning head lightly before then loosen his tie a little from the collar of his shirt, he sighed as he can't hold anymore longer his _'just shoot me in the head already' _kind of bored face as his wife gave him her sympathetic '_be strong it will be over soon'_ look from his left side, her charming persona; which of course included mastering the art of '_always knew_' when to nod in all the right places, her warm smile perfectly in place and never faltered even for just one second, her perfectly senator's wife role (Burt pretty quite sure that that's the only restraint to kept her from rolling her eyes at the insipid society wife) enchanting those who passed them and turned so friendly by greeting them with wide faked smile before then start an idle chitchat about politics, family treasure and ended by telling them about how their holiday trip when visiting Africa just so they can see baboons (a.k.a their '_ancestor_' Burt added in his mind) right in the front of their faces and such...uh-huh, splendid alright. And Burt Hummel never felt so lucky to have Carole as his wife in his entire life that night.

The ballroom was rather loud in Senator John W. Huges III's house -or you should call it a mansion- one of Burt's new friends in this politics world at Washington DC, the light from the expensive chandelier gently bathing the party guests in a soft beautiful glowing light, with politicians gathered into small groups chatting and enjoying their finger foods or just sipping their champagnes in a very well almost robotic mannered behaviors. It's been awhile since he knew this...another side of life, hell, it's has been his decision to dive in politics world in the first place, but no matter how hard he tries nor how many times he had been in this similar situation before, he always felt stick out like a sore thumb, Armani or whatever Kurt had picked out for him to wear, a very unnecessary of thousands dollars suits he was wearing tonight, he always or maybe would never feel quite fit in. He never can cover his inner self as an ordinary mechanic from small town in Ohio.

"Tell me again, Carole. How privileged I am to be here rather than sit on my comfy couch at home and watch some football game…because I keep forgetting."

Carole sighed and turned, her brown eyes gazing warmly at her grumpy, loving husband. "Oh honey, you know how important this is, beside it's only happen once in awhile. So can't you at least pretend you're enjoying yourself?" Carole reasoned with apologetic smile, although deep down Burt knew that she was thinking of the same thing.

He sighed again for like the hundredth times that night, turned his body and walked to the table to pick some food, "well, at least here I can eat this..." Burt narrowed his eyes while checking the food, "whatever the hell is this, without Kurt gave me those psychotic glares," Burt shrugged tiredly, grumbled under his breath as he picked one of those fancy cocktail finger foods before popping the piece into his mouth.

Chewed slowly, at least he's trying to enjoy the food before suddenly, "Burt? Senator Burt Hummel?" Someone asked from behind his back, Burt took a very deep breath to calm his nerves before turned his head to the source then he saw a familiar man with wide eyes in front of him.

"Burt. Never thought that we might see each other here." The other man said as he approached, a small smile gracing his lips as he shook Burt's hand.

Burt returned the gesture. "Alexander Anderson, I can say the same thing, how are you?" He smiled, a genuine smile this time.

"Good...good, I'm sorry that we didn't have any chance to meet before, but it's so glad to see a familiar face in here though, because one more minute in this _'warm party_'" the man roll his eyes as sarcasm clearly dripping from his tone, "I may lose my mind and turned ballistic." He continued when Burt grunted in agreement.

"You tell me about it, so what are you doing in here?"

"Yes well, John is one of my clients, I'm the one who cleaned up some of his mess in the past few years."

"I see. Oh hey, about the case, I haven't had a chance to say th-"

"Nah, don't you dare to worry that case, consider it it's all done, that scumbs will be in jail for a long time," shook his head when he saw Burt wants to argue, "no! Don't say anything, our sons is best friends, so let just say that we got each other backs alright, no need to thank me, it's my pleasure, beside as I've already told you, that I'm one of your biggest fans, so...just buy me a drink and we can say that we're even." Alex stared the Senator firmly to emphasize his words, smiled when he saw Burt rolling his eyes before nodded his head in defeat.

"Fine, we have a deal." Burt said in a fake annoyance and patted the other man on the shoulder.

"Hey Alex, there you are, I've been searching you around, one more minute in this party I'm going to start questioning my sanity and go homicidal, I mean jeez, do we live in zombie land or what? Because I don't even understand half of the conversations." The call comes from about halfway down the room and pulls their attention easily enough, when he sees a very attractive forty -something year old man with a bright sea green eyes walking up with a relieved smile, dressed in black expensive suit as his black shiny leather shoes clacking on the floor in every step.

Alex chuckled as he grabbed another flute of champagne from a passing tray before handing the glass to his friend, "here drink this, maybe it will loosen your nerves a little bit."

"I'll need a whole bottle of this thing if you want to ease my nerves, " the man grunted before gulped the golden colored liquid down swiftly.

"Oh hey, let me introduce you with someone." Alex said, turned his head to another side, "a very great man, someone who has a very strong visions that can really change the world, he's my idol but also my friend from Ohio, Senator Burt Hummel."

"Now that would be exaggerating." Burt added.

"Oh my, Burt Hummel? I'd heard a lot about you from Alex and from the news, about this brave man who fight under the flag about equality and equity, a man who always in the front row when ignorance, discrimination, bullying and violence involved. It such a honor Mr. Hummel, my name Damien Smythe."

Burt only gaped, "really? I didn't realize that it would sound very heroic when someone said that aloud," they chuckled, "nah, it's nothing like that really. I only stood up for something I believe, most importantly my family. And it's not Mr. Hummel, call me Burt. But wait, Smythe? I'm sorry, but do you have any kind of relation with Sebastian Smythe? If you don't mind I'm asking you the question of course."

"What? How do you know Sebastian?" The handsome middle aged man questioned back, "of course I don't mind, he's my son. Wait, he doesn't make any problem for you right?"

"Oh wow. What a small world. No, quite the contrary I wanted to thank you then, your son is one of the most bravest kid I ever met, he saved my son from some robbery." Burt explained, eyes softened at the memory. And in another hand made Alex threw his eyes to heaven and shook his head lightly in annoyance.

Damien's eyes widened, slightly taken aback with the explanation, "wow, Sebastian? _Robbery_, really? In Italy?" The other man asked again incredulously.

"What? No. In Ohio." Burt tilted his head to the side.

"What's Sebastian doing in Ohio?"

"School," Burt said as it was the most obvious answer, "Sebastian, my son Kurt and Alex's son Blaine went to the same school," Burt said again, continued when he saw Damien's questioning gaze, "it's a private school named Dalton. Don't you know that?" Burt frowned.

Damien took a very deep breath, there's a moment when he seemed contemplating his next words, "I haven't had a chance to call him lately," the old handsome man explained softly.

Burt hummed, "Well you should. I must tell you that you must be proud to have a son like that. He was a brave and kind young man. My son is very lucky to have him by his side."

And if you say that Burt's words has gained his full attention that would be understatement, "I beg your pardon?" Damien asked, unreadable glint flashing in his darkened green eyes.

"Yes, as long as I know, they kinda dating at this moment." Burt smiled, but his smile faltered when he suddenly remembered the sad and the anger in Sebastian's face when the doctor asked about his parents that time at the hospital.

"Oh crap, me and my big mouth." Burt thought bitterly to himself, gave a mental facepalm to himself before patting Alex's back lightly when his lawyer friend coughing after nearly choked on his champagne, "whoa, are you okay there, Alex?" Burt asked with concern coloring his tone, turned his head to another man after Alex nodded to confirm that he's okay, he continued, "Um- I'm sorry." Burt started, "I mean, um- I must be wrong, just don't take any of my words seriously." Burt said again, alerted by Damien's blank expression.

"What? Of course not. If they are, it such an honor for me." Damien recovered quickly, he chuckled before gave the senator his charming smile.

"Um- I'm sorry to ask this, but- You don't have any objection to the fact that-" Burt hesitated.

"What? No! Of course not. I know to the fact that he play for another team. Don't worry, I don't have any problem with sexuality, equality, gender or anything around that matter if that's what you worry about, I've been best friends with Alex here since college and we both had a gay sons," Damien explained softly, made Burt lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I just didn't expect that he will fly from Italy to Ohio and attend some school for his final year to end up by dating a senator's son."

"Well, that is good, right?" Burt asked again, carefully.

"Of course. Like I said, it's such an honor Burt." Damien nodded, "...of course..." He whispered.

* * *

-ksksks-

"Guess who I just got off the phone with?" Joseph said cautionly, Sebastian shrugged in annoyance, toying his tie between his finger, a very extremely annoyed face can be seen as he almost turned ballistic and bat shit his manager with his Lacrosse stick the moment he saw that man parked his car in Dalton parking lot that afternoon.

"Like I fucking care." Sebastian grunted.

Joey threw his hands to the air, "Oh come on, Seb. I've said that I'm sorry okay? I just told Theo that you spend your break in Ohio, I really don't know if he would have a guts to fly from Italy to see you." Joe pleaded.

The handsome model glared, "Shut the fuck up Joe, your apologies is full of _bullshit_. You've said that words so often that I'll bet if you know how to process them properly, maybe now you've become a multi millionaire and known as the king of _manure_."

"Jeez...thank Seb, now I know what to do in my retirement," Joe rolled his eyes, although he made a mental note that he should talk to Theo for telling Sebastian about that matter.

"Now, cut the crap and get the hell out from sight, because I don't give a fuck in the slightest of what you're gonna say to me, I have something better to do than this." Sebastian said coyly as he stood up from where he sat.

"Aw man, I came here for you. Like I've said before that I got a phone call, it's Helene. She told me that they have this exclusive project in the end of the month and-" Joe stated excitedly. Sebastian yawned. He was too tired and upset to care. "And guess who they wants to become their model?".

"I dunno...Paris Hilton, Lindsay Lohan? You pick one." Sebastian said coyly, and Joseph groaned.

"Seriously Seb, stop that bitchy attitude and listen to me, this is a great opportunity. Think about it. You have signed the contract, but they all willing to wait when you said that you wanted to have a break, but this was an exception, it's only a couple of days of photo shoot with a great deal. Listen Seb, you should accept this proposition or they will give this project to second candidate or worse they will terminate your contract, and it will be a great loss for us."

Sebastian let a disbelief chuckle out. "The last time you came to me for some shit, all ended up by someone grabbing my boyfriend's ass, and _bitchy_? Come here, I'll give you bitchy when my fist kiss your face Joey! And Us? _Us_!" He glared at his manager and threw his eyes to heaven, venom almost visibly dripping from his tongue as he spat the final word. "_No_."

"Ah but you've forgotten to the fact that you've made someone's jaw slacked. Now Sebastian, come o-"

"I said, no." Eyes narrowed, Sebastian Smythe crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly and trained his eyes on his manager.

"You know that if you decline this offer that there's possibility that it will end up by them terminating your contract, right? And you know what it would cost to your career, just this once Seb, like what you've done that time in New York, do the photo shoot and you can continue your break, you'll be happy and they gonna be happy, come on Seb, Armani is nothing but extremely nice to you, all these years all they do is spoiling you as their golden boy."

Sebastian's face was hard, lips pursed into a thin line, before clucked his tongue morosely. "I can't, we have Sectionals."

Joseph sighed, exasperated. "Shit, I will not try to argue with that school thingy with you, but at least you can come with me to the meeting and explain to them, maybe they will change the schedule after your Sectionals?." He said carefully, he has learned now that one wrong word to Sebastian at this point can make him ended up in the hospital or to lost his job.

"I'm not that special till they gonna be agree to change their schedule Joseph," Sebastian muttered drily, thinking back to the years when the first time Armani has found him, to be the first one to believe that 'the young innocent boy' will be something in modeling world someday. He lowered his gaze to meet Joseph's, green-golden irises burning with sort of contemplation, "I will think about it."

Joseph rapped his fingers against the wooden table a couple of times before speaking. "Good, thinking is good," he mused calmly, leaning back against his chair and watching as Sebastian hummed thinly under his breath.

"are we done here?"

"Yeah, just-" Joey sighed again, running his hand trough his hair, "just think about it yeah? Come with me and go to talk with them, if they don't want to change their schedule then it's up to you, deal?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now fuck off."

* * *

-ksksks-

The following day after that meeting with his annoying as fuck manager went fast as the Warblers now is in full Power Rangers battle mode 'as Jeff called it' under Wes a.k.a General psycho's strict instruction. All of this happened because Warbler -suck up Wes's ass- Arthur gave Wes all the information about Vocal Adrenaline's hard core training, damn that kid he needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut. So now, the lead of the council thought that the Warblers need to improve their rehearsal time because (again in Wes's opinion) their lack of discipline and to the fact that they need to be prepared in any condition to beat all the choir groups at Sectionals. And thanks to that little ass now they can see Wes walking around with his precious gavel spreading his threatening gaze when he spotted his fellow Warblers were resting in the cafeteria rather than in the rehearsal room .

While all the Warblers only think that their council leader _really_ need to get laid...no exaggerating.

So between those brutal rehearsals, Kurt's constant sweet persuasions a.k.a '_do what I say or go jerk off because you'll not getting any' _kind of persuasions for Sebastian to finally agree to sit nicely all fucking day long in front of stack of papers and bugged his eyes out trough his iPod to sorting out all the songs selection plus to listen his boyfriend's ranting voice about must beat Theo's ass in that duet audition has really made the handsome model frazzle like shit.

He was tired like hell, and when he thought that he wouldn't get any worse, Sebastian walked into the large building in Saturday morning, trailing behind Joseph. At least in that moment, he thought that he can have a little bit time to breathe, Kurt has agreed to let him fly with Joey while he planned to go home over that weekend.

The cold from the weather made the taller male shivered, he cursed as he looked at his surrounding, he was so familiar with this situation. Outside the building continues to hum with life, constant traffic, busses, bikes and cars, all the crowds, the tourists and the business men and women mingled into one massive storm of humans, the everyday people rushing...late for work, late for appointment, meeting, late for everything else. Hell they always late and always rushing for something he really didn't know what the truly reason are, all he know is that all the people seemed constantly stressed here. He stops his steps and took a deep breath, he'd been in the building couple of times before, but the structure seemed so cold and terrifying at this moment. Before entering Sebastian took a brief moment to take in the building. He smiled at the rich tints of the huge golden colored letters in front of the building to the elegant hues of the walls and the exquisite décor inside the building, it will be extremely intimidating when you don't know who you are and don't know what your capable of to have a nerve to enter that famous office, well, that what he felt when the first time he entered Armani corporate office in New York.

The model caught sight of his reflection in the huge glass window from outside the building, he pursed his lips at the sight in front of him. He smiled at the '_humanness_' look of himself, long ago slender wasn't even the accurate word that could describe him, he looked like all the most anorexic models, that slender word would imply if he had some meat on him. But now he looks more...well built, no more had gaunt cheeks, he was more...healthier and the most of all he looks more happier, Sebastian rested a hand on his jaw down to his stomach before he heard Joey clear his throat loudly.

"You can be more narcissistic later, Seb. I'll give you a suite with full length mirror all over your bedroom. But now, let's go they all waiting."

"Make that a penthouse, and then you can jump from there, alright?" The model scoffed and shook his head before followed.

He made his way towards the office main entrance lazily, inside the building the young model smiled awkwardly when he caught the looks all the people gave him along with the whisperings. He followed his manager to one of the offices where his sponsors and the heads of the agency wanted to talk to him.

Idle business chitchat came to an instant halt the moment he stepped into the room, people always thought that he was a confident man, but what people don't know is that there's a time when he felt so small under all the eyes being directed on him. He sat at an empty chair beside Joey, and looked around the table.

"Sebastian Smythe it's nice to have you back darling." A warm voice stated suddenly.

"Thank you." Sebastian smiled a little.

"So let we get this started, we don't want to hold you any longer because we know how busy you are," the woman said again, showing him her wide bright toothy smile.

Sebastian nodded. "Sure."

"So, we assumed that you know about the event from your agent?"

"More or less."

"So, would you consider to take a part in that event?"

"I don't know."

Most of the people frowned, "we all know that you're in the middle of your break, but we wanted or more precisely needed you to do this, this is for our special male category for New years edition, you will appear for about seventy percent of all pages in the magazine," Helene spoke from the end of the table.

"If I refuse?"

"We will give this to our second option," someone else spoke, a male this time. Sebastian could see him from the other end of the table, slender thirty-something with a black suit. "We were going to offer you another events Mr. Smythe, but if you keep refusing, I'm afraid that we need to revise our contract." Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Revise? Are you gonna fire me?" Sebastian asked, a little taken aback with the explanation, half of the room shook their heads.

"No, actually it's not. Your contract will not be terminated, but we can draw most of your special privileges. We won't have fired you, but we will give most of the next events to other candidates." Sebastian sighed. He just didn't know what to say. "We've already had a number of offers from next events in the future, but we can't wait till your break finished, we truly understand if you needed some time, but we can't wait till school years ended, you must understand that life goes on Sebastian, events rolls even without you, younger faces comes, and we needed you to keep on track."

"I-" Sebastian sighed again, suddenly felt more tired than ever, "...I understand."

"We really don't want to push you into anything, but we spent a lot of our investment in you Sebastian, just because we believe in you, you are our star, we will always put you first in our top list, but these days it seems a little bit difficult for us to do that if we can't put your face in a cover of the magazines or showing your body on the runway."

There's a long silence in that room, "I know, I understand. But before we talk about the event, can I ask you guys something,"

"Of course," the answer came immediately.

"I have one event in my school, and it's very important for us, I think that I'll agree to do that photo shoot and the runway if the time doesn't intersect with the Sectional schedule."

Helene nodded, "I will arrange that, the photo shoot can take time before the event, Sectionals?," continued when she saw Sebastian nodded, "and basically the runway will take time after New Year, so I think that we can do it, so are you agree Sebastian?"

"Can I have a time to think about this."

Someone hummed, "I think we can do that, but please Sebastian, try to understand that this is important for us as much as for you, we will give you a whole week to think, is that enough? Because if you agree, we need to reschedule our photo shoot immediately, so I hope that I will hear something good from you at the end of this week?"

"Yeah, no problem." They all seemed relief by Sebastian answers.

Someone cleared their throat, "I'm sorry Sebastian, if I may," a woman, he couldn't identify by name started, an apologetic smile on her face that he just didn't like.

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?" He asked, frowning deeply.

The pretty girl smiled, "Lyane Simons." She stated. "I represent Armani New York," Sebastian frowned. "I'm new, so you've never seen me rolling around here, but it such a honor to finally see you in person, " Sebastian shrugged, "as I want to say, now that the case has been solved, maybe we could get onto another case now?"

"What case?"

Lyane bit her lower lip, "shall we get to the weigh in?"

This was the part Sebastian hated the most as a model. All sponsors and personnel stayed present just to watch he stripped down to his underwear and made his way to the daunting scales.

"Please." Lyane said warmly as she pointed the scales.

Sebastian sighed before then he stood on them. Sebastian closed his eyes as there was a moment to allow the scale to adjust his actual weight before then settle, and Lyane smiled, leaned forward and took his weight on her chart.

"You really have your break huh?" She chuckled. Sebastian turned his head to looked at her.

"That's good right, still in the below?" He smiled as he stepped down the scale.

"I'm afraid no." Lyane grimaced, The man with the black suits asked, "what's wrong?"

"He's in his maximum weight now." Lyane started.

"What?" There was a massive gasps in the room.

"That will be no problem right? Sebastian still can do the photo shoot and that runway?" Joey asked, an alerted expression can be seen.

The man in the black suits sighed, "I'm afraid that would be a problem…as we all know that Armani is against all the models who're under the minimum weight, but that does not mean that we approve this kind of situation either, and you also under strict contract to always stay under certain weight Sebastian, so-" the man sighed, "let see, lose six pounds by the show?" He then stated. Both Sebastian and Joey raised their eyebrows.

"What?"

"Listen here, Sebastian. Loose minimum five pounds by the photo shoot and runway show, my advice is to get exercise so much more often but still eat properly and get sufficient sleep. You need to take better care of yourself."

"Or?"

"Or we will give this opportunity to our second candidate. But most important thing is that you can lose all the opportunities if you continue this new life style?"

"You mean to be more healthier?"

"Now Sebastian, you know that's not what we meant, modeling world is hard, we only wanted to help, if you continue this kind of behavior we afraid that it will end up by someone terminate your contract, we have our hope in you Sebastian, so please, lose some weight okay kid, and give us some good news." Sebastian took his clothes as they all left the room.

"You need to-" Joe started.

Sebastian held one of his fingers up, as his another hand pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just-, shut the fuck up Joe."

Joe nodded, he knew how to keep his mouth shut at that moment, because he's smart enough to know how to keep that scale in it's place rather than on his head.

* * *

-ksksks-

Sebastian sighed deeply the moment he arrived at his dorm, he refused to stay anymore longer in New York and took the flights with the closest flight time he can find. It was almost morning when he finally can put his head on his pillow, hug another pillow that smelled like his boyfriend, damn he missed his boyfriend bad, he can't wait till Monday to meet him and make the slender male a whimper mess and beg for him to just fucks into him.

With one day long to sleep on bed. Yeah, it will be a piece of cake, he think that he can survive Sunday.

Seems just a minute ago when he managed to close his eyes when his alarm clock rang, ripping him from his slumber. Sebastian then lifted the pillow from his head and smacks the alarm clock, then let his head fall again and it appeared that he was instantly asleep again. But he think that the damn thing has infected by Wes's euphoria because suddenly that evil thing let a very annoying sound for Sebastian's ear again, smacked the clock from his bedside table a couple of times and not satisfied till finally he swatted the black thing device till he heard some crashed sound when the alarm hit the floor.

He groaned when now he felt that he need to take a pee and cursed loudly when he managed to drag himself out of the comfort of his bed to the bathroom, Sebastian groaned, relief. He washed his hand and groaned when he realize that he need to drag his body back to his bed. Walked slowly the handsome man stops his steps when the corner of his eyes caught a tall figure standing across the room.

He stood in silence before turned his body completely to look at the mirror, all the sleepy feeling drained helplessly out of him. His tired green eyes stared back at him, looking dulled, dark circles beneath them. But in another hand standing in the front of full length mirror, he realized that he looked good as ever that morning. Half naked with (what people has told him in so many occasions) an embodiment of perfection, lowered his eyes to studying his trim waist, he frowned, narrowing his eyes. Reaching slender fingers to his middle, he pinched the warm flesh that surrounded his belly. Frowned, he bit his bottom lip.

There was a reason the famous model had only one mirror located in his dorm which was stowed away in his main bathroom; that Sebastian was afraid of his own reflection. Afraid that what he will see will never be enough for him, afraid that it will trigger him to do something he will regret for the rest of his life again, be a helpless doll; who felt like some meaningless sack of skin and bones who wanted to pleases all the stylists and also the media who have interfered all the 'no more anorexic model campaign' because they will always want models that are incredibly thin.

His right hand stroked the skin of his bare stomach. He smiled when he could no longer feel anymore all the bumps from his ribs that used to cover his torso when he was young, a first time when the young Sebastian knew about the other side of his glamorous life as a model. He's a golden boy for fucking sake, and to the fact that he had gained six pounds since his last weigh in apparently not in the slightest has made any of his sponsors impressed. That and to another fact that he had been under a strict contract with the modeling agency to stay under a certain weight, which he was successfully passing. Yeay, him.

Sebastian sighed as the flat of his palm spread along his belly. He wanted so much to gain some weight before. Now in here he had all the things, he feel more free, more alive, in a place that he can have some fun by just eating a pizza and or another junk food every time he wants with his boyfriend and all his crazy friends, for the first time in life he can act like an actual teenager, fresh faced and happy.

Does his bright career is worth to be exchanged with the simple life he has now?

The young model felt so tired and shut his eyes. He was keen to back into sleep again when he suddenly heard a rapid knocks on his door, Sebastian groaned as he dragged his feet past his bed to get to the door, "it's better be important or whomever you are will have my footprint across your face." Sebastian shouted as he opened the door in annoyance.

"What in the name of God, Wes. It's Sunday morning for fucking sake!" Sebastian shook his head as he saw the one Wes Montgomery standing in his doorway with similar annoyed expression.

"I'm not come here to bug you about rehearsal Smythe. I'm here as a Perfect, to show this man your room, now if you'll excuse me." Wes grunted as he took a steep back to let another man behind his back to take a step forward.

Eyes bugged out, as his sleepy state instantly disappeared, "Dad? What are you doing in here?"

"To see you of course." Damien started. "Alex invited me, so why not."

And Sebastian's heart warming to hear the answers, but as Sebastian was about to give the elder Smythe a smile, Damien continued, "What's your angle here Sebastian?" The older man grunted, took a couple steps forward when he saw his son only stood in the doorway, paralyzed.

"What do you mean?" After a moment of silence he finally managed to gained his composure and turned his body just to saw another reflection of him in a couple more years in the future standing in front of him.

Damien sighed, "I saw that kid you screwed around back then in the Italy in my way here, is this some dastardly scheme you've set up with that kid, some bet or something?

"What in the world you're talking about?"

"I've met Burt Hummel last week in one of my friend's party, and he said that you've moved to this school and has saved his son from a robbery."

"So?"

Damien sighed again, ran his fingers trough his artfully styled dark brown hair, "a robbery? _You_?" The older man gave a mockery laugh, "I can't believe that you, of all people who are in Ohio who saved the senator's son, but the most interesting thing is he also told me that you've been dating his son ever since."

"He told you that?"

"Yes."

"I just want to tell you that I knew who Burt Hummel is, I know his reputation, his career in politics world and I'm quite sure that he had this bright future ahead as a politician and maybe someday he can run to be a president, but most importantly I knew from the way he talked about his son, I know that he loved his family to death."

"I know that, so what's your point Dad?"

"My point is, cut your game and go back to Milan, leave their family alone, Sebastian."

"What the _fuck_?" Sebastian frowned.

"I don't know what is your goal by leaving your career behind for some high school life, but I figured that this has something to do with that boy, Kurt. Don't play games with that boy Sebastian, Burt and his family don't need you to bring all the mess you have into their lives, just go back and take your own shit with you."

"Wow, dad. Thank you for your high appraisement to your own son. It makes me _flattered_." Sebastian spat his last word, venomous words clearly dipping from his tone, he should know that his father will never change. "Don't you ever think for once that I might really love him, dad?"

Damien laughed, "_You_! _Love_? Don't give me some bullshit Sebastian, you don't capable in loving someone, you're a selfish bastard who only cared about yourself. And it just a matter of time that your sex tapes with that guy what his name again? Leo? Theo? come out to public to humiliate me and my family "

"What sex tapes, I don't have any fucking sex tape with anyone in my entire life! And I do loved him! And I will not take this conversation any more longer, just- get out dad."

"Listen Sebastian, I'm trying to be reasonable here-"

"That is _bullshit_, reasonable of what dad? You can't just disappeared for...let see..." Sebastian tilted his head and looked at the ceiling, a mockery fake of thinking, "ah, for a half of my life, I don't believe you dad, your own son lay in the hospital bed _dying_ and beaten, and where are you back then? And now you came here in the middle of nowhere just because suddenly you got yourself a smack on the back of your head and suddenly felt the urges to save humanity by knocking my senses about...what? _Bullshit_?

"You know what, I will never can have a civilized conversation with you ever, you were right, I came here because I wanted you to know that I don't give a damn about your gay life, but please, just fuck another gay guys, Burt Hummel is a nice guy, he don't deserve any of your bullshit."

Sebastian sighed, damn he was tired with this conversation, "What bullshit dad, you don't have any fucking right to judge me and everything in life, but let me tell you something! I loved his son, I will never do anything to hurt him, I will make my life a mission to loved him and take care of him."

"By what Sebastian? You're just a worthless brat, and now you're leaving your job as a model? Yeah, I know everything. You do realize that Kurt had a dream right?"

"Of course? He wants to go to New York after finished high school, got into NYADA and become a star on Broadway. And I will make sure to be with him, and-"

"And then what? When he got into college, what will you do? huh? Tailing his ass to New York, and then? Modeling is the only shit you're good at, and now you've decided to make everyone pissed by this sudden break and keep refusing to take any jobs, it just a matter of time before they terminates all your contracts and you will be useless as ever, you will get old Sebastian, someday there's someone who has a better looking than you and will take your place, and they will ditch you away in a flash just like shit, and what will you do when that time come, huh? Life with all your trust funds? You know that the Hummels will never appreciate that kind of behavior."

"Can you have a little faith on me? You're my father, you're supposed to be behind my back to support me," Sebastian's cheeks were red, burned like it's on fire and his tears were clogged in his throat, "I'm not useless, I've improvement in all my classes and I'm good at Lacrosse and any other things if you ever have a time to notice my existence dad-" he gulped hard, trying to swallow the tears that had gathered in his green sad eyes.

"_Listen_!" Damien said sternly, "that will never be enough to achieve something in the future other than become a waiter in a lousy fast food restaurant Sebastian, and you wouldn't dare to ask him to leave his dream in New York just so you can be with him in Italy, when you don't have anything to do when you graduated from this nonsense you will realize that you are useless, you can't be anything other than doing a simple task by posing in front of the camera and walking down the aisle at the runway show, just go back to Milan and do what best for your life and his life, I will not just stand here watching you ruin the Hummels and my family by your act, you have done enough to humiliates the Smythes with your behavior, it just a matter of time before you start to fuck up everything again, I'm done with your shit Sebastian and the last thing I want is one more big scandal about you and senator's son."

"So this..._bullshit_ talking is nothing more than a precaution...about how afraid you are of me?" Sebastian laughed bitterly, "So you came all the way just to say that? How flattering dad, now would you please don't give me some bullshit about saving the Hummels, something that always be your first priority is for saving your ass first if something ever happen with me and Kurt isn't it? Well newsflash I've changed! And the Smythes is my family too!"

Damien scoffed, "Your only family has died the moment she gave birth on you, even from the day you were born you already become a useless person, that day I flew from US to Paris, leaving a great one of a life time deal just because my wife having a birth, for what? I failed on that deal because of you! And I lose the person I loved the most, my wife because of you! We should knew that the moment her doctor said that she had a risk when she was pregnant that we should just-"

"What? Kill me? So why don't you?"

"I supposed to." And that word made the young model's heart break, "you see now, even your guardian angel, the only one who always stood up to justified every shitty act you managed to pull against me, your whore stepmother Cecile finally got tired of your behavior, where is she now? Huh?"

"Don't you dare bring Cecile and my mother in this, though I never knew her but I know that she loves me and believes me that she chose to give up her life and gave me a chance to live dad, and Cecile is second close to my mother, she's nothing but a kindest women, she loved me dearly, and she's like a mother to me, she'd gone not because of me, she left because she can't hold anymore longer all of your bullshit, now _fuck off_ before-"

"_Save it!_ I leave. Just take your career back Sebastian, at least you has become something in that world and leave us alone." With that the older Smythe left the room, "listen, just-" before he can continue his word Sebastian slammed the door closed in front of his father's face.

Leaning his head against the wooden door Sebastian almost faint, one hand banged the door a couple of times while he held his another hand flat above his heart, because damn it's hurt like fuck. He breathed hard before then collapsed onto his bed. He lay facing the ceiling and cried. The tears came and never stopping. He didn't move for over an hour.

Sebastian Smythe cried for the first time in years.

"What are you doing in here?" Damien frowned when he saw a man standing a couple feet away from him, leaning against the wall with crossed arms over his chest, a deep unreadable expression covering his handsome face.

"This is school Mr. Smythe, so the only thing we can do in here is study, the actual question _is_, what are _you_ doing in here Sir?"

"Don't be a smart ass with me young man, just-" Damien sighed, "I don't need anymore one of your and Sebastian's bullshit." With that Damien walked away, nudging Theo's shoulder with unnecessary force when he passed, leaving the handsome model in a deep thought as he turned his head from where he saw Damien walking away in the hallway toward Sebastian's dorm door.

There was something he had learned during more than six months of his love fest with Sebastian other than one of a hell amazing fucks, that is not a secret anymore when that guy was suddenly appeared then everything will be more than just bad.

* * *

-ksksks-

When Sebastian woke up the sunlight trickling into the room. He squinted against the brightness, raising a hand to block his eyes. He cursed when he realize that this day was Monday. He blinked as he struggled to sit up, groaning as the pain in his head increased when he managed to he sat up from the bed, lifting one hand, he rubbed at his eyes, groaned when he felt his head throbbed and his throat dry, hoarse from crying all night long, closed his eyes when the consciousness returned slowly, the snippets from yesterday morning memories rewind by itself inside his brain and Sebastian's shoulder slumped in tiredness, scrubbing his face with his hands. A couple of minutes in silence before turning over to his bedside table, checking the clock. It was nearly seven in the morning. He cursed again as should be getting up soon.

His head was spinning, and his heart hurt like hell, but now he was even too tired to start to cry again, damn his father, he shook his head as he lifted his hand to reach his cell phone, smiled a little when he saw three missed calls, one voice mail and three texts all from his boyfriend, all asking him if he was okay and has arrived from New York, although he didn't make any attempt to reply any of those messages, instead he tossed his cell phone back into the bed carelessly.

Took a fast shower, dressed and combing his hair, Monday morning came as usual. He took a deep breath as he walked into his school and almost cried at the familiar surroundings. It felt like it'd been years since he'd been here last. Things were normal as usual; the crowded hallways looked just like they did back on Friday, but something different obviously happening inside his heart, because suddenly he felt is was not his home anymore.

Gritted his teeth as the tall student decided to pass all his usual ritual morning with his boyfriend and walked straight to the cafeteria much earlier than usual, Sebastian hovered in the doorway for just a moment, taking in the still half empty surroundings before landed in one empty table in the corner rather than his usual spot with his boyfriend, grabbed his tray the handsome model stares all the long line of various foods in front of him, sighed when he heard someone in the line behind his back cleared their throat and decided to filled his tray only with a salad and juice. Walked silently he stood in front of table and took his seat in silence.

Not a moment later Sebastian sensed that someone wants accompanied him, he glanced from the food he was toying with his fork to see someone stand beside his table, expressionless Sebastian tore his cold gaze and back to his food, the man remained silent as he took the empty seat in front of his ex-lovers and put his tray down before gave Sebastian a small smile.

"Okay?" The question came simple.

"No." And so the answers.

And with that the two models sat silently and stared at their breakfast presented in front of them. Sebastian sat stiffly in his chair uncomfortably and munched on his salad more of a necessity than hunger.

"...I met him." Theo started.

"Don't." Sebastian said coldly, and Theo nodded.

Theo watched the man in front of him intensely, the encounter just happened not a few hours ago, but Theo was able to see that something has changed in Sebastian's demeanour. Well, not entirely changed because this is the Sebastian he knew long time ago, long before he met Kurt. The truth is, it was quite a big surprise for him when the first time Joey told him about Sebastian's weird behavior back on the early summer, some bullshit story when the heartless Don Juan has finally found his love before choosing to disappear from the glamorous of their crazy 'behind the stage' life, if he didn't see that by his very own eyes that night in the club, he will never believe what Joey had said to him. And when he saw the way Sebastian looked at his boyfriend that time, he was extremely jealous. Jealous for what Kurt can do to those cold green eyes that now has turned more softer and alive than ever, those heartless smirk that turned into more genuine smile every times he smile to his boyfriend, even when he truly loathed Kurt for his ability to changed Sebastian into some smitten Romeo wannabe, he kinda like this new Sebastian. Although he couldn't catch in the slightest any of those things in this moment, and the weird thing is he hated it.

Put his breakfast aside Sebastian pulled out his notebook and waited for the rest of the kids to show up, just in mere of seconds one by one the sea blue and red of Dalton students entered the cafeteria, chatting and joking with each other and mostly ignore the unusual couple sitting in the secluded table, and didn't even notice how hard he was struggling to keep his composure collected. Kids filled up the cafeteria eventually and Sebastian was satisfied to get lost in the random anonymous chatter surrounding him that had nothing to do with his shitty life, especially his shitty father.

"Bas." Sebastian closed his eyes when his name being said.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, "Hey baby." Sebastian opened his eyes before then turned his head, his hard face turned drastically; smiling wide and his cold steel green eyes lit up although it didn't reached his eyes when he saw his boyfriend standing beside their table with worried face covering his face. All of that happens and didn't go unnoticed by Theo.

"No _baby_ me Smythe! What the hell are you thinking, I worried sick about you! You said that you will call me the moment you got back from New York, but I didn't get a single news from you all day long Sebastian!" Kurt gave Sebastian his best queen bitch glare.

"_Kurt_-" Theo started with a hard voice, but shut his mouth again instantly the moment Sebastian turned his head to looked at him with his _'don't you dare'_ look.

"_What_?" Kurt snapped, "and why in the world you're sitting with this Ken wannabe 'from hell' doll?" Theo roll his eyes as Sebastian remained silent.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said softly, and without knowing anything those simple words breaks Kurt's heart.

Kurt gulped his practiced angry 'when I meet him' speech down, damn why it is so hard to keep mad with the man in front of him, especially when something seemed so off with the way Sebastian looked at him that moment, nodded Kurt put his tray down and pulled up his own chair and wrapped a possessive arm around Sebastian's arm, at the sight Theo threw his eyes to heaven and scoffed.

"Hey, baby." Sebastian started suddenly.

"Huh?" Kurt tilted his head to the side, big blue eyes staring back at him, Sebastian smiled as he lifted his hand to caress Kurt's cheek.

"Let's go to Milan?"

Kurt wipes his chin when he almost spurting his juice all over Theo's face, although he will really appreciate it if in that moment that orange colored water can read his mind and be a rebel for once, "What?"

"Milan, or do you want to go to Paris with me?"

Theo watched in silence as he waiting for Kurt's answer.

"Of course." Kurt said firmly, made Sebastian smiled and Theo scoffed.

"Good." Sebastian said again.

"Although I'm not sure we can stay too long if I got to NYADA though." Kurt said again, face thinking hard.

Sebastian stops his meal in instant halt and put his fork back, Theo watched with unreadable glint while Kurt obliviously keep rumbling about the possibilities.

And the rest of the day wore on as usual, however, things changed Kurt noticed. "-tian, Sebastian," Kurt repeated, louder this time. Watched as his boyfriend sat cross legged in his dorm that night, seemed in a very deep thought.

Snapping Sebastian from his deep thought, his boyfriend blinked as he tilted his head to look at him, "huh?"

"Are you gonna sit like a statute in there all night long? We need to practice for the audition."

"Oh yeah right, I'm sorry."

"Bas," Kurt sighed as he sat in front of his boyfriend, "what's wrong?" Kurt asked, concern.

"Nothing's wrong, Kurt." Sebastian answered, kissed the beautiful man hard when he saw Kurt about to argue, and the kiss instantly made the slender male forget what he's going to ask. He thought that when sebastian is back from New York they will instantly all over each other bodies, humping like rabbits after two days apart, because hey, after their first time in New York they did humping like rabbits. But no, that night Sebastian only held his body like a dear life, kissing his lips till his jaw sore and fell asleep in his arms, something was wrong he can tell, but he can't point out what it is.

* * *

-ksksks-

Thursday came when finally they gonna have their audition for the duet, Kurt stressed as he stabbing his fork over his salad while his boyfriend only watching in silence. "Are you ready?" Kurt asked, "we need to win this Bas. When we win, we will sing in Sectionals, and I believe that we're good enough to beat all the opponents and will win Nationals, and that would look good in my application for NYADA, don't you think?"

Sebastian smiled, "of course...NYADA." He said simply.

"So? Come on. We need to go to the auditorium now." Kurt said as he stood up form where he sat.

"You go, I'll catch up. I just need to go to the toilet." Without another word Sebastian finished his food, threw his leftovers to the trash bin and jogged off to the restroom.

Took his cell phone out Sebastian then pushed the dial button, put his cell tight onto his ear he wait patiently as someone answered from another line, "Sebastian?" The man in another line asked.

"I'm in." Sebastian answered, simply.

"Your weight?"

"I'll be ready in time." With that he hung up the phone before Joey can ask anymore question.

**(*)**

He slammed shut the stall door, sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "useless," the word echoed inside his head, "golden boy or not you need to prove that you still have it," Sebastian grunted as he leaned against the wall of the bathroom cubical. "Fine, they want me to lose weight. I'll _fucking_ loose weight." His words were done when he bent over the toilet, arms around the bowl before shoved two digits down his throat.

The first time he gagged, pulled his fingers out before took a very deep breath. When the first time he did this...evil thing was on Monday, he never thought that it will be so hard, maybe because he hadn't done this in so long, more specifically since Kurt came into his life, his mind had been preoccupied with other thoughts. All of them mainly focusing around his life now, his beautiful boyfriend, and his all his crazy Dalton friends.

Sebastian sighed as he pushed the thoughts of his beautiful life out of his mind, he don't have time for that, because maybe his dad was right, what if he really don't have anything else to be good at beside his career, a career that now in the verge of the cliff. But maybe he shouldn't care about all the shit his dad had said to him, maybe he will find something along the way, and maybe when they finally fire him because he has six pounds excess fat, they will smile at it, because at least he will be happy with his boyfriend in New York.

New York, tears roll down his cheek when he remember about his boyfriend. No, Kurt need someone who was more than a looser, a celebrity brat who doesn't have any future the moment his career ended, someone who can protect him from everything, someone who should always by his side. Closing his eyes he shoved his fingers down his throat again. This time though he felt hot vomit began rise to his mouth, burning the lining of his throat as he emptied all his stomach contents to the toilet. After a couple more time, he finally stopped, retracted his arms and struggled to his feet, his eyes were shining with unshed tears. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve before glancing at the distasteful mess he'd left behind and flush the toilet without any second glance.

**(*)**

He walked over from the cubicle to the mirror and just stared at the wreckage that was himself, not really care anymore when he saw someone standing a couple feet away from him.

"How long?" Theo asked.

"A couple days ago." Sebastian said as he then rinsed his mouth and splashed his face with the cold water.

"How many?"

"Just five pounds, but eight or ten will be good."

"That much?"

"Yeah, I think that I'm too caught up with this..." Sebastian chuckled, waving his hand to his surrounding, "'_normal_' life that I finally forgotten who I am, so I just need to survive this and move on."

Theo remained silent, "do you have something to help me?" Sebastian asked, eyes blank and his face was cold.

"No, I stop using any of those things long time ago." Theo said softly, "you don't have to do this, Seb."

Sebastian chuckled bitterly, "shut up, you don't know anything okay!"

Theo's eyes softened, chewing his lower lip for a moment, seemed to contemplating his next words, "I know how it feels," he started hesitantly, continued when he saw Sebastian remained silent, "parents and all the shit that has happened in my life, I've been there before too you know, whether you like it or not, I'm the only one who know exactly all of this shit. Whatever he'd said to you, he's not worth it,"

Sebastian turned his head to look his ex-lovers for the first time that day, "he's an asshole, nothing new." A desperate voice came out from those trembling lips, big green eyes glistening with unshed tears, deep down Theo's heart breaks. "And yes I do, I just have to lose a couple of pounds, sing every goddamn songs to help this energizer chirping choir to win Sectionals, do that fucking photo shoot before we go home."

"We?"

"Don't give me a shit Theo, yes, _we_! You and me, we will go back the moment this over, got it!" Sebastian said firmly, his face was hard and his used to be warm green eyes were cold steel now. Theo nodded as he remained silent, really didn't have any idea what to say as Sebastian walked past him.

"Tell no one."

The door clicked when Sebastian closed the door behind his back, as the lean figure threw his eyes to looked at the ceiling, gulping hard he then closed his eyes, "why it seems so hard for him to see Sebastian like that," Theo's heart screams, he's not supposed to feel that, he should be happy because just not a moment ago without any much effort Sebastian just literally told him that he will be back to Milan in a couple more week.

Another click from the door being opened has pulled him out from his reverie, "Where's he?" Kurt asked the moment he saw Theo leaning again the sink, face deep in thought.

"Huh?"

"Sebastian, where's he?"

"Gone." Theo said simply, but deep down inside Kurt knew that there's something more inside that word.

"Where to go? I need to find him."

"No need." Theo shook his head.

"I beg you pardon? I don't need your permission to find my boyfriend Theo, just mind your own business." Kurt snapped, because that is the last thing he want to hear that day.

"I'm afraid I can Kurtsie, not this one." Theo said firmly.

"What the hell that supposed to mean?"

"Don't disturb him with any of your innocent concern Hummel, he doesn't need that. As a matter of fact he doesn't need you right now, just leave him alone this time."

"Theo I swear to God that-"

Theo sighed, face hard as he took a step forward and causing Kurt took one step back, "We...I mean me and Sebastian had a different life than yours Kurt. We have our past and we have our secrets, there's no one can touch that side of our life if you never have a same experience to be able to understand without judging who we are or what we're doing, believe me on this one Kurt, just back off and let me to take care of him."

* * *

-ksksks-

It's almost pass seven in the evening when the audition finally ended, he would've leave that audition if it was not for the fact that Wes standing in the hallway and ushered him to the auditorium, and surprisingly not every faces he thought he would see in that audition appears, he was pissed, upset and frustrated, because that not how it was supposed to happen as a result, and he was ready to blow the moment he arrived at his boyfriend's dorm.

"Sebastian?" Kurt knocked the door, he tried to knock a few more times, and when he didn't hear any answer he decided to turn the door knobs only to discover that the door is not locked. He frowned and opens it slowly, adjusting his eyes he stepped into the dark shadows of Sebastian's dorm, closed the door behind his back he flipped the light switch and the lamp turned on.

"Sebastian, what are you doing in the dark? Where have you been, I've been waiting for you all day long for that audition and I don't even get a single text from you for at least to tell me your reason and that you've returned to your dorm? And the worst part is that apparently when you and that creepy Ken doll has decided to not shown up for the audition, the duet instantly goes to me and Blaine. _What the hell_? So _please_! Enlighten me!" Kurt snapped, voice raising as he was ready to burst into flames. "Are you spending your time with him?" Crossing his arms over his chest, Kurt gave Sebastian the most murderous bitchy glare ever.

Sebastian sighed, "No." He answered weakly, "I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well." Sebastian whispered, Kurt eyes softened as he watched his boyfriend's form sitting with his chin rested on his knees, arms around himself near the window.

"What's is it?"

"I-I don't know."

Kurt sighed, "Bas. What's the matter with you? Are you alright?" Kurt said softly as he walked and squatted in front of his boyfrIend. Immediately he began checking his forehead down to his cheek as Sebastian raised his head, "you don't have any fever."

"Come here. I'm fine." Sebastian pulled a little smile, hand stretched to pull his boyfriend. "Let me hug you, please?"

Something was wrong, Kurt thought to himself as he watched the sadness on Sebastian's eyes, walked slowly he moved to straddle the taller man. Kurt placed his hands onto Sebastian's chest, with instinct he rested his head on Sebastian's neck as his boyfriend wrapped an arm around his slender body protectively, rubbing his back, using his other hand to hold his waist closer to him, Sebastian was normally this touchy and he enjoyed every single one of it. But what the slender male didn't understand is that from the way Sebastian touching him lately only made it more likely that something was wrong.

Since he returned from New York, Sebastian had been disappearing. He noticed that Sebastian had left early from his dorm and skip their usual breakfast dates. At the lunch time Sebastian seemed always too caught up in his own bubble, sitting in silence and toying with his foods, and in the last few days he had never been in his Lacrosse practice whenever Kurt had dropped by, and the weirdest thing is at the end of the day he always said that he was tired or had a headache, and as a result, the couple hadn't made love for days. For Kurt, that seemed like an eternity. it's doesn't make any sense and he may be exaggerating because it's had only been a couple days but that really stood out for Kurt, that his boyfriend had never acted like this. That was so not Sebastian and it triggered all kinds of alarm bells for the younger man.

Sebastian hadn't tried to explain his weird behavior nor his absences. He just did his best to fumble through explanations with comments like "I'm not hungry" or "I have some test tomorrow" without ever giving any detailed information, and with all the crap Theo had said to him that day in the toilet, and he was sure as hell that if he let this situation roll even for one second longer, something will happen to them and it won't something pretty either .

Kurt had been patient for days, but it was time to stop Sebastian's weird behavior. And this day is the last trigger, he had made the decision to press his boyfriend about whatever hell was going on.

"Okay?" Sebastian whispered when he felt how tense Kurt's body on his arms.

"Are we?" Kurt's voice is so small, muffled with the fabric of his shirt till it almost audible for Sebastian to hear.

There was a silence for a long moment, "Of course," Sebastian finally said, burying his head further in Kurt's hair.

"Maybe you think that I'm a fool, but I'll bet all my scarves that something is wrong here."

"If you loose your bet, I will buy you the new one." Sebastian said jokingly as his hand never stop caressing Kurt's soft hair. "Kurt, I'm sorry for the audition, I guess that I'm just a useless boyfriend huh?" Sebastian chuckled, "Meh, nothing new. But don't worry, I'm sure as hell that you and Blaine will do the duet amazingly and bring you and the Warblers to win Nationals," Sebastian said again flatly, face was cold, his demeanor distant. although his grip around Kurt's waist tightened.

Lifting his head from Sebastian's chest Kurt looked his boyfriend's face, watched as Sebastian only stared out to take in the view of snow covered the Dalton ground now, even when the frost covered window only make it hard to actually see what was out the windowpane.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Kurt frowned.

"I-," Sebastian hesitated, his adam apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. Kurt waited a couple of minutes to give his boyfriend a chance to sort through his minds.

"Sebastian, look at me," Kurt tried again when Sebastian seems not have any intention to continue his word.

Sebastian was looking anywhere but at his curious boyfriend, refusing to make eye contact. He finally turned when Kurt brought his hands to his cheeks, gently, turning his head so he can leaning in to kiss him. A soft sigh escaped Sebastian at the feel of his boyfriend's mouth on him, and Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him closer to his.

Breaking the kiss Sebastian then placed his right hand on Kurt's cheek, taking in his beauty, a beauty he'd been trying to resist in the last few days. It had been too long, and he'd lost the fight. He kissed Kurt again, reveling in the softness of his pink lips, and the taste of his mouth. Deepening the kiss, Sebastian let his hands slide down Kurt's back, running over his slim waist. He snakes his fingers under Kurt's shirt, drawing little patterns on the bare skin above his hip, and Kurt shivered at the sensation. Broke the kiss, Kurt moved down to start kissing Sebastian's neck, "I miss you." Kurt whispered against Sebastian's neck.

"I miss you too."

And Kurt hands move under his shirt, running over his back and tugging upward, for a moment Sebastian seemed want to stop Kurt's talented hand on his body, staring his boyfriend intensely with great trepidation before finally let Kurt's hands moved down and take his shirt off, remove it and tossing it to the floor, staring at each other for a moment before Kurt began kissing Sebastian's neck again and began what was sure to become a prominent hickey, Sebastian moaned as he held onto Kurt's waist, fingernails digging into his soft skin, and a moan escaping him. Breaking away from their kiss, Kurt moving to stand, pulled Sebastian up and took his hand in him, walking backward toward Sebastian's bed, tugging him along as Sebastian followed a little bit hesitantly, watching him, eyes filled with unreadable glint.

Kurt began to unbuttoned his shirt and opened his pants as he did the same to Sebastian's. Clad in their boxers Sebastian sat on his bed and Kurt stood before him before moving to straddle his lap.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked intently.

"Yeah?" Sebastian said breathlessly, the warmth from Kurt's body radiating, warm against his body, made Sebastian shivered, because damn it's been so long for him since the last time he was so intimate with his boyfriend, and he cursed himself for that.

"Um-do you still-...love me?" He waited for the answer, chewing his lower lip warily.

"Wha-, _of course_! where's all this _bullshit_ come from?" Sebastian's eyes widened.

"_Bullshit_?" Kurt snapped, "for starters, instead of jumping all over me after not seeing me over that weekend, you barely touched me. Your constant disappearing and you won't look me in the eye, and most of all ... you're calling me Kurt."

"Kurt..." Sebastian sighed, "that is your name. Beside, everyone calling you Kurt," Sebastian reasoned.

"Well others, yes. But from you, _no_. And over the past few days I practically can count on one hand the number of times you call me 'babe, angel or Mon chéri', and you've already gone way below your quota."

"Kurt ..." Sebastian paused, seeing the sharp look from his now almost crying boyfriend. "B-baby, listen-"

"You're lying to me," and Kurt had to swallow hard for that, he closed his eyes gathering his courage for the next question, "a-are you...cheating on me?"

"Wha-No! _Never_!" Sebastian said firmly, shook his head immediately, and Kurt's heart softened when he found nothing but the truth in Sebastian's dark green eyes.

"You will never leave me right? because I can't think of my life without you in it," Kurt whispered in Sebastian's ear, his grip around Sebastian's neck tightened.

And Sebastian lost all control at his words, "babe."

Kurt lifted his head from his neck, big blue-grey eyes staring intensely, "you won't, right?"

"I-" and there's a silence.

"Bas, you're scaring me." Kurt whispered, voice cracking.

Sebastian knew he had to tell his boyfriend what was stirring inside him, but words had never been easy for him, what his father had said to him or for what he had realized about himself over the last few days had scared the shit out of him.

"Bas p-," and Sebastian crushed their lips hard, kissing him passionately. He can't bare that question right now, or ever. God he loved the man in his arms more than his life, and he realize that moment that he would do anything for him, the instinct took over as he began to kiss him; his face, jaw, neck, his strong hands trailed down his perfect smooth body. Fingers all over their needy bodies, sweat mixed as the heat of the two solid bodies mingled into one. Removed his mouth from him, Sebastian then lifted Kurt body and lying him gently onto the bed, onto his back, climbing over him until he was straddling his legs.

"Sebastian."

"Ssh,"

A moment later a soft click from bottle of lube being opened can be heard among the heavy panting, the smaller man smiled when he saw the warmth now filled Sebastian's eyes, arched his hips up reassuringly when Sebastian pull his and his own boxers down. Sebastian stared the man beneath him intensely, smiled as he start to added a finger, slid them slowly, in and out.

Sebastian pleasured his boyfriend with his long fingers as Kurt moaned and cried out his name, muffled by passionate kiss before he grabbed the lube bottle second time and slicked up his cock, positioned himself and pushed forward slowly while Kurt held her breath, biting down on Sebastian's shoulder as he progressed further, wrapping his arms around Sebastian tightly. Being so gentle Sebastian Smythe thrusts against his boyfriend, deep and slowly as they making love.

"Bas..." Sebastian heard a deep throated moan coming from the man underneath him when he hit Kurt's prostate dead on each time he thrusted in and out. The moans got louder, hissed when Kurt's nails scratch their way down his neck, shoulder down to his back, drawing an angry red marks in their wake.

His thrusts became a little bit harder and deeper as he got lost in the passionate kiss, bringing a hand away from Kurt's hip he grasped Kurt's cock in his hand and began pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts when he heard Kurt practically screaming as his orgasm start to peaked and began to gathered in his stomach. "Bas, I-I,"

"Shh, just let it go for me baby," Sebastian said as he speed up his hand motions.

And with that, Kurt let himself go, let out a high moan, blabbed out the words I love you's to his boyfriend before spilling over into Sebastian's hand and on his stomach. Kurt closed his eyes for a while as he rode out his orgasm waiting for Sebastian to come, a moment passed but that moment never came, then he realized that Sebastian has stopped all his movements and his moans weren't anything sexual, that it wasn't panting anymore, but that Sebastian was...sobbing softly? Alarmed and confused, he immediately opened his eyes, "Bas?" His barely audible whisper conveying concern.

Sebastian didn't answer him. He shook his head, angrily wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. "I can't-" Sebastian said suddenly, "I'm so sorry Kurt, God I love you so much." He tried hard to stop his voice from quavering.

"I love you too," He propping his upper body up on his elbow as Sebastian pulled his now half- hard cock away from his hole, "Bas, what are doing, why are yo-? Bas, what's wrong?"

"I can't." Sebastian's voice cracked, his shoulders shook a little from crying. "I don't deserve this," he shook his head, "I don't deserve you."

"What?" Kurt's eyes wide, stared his boyfriend incredulously as if he had lost his mind, lifted his upper body to grab Sebastian when he saw his boyfriend ready to get out of bed, "_don't you dare Smythe!"_ He said again before pulled Sebastian fully into his chest so that he was completely hidden from whatever it is that was bothering him.

"I, I-…" Sebastian was sobbing now.

He nodded knowingly. Sebastian was trying to get his thoughts together, and he would be there for however long he needed. "It's okay, baby. I'm here, I've got you. Whatever you want to tell me, I'm right here okay?" Kurt said worriedly, Sebastian slowly nodded but remained silent, as Kurt allowed him to take his time and come around to whatever was bothering him.

"I-, I hate myself." This caught him off guard.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked carefully and softly.

Sebastian shook his head as he tightened his grip around his boyfriend. "I hated everything in my life." He said again, his voice raspy. And deep down inside Kurt's heart break.

"...I hated _him_." At his last words he fell deeper into Kurt's arms, sobbing.

Kurt caressed the back of his head, kissing his neck every couple of seconds. And now he was confused as fuck, "him?"

His sobbing had increased causing him to loose his breath. "Sssh, Sebastian...baby. I'm here okay, take your time, I'm here, oh my god Sebastian, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Was all he could muster. Kurt held Sebastian tightly for hours until he slowly fell asleep in his arms throughout the night he listened to his sobs and could do nothing only to thinking that whomever this him is, he will pay for make his Sebastian like this. Holding him tightly as he finally slept a restless sleep. "I'd never let anything happen to you Sebastian, I love you so much baby, I promise."

_'Not this one Kurt, whether you like it or not, I'm the only one he needed this time.'_

And one thing that he scared the most that moment, that maybe Theo was right.

* * *

**AN:** turned angsty isn't it? I hope that you'll find this amusing and enjoyable to read...and please don't take any offense from anything in this story alright...just spread the love and be wanky okay ;)

**Next chapter we'll know something more about Theo, Blaine with his beloved father and we'll see if Kurt can find anything about Seb's dirty little secret...and don't worry about the self harm problem, _we'll not have any more explicit content or dig that matter more deeper than this one, okay :)_**

Lots of love for you my reader friends...don't forget to leave me some reviews, because reviews are wanky! Xo


	13. Chapter 13

**AN note : Hi *grin***

**Deeply apologize for the long wait, there's no reason really, just say that writer's block is a b**, but anyhow I'm back now, so hope this is worth to wait. However never tired to say thank you so much for your constant support toward this simple story, all your alerts, favs, PM's' all the kinds reviews, they all absolutely means a lot for me...thank you!**

**Huge thanks for my Beta my dear friend _nabila-nobody_ for helping me with this story, if not for her who encouraged me to write again then I think this chapter will never be published, your ideas, your huge input and everything...thank you darling 3**

**Warning: a little bit angst, smutty time with a little bit exhibitionism (blink and you will miss it) and light bondage at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Thor, The Godfather or anything related, all the quotes belongs to movies references.**

**Song: Boyfriend by Justin Bieber (I changed a little bit of the lyric for the sake of the story)**

**as usual this story is for fun purpose only and not for taken so seriously, I just hope that you'll find this amusing and enjoyable to read...so with no further ado...happy reading my friends... :)**

* * *

- Chapter 13 -

Kurt Hummel always thought that his life will always be full of bitterness, loneliness as for being rejected and pushed away like a rag doll in daily basis, he never know that he could experience such a thing called love, yet again to know that falling in love could be so beautiful. Well, until he met that young particular dork on the internet a couple months ago, sweet, caring, honest Ian Gerrad who turned up with more than enough secret buried deep within his presence, a man whose secret is too good to be true, so unrealistic to digest yet again it's so melancholy romantic (as the helpless sappy romantic side of him always said- it was almost fairytales alike story), who never thought that his dork chatting friend turned to be the most famous model, falling in love with him, HIM -as in Kurt the biggest loser of WMHS Hummel - as much as he does, reciprocate his feeling in such a way till he could exactly know how it feels to love, and got the honor to call the Sebastian Smythe his boyfriend. And yeah, he knew exactly how much he loves his boyfriend, sometimes he thought that he loved that man so much until it hurts.

But in some way within the beautiful love he got over his usually bitter life, Kurt had to learn that -love until it hurts- phrase could be also means hurts, like literally.

He had come to term that he must accept that in a hard way.

It was Friday morning when his glaszed eyes gazed up at the white ceiling, he blinked a couple more times and squinted his eyes, as to block the light morning sunlight escaping and crawling from behind the curtains and playing against his now opened lids, he yawned, feeling tired and so worn out before stretching his arms widely, so wide until he let a small giggle out after he realized that he must look like a giant starfish in the huge bed.

At the thought of the huge bed beneath his body suddenly made him felt more awake than ever as the memory of the event happened in the night before hit him hard, he breathed out as he sit up in an instant, then cursed at his decision as he suddenly feels his whole body aching in a slight pain. Rolled his shoulder slightly, frowned a little bit at why he feels his muscles is so tense, he ran his hands over his face as he began to remember why it had happened, watching Sebastian as he slept. There was a confusion written all over his face, sadness, rocking his boyfriend's shaking body till he was asleep and kept that man in his tight embrace all night long, never wanting to let him go, sure became one solid reason for his aching muscles.

He turned his head aside and slowly traced his fingers onto Sebastian's side, only to find the space that Sebastian usually filled to be empty and cold. And suddenly he couldn't hold back the sob that escapes from his lips, the memory of Sebastian being so vulnerable and like he's been on the edge of falling apart made him felt sick in the inside, and due to the fact he had been woken up alone. How come he didn't notice the change in Sebastian's behavior, Sebastian confused him at more often these days. Lots of things, the missing coffee dates, their lunches with uncomfortable silent, the pushing away, the blank expression, the lack of endearment nicknames, until he was too late, he can remember vividly Sebastian's face when he shut himself off completely, when he knew that Sebastian is on the edge of his breaking point, so close or maybe...he already jumped off the cliff until he has no reason to trust him anymore, he even can't finish their make love session the night before for God's sake, how come he can't fathom the wrong feeling that when he thinks about that now, it's more like a neon sign with '_something was wrong with Sebastian_' in it. And now he feels that he's been the worst boyfriend ever, so selfish and too caught up with his stupid song setlist, his stupid euphoria to win the duet competition for Sectionals and his stupid obsession in hating Theo has made him blind over the alarm bell that rang inside his heart once. God, he felt so awful, his heart and head was hurting so much, he barely makes it about halfway across the empty bathroom before he finds himself puking in the toilet, tears manage to escaped and run down his cheek.

* * *

-ksksks-

Blaine Anderson held his yawn before then he rubbed his pretty hazel eyes softly as an exasperated sigh escaped his soft lips, worried. Biting his lower lip as he kept shooting glances at one on his right side. He was a good student, straight A's, and never got any trouble before, but he'll bet all his trophies that sitting in the room in the front of _him_ was more way frightening than sitting in front of his principal because of some vandalism or something. Being summoned to his father's office so early in the morning was never be good. Hell, being summoned by his father will never be good, especially when he knew the exact reason he was being summoned.

To his right there was Cooper Anderson, he sat lazily on his seat, staring at his perfectly manicured fingernails, a slight smile on his face, although he still had that worried, tense aura about him that his brother tended to have when sitting in the seat he was currently in.

"So," an authoritative voice echoed in the huge room. And suddenly Blaine's heart beating harder against his ribcage.

And there's a silence. The soft clink sound of Alexander Anderson's glasses as he calmly laid it down on his expensive mahogany desk sounded like an explosion in the tense silence of the huge room.

The youngest Anderson cleared his throat before suddenly Cooper beat him first, "so, as in what father?" Cooper said calmly, and Blaine immediately closed his mouth shut.

His father sighed, clasped his hands together before brought his joined hands onto his now pursed mouth, a deep frown clearly can be seen, it was never a good sign.

"To the fact that you haven't spoken to us in the couple of days before then you suddenly summoned us to your office, which never be a good sign, that plus your pursed lips and your frown, wrinkles in any way never suit Anderson's good looking faces, dad."

"Firstly, it was _him_ I summoned to my office, not you." Nodded his head toward Blaine's direction. "And _that_ by the way the thing I want to ask you about, why are you even here Coop?" His father said as he rose his eyebrow, "secondly, wrinkles? Fabulous? Seriously Coop, I thought that Blaine is the only gay in the family." Alex said again as he then shook his head in amusement when Cooper only shrugging his shoulders in response.

"Actually straight men can have concern about beauty too dad, impeccable looking has nothing to do with sexuality." Cooper added.

"Uh huh, whatever." His father shook his head lightly with a flat expression plastered on his face. "As about the reason I summoned you to my office Blaine." With the mention of Blaine's name his expression turned to more serious. The words came out easily from his father's lips in somewhat overly controlled tone. "As far as I know, that you've asked my permission to grant your wishes, makes some exception for your absent to our family dinner because apparently you already have a plan in dating Senator Burt Hummel's son, am I right?" And there was a tone, a tone that he only ever used when he was in his infuriated state. It was a method of conveying his actual mood without seeming too clear about it. Well, this time clear or not Blaine think that his dad is quite clear that he was pissed, and the Anderson siblings was more than familiar with it made the youngest Anderson gulped hard.

Blaine was gaping for a moment, before his eyes flickered to his right, met Cooper's eyes before back to his father, "um- yes father."

"And may I know how your result by asking him to go on a date with you, if I'm not mistaken I even already granted you a permission to use my Roll Royce?"

"Um-that, it went goo-" Blaine stops as from his peripheral vision he can see Cooper shook his head slightly, seems like a reminder that he knew something and lying to his dad at that point won't do any good. A long and tense silence descended between the three of them in the huge room. Blaine's mind was racing, it was almost as if they can hear his gears rolling inside his head as Cooper took a single glance toward his direction with full of concern, he tried to find the right combination of words to answer his father as honest as he can be, he would know that Alexander Anderson will always knew the truth anyway, he had never been able to lie to his father so taking that way would be too risky. "It went good- b-before he canceled our date because he has another plan." Blaine said calmly, well he tried to answer calmly, but somehow he knows that his voice came a little bit too forced and he knew that it was no use, to the fact that there's something about the elder Anderson that he can't charm with his persona, so no matter how calm he is, his dad can always sees trough his exterior as he always did. Blaine looked up at him for the first time since he'd entered the room. His face was expressionless. His eyes, however, were filled with something unreadable but somehow nauseating for Blaine's stomach.

"Shame." There's silence as he tossed his pen carelessly atop his table.

"Now father."

"No Coop." His father said sternly, made the oldest son nod his head and shut his mouth again, "I have faith in you Blaine, I even already said to my colleagues that you've been dating Burt's son, but it seems that I have too much expectation in you, haven't I?" His father shook his head slowly when Blaine opened his mouth as he was ready to argue, "I almost make a fool of myself in front of Burt and Damien, Blaine. Firstly you already made a fool of yourself by letting that anorexic kid saved Kurt's life while you're busy saving your own ass," Alex sighed, "secondly," he stops, "never mind, I don't blame him if he chose that kid anyway, he might be less in his weight and brain but I'm sure that he has balls, guts or qualities or whatever that has made Burt and his son can be so proud of that kid, which unfortunately that there's _none_ of those things are inside of you Blaine." His father shook his head again, "dismiss."

"Father." Cooper started.

"Dismiss." He repeats, rising from his seat before walking around his desk and came to stand in front of the huge window on his big office, and his sons knew that it was a final answer, so they slowly stood up from the seat they're perched on and started to walk away, but not before Blaine took one final glance to his father as their father do the same thing, they stared at one another for a long while. Blaine looked away first and let out a long deep breath because of what he saw in his father's similar hazel eyes is not anger, not a dejection but somehow he realize that it was more than that, it was more worse than anger, it was...disappointment, he nodded his head before excusing himself in the most polite way he could muster before shut the big door gently behind him as he left.

_Fuck_, Blaine hated disappointing his old man.

* * *

-ksksks-

It was a cold, winter Friday morning when Kurt finally dragged his body out of the bed and went down the stairs to walked in an empty hallway of Dalton academy. He frowned as the hall seems to be very quite that morning, he glanced at his phone, it shows 7.45 a.m, so he knew that he still has fifteen minutes left before his first class started, he straightened his blazer as he put his phone into his pocket and took in his surroundings, the ground was covered by a thick blanket of snow despite of the fact that the sun was far from being shy today, Kurt Hummel perked up as he finally saw one of Dalton students walked in front of him.

"Where's everybody? Why every class is empty?"

"Classes has been canceled, Mr. Larson one of the teachers from Crawford, our sister school?" Continued when Kurt nods, "he passed ways last night because of heart attack so all the teachers went to his funeral, I think that everyone either already went home or in the common room with the Warblers, your boyfriend also in there."

"My deep condolence, thanks for the info," Kurt said sincerely, nodded his head as he began to walk toward the common room.

"No problem. Um- Kurt." Trent suddenly stops him. A nervous face can be seen, sifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Yeah?" Kurt stops his step and turned around.

"Um- You better be careful Kurt."

"What?" Kurt smiled he can't help it because Trent seems so cute when he was nervous, "and why was that?"

Trent scratched his neck. "Um-im not supposed to say this, but you're my friend first,"

"O-kay?"

"I think that Theo guy has an ulterior motif toward your boyfriend, I-um never mind, I'm sorry, it's not even my business, sorry Kurt."

"Trent, please. What's wrong? What do you see."

"Um- shit. I-um," he stops after mumbling something that seems like 'me and my big mouth' before continued. "When I left my room I saw them walk a little bit too close than necessary. You may not realize this but we-"

"We?"

"The Warblers and I, well not the entire Warblers, only Jeff, Nick, Flint and I kinda made some research about your boyfriend and his friend."

"What? I can't believe this. Blaine has something to do with this doesn't he?"

"No- well, kind of. But he just worried, not only him, us too and it's purely our concern about you, just that we think that you should be careful, a-about Sebastian and that guy."

"And what does your research told you?"

"Um- That he and Sebastian kinda have an affair for couple of time and I don't think his arrival to this school purely about his curiosity to knowledge, I mean the way he talk about your boyfriend- and, and- we noticed his behavior lately, and the way your boyfriend started to respond his presence."

"What do you mean by that? And you don't think that I knows about that."

Trent nodded, "listen I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm really sorry Kurt. Maybe it was just our paranoia, I trust your judgment and- yeah, never mind, we trust you, just sorry okay."

Kurt sighed as he closed his eyes tightly, counting from ten to one as he breathed from his mouth until he feels his anger evaporated, "it's fine Trent, I appreciated your concern, but I assure you that we're fine, Sebastian maybe had a history with that asshead, but I know that it's over now, so there's nothing to worry about, Sebastian is a good guy and I love him, so please stops about all of that stuff okay." Kurt said slowly the moment he opened his eyes, smiling when Trent nodded and apologized again.

This will turn into a very bad day for him he can tell, God he was so tired about all the shit that his friends and Theo had brought to his relationship and Sebastian, as if what they were dealing at this moment was not enough. Not to mention he felt humiliated, felt like he was a moron, why does everybody seems to notice Sebastian's changing behavior other than him, he is his boyfriend for fuck's sake, but he was so caught up in his own dream until he can't see that something had terribly gone into wrong direction.

He walked slowly in the empty hallway, his mind wondered to all the events that had happen in his life. He loves his boyfriend and he trusted his boyfriend with all of his heart, Sebastian would never lie to him again, or cheating on him. No, Sebastian would never do that to him. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly trough his mouth. He hoped that no one was watching, because it would be mortifying for someone to see him as flustered as he was now.

When his pale hand touched the doorknob to the common room, his heart started beating harder against his chest. Although he doesn't know why he was a little bit afraid to see his boyfriend after that night, maybe it was the reality he was afraid of, that he will start to doubt his stubbornness in trusting his boyfriend, but he knew that Sebastian told him the truth when he asked about him cheating with another guy that night, he sees nothing but pure love in his mesmerizing green eyes, and he will stick to that, although he promise to himself that he will make his own research about '_the him'_ that Sebastian has mentioned that night.

His wrist turned the doorknob on its own accord, and the door creaked slightly as it opened. The room inside was lit by sunlight streaming through the curtains and from the fireplace. He smiled as he recognize his boyfriend who was sitting in a leather seat with his back presented from the way he was standing. He's in the middle of the room with Thad sitting in his opposite direction and Chess board placed in between the two Warblers. He knew that his friends had heard him enter the room, as he recognize a tall man sitting in left corner of the room, book in his hands, the man closed his book and glanced up, there's something in Theo's eyes at that moment but he doesn't fucking care, he just wants to kiss his boyfriend and spend the rest of the day with him and forget about all the crazy shit that had happened, but something was wrong, because they doesn't seems to dare to make his presence to be acknowledged by the duo.

He took one step closer before freezes in the middle when he realize what their reasons is, that they weren't playing chess in that moment, because Thad currently holding a phone camera and mumbling something about 'a little bit closer please' while aiming his shoot to the couple in front of him. Yes, a couple, because apparently someone was currently sitting on his boyfriend's lap and both of them were fucking smiling. After a moment, Kurt cleared his throat lightly. "Um-Sebastian?"

"Ah, hey babe." Sebastian greets calmly as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend over his shoulder as the boy on his lap jumped a little before thanking him and stood up.

"Um, h-hey K-kurt Hummel right?" The boy, a junior Kurt assumed greets him nervously, eyes wide with fear before turned his head one more time toward Sebastian, instantly his facial expression changed, eyes glistening naughtily and smiled shyly. "Thanks for the picture Seb. See you around?" He asked hopefully, smiling brightly and Kurt swore that he even saw that kid bouncing on his feet slightly when Sebastian answered with a small nod, the kid cleared his throat before took his phone away from Thad's stretched hand before nod his head to Kurt and walked away, leaving a stunned boyfriend on the doorway.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asked, harsher than he's intended as he took one step closer to the middle of the room, hands on hips.

"What?" Sebastian frowned, "oh that, Thad and I was playing Chess before that boy showed up and asked if he can take a picture with me, why?"

"_Why_?" Now Kurt felt intrigued, hands crossed over his chest as he rose his perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Baby he just a boy, a fans and a cute one too, beside he was asking nicely, so why not."

"Right," Kurt chuckled, "a picture? In _your_ lap Sebastian?"

"Ah come on babe, it's okay. He just some kid, nothing to worry about. It's not like he gave me some lap dance or something, relax no need to be jealous-"

Kurt stared his boyfriend with mouth hanging open."_Seriously_? I can't be jealous? And please don't _babe_ me Sebastian-"

"Seriously, you really want do this in front of our friends?" Sebastian chuckled a little when his boyfriend sent his bitch glare toward his direction. "Right, _fine_! there's nothing to be jealous about. Oh and now you saying that I can't call you with endearment name, yesterday you told me that I was below your quota about that thing, sometime I can't understand about what exactly do you want from me, Kurt. This is why I never do relationship before."

"Wha-? What's wrong with you?!" Kurt snapped, because this is the last thing he expect from his boyfriend right now. And he truly thought that after that night Sebastian wants to talk to him about his behavior and start to open up himself to him. And suddenly all their friends began to leave the room, except for Theo who was still sitting on his place but something on his eyes has changed now, maybe he can safely assumed with...excitement. "He's in your freaking lap, so I guess it will be okay too if I found some celebrities and then ask him to make some picture with me in his lap, huh?"

For some moment Kurt thought he saw Sebastian's eyes darkened, "whatever." He said calmly as those darkened glint turned into coldness before stood up from his chair and walked away, "I'm going to the gym. I'm not in the mood for chess anymore, I can't think clearly anymore with all this nonsense, _that_ and to the fact that your over jealousy had been successful to make all your friends runs away from this room." Sebastian said with annoyance before walked away from the empty room.

"Sebasti-" Kurt half yelled now, but before he can catch his boyfriend's arm, someone already grabbed his elbow.

"Congratulation Kurt. That was the first time I saw him smiling again, and thanks to your childish jealousy he's in his shitty state again, way to ruin a mood, Champ. Now, please stop being a clingy bitch and give him some time. Leave him alone Kurt." Theo said sarcastically as he shook his head, walking passed Kurt and yelled, "Hey Sebastian, wait for me."

The following day passed quickly, but run too painfully slow for Kurt's state, he was upset, angry and ready to blow up. Sebastian never came to his room that day, he even left Dalton with Theo without a word for him first. His calls went straight to mailbox and he even managed to not show up when Kurt was about to go back home for the weekend, at first he think to cancel his plans over those weekend with his father, but when he thinks again, he chose to against it and headed home to give them both some time to re-think, and hopes when he gets back everything will be alright again.

But apparently not every 'time' was supposed to be given, not just because their separatement was no good on sebastian's behalf, it only makes everything worse, Sebastian just became a complete stranger. For the whole weekend Kurt never got a single text or phone call from Sebastian, and when Sunday comes as Kurt decided to get back to Dalton early, Sebastian was nowhere to be found, and then came Monday and Tuesday, and it was more clear for Kurt that Sebastian has deliberately avoiding him. He spent more and more time away from the Warblers and spent his days mostly with Theo. Ignoring all calls and texts, skipped lacrosse practice, skipped Warblers practice (which managed to make Wes beyond pissed, as Sectional just a few days ahead) and eventually went as far as dropping off from the face of the earth. And when Kurt finally had a chance to encounter him on Wednesday afternoon, ready to throw a fit, Sebastian miraculously only shrugged everything off and seemed went to catatonic state before he kiss his cheek and walked away.

Kurt was devastated, worried, unsure, and ready to give up.

* * *

-ksksks-

But apparently not everyone is devastated with Kurt's heartache.

Blaine Anderson knows where to look when it comes to opportunities, after that day with his father in his office, the youngest Anderson is determined to make those disappointment from his father's eyes disappear, he will do anything, like anything to make his father proud of him. And he knew that getting Kurt Hummel by his side is one of that.

Kurt is an extraordinary man, he's the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, funny and charming, Kurt is everything he wanted in a boyfriend, he's something that is very valuable that only the best man can be with him. And Blaine Anderson knew that no matter what or how many achievement he had, he still needs Kurt to complete all his accomplishment. And he would not allow himself to be defeated by -as his father always says - that anorexic kid, Kurt should be with him, he met him first. Well, sort of, because even if Kurt had met Sebastian first, it was online for fuck's sake, so it's not counted as...knowing Kurt personally, right? And he bet that at that time Sebastian only makes a fun of him, lying about all the thing he said, sweet talking and charmed Kurt just so he can get into his pants, he even lied about who he is, so who knows what else hidden under his bed. And Kurt is fool enough to believe everything Sebastian had said about him. It was all Sebastian's fault that Kurt was so smitten by his charm.

Okay, maybe it was a little bit of his fault too, to not acknowledge his beauty and sexyness in the first place, far before Kurt finally met that asshole, but it's not his fault when Kurt acted like a baby penguin all the times when he was with him, right? He even refused to talk about anything related to sex for God's sake. And suddenly something happens, he get too attached to that dickhead and then _BAM_, he went into striptease in front of that guy (with that thought Blaine suddenly feels the urge to spent more '_me_' time in the bathroom) and that moment he realize that something has happened to his pure Kurt, he was sure as hell that Sebastian has corrupted his baby penguin friend.

At first he managed to take hold on himself by not stalking Kurt and Sebastian, but these days he seems to realize that something has changes between them, there's a moment when he thought that there's no way the two of them can be separates as they always sticks like a glue in every occasions (and Blaine had to scoffed at that), but lately he noticed that Kurt spent more of his times alone or with Jeff and Nick, but not with Sebastian. Because apparently that bastard spent more time with his celebrity friend.

And he always knew that there's something about that guy, Theo and Sebastian. And he never quite believe that a man like Sebastian would ever be in a relationships yet a monogamous type of relationship, he believes that Sebastian will only use Kurt for his entertainment, to fulfill his break from his celebrity shit activity. He even caught Sebastian out of toilet at lunch times, flustered and such with Theo trailing behind his back (he was sure as hell that perhaps Sebastian is getting bored with his inexperienced boyfriend and back to his old habit) getting a '_quicky_' in the bathroom sounds like him alright, something that so disgusting that can only be done with someone like Sebastian Smythe. And Kurt didn't deserve any of those bullshit, Kurt deserves the best quality of a man, not some celebrity whore like his boyfriend. A man like _him_.

He even had tried to talk to Kurt about this, he even managed to persuade Trent and other Warblers to do some research about them, but Kurt never seems to take his words seriously, or maybe he's so blindly in love with that ass to see the truth presented in front of him, only said that Sebastian needs his time alone and in the end they will pass this and everything will be okay. So he stops trying, and turned his attention to the couple. So that's why he had spent most of his days now stalking that new pair, it was Thursday afternoon when he caught Sebastian out from toilet (again flustered and messy) with Theo trailing behind his back, although there's something on Theo's face that seems so off, weird he thought, is not like that they had a good time in there, but he shook his head as it was not such a time to think about that because Sebastian went straightly into his room and again Theo's walking fast behind his back, well, maybe they had an argument or something, he would never know, so he walks slowly and stops his step when Sebastian got into his room and Theo shut the door behind his back. He frowned as he took closer to that room and put his ear on the wooden door.

There was a mere silence before a loud thud against the closed door hit his ear, made the dapper your man jumped slightly, and then they began to shouting against each other, followed by rustling voice and a cracking bed, and then another thud and then a moan. "Shit, it would never be good." Blaine thought, he was about to knock the door before stops his knuckles two inches from the door and walked away instead.

* * *

-ksksks-

Kurt was sitting in the library that noon, book in his hands, tried his best to block the aching feeling that scratching like a plague inside his heart these days, God he was sick of all that happened lately, he had tried, oh God know how much he tried to talk to his boyfriend only to be pushed away, and Sebastian being silent is noticeably are thousands time more worse than words, he knew that there's anger inside his sad green eyes, there's something buried deep within his heart, but instead of letting him in, Sebastian completely shut him out, at this time maybe it was better if Sebastian was yelling at him, shouting or even hit him or something.

He sigh when he heard some footsteps stops in front of him, he closed his book and settling into his lap before looked up and found an over enthusiastic Blaine standing in front of him. "Um- Blaine? Can I help you?" He asked.

"I know that you not believe me, I'm sorry about everything in the past okay. But I cared so much about you Kurt."

"Um-o...kay?"

"Kurt there's something I need to tell you, but I need you to calm down okay?"

"Your point Blaine?" Kurt squinted his eyes into thin line and looked at his friend questioningly.

"Um-Sebastian and Theo."

Kurt tried to control his temper that threatened to snap. He knew where this was going. "Jeez. Would you stop it! Sebastian is a good man, nothing in the world is going to changed that. And if you think what you're going to say is going to change that it's not going to work. I've heard you a hundred times Blaine. Sebastian did not and will not cheat on me! Just leave me and Sebastian alone, Blaine!" His tone was a bit harsher than he intended.

When Kurt saw that Blaine winced at his tone he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. But it's not his fault. Blaine is a good friend but sometimes he should know when to stop pushing him. Especially on that topic.

"Kurt! Please just listen to me! I do this all because I care about you! More than care.. I- I love you Kurt. That's why I don't want to see you get hurt by that bast- Sebastian, I thought that I would keep this a secret from you, but I can't do it anymore, if you can't believe what I say, then you have to come with me and I will show you who he really is."

"Wait what? You loved me Blaine?" Kurt stared his friend incredulously. He wasn't expecting that. Truthfully he wasn't expecting that Blaine would ever like him. Not that he want to but Blaine was the one who say that he had a sexual appeal as much as a baby penguin in the first place.

"Um- yeah. I do, but let's talk about that matter later,okay? I need you to see this first." With that Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and drag the slender man out of the library, they walk fast until they reached Sebastian's dorm floor and slowed when they reach the hallway, it just around the corner when suddenly they hear Sebastian's dorm room being opened, and in an instant Blaine pulled Kurt into his side and hid behind the wall on the hallway, although they can see clearly what happening in front of Sebastian's dorm.

In front of Sebastian's room, the boy that supposed to be the owner of the room was standing there. Yet what shocked him was that he was not alone. Another boy in the same school uniform, with his back facing them, pressed his body towards Sebastian, and they were hugging each other.

Kurt watched in full anger as his boyfriend was suddenly being caresses by hands as Theo suddenly tilted Sebastian...crying face, what? Sebastian was crying, but that thought was pushed aside just as another's lips where pressed against what was supposed to be his. Kurt could only watch in horror. How could such a thing happen right in front of his eyes? He knew that Sebastian did seem very distant for the past few days, but nothing seemed to have gone so terribly wrong until he betray him, he swore to him that night, and he was sure as hell that Sebastian telling him the truth. He believed him with all his all his fucking heart.

_What had he done wrong to cause this sick scenes in front of him?_

_How long had this been going on behind his back?_

_Was Sebastian had finally fed up of him?_

_Was he not doing a good job as a boyfriend?_

Kurt kept asking himself questions and seems not to realize that tears started to roll from his eyes. "...Bas."

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered form beside him. He gently gathered the trembling man into his arms. Before suddenly Kurt jerked himself out of his arms and sprinted away, and Blaine followed suit.

But what Kurt cannot see is as just the moment Kurt turned his back and ran off, Sebastian jumped and pushed Theo away. "What the fuck Theo!"

"Im- sorry Seb. I-I think tha-" Theo shook his head, suddenly snapped from his haze and backed away slightly.

"That's the problem Theo. You didn't think! What's wrong with you, I have a boyfriend!" Sebastian yelled.

"Yeah, a boyfriend that you ignored for days, come on Seb, there's nothing left with you and him anyway."

"_Fuck_ you! Do you think I actually enjoying myself by doing that to him, I need my time alone to think all the shit happens on my life! But don't you dare to bring him into this mess, I just don't want him to know about my problems okay! And I thought that we are friends now you asshole!"

"I am, Bas. I'm sorry." Theo pleaded as he tried to grab Sebastian's hand just to be swatted away. "I - care about you! Just forget about him. Just like you said, leave this place and let's started all over again, we can do this, I- I think that I'm...I'm in lo-

"Fuck off! I don't need you or your bullshit and yet I don't need anyone else in my life, just get a grip Theo, we're nothing! And never will be more than ex- fuck buddies! Whatever happens is that I will never love someone else other that Kurt, now fuck off before I punch you in the face. And if you try to kiss me again I swear I'll kill you!" With that Sebastian slammed the door closed.

* * *

-ksksksk-

"Kurt!"

"Don't. Just - _don't_," Kurt said through the tears that pooled in his eyes. He shook his head, as he wipes his wet cheeks so no one would see as a few tears spilled over as he walked with carefully measured steps down the hall. He forced back the sob that threatened to come out.

"Kurt!" Blaine called after him.

Kurt picked up his pace, breaking into a light jog as he heard hurried footsteps following him. He needed to be alone. To think about what just happened.

"Kurt," Blaine said again, grabbing Kurt's shoulder and spinning him around. "Kurt, I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't let you see that, but you must know that he's an asshole Kurt. He's just using you for his fun. You don't deserve this Kurt, you don't deserve _him_. You deserve someone better."

"And then who? _You_?" Kurt asked angrily, cutting him, continued when Blaine only gaped at him. "I'm sorry Blaine, just- leave me alone right now."

"No. I won't do that! I know that I made mistakes before, and I'm sorry okay? But Kurt. I really care about you...like a lot. And Sebastian is an ass, he truly didn't deserve you. I stalked him lately, and I know that he's been hanging around with Theo a lot, and it's more than once I caught them walking out the toilet in a tow, and what do you think happens behind that closed door if not- you know? Uh um.. blowing stuff. And earlier I heard noises, rustling voice and a moan, a moan for fucking's sake Kurt! It all came from that room."

"Blaine! That's _enough_! Do you even hear what you're saying to me Blaine? Stalking them Blaine, really?" Kurt was half yelling now.

"Kurt." Blaine said again as his grab again Kurt's shoulders tightened. "You need to see what in front of you!" Blaine said firmly, staring the teary eyed man in front of him with determination as he started to leaned forward.

Kurt shook his head as he pushed Blaine away. "Don't you dare do that Blaine. I'm glad that you care about me, I'm glad that you're my best friend. But I can't and I won't kiss you." With that Kurt let go from his grasp and started to walk toward his car.

"_Kurt_,"

"Don't."

"Where are you going !"

Kurt turned around. "Just please…leave me alone." His voice was barely a whisper. And with that he proceed to left Blaine alone.

* * *

-ksksks-

Kurt was sitting in his car. In fact, he had been sitting there for over than one hour. He had parked his car in the quietest space to think about what had just happened a few hours before. His instincts of preservation were telling him that he should drive back home, curl on his bed and never wake up again. But he can't, he knew that his dad would be freaking out if he found his son like that, he would never do that to his dad, so he just sat there. He let the tears falling freely down his face as he think about let out the sob he's been holding.

He doesn't understand what just happened, why all of that thing happen to him? That can't be true, their relationship was beautiful from the first time they met to the very last, even after a lot of shit that happened, he truly believe with all his heart that they were happy and the rest of life seems pretty damn great. But now he can't see anything clear anymore, until that very second he still can't quite grasp the whole scene in the last couple hours on his brain. Although he knew that something was wrong, he would never expect that Sebastian would do such a thing to him, but maybe they were right. All of what his friend tried to tell him was right. That Sebastian only using him for fun, a challenge to conquer some ice prude, and when he finally managed to took his prize, he will left him, dying and alone. Maybe that's why Sebastian didn't tell him anything, that he's a coward and too fucking afraid to admit that he has started to get bored with him, about why he had to end what they have.

An overwhelming wave of anger washes over him and his body wracks with loud sobs, wiping his tears furiously. It's been one hour since he left and he has been in the same position- sitting in his parked car. "Fuck." Kurt cursed. It was rather rare when he had the urge to use words to curse on something, but right now he doesn't care, his heart was hurt and his head was pounding hard against his skull, finger tightly gripping the steering wheel.

He jumped when a soft knock on his window and instinctively wipe away his tears with one hand and roll down the window with the other.

"Kurt?"

Kurt sighed and looked over at someone over his window, who is staring at the wrecked faced man with concern plastered all over her face.

"Um- what are you doing in here?"

"Nothing."

"How long you've been here? Maybe you should just-"

"Go home," Kurt finish for her.

Then he decide to stare down at his steering wheel instead of his friend, knowing that if she sees his broken demeanor, she'll drag him into some place, drilling him for some information and wouldn't let go of him until she got everything.

"No fucking way." She shook her head. "Open the door and let me in." It wasn't a question, and Kurt knows that Santana would never let him alone if she said so, so he opened the lock and let his friend slid into the car.

"Wh-" Kurt started.

"Why I'm here? My mom asked me to grab something from my Nana's house. I was just about to going back home when I saw your car, and I thought that something might be happening, so I pulled aside with some hope that this is my chance to see some hot gay porn, like you riding your boyfriend or at least to see you blowing Sebastian's dick, but...?" She said softly, took her chance to take a glance toward her friend.

He let out a sigh of exasperation and fell back on the seat, staring blankly at the view in front of him. Too tired to argue, or to just glare at the girl, it was so typically Santana but he knew that she was half joking, her tone was teasing although with her, he would never know.

"Are you alright?" Santana said after a long moment of silence. That made him jumped a little, before turning to face his friend.

"I'm fine Tana. Thank you." He smiled warmly, and she returned it with a small smile of her own.

"Um-so no gay porn then?" she continued when Kurt snorted, "so sitting here...alone, watching snowflakes falls...I'm guessing that winter must be your favorite season?" Santana said slowly, her face was soft and calm, it was the first time Kurt saw Santana in such a state, her demeanor was different, her eyes stared at her front longingly.

"Yeah." He nodded, looking at the light snow in front of him.

"It's mine too actually." Santana confessed, "It's just... comforting. You know? I don't know, I guess that sounds weird."

"No. It's not. I know what you mean, it is comforting." Kurt nodded and his mind wondered to the time when he found Sebastian at his room that night, sitting longingly by the window and just staring at the snowflakes.

Santana sighed. "Are you okay?"

There's a long comfortable silence, before finally Kurt blurted out, "I- I was so angry, and hurt. I sat here and cried for over an hour. I-" Kurt started, and then silent again, Santana nodded knowingly. Kurt was trying to get his thoughts together, and she would be there for however long he needed. "It's okay. I'm here, Whenever you're ready, I'm right here okay?" Santana said softly, allowed him to take his time and come around to whatever was bothering him.

"I love him Tana, and that means loving the good and the shit too." Kurt continued, and if Santana shocked at his cuss word she surely didn't show it. "I choose to not to believe everything that they said, because I knew who he is, and I know that we'll work it through. That's what love is about. I don't care about anything else," Kurt sighed, "everything seems went wrong lately, like totally wrong! But I know that there was a reason behind his behavior. Even if that will be hurting me like shit, even if he got bored with me, if he was tired to have me by his side, I don't care, all I know that he's in trouble and part of it has nothing to do with me, I know that for sure, so I will stay right where I'm standing right now until I know everything. You wouldn't abandon Brittany no matter what, right?"

Kurt answer caught her off guard. She doesn't know for sure what this all a out but she supposed that he was right, whatever shits that had happened or will happens in their journey as friends, lovers or whatever they would become in the next years of their lives she couldn't ever imagine leaving Brittany behind, no matter what.

"Damn right." She said firmly, looking ahead at the falling snowflakes.

Kurt took this time to study her friend. His used to be tormentor but after years passed, he knew that there's unseen or some unspoken agreement built between the two of them, he's not sure if they would be categorize as friends but he knew that Santana was the right person to share his bad or good stories without judging him.

"Santana?" He paused and turned over to her. He'd never used her name before, at least not her first name with such gentle tone.

"Mmh?" She mumbled, turning towards him with a small encouraging smile.

"I really don't want to lose him." Before she could register what he meant he pressed his body tightly against her body, hugging her body like a dearlife, she felt her shock melt away as she closed her eyes and hugged the man back, a slight smile pulling at her lips.

"Kurt, you know that you can always tell me everything, right?" Santana said again, demanded, although her tone was soft.

Kurt nodded, He let Santana's body go and leaned back against his seat, head downcast before a glistening green diamonds catch his eyes, the tears sliding down his eyes as his fingers trace the line of Sebastian's words over their promise band,

_"Kurt...Tu es l'amour de ma vie.."  
(Kurt...you're the love of my life)_

It says, and Kurt never had a doubt about that, and he knew with all his heart that Sebastian feels the same with him, he didn't even bat an eyes when he stood up in front of those robbers. And he will be damned if this fucking thing make him walk away from him, people surely will call him stupid, moron or an idiot, but he will be damned if he left his boyfriend before Sebastian stand in front of him and dumped him face to face, maybe it will hurt as fuck but at least he will know Sebastian's reason for cheating on him before he go ballistic and start to decapitated that dipshit Theo.

So he started to talk, everything...anything...with tears rolled down his cheeks, Santana only look at him, anger clearly flashing in her darkened eyes, once awhile mumbled something in Spanish suspiciously sounds like mixing curses and something about ready to kill someone.

"Kurt, I swear, everything's going to work out." She said trough gritted teeth after a long time Kurt has stops his words, before stormed out of the car, leading Kurt to believe he'd said something wrong somewhere along in his words, causing him to feel even worse before Santana turned from her heel and knocked his window once again, "go home! Or I'll call papa Hummel to tow you back to your house! I will call your house and your tall blond bubbly Warblers friend in half an hour, if I found that you're not in one of that places, as I know that probably Burt hasn't arrived from his work yet, I will call him at his office and tell him that his son is having a blow job in some deserted road, how about that?"

"Wait-what?"

"Go home! And let auntie Snixx handle all of your shit!" With that Santana left an open mouthed Kurt alone on his car, get into her car and pushed her horn until Kurt glared at her and started to turned on his engine and went to Westerville direction.

She smiled to her friend once more before pulled her cell phone out and started to write some text.

Shits happens with Porcelain. Load your guns, someone need to be shot **- Santana**

And sent her message to couple names on her contact.

* * *

-ksksks-

"So you're the famous KenChucky?" A light girl voice asked.

"I beg your pardon?" The guy sitting alone on a chair in the corner of Lima Bean frowned.

Standing in front of him a pretty blonde girl with cheerleader outfit, twirling a lollipop in her mouth.

"You? KenChucky?" The girl with the ponytail asked again, smiling sweetly when another four girls joining her to standing in front of his table, a small girl with a big nose wearing some bright ugly animal sweater (holy shit! what kind of fashion was that? that thing had successfully made the handsome model to shudder, because who wore animal sweater these days? better, who wear those hideous outfit in ages?), standing next to her was a Latina girl with rather scary eyes but has pretty face with similar cheerleader outfit, more to her right was a plum colored girl with fabulous fashion choice, and in the back was a very pretty girl in her knee length baby doll dress with green cardigans (he wonders if that girl was a model?).

"Um-no. I'm from Milan not Kentucky?" Theo said as he tilted his head to the side lightly, confused at the given information. It was past noon when he finished his final class and went to the hallway to look for Sebastian, but chose to ignore the voice in his head and turned his body away to give his ex-lovers some time alone. He knew that Sebastian needs some moment to cool himself after all the shit he pulled toward his friend (and he cursed himself for that stunt, because like it or not he knew that he'd ruined his chance with Sebastian forever), so that's why he's been stuck in some awful coffee shop for about half an hour now by himself, trying his best to block the guilty feeling and regret that scratching his heart like a damn plague.

"Not Kentucky. KenChucky." Brittany said firmly. "Because what I'm seeing right now is a man with a face and posture like a Ken doll, you know Barbie's boyfriend?"

"Um-thank you?"

"I'm not finish yet, you maybe have a face like Ken but apparently your attitude is very bad, so naughty...so not Ken, more like Chucky. You know that scary evil doll, so your face is like Ken but your behavior is more like Chucky...KenChucky, _duh_." Brittany explains with an eye roll as that was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Guh." Was the only answer Theo managed to give.

"Genius." Santana said as she shook her head in amusement, clapping her hand at the whole process, while Theo looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes and mouth slightly hanging open.

"Um- okay then, thank you for the Ken part, I know that I'm very handsome guy, although I don't know about the Chucky part but whatever." Theo chuckled as he took his coffee and drank the warm black liquid. "And why do you ladies want? An autograph? Picture? I know that you guys are like fangirls or something like my stalker or whatever, but I'm sorry, I'm kind of in the middle of my break now, as you realize that a guy with many talents like me is rather busy. So please maybe later okay." Theo said again as he took a small bite of his biscotti.

"I don't believe that there's someone in this universe has some attitude like you...would you look at you? Very pretentious, condescending, self- centered, ignorant, bluntly, irritating, smug and have very over confidence issue." Rachel went miles for second as all the people around the table only stared at her with mouths hang open, impressed at her ability of talking non stop without seemingly need to take a breath.

Santana was the first one to blink. "Firstly, you need to stand in front of a mirror when you said those thing." Santana raise her eyebrow at Rachel glare. "Secondly." She continued as she turned her head toward Theo's direction. "Ppfftt. Puh-lease. You? Not even Channing Tatum, buck naked walking in front of us can make me fangirl-ing on him." Santana roll her eyes, glared at Mercedes when she heard her friend mumbled something like "that's maybe because you're not interested in men, try Megan Fox and let see what happen."

"Why thank you Aretha." Santana turned her head again at Theo. "Okay listen Twinkle Tush, you're hurting our friend Hummel. So we're here to make some lady chitchat with you."

"You made my Mr. Happy Unicorn sad." Brittany piped in.

"Ah, so all of this...this _crap_ is because of that Lady face." Theo chuckled.

"Oh hell to the naw. You ain't got the right to talk about him like that." Mercedes snapped, flicking her fingers at her annoyances.

"So what you ladies are going to do with me, give some lap dance? I'm gay so thanks, but no thanks, even if I'm not gay, look at you? some chicks like you guys? Look at that sweater for fucking's sake! And you, what? J-lo wannabe?" pointing at Santana, "two blonde princesses, Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum? And little Oprah? Really?" Theo laugh sarcastically as he shook his head in amusement. "Just go home and act like nice girls, aren't you guys has something to do as a women? You know cooking and breed?"

"What was that?" Suddenly that tone was back, it was a simple question really, but they knew so well that tone, a very cold yet very intimidating tone that they barely hear again since the ice tower had melted.

"Uh oh, no he didn't just say that, boy you're in a heap trouble. " Mercedes mumbled as the bitch queen Quinn Fabray returned.

"Okay, you just made a big mistake by saying those things, girls move a side please." Quinn piped in, put her manicure tool aside as she pushed her body forward over Santana and Brittany's barricade as she flicked her head back to toss her blonde hair over her shoulder smoothly, her famous bitch face was back and everyone including Santana who's instantly know that the best thing they can do was stepped back and let the queen itself handle the situation.

"_Spill_." Again the word was simple, it shouldn't be intimidating, but nevertheless she managed to scare the shit out of him.

At first he thought that Latina Eve Harrington was scary but at that moment Theo seems to realize that this beautiful innocent woman in front of him who supposed to be harmless as a figure of American Barbie doll chick, was anything but sweet, and he gulped hard at her word.

And at that moment he knew exactly that little Oprah was right. He's in a deep shit.

**-flash back-**

_It was Thursday noon when Theo found Sebastian makes a gagging sounds from behind the stall, he waiting patiently, leaning his model built body into the sink with crossed arms over his chest, it took a couple more minutes until Sebastian finally emerged from behind the closed door, face flustered, pale and terribly shaking._

_"Seb, you need to stop. I know that it's important for you, but it's become too much, man." Theo started as Sebastian walked to stand beside him and turned on the water._

_"Fuck off." Sebastian said coldly as he splashed the cold water over his flustered face, took the paper towel to wipe face before throw the papers to the trash bin, he leaned again the sink for a moment as he took a couple deep breath before walk to unlock the door and heading to his room._

_Sebastian walked in a deep silent, barely making an eye contact with anyone that passed him, Theo as usual was trailing behind his back, it took a couple more minutes longer than usual till he reached his dorm as he felt his body becoming weaker and weaker these days, he unlock the door and stepped in, not care in the slightest or maybe too tired to argue when Theo came to his room and closed the door behind his back._

_"Sebastian, look at you, you barely eating anymore. You lose weight enough. And I shouldn't give a fuck about him, but your boyfriend is fucking worried about you. I can tell that he's trying his best to give you some space to sorted your shit. But Seb, even if he loves you so fucking much, everyone has their limits. A couple more days you ignoring him like that, he will flipped off and leave you for good Seb."_

_Sebastian closed his eyes, breathed from his nostrils hard, he knew that he has screw his relationship with Kurt bad, for a moment he thought that he would be fine, that everything will be okay again, until that night happened, how he barely can look his boyfriend in the eyes, how he can't stand the thought of leaving Kurt alone in the US while he got back to Milan, how he imagine that finally someone will take his place and have a chance to kiss his beautiful boyfriend, that's why he cried that night, the thought of someone having Kurt besides him, making his heart clenched tightly. It hurt so fucking much. Just thinking about it. His chest feel so tight, it hurts so much. Sebastian can't stand it anymore, so he cried...and cried...and cried._

_And then the morning came, he was awoken by warm hands pressed tightly around his body, so warm and full of love, a feeling that he knew he can't have it anymore if he had decided to go back to Milan, so he need to make up his mind and leave his boyfriend alone, maybe by being a jackass as he used to be, Kurt would finally realize that he need someone who is better than him and leave him alone with all the shit he had. But apparently to hear that shit straight from someone else's mouth was really fucking painful. "Would you shut the fuck up!" Sebastian yelled as he turned his body before grabbed Theo's collar shirt and slammed his ex-lovers into the door behind his back, not knowing that apparently someone eavesdropping their conversation._

_"You were right! You shouldn't fucking care about him. His my boyfriend, not yours. Now fuck off!" He hissed, eyes full of rage but tears were rolled from his eyes._

_"Whether you like it or not I'm care about you, you asshole!" Theo half yelled as he pushed Sebastian back and both of them stumbled into the bed behind Sebastian's back, causing the bed made a loud creaking noise._

_"I don't need you, now get away from me!" Sebastian said as he pushed Theo with his foot, made Theo jumped back before fell into the floor._

_"Fuck man!" Theo moaned or more likely a growling in pain as his head hit the wooden floor._

_Sebastian stood up from the bed, chest raising and falling heavily and looked at his...he don't know, friend? On the floor. He sighed as he then looked up the ceiling and stretching his arm out for Theo to take. "Just-" he stops as Theo took his hand and stand up. "Please don't talk about him like that again okay, I know that fact. But hearing it hurt as fuck. And that is the last thing I need right now." Sebastian whispered and wipes his tears angrily._

_"You need to stop this Seb. It will consume you from the inside. I can't stand to watch you like this. I know that we don't have any good memories other than fucking, but whether you believe me or not, I always think that you're my friend, my closest friend, I care about you Seb, I really do. Please stop starving yourself the moment you reach your standard weight okay, just forget what that old bastard said about you, and we can go back to Milan, yes?" Theo said as he hugged Sebastian tightly, surprised because for the first time in his life, he was telling someone what he truly felt, the most honest feeling he had for the man in front of him, although he doesn't know exactly when he has become this attached to Sebastian and felt the feeling he felt right now._

_They stand like that for a moment, until Sebastian's sob became less frequent, caressing his hair gently as Sebastian tried to calm himself, after a moment Sebastian pulled back and spoke, "thanks, now please can you leave me alone now. I need to think about everything." Sebastian said slowly as Theo nods his head and walked to the door._

_Theo unlock the door and turned his body to look his ex- lover one more time, red rimmed eyes, sad filled his once bright green eyes, and he stepped forward to hug the man one more time._

**-end of the flashback-**

"And that was the time when your smartass mind decided to kiss someone's boyfriend?" Santana growled.

"It was nothing okay."

"_Nothing_!?" Quinn snapped, but Santana grabbed her hand when she was about to lift her beautiful manicured fingers hand to leave her own signature over Theo's flawless face.

"No. Someone will do the thing more sweetly than we are." Santana said sweetly. "_Yo!_ Lauren! " Santana yelled when she spotted Lauren on the counter.

"What?" Lauren answered lazily.

"Want to join us to give this pretty boy some make over? We think that we could handle this smartass by ourselves but hey the more the merrier." She said with rather overly cheerly voice.

"What? Oh hell yeah." Lauren said evilly, her expression changed drastically.

Theo shrunk in horror as Lauren walked toward their direction, started to roll her shoulders and relax her knuckles till the cracking voice can be heard. "Wow...wow...wait-wait." Theo yelled and threw his arms to the air as surrender gesture when Lauren grabbed his shirt. He would never hit a girl, but when you over look the situation, even if he decided to fight back, he would never get a chance to reverse the situation, maybe he's a boy, but fuck he was nothing compared to that girl.

"And he let you! How long you two have been together? Do you know that Kurt was there? And you must be happy that their relationship finally will be over for good huh!" Santana yelled now, making her even scarier that time, all the people in Lima Bean were wise enough to not mess around with those angry girls. "Lauren, will you do the honor to re-make his pretty face."

"My pleasure."

"No. Wait! Wait!" Theo shook his head violently, "w-what?" Theo frowned, seems honestly confused. "I don't know, oh shit! Listen, about Sebastian's behavior lately, it's nothing to do with me! _What_?" He sighed when all the girls glared at him. "I swear! But I can't tell you about that, it's not my place to tell, but it has nothing to do with Sebastian cheating with me or with someone else, he will never do that, he loves that pretty little twink! He even threatened to bat shit on me if I dare to kiss him again, I may despise that ice queen, but Sebastian loves that diva for his dearlife, he will never do anything to hurt him in purpose, but something happens to Sebastian right now, maybe I'm an asshole-" rolled his eyes when all the girls nodded and snorted as an agreement, "but I care about Sebastian a lot, he's my friend, and although that stubborn bastard insisted that he can handle all his problem by himself, I know that the only person who can help him is Kurt." He explained, for once he proud of himself for being able to tell someone something that came truthfully from inside his heart, a sincere one, because he knew that deep inside he really truly care about Sebastian's happiness, and if that happiness was Sebastian must spending his time with Kurt in the US then be it, fuck Joey and fuck Sebastian's father.

_That_, and to the fact that he had spent half of his time sitting in that table wondering about how come a pretty much harmless girls can be so fucking intimidating and scared the hell out of him.

Theo breathed heard as finally Lauren let his now wrinkled shirt go, pushed him backward till he hit the chair with a loud thump. "Alright KenChucky, we believe in you right now. But if you try to mess around with us, you will face your true nightmare, you might have seen us, but you haven't seen our boys. And you should realize by now that guys who can put up with us is of course aren't just usual boys, if we found you screwing Kurt and Sebastian's relationship again you will find us _plus_ our BAMF boys with papa Hummel in a tow, and if that happens I'm sure as hell that you will be begging to be deported from America," Santana threatened.

"Do I have your loyalty?" Brittany piped in, in an accent that Theo knew so well.

"It's that a quote Don Corleone had said in The Godfather?" Theo asked with a frown plastered in his face, tilting his head to the sight slightly.

Brittany continued, not bother to ignore Theo's question. "Just answer us, you should know that in Sicily women are more dangerous than shotguns." She said again in Italian accent. "Capice?!"

Even when he doesn't fully understand half of the words that blonde woman had said to him. Theo nodded as he gulped hard, at that moment he wondered maybe this is how it feels when you face a mafia.

"Capisco." He said in rather strangled voice.  
_(I understand.)_

"Buono." Brittany nodded, seems satisfied with Theo's answer.  
_(Good.)_

The girls sent him their final bitch glare as Mercedes squinted her eyes into thin line, lifted her two fingers into the front of her eyes and moved her fingers into Theo's, made a '_I'll watching you_' gesture before all the girls turned into their heels and headed to the front door.

"Oh mio dio!" Thoe mumbled under his breath.  
_(Oh my God)_

_Fuck_, those girls are scarier than Sebastian's father, Joseph Andrew and Wes Montgomery combined.

* * *

-ksksks-

_"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag, swag, swag, on you  
Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I don't know about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag"_

_"I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey baby, let me talk to you"_

_"If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go"_

_"Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe  
I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
Boyfriend, boyfriend, you could be my boyfriend  
You could be my boyfriend until the w-w-world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind  
Swaggie"_

_"I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey boy, let me talk to you"_

_"If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go"_

_"So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need boy  
Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my boyfriend  
If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you boy  
I just want to love and treat you right"_

_"If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go  
Keep you on my arm baby, you'd never be alone (never be alone)  
I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go"_

_"Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Yeah baby  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend"_

The applause came as the Daltons student stood to give a standing ovation to the boy with over energetic dance moves, who sang a weird song choice (although he's curious for whom he sang that song, because his expression when he sung that song was quite overly dramatic) well, not that unusual for him anyway when it comes to singing and dancing. Sebastian scoffed as he leaned to the wall as he watched Blaine bowed after he got off from above the couch and walked to middle of the room to greet his fans.

So typical Andershit alright, jumping around the furniture and stuff, whatever. It was Friday afternoon when The Warblers decided (The Warblers, yeah right!) More to Blaine's request to make some impromptu in the middle of seniors common room and of course if it was Blaine who asked, the council will happily granted his wishes, as for cloak Blaine's - only God knows what his original intent on this fucking impromptu - Wes had asked, no..no scratch that, no asked...commanded all The Warblers to join his spectacular show by swaying on the background and come to sang Blaine's ego to the La La Land by saying that it was a rehearsal to perform in front of the audience before they go to the Sectional.

Apparently that day has become his unfortunate day of his life, sitting in the common room alone with book in his hands, Sebastian jumped in surprise when Blaine and his minions burst into that room, before Wes announced his command. And he was stuck in the middle, because it was too late from where he sat in the corner of the room to just walk to the door because the students already gathered in the doorway to see their said rock star performance and closed the doors behind. So he doesn't have any choice than stuck in the back, and when Blaine started the first line of the lyrics Sebastian only stared at him as if he grew another head, because they were The Warblers for God's sake! Who the hell sing Bieber's song as a practice to win Sectional?

And when he sang the second course Sebastian almost spread his arms and slapped Blaine across his face. While all the Warblers was more accustomed to Blaine's antics, simply gladly swaying in the background with happy faces. Thank God that was over now, his eyed glanced into the room, scanned his surrounding with curious eyes, even though he admitted that he was currently ignoring his boyfriend, he misses his boyfriend to death, there was a time when Sebastian just wanted to forget everything...fuck modeling and his father to just go to Kurt's dorm room and kiss that gorgeous boy senseless. But he knew that he can't, like it or not he knew that his father was right, there's nothing left for him if he retire from the models world, that's why he tried his best to stay away from Kurt, to give them both time just so (in his minds) that Kurt will be accustomed with his absences, being an ass just because (again in his minds) he wanted Kurt to hate him enough so he can reduce his heartache and move on, and he just needs to survive the tortures moments when he spotted his boyfriend walking around the hallway to look after him, or when Kurt sitting all alone in the cafeteria at the lunch time while he stays in his hiding place with his own heartache until after Sectional before he can go back to Milan and leave everything behind, including his loved ones.

And for the first time that day he noticed that Kurt wasn't there among The Warblers, Sebastian frowned and ready to storm out the room as Wes was about to bang his precious gavel down to announce something when the double doors to the Senior common room flew open with a loud bang, revealing a beautiful Latina emerged with her hands in the air and a wide grind plastered on her beautiful face. "Olla clase," Santanna grinned, "would you look it that, I'm honored to be a part of Gay galore serenade." She said again.

"I'm so sorry Wes. This woman ju-" a young Dalton student, maybe a freshman said with a worried expression appeared and grabbed Santana's hand.

"Move your hand from me, before go all Lima Heights on your ass, kid." Santana glared, causing the poor boy shrank in horror as those around the room's attention were now diverted to this mysterious woman in the doorway.

"Santana, would you mind." Kurt said calmly as he stepped inside the room with Brittany, Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes trailing behind his back.

Wes who frowned at Kurt's arrival (seemed just to realizing that he had lost one of his Warblers on the impromptu show). "Wait? Why are you walking from _outside_ the room Kurt?"

"Um… because I wasn't _inside_ the room Wes?" Kurt said as it was the most obvious answer in the world. It kind of is.

"So you're not in the room when I sang that song?" Blaine asked, he seems to be shocked at Kurt's revelation, Sebastian wondered at that, did he just sang that song for...? _That little shit!._

"Um-no? Should I?"

"Well, um-it's-" Blaine shuttered.

Well, he just made it more obvious, if Sebastian was so positive in his plan of leaving Kurt in hope he will eventually move on with someone else, then right now he cursed himself for even thinking in leaving his boyfriend with that ass, model will be damned, Sebastian just about to storm into the middle to hit that annoying face when Wes who was oblivious at Blaine shocked expression (as everyone think that his first concern was Kurt's absence at the 'rehearsal' because he just cannot not showed up at some Bieber's number, _right_?) speak with his deep authority voice. "Warbler Kurt, I need to have a word with y-" Wes suddenly banged his gavel hard to the table and made a loud bang noise as the people suddenly went to silent.

"Okay there Thor wannabe, why don't you put that - oh so petty and tiny - hammer of yours down, because some people need to solve their problem." Santana stepped more into the room, hand on her hip as she twirled her hair with her another hand, bored expression yet very intimidating face can be seen, even Wes has to shudder with the menacing evil eyes that woman sent to his direction.

"Good." Santana said again when Wes put his gavel down and shut his mouth in an instant.

"I think that I'm in love." David whispered, amazed by Santana ability in making their council leader speechless.

"Tana, does that mean he's a demi God or something," Brittany whispered, turned his body from Santana before she can make a word to face stunned Wes behind his table, gavel still in his hand. "Greetings! I'm Brittany from earth my Lord." Brittany said innocently and bowed slightly in front of stunned and confused Wes.

Kurt took a deep breath when he spotted his boyfriend leaning against the wall in the corner of the common room. "Sebastian I need to talk to you!"

"Um-why? Can we just talk about whatever you wanted to talk with me later?"

"_Now_. Sebastian! After I saw you kissed that dipshit! I think you owe me some _fucking_ explanation!" Kurt snapped.

"Wait, saw me kissed some dip- you mean you saw me when Theo-" Sebastian's face was horrified, as other people in the room looked at the couple with similar expression, although it was because Kurt's revelation of the kissing scene or the cursing word Kurt had used, he would never know.

"All this time, I thought that you had enough secrets you haven't shared with me, yes _me_ your boyfriend Sebastian. But no, you rather came to- to that guy rather than me."

"_Shit_ Theo!" Sebastian growled as he looked at Theo, who shrank in horror under those mafias intense glare. "Listen babe-" sighed when Kurt only glared at him,"fine, I kissed him, happy?" Sebastian lied.

"How could you?!" Kurt was yelling now, "after all this time, after what we've trough."

"Kurt. Just leave it okay."

"Okay. I will go away if you want me to, just say it Sebastian and I will go from your life forever, is that what you want?"

Sebastian stared at his boyfriend, his heart was hurt at the sad eyes Kurt gave to him, God why it should be so complicated, "I-" Sebastian sniffed, tears began to gather on his eyes.

"You what?"

"I-"

"Just say it Sebastian, that's what you want after all!"

"_Shit_! You- you should- you know?"

"Know what?"

"_Fuck_! Why are you pushing me to say that Kurt."

"Because whatever you want to say, you still can't say it do you!" Kurt said as he walked toward Sebastian's direction, all the students went to catatonic state at the scene in front of them, too intrigued to even blink, Blaine and Theo watching them intensely. Well, Theo watching with unreadable glint that more like...concern, while Blaine with...amusement?

"Just leave it Kurt." Sebastian was pleading now.

"Fine. If you can't I will say it for you." Kurt said again as he stops his step in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian closed his eyes at Kurt's words! He knew that this is the end of them, that maybe Kurt will slap him in the moment as he lifted his arm to the air.

Blaine was sitting in the edge of the couch at the scene, seemingly on the edge of anticipation of an expectation about what will happen next. But what happened next is not something he had expected in a million years.

Kurt growled in the back of his throat before he pushed Sebastian up against the wall with a thud. Kurt's hands found Sebastian's head and tangled it in his hair, Sebastian eyes widened at Kurt's unexpected behavior before Kurt slammed his lips hard against his, "you can't say those thing to me Bas, you will never can't get rid off me, and you would never will, _got it!_ Why? Because you loved me and you will and always will belong to _me_!" Kurt snapped as kissed Sebastian again before Sebastian can say a word, moaning at the feel of Kurt's hand sliding down his waist to his hips, grinding them with his hip and was rewarded with another moan from his boyfriend.

"Say it! who do you belong to Sebastian! _Say it!_" Kurt broke the kiss to stared Sebastian right in the eyes.

_Fuck Milan, Fuck modeling, Fuck his father, Fuck everything._

"_You_! Oh God you, I only belongs to you babe! Just you, no one else!" Sebastian said sincerely with a lot of heat, looked his boyfriend in the eyes, a challenge for the other man to find any sign of lie in his eyes. Kurt beamed and pushed himself more into Sebastian's body before Kurt felt himself being lifted and didn't hesitate to jump in Sebastian's body. Sebastian groaned against Kurt's ear when those evil legs automatically wrapped around Sebastian's waist, pushing their hips together firmly and moaning loudly, breaking the kiss to throw his head back.

Their kisses becoming more eager when Sebastian ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, pushing into his mouth when he parted his lips, groaning loudly when he felt Sebastian's hands settled on his ass. Fuck, it's been so long that they separated and not seeing each other. Kurt tugged on the hair beneath his fingers, making Sebastian growl again.

After a long moment of heated make out session in the middle of the room, Kurt finally broke the kiss, his eyes wide and was filled with desire, Sebastian's eyes following every moves he makes with same blown lustful haze. Kurt jumped off Sebastian and took one stepped back, his fingers grazing Sebastian's ear down to his jaw till it rested on Sebastian tie.

"Room. _Now_!" It's the only thing Kurt said as he tugged Sebastian tie in his arm.

"_Sexy_." It was all Sebastian could come up with for the moment as Kurt started to walked while tugging his tie out of the room in front of The Warblers and the other students.

The girls giggled furiously at being able to witness boy on boy make out session, Theo closed his eyes as he tried his best to not just storm out the room to jerk himself off because _holy fuck_ that was the most hottest thing he ever witnessed and most of all that it seemed that it's not just him who has a same thought as a few members of the Warblers began to shift uncomfortably on their seats and even some of them blatantly crossing their legs.

Blaine took a deep breath, although his breaths began to uncomfortably fast and his pants started to grow unbelievably tight, that was _not_ what he expecting for Kurt's reaction, was Kurt _crazy_? That shouldn't be happening!

He must be saying his words loud because suddenly all the girls turned their bodies toward Blaine who sat next to Theo. Santana is the one who stepped forward and smiled evilly toward their direction.

"_In your faces bitches!_" She yelled triumphantly as she high five her friends before linked her arms to her friends and walked out the room with a sway from her hips. But not before Mercedes repeating her _'I'll be watching you!_' move again to Theo.

"What the fuck just happened!" Blaine mumbled under his breath with shocked face still clearly plastered on his face.

Theo rolled his eyes. "What happened? Look at your dick, "Theo nodded his head toward Blaine's crotch with visibly tenting boner inside his pants, "Baby penguin my ass, that's what happened. Just face it Hobbit, you don't have a chance. Because _damn_!"

* * *

-ksksks-

"Fuck!" Sebastian moaned when Kurt slammed his body against his dorm room door. Kurt tugged on tie beneath his fingers, making Sebastian growl again, hand fumbling to undo both of their clothes.

"Shut up." Kurt growled, "you owe me some explanation Bas. And I don't do _shit_ right now!" Kurt said firmly as he moved his hands to the hem of Sebastian's shirt and slid from his body before threw the garment carelessly. Except the tie, the tie stays.

"I'm-" Sebastian started but his words cut when Kurt tugged his tie again and pushed him against his bed, he fell into his bed with loud thump. Sebastian's eyes darkened when Kurt smirked evilly before crawled up the bed with cat- like movement and came to straddled Sebastian's waist. He tugged Sebastian's tie with his hand as the other free hand roaming Sebastian's body till it rested on Sebastian's buckle.

"Na-ah, you don't have a right to talk right now Sebastian. You've been very bad for days. So you need to be punished." Kurt said as he loosen Sebastian's tie before took Sebastian's hands to above his head and use the tie to tied Sebastian's hand over the high posts of his bed.

"But-" Sebastian tried again because he knew that his boyfriend was angry...no scratched that, he was pissed, and he need to clear everything first before Kurt regrets his movements, but his words stops in his tongue as Kurt glare at him, he thought that Kurt was about to saying "shut up," but he was wrong because Kurt decided to take the more easier way of dropping down on top of him and kissing him quiet instead.

Kurt still tasted the same- sweet and warm, like cherry. It made Sebastian realize just how long it had been since he'd tasted that flavor that purely Kurt, lately he'd been so occupied with the supposedly impossible task of avoiding his boyfriend and watching him from the distant. He knew he'd missed this. Tasting Kurt lips. He discovered that he missed it even more than he liked to admit.

Kurt finally broke the kiss, just as Sebastian about to protest he smiled then let his mouth start making its way down Sebastian's body, kissing his neck and then trailing down his chest, his tongue stroking over one of his nipples then moved lower until his hands found his jeans. Kurt kept his eyes on him as he unbuttoned them and lowered them along with his boxers down his legs and threw them on the floor.

With the view in front of him, Sebastian naked, helpless with his wrists tied to the bedposts, didn't have much leverage, and squirming around trying to get out. Kurt smirk grew wide as he then rolled back to remove his own clothes, layer by layer till he stood in front of him on all ofhis naked glory.

"Fuck." Sebastian growled at the view, Kurt flushed, eyes wide with lust. Sebastian felt all his blood rush to his groin at the sight of his loved one naked before him. "Fuck, You are so beautiful, I-I love you so much," he whispered huskily.

"You know that you can't get away from me now, right?" Kurt asked slowly, and at the moment Sebastian sworn that he saw a flash of sad in Kurt's eyes, and that time he knew exactly what Kurt means.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said slowly, "I shouldn't have done that to you." He said again.

"Let's talk about that later, I have something more important than that right now." And Kurt's lustful gaze had returned, he smiled as he licked his pink lips when he caught Sebastian's aching cock, ready just for him.

He walked slowly, finally pushed his knees back and settled in between them, placed himself in position and went down on his arms, his hands and mouth trailed up his thighs and then higher before let his hand slowly and softly move up and down the length of his erection before drawing him deep into his mouth. Sebastian gritted his teeth at smooth sensation of Kurt's tongue and lips on him. He jerked as his hands tugged the bonds around his wrists hard as his boyfriend pleasured him with his mouth.

"Babe, I can't hold on any longer."

Kurt let Sebastian's cock with a loud pop, his eyes watching his boyfriend intensely. "Tell me Bas. Is there someone else you fucked besides _me_?" Kurt asked, his eyes darkened with something else, and Sebastian recognize that as an insecurity and anger mixed into one.

"_No_. Never! About the kiss, babe I-"

"Ssh, I know. Let me handle with that ass later, now just stay still and let me do all the job for you." Kurt leaned down to kiss Sebastian before then he pushed his body briefly to grab for the bottle of lube and condoms he knew Sebastian kept inside his bedside table. Slicked his own fingers then slid two fingers at once into his own entrance. Kurt let out a moan at the burn feeling before moving his finger in and out slowly, stretching himself.

"Fuck." Kurt moaned from above Sebastian's body as his body now back into the first position, straddling Sebastian's waist, his leaking cock clearly in Sebastian's line of view and Sebastian almost lost his mind right there and then, because _damn_, Kurt was so beautiful, whimpering and moaning as he tried to fuck himself toward his own fingers.

After a long tortured moment that felt like eternity the slender male finally pulled his fingers out from his entrance as he placed his hands onto Sebastian's chest, aligning his now ready hole onto Sebastian's cock, and slammed himself down onto the cock without warning, made the both of them moaning out loud, easing it in just the right angle until it's covering Sebastian's hard cock completely. His groan mixed with his moan as started to rock against his boyfriend before raising slightly up and lowering himself again with hard phase.

"Fuck. Open this goddamn tie babe." Sebastian growled as Kurt taking a hold of his own cock and began stroking himself while riding Sebastian's cock hard.

Kurt's eyes closed in pure bliss and he shivered, his breath hitching as he continuing to pump his own cock while following the same phase of riding Sebastian, he watched as Sebastian bit his bottom lip trying to hold in his own moans. Sebastian gritted his teeth again as he watched every emotion that play over Kurt's beautiful face, saw how his pale body flushed, glistening with sweats.

"Fuck Kurt!" Sebastian growled as he threw his head to the back, frustration at the limitation of his body keeping him from flipping Kurt's body over to fuck him instead driving him crazy.

"I can't-" Kurt breath out, not once slowing his movement.

"_Untie_ me babe." Sebastian growled.

With that Kurt opened his eyes looking at his boyfriend with lust before untying Sebastian's wrist, when he finally felt his hand being freed Sebastian rested his hands over Kurt's hips to help him in the process of the riding of his cock. Sebastian took over the pace, their bodies suddenly coming together even more urgently, harder and faster as Kurt pushed his body ahead and grabbed the bedpost with both of his hands to take a leverage of the bedpost to hold himself in his position while Sebastian arched up under him. He knew he was close to his breaking point as he pulled Kurt's face down to his.

"Come for me baby," Sebastian breathed against Kurt's mouth and as if those words alone were enough he felt himself completely shatter against him as his entire body shuddered and he cried out Sebastian's name. A guttural noise expelled from his throat, helpless and overwhelmed, gasping against Sebastian's neck as he came, so long and hard he began to wonder if he'd ever get his breath and heartbeat back to normal again. The feel of Kurt's hole tightening and clamping around him triggering Sebastian own release and he held his body tightly as they let go together.

Several long minutes later, their bodies were still feeling the after effects, their breathing still somewhat ragged. Kurt was still collapsed on top of him.

"Baby." Sebastian whispered.

"Mmmh." Was Kurt only answer. Slowly, Kurt raised his head, Sebastian's hand petting his head and the other arm lightly around his shoulders. The loops of tie dangled from his wrist.

"Thank you for trusting me. I-"

"Sebastian. Can we just sleep now. I will be here when you're ready to talk. I will never leave you." Kurt said again with so much determination and love in his eyes, and Sebastian doesn't have a word to how grateful he was that moment.

"Yeah, I know that." He said back as he relaxed back against the pillows and settled Kurt beside him, with his arm around Kurt's shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world - like they weren't both just gotten out into shit that had happened in the last few days.

Yeah, he had decided...fuck his father and his career because all he need was Kurt, and he will make sure that Kurt feel the same.

* * *

**AN: hope that you guys like this chapter, I will try to write and post more faster...oh and for you guys who are waiting for the next chapter of 'Deal with the Devil', don't worry I'm working on it okay, I hope it will be out soon :)**

**Thank you for your patience, your time, and everything...as always, reviews are always highly appreciated...lots of love for you my awesome friends out there :)... Xoxo**


End file.
